Never separated
by innovator1
Summary: Zatch and Zeno were never seperated at birth, saved by their mother.Both are then put under harsh training, the same Zeno reciceved.The battle for Mamodo king has begun and old freinds comeback.how will this change history read and find out. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never separated

Chapter 1 Birth

Authors note: Okay I had this idea of how Zatch could keep all of his memories right from the beginning. There are a few Authors that do this but they usually end up using Baou to save Zatch, _(which I don't think is even remotely possible since Zatch can't even use the first spell at that time in the forest)._And since it's night time I'm not going to spend much time on this chapter. I've read the manga, and I basically know what happened at the time of their birth…or what appears to be near it. But I still want to do it my way

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, or Zeno Bell. I don't own Mrs. Bell, or Mr. Bell…I do however own the child version of Mr. Bell, who is called Zain Bell.

Thanks for reading!

I edited this chapter.

….

In the Mamodo world as a birth was occurring. Mr. Bell and Mrs. Bell were in the hospital. The year was 1999.

The hospital room was the size of a master's bedroom of a 5 star hotel. High tech and expensive equipment was neatly organized around the patient. It was clear that this was no ordinary room, it was suited for the king's and queen's needs specifically.

"Mrs. Bell you have twins" the nurse said in a soothing voice. "Keep pushing, keep pushing" the nurse was able to see the first baby come out, it was pale but healthy, she then handed it to the doctor.

"Now for the second one" the doctor said, as Mrs. Bell kept on pushing. "We now have the second new born" the doctor said as he picked the baby up. The baby and a tanned color skin and was healthy, he then cleaned him then gave the twins to the mother.

Mr. Bell then stepped into the room to look at his sons.

The adult male mamodo was large, looked like he was 15 tall. He had two large horns growing out of his head, which looped to the back of his head and covered his neck. The horns were sort of covered up by his long white hair. He had 3 lines running down each eye, down to the chin, his eyes were light orange. He was wearing a long red cloak and a crown worthy of only a King, the crown had a mamodo symbol etched into it, the symbol looked like a hourglass with 5 circles going around each angle.

"Let's call this one Zatch and the other one Zeno" the mother said with a gentle voice.

The Mother of the twin boys was small in comparison. She was 6 feet tall, with a slim build. Her hair was naturally white. Her eyes were bluish in color, with no lines running down her face.

Mr. Bell looked at the boys "those are great names dear". "Zeno though I can sense hatred in his heart" Mr. Bell stated.

"He must've gotten it from you" the mother said still cradling the infants in a gentle manner.

"We should begin the process of transferring power, the sooner the better" Mr. Bell stated then put his hands on top of the twins heads, the nurse and doctor then left at that point. "I will give Baou to Zatch since he holds no hatred in his heart, other than that I will split my power between the both of them" Mr. Bell stated and the twins glowed with power from their father.

Zatch gained the mysterious power of Baou and 50% of his father's lightning powers. Zeno had gained the other half of his father's lightning powers.

"The power they gained her hence forth, they can now mold it to whatever they please…hopefully Zeno will be able to create a great power of his own, in his own making" Mr. Bell stated while having high hopes for his sons.

"Now let us go home with our children" Mrs. Bell said wanting to take care of both kids.

"Unfortunately we can't do that, they must be separated" Mr. Bell said coldly.

"Why in the Mamodo world would we do that?" the mother said holding the twins close to her.

"Zeno holds hatred in his heart and therefore he can be threatened by Zatch" Mr. Bell stated cold logic to the mother. Mr. Bell was referring to Baou's ability to sense and devour hatred.

"We should at least give this some thought, since you can't keep them away from each other forever" the Mother shouted

"I can and I will" Mr. Bell Said not backing down

Mrs. Bell wrapped the twins in a special cloth and then set them down. "I don't think you understand dear, this is no longer a compromise" the mother said in a soft voice.

"What do" Mr. Bell was interrupted when she hit him with a spell that made fire swirl around her arm. The spell smashed him into the next room over where the doctors were having an operation. She poked her head into the hole that she made, "you pretty damn weak without your powers aren't you" the mother teased.

Mr. Bell quickly jumped off of the ground and faced his wife.

"Zakerga!" Mr. Bell shouted and pointed his hand but nothing happened.

"You see this isn't a compromise" the mother stated then picked up the twins and headed back to the castle not afraid of Mr. Bell in his current condition. "Zatch, Zeno…how will you like to see your new home?" The mother asked the infants.

The babies didn't respond since both of them were sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 2nd birthday party

This is a re-edited chapter

…

It was Zatch and Zeno's second birthday party. Since they were Mamodo they knew how to speak and walk properly (well almost). The Mother of the two was able to retain custody if the twins for two years, but Mr. Bell were hard at training trying to regain some of his powers for he could take the twins back by force.

Zatch brought two of his friends to the party and Zeno did the same. With the custody battle looming over the mother's head she didn't want to bring many people to the party, considering Mr. Bell could crash it at any moment.

"Mother I brought over Tia and Kanchomé" A blond haired boy said and ran up to his Mother.

The blond haired boy was the child that had a tan skin. He had 1 line running down each eye to his chin. His eyes were Light Orange.

"I got Sugino and Ponygon" A silver haired boy said and ran up to her as well.

The silver haired boy had purple eyes, and his skin was pale. He had 2 lines running down each eye to his chin.

"Very good you two" She brought the twins into a hug. "Now go play I will set up the games and presents" The mother got up and set everything up.

The party was in the backyard of the king's castle, the mother could say no to the father but not the entire royal guard army so they were forced to live in the castle.

The Backyard was the size of 3 football stadiums combined, with trees and beautifully cut bushes were placed in a grid like pattern. The Bushes resembled what a spell would normally look like. From spells from Lightning, to a thorny rose bush that looked like it was ready to attack from the ground up.

"Zeno you want to play tag or hide-and-seek" Zatch said playfully

"Umm hide and seek, but let's have partners instead" Zeno stated wanting to try something new from tag. The Twins usually played tag all the time in the castle by themselves for the most part. Throughout the two years the twins had become inseparable.

"Ok then it will be me and Zeno, Sugino and Ponygon, and then Tia and Kanchomé" Zatch said thinking that he and Zeno had the advantage.

"That's not fair you two why do I have to be paired up with Kanchomé" Tia said pouting. "I would be better off by myself" Tia said trying to make her point, Kanchomé whimpered a little after hearing that.

"That's not true Tia, Kanchomé is great at hide and go seek, just give him a chance" Zatch said trying to help Kanchomé out.

Those words seemed to heighten Kanchomé's spirit's slightly.

"Fine I will give him a chance" Tia said still pouting

"Fine but since you're the birthday boys you're it" Sugino said with grin across his face.

"Yeah great idea" the four kids said, the twin weren't happy about it and didn't understand the logic behind their idea.

Ponygon just said "meru meru mey", like he was agreeing with the idea.

"Fine but were still going to win right Zatch" Zeno said putting an arm around his brother.

"Unu we know the castle like the back of our hands" Zatch said ready to play.

"Then why is it I heard you got lost huh Zatch?" Tia said teasing Zatch.

Zatch remembered getting lost in the backyard, and he had to resort to casting a lightning spell into the sky, for someone would go help and find him.

"That was a month ago" Zatch retorted, while being slightly embarrassed.

"Oh so you did get lost" Tia said in a triumphant voice.

_(She fooled him)_ Zeno thought.

"Enough let's play, 1, 2, 3, 4" Zeno and Zatch turned their head and covered their eyes to a tree. "5…6, umm Zatch what comes after 6?" Zeno only being two years old couldn't count very far.

The four kids that had to hide quickly ran away as fast as they could.

"Umm 10 then 22" Zatch said counting.

"Oh that's right 35, 27, 18, 27, 20, ready or not here I come" Zeno shouted.

"Zeno you go that way I will go this way" Zatch said pointing his fingers

Zatch and Zeno then dashed in opposite directions, in order to find their prey.

Zatch and Zeno had a huge place to search since the backyard was huge. They went searching in trees and bushes. 5 minutes later Zeno found Ponygon running for the safe spot.

"Zatch" Zeno shouted

Zatch, already being closer to safe had a better chance at catching Ponygon.

"I got him" Zatch said running after Ponygon. Zatch was able to get Ponygon right before he touched safe.

Zeno then found Sugino in a tree. "I got you" Zeno told Sugino while climbing the tree.

The tree was about 40 feet tall, and Sugino was at the top of it.

"Juron" Sugino shouted and a root came from below the tree and made Sugino a slide to get down.

"Hey that isn't fair" Zeno yelled, he was halfway up the tree, and he decided to jump off. "Zaker" the lightning came out of his hand which struck the ground, and Zeno used the slight explosion to soften his landing. "Zatch help me out" Zeno shouted then seen that he was chasing Tia out of the bushes. Zeno then went to chase Sugino by himself.

"Juron" Sugino used a root to lift himself off the ground and with a snake like motion the root went on going to safe with Sugino riding it. "Stop cheating already" Zeno shouted pointing his hand at the root. "Zaker" Zeno shouted destroying the root that pushed Sugino along.

Sugino dropped to the floor but landed on his feet and began running, only to be caught by Zeno a second later. Zatch caught Tia at around the same time.

Zatch and Zeno regrouped and looked around, trying to see what they had forgotten.

"Zatch I think we are forgetting someone but who" Zeno said racking his brain on who he was forgetting.

"Kanchomé where is he, did he use Poruk?" Zatch shouted looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Zatch knew that Kanchomé didn't have a full grasp of his first spell, and that something would always be off when he tried copying it.

"I'm right here" Kanchomé shouted touching the safe.

It turned out that Kanchomé had used Poruk, and copied the look of the ground, in order to pass through Zeno and Zatch.

"Cheater" the twins said at the same time.

"Ok kids the party is ready" the Mother shouted. The party area had every game you could think of at a kid's party. Zatch and Zeno and their friends played all the games some of which Ponygon couldn't play, it all took about 2 hours. "Now it's time for the cake" The mother said bringing out a huge cake enough to feed 20 humans, but between 6 mamodo kids it was just enough.

The twins were side by side next to their cake, with their friends behind them.

"Now make a wish you two" the Mother said, the twins then blew out four candles making their wish and keeping it between themselves.

The Mother then cut the cake, and gave out 6 slices to the 6 children.

"What did you wish for Zeno?" Zatch asked while eating cake.

"If I tell you then it won't come true now will it" Zeno responded also eating his cake.

…

Authors note: If you're wondering why I have Sugino as Zeno friend, actually his best friend is because Zeno and Sugino basically have the same personality, them going at each other was just friendly rivalry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 custody battle

This is a re-edited chapter.

…

A few days after the twin's birthday party, the twins could hear commotion inside the throne room, so Zatch and Zeno went to check it out.

The twins saw their mother and father arguing. "They are my kids too, and I say Zatch must be separated from Zeno for both of their safety" Mr. Bell shouted

"There must be another way, look at how well they get along" Mrs. Bell retorted

"That isn't the point Baou can kill Zeno if Zatch isn't careful" Mr. Bell responded. "Zeno will be put in military school and Zatch will be put in a foster home" Mr. Bell stated coldly.

"Zeno what's military school" Zatch asked, he was confused to what was going on. The twins were hiding behind giant doors peeping though a crack.

"Shh be quite" Zeno whispered.

"Can't we at least have a compromise" Mrs. Bell said, now knowing Mr. Bell regained his strength to fight.

"Like on that day you said there are no compromises, we are going with my plan" Mr. Bell shouted.

"Looks like I have no choice but to challenge you in a custody battle" Mrs. Bell retorted.

"Fine meet me in the backyard where you had that party a few days ago" Mr. Bell said then started to walk away.

Zatch and Zeno then opened the doors and ran to their mother.

"What's going on, mother?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Don't worry just cheer me on from the side lines" Mrs. Bell said, she then went to the backyard with the twins following. "Whatever happens I love the both of you" Mrs. Bell said walking into battle.

"I wish it hadn't come down to this" Mr. Bell said getting into fighting position.

"Zakerga" Mr. Bell shouted, a large lightning blast came out of his right hand and right towards Mrs. Bell

"Fishield" Mrs. Bell shouted, a shield made out of spiraling white fire appeared in front of her. The shield then began to shudder and soon disappeared, and the spell Zakerga hit her in the right shoulder.

The twins became frightened because they were worried for their parents safety, especially their mother.

"Stop it why are you two fighting" Zatch cried out.

"You fool, why did you bring them to see us fight?" Mr. Bell said now pissed. "Either way the first one to fall on the ground loses" Mr. Bell shouted.

There were around 10 royal guards and 1 royal advisory watching the battle to see the outcome. They were the witnesses to see who deserved the custody of the twin princes.

"Fine I will wipe you out with one spell" Mrs. Bell shouted aiming her hands at Mr. Bell

"Barudo Firusu" Mrs. Bell shouted out. Her hands began glowing white and hot energy in the sky began to form.

A giant white fire phoenix appeared in the sky then lunged at Mr. Bell.

"Giving it everything you got are you, then so shall I" Mr. Bell shouting, pointing his hands at the fire phoenix.

"Shin Teozakeru" Mr. Bell shouted and created a lightning blast strong enough to wipe out their castle.

The fire phoenix went diving at the lightning blast, with a thunderous roar both of the spells collided, each appeared trying to gain the upper hand. It was apparent that both Mr. Bell and Mrs. Bell was succumbing to old age, because both of the spells started to quickly weaken.

But Mr. Bell had been training intensely for 2 whole years; he was the one with the advantage.

The Mother put in more energy into her ultimate spell, which only caused the 2 spells to cancel out.

The cancelling out created a smoke plume that covered the battlefield.

Mr. Bell came through the smoke with Rauzaruk active then smashed Mrs. Bell to the floor.

"They didn't make me king for nothing" Mr. Bell said in victory.

Falling onto the ground, the rules dictated that would be the loser, and that the victor would gain the rights of custody.

Mrs. Bell was thrown to the side lines next to the boys

. "I know you two are older now but I will give you what power I got" Mrs. Bell then put her hands on the boys and her hands glowed faintly, She then passed out.

She had given all of her powers to Zatch and Zeno, yet the boys didn't feel any different.

"Mother!" the twins screamed

"It's time to go Zatch" Mr. Bell stated, he had a cold look on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere" Zatch shouted looking at his father.

"Zaker" Zatch said the electric blast went toward his father which he blocked with one hand.

"Impetus child" Mr. Bell said picking Zatch up by the back of his cloak then began to walk away from Zeno and his wife.

"Where ever he goes I go" Zeno shouted chasing after him.

"You're going to military school Zeno" Mr. Bell stated then kicked Zeno aside.

"Then that's where I will go" Zatch shouted still trying to get loose.

Mr. Bell stopped moving for a moment then thought about the idea. "Yes you would be too tired to even use your first spell yet alone Baou" Mr. Bell stated then put Zatch back down. "Get a lot of rest you two; you're going to need it. Oh and Zatch you aren't going to the same school as Zeno" Mr. Bell stated then started to walk back to the castle leaving the royal guards to pick Mrs. Bell back up.

Zatch then smiled "isn't this great Zeno we get to stick together" Zatch said still not knowing what military school was.

"Yeah but we can't go to the same school Zatch" Zeno said a little depressed.

"Well we can't have everything we want, let's go help mom get back inside" Zatch said then ran to his mother with Zeno following.

…

Authors Note: I thought about making the battle between Mrs. Bell and Mr. Bell longer. But they're over 1000 years old…I'm guessing that mamodo that old can't fight for very long. So I want the battle to be short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 military school

Authors Note: I don't like the first version of this chapter. So I guess I'll have to delete the first and create a second version of this chapter…and again, I don't like to describe this part in my story…

A reedited chapter, 9/18/2012

…

It took a few days for Mr. Bell to enroll Zatch and Zeno into military school. The main problem was their age. The twins were separated for 10 hours every day when going to different schools.

Zatch's military school consisted of only 1 small building which had around 20 students enrolled, including Zatch. Many of the kids in the school ranged from ages 4-10 years old, so that made Zatch the youngest child in the school.

Most of the training facility trained their students outside. Where there was a large running track, 500 yards of sparring grounds, machines that could shift the environment of 200 yards of field, it could make it snow, rain, hail, etc. The Training grounds were scarred from the students unleashing spells; this was the area where the students learned how to master their spells.

"Keep running maggots this is only practice" The drill sergeant shouted at Zatch, who had been running laps for three hours.

Zatch was on the Running track along with 10 other kids that were far ahead of him.

As Zatch began to lose his vision he would try to sit down to rest and try to breathe normally, he would be kicked by his instructor until he got back up. There were some kids beside him running along trying not to piss off the drill sergeant who instead of kicking them, he would whip them to stand back up.

Since it was Zatch's first day, and because of his age, they expected Zatch to fail for the first couple months. "I… can't…go any… further" Zatch tried to speak up but found it very difficult.

Zatch had already run 20 laps, but the instructor demanded that all students run 80 laps just for a workout.

By the time Zatch finished his 20th lap, the older and more experienced kids had already past him more times than Zatch could count, and most of them were already on their 60th lap.

One kid had already finished his 80 laps, and that's when the instructor decided to stop the running exercise.

That child that was around the age of 10, had black hair, darkened evil eyes that could give out a terrifying glare, a black fur cap that hung around his shoulders. The kid had an Emo look going for him. Most notably was that everyone tried avoiding him on the track. The kid didn't spend most of his time at the training school, only about 5 hours. But everyone feared him. He had a natural talent that even make the adults shudder in fear. His name was Brago, and he was the strongest kid in his class.

"That's enough running for today time to use our spells" the instructor yelled as he picked Zatch up off the ground to get him walking once again.

The entire class stopped running to join in a group near the instructor as they followed him to the training grounds.

"Heh I would like to use my spells on the instructor" a boy said to another child, they were about 5 years older than Zatch.

The two boys laughed about what they wanted to do to the person who made their life very difficult.

The Instructor touched a small stone on the ground, which quickly grew into the size of a large boulder, about 15 feet big, with about a 20 foot diameter. It wasn't no ordinary rock boulder, as it slightly radiated with energy, making it harder for spells to affect it.

"Every single one of you will have to destroy this rock, using whatever spell you need to get the job done." Zatch's Instructor ordered.

The instructor looked around the group to see who should go first, and looked at Zatch.

Zatch's weakened state from running an extended period of time, him being the 'new kid', and of course Zatch being the Prince of the mamodo world made him the obvious choice.

"Zatch you go first" The instructor demanded

"Unu" Zatch responded

Not wanting to disobey an order from an adult, Zatch agreed and slowly walked up to the boulder which stood in front of him, as the rest of the kids watched.

Zatch looked slightly beaten up, he was still breathing heavily, and his vision had just started to go back to normal. His only spells were Zaker and Rashield, neither of them were a Gigano class or stronger, which was needed to destroy the boulder.

"Zaker" Zatch said, while trying to conserve what little energy he had left. Zatch's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his feet stood firm to the ground, and his mouth started to glow yellow

Compared to his father's full powered Zaker. Zatch had only put in minimum energy, which created a small size yellow lightning bolt. The Lightning bolt couldn't even be 1/10th the size of Mr. Bell's Zaker.

The spell crashed into the boulder and created only a few dents.

"Pathetic" the kids in the line were saying. "Great now we have to make up for his weakness" one kid said and then glared at Zatch, who was panting heavily.

If Zatch were to fail, the students would have to pick up Zatch's slack…which of course made making relationships with the other students difficult.

"Do it again" the instructor yelled.

Zatch was quite disappointed in the results; he had never destroyed big objects before with his spells. So it was hard for him to judge what his spells would do to objects if used.

Zatch gathered what energy he had left, and not wanting to waste it, Zatch stored the energy into the forming spell that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Zaker!" Zatch shouted, once again Zatch shot out a Lightning bolt, but it was 3 times bigger this time.

As the medium size lightning bolt crashed into the boulder, it sent electricity around it, and straight into the ground. The after math of Zatch's spell was only able smash off 1/3 of the boulder. So he once again failed.

"Use a Gigano spell!" One of the kids yelled at Zatch.

"It looks like someone is going to have to pick up for Zatch's slack, you come up here" the instructor yelled with the student running up. "You now have to destroy two boulders instead of one" the instructor stated.

The boy glared at Zatch who was struggling to stand up. "Fine" the student then destroyed the two walls with 2 Gigano class spell.

After the entire student class had to destroy the wall of their own. Zatch was left behind to train on his spells and an even stricter instructor was ordered to get Zatch strong enough to destroy the boulder.

…

Meanwhile Zeno was undergoing similar brutal training.

Zeno's school was near the palace, Zatch's school was as well, but it was on the opposite side of the palace.

Zeno's school on the other hand, was more located underground, to make it a more controlled environment.

The main difference in Zatch's and Zeno's military schools was the enrollment of the students.

There were about 4 kids, including Zeno, which each had their own instructor.

Zeon had been training with his new instructor for about 4 hours, nonstop. They both were in a huge underground training ground.

"You're too slow Zeno" The instructor told Zeno, as he ran by side Zeno

Zeno had to run for 4 hours while dodging random attacks by his instructor.

"Shut it!" Zeno yelled at his instructor.

"Zaker" Zeno yelled while aiming his hand at his instructor

Zeno's instructor was about 15 feet tall; he was wearing steel plated armor that covered most of his body, except for his hands and face.

"Trying to get some payback?" The instructor responded

Zeno unleashed a medium size lightning burst at his instructor.

The Instructor in response simply blocked it with his hand.

_(Damn…it. I can't fight against adults!)_ Zeno thought to himself while he tried to put distance between him and his instructor.

"Where you running off to Zeno?" The instructor asked, as he easily kept up with Zeno. His long legs gave him a much longer stride then a 2 year old.

"Leave me ALONE! Zaker!" Zeno yelled out and once again unleashed a lightning burst at his instructor.

The instructor raised his hand and summoned a spell of his own.

A bunch of large iron spikes came out of the instructor's hand and collided with Zaker, cancelling out Zeno's spell.

_(That's my 10__th__ time seeing that spell….at least I didn't have to dodge it this time)_ Zeno thought to himself as he was starting to slow down, from exhaustion.

"You're going to have to try harder if you want me to stop attacking you Zeno" The instructor taunted the little boy.

Upon looking at Zeno, you could tell that he had it real rough. His body was starting to shake, his cloak had been ripped in many area's due to being hit with a spell. Zeno had many injuries already, and the day was only half over.

About another 4 hours would pass with Zeno trying to fight with an adult trainer, and of course he would get beaten up.

"It's been 8 hours Zeno. Go home" The instructor stated as he walked away from Zeno.

His appearance in his eyes was a disgrace, he couldn't bear to look at himself.

Zeno was exhausted and found it even difficult to stand back up on his feet.

Zeno finally found the strength to start walking, his knees and ankles let out a mind numbing pain, telling him to stop.

"Time to go home…" Zeno told himself multiple times.

Zeno slowly walked out of the underground school and headed toward the palace.

Zatch's and Zeno's schools were close to the castle walls so neither of them had to walk far to get home. As Zeno was walking through the palace gates he saw Zatch sitting and waiting on the stairs to the palace doors. Zeno wanted to run to him but he already had trouble walking.

"Zatch" Zeno yelled out as he was walking to his brother.

"Hi" was all Zatch could say

As Zeno sat next to his brother, "Don't worry Zatch it will get better" Zeno said trying to comfort Zatch.

"Yeah and how's that Zeno?" Zatch asked with a dreadful look

"We will get stronger that is how" Zeno said. "Zatch do you want to know what I wished for when I blew out the candles" Zeno said looking at Zatch.

"What was it Zeno" Zatch asked cheering up a little thinking about the good old days that was only a few days ago.

"I wanted to become stronger for I can protect you" Zeno said putting his arm around Zatch

"Thanks Zeno" Zatch said smiling

…

The process of their training would be like this every day, but the intensity of the training would increase.

One year would pass for the twins in military school, but that is left for the next chapter in Never Seperated


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Runaways

Author note: just to remind everyone that Zatch and Zeno are three years old right now.

Zeno and Zatch were now a little over three years old and were both still enduring the grueling training regimen their father had put them through. Zatch was sick in bed for today while Zeno was forced back into training.

"Zakerga" Zeno shouted and destroyed another target. "It's almost time for me to leave so how about we wrap this up" Zeno stated then aimed at the rest of the targets "**Ganreizu Zakeru" ** multiple cylinders and then shot multiple Zakers destroying the rest of the targets.

"Hmm, it appears you used up all your energy destroying the targets" the instructor stated

"Yep, listen I would like to chat but I got to go" Zeno said it while he was totally exhausted.

"We didn't have a sparring match yet Zeno so don't go anywhere" the instructor shouted then picked up a mace off the wall.

"But we only have ten minutes left" Zeno retorted, Zeno was already beaten and worn out.

"It's not my fault you ended the target practice early" the instructor stated then charged after Zeno.

"Damn" Zeno was able to dodge the first few swings until the man with the mace got serous. The instructor smashed the ground with the mace casting a spell, 10 rock pillars gutted out of the ground and one smashed into Zeno's chest.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you Zeno" the instructor said, and then charged after Zeno again about to cast another spell.

Zeno did the same he charged the instructor. Zeno used his speed to get his hand in close to the instructor's face "Zaker" the electric shock was pretty small but was enough to cover the man's face in electricity. "As long as I keep you blinded you can't hit me" Zeno said smiling knowing he caused at least a little pain to the man who would put him through hell six days out of the week.

"Impressive Zeno, your speed has improved" the instructor stated then dropped the mace. "Let's see you dodge this" the instructor shouted then aimed his hand at Zeno, the man's hand turned into a rock then started to shoot bullets made out of rock. The bullets went screaming through the air only to be caught by Zeno cloak.

"Oh would you look at the time I got to go" Zeno stated then ran out of the training room then headed to the castle to see how Zatch was doing. When Zeno walked into Zatch's bedroom he expected to see him covered up in blankets trying to go to sleep, but instead he saw Zatch on top of his desk reading a book about training and survival.

Zatch noticed Zeno "hi Zeno, they didn't push you to hard did they" Zatch said it with a sympathy in his voice. "What's wrong" Zatch asked looking at his shocked brother then put down the book and jumped off the desk to walk over to Zeno.

"What's wrong, what's wrong you're not sick that's what" Zeno shouted then closed the door behind him for no one would hear.

"Zeno I was sick I just got better that's all" Zatch said trying not to look suspicious.

"Zatch that's the fifth time you got sick, Mamodo usually don't even get sick once a year" Zeno exclaimed.

"Well I didn't lie the first time I got really sick" Zatch explained. "Since I was reading that it is bad for your health to train like that all the time" Zatch explained to Zeno. "Not only that it if you overdo it you can make your skills worse" Zatch stated then picked up the book and showed it to Zeno.

"Excuses that's all that is" Zeno said then sat down on Zatch's bed to rest a little bit. "We need to take a break from all this Zatch" Zeno said closing his purple eyes. "That book talks about surviving in the wilderness don't it" Zeno asked then started to go under the blankets.

"Unu, why do you ask" Zatch said climbing on to his twin sized bed.

"I doubt you would want to do it" Zeno said

"Do what" Zatch asked confused

"Runaway to the woods until the royal guards found us" Zeno explained

"That sounds like a great idea" Zatch said. "There is a lot of food in the woods, and what we been through surviving won't be that hard" Zatch stated thinking how much fun it would be.

"You would really do it" Zeno said with enthusiasm. "I will get the food packed you get things we need to survive" Zeno ordered Zatch around, then left to get the food while Zatch got a few packs ready.

"Alright Zeno I'm done what about you" Zatch said putting two packs on his back.

"Yes I'm done but we have to wait till night time" Zeno stated. "Luckily the chefs didn't ask me anything considering they thought you were sick" Zeno said packing in the canned food.

"How are we gonna get out of the Castle without being seen by the patrol guards" Zatch asked.

"Leave that to me I've been working on a new technic that I think you would like" Zeno stated. "Not even my instructor knows that I can do it" Zeno stated then put the bags under the bed and Zatch did the same.

"Mother will be coming soon to cheek on us" Zatch whispered.

"Quick turn off the lights we have to pretend to be sleeping" Zeno whispered then jumped into Zatch's bed, Zatch turned off the lights and did the same.

The mother 5 minutes later quietly opened the door to see the twins sleeping in the same bed which wasn't unusual for her to see. "They must've had a hard day, good night you two" the mother whispered, then closed the door.

10 minutes later Zeno popped out of the bed "come on Zatch time to go" Zeno whispered.

"Uhh any longer I would've fallen asleep" Zatch said with a groggy voice, and then got up to get the bags.

"We each carry two bags, if all goes well they will find out that we are missing at dawn" Zeno stated then picked up two bags and put them on his back. "Ok Zatch grab on to my cloak" Zeno said and Zatch did. "Here we go" Zeno whispered, and then teleported about a mile away from the city and the castle.

"Whoa how did you do that" Zatch was impressed.

"This break is gonna be way better than the one day off we get" Zeno stated then looked up in the sky.

"Hey I worked hard to convince Father to give us Saturday off" Zatch retorted

"Yea you did, but this is better" Zeno responded then ran into the forest with Zatch following. "We have to get far away from the castle the farther the greater chance we have of not getting caught" Zeno said then grabbing his brother for a hug. "Ready to go again" Zeno said, and then the cloth wrapped around them both teleporting them even further. Zeno did this about five times until he ran out of energy.

"Hey, Zeno have this" Zatch said, and then handed the worn out Zeno water.

"You know Zatch… this is the first time… I used this technic" Zeno said drinking the water.

"What then how did you know it would work?" Zatch thinking they could've teleported into a wall.

"Well I used it to teleport 5 feet once, after that I just kept it to myself" Zeno stated. "Since I'm new at it takes me a lot of energy to use" Zeno still was breathing heavily.

"Not only that you had training today" Zatch said, while pulling the blankets out of his pack, then laying them out for him and Zeno to sleep in. "I wonder how worried our parents are gonna be" Zatch asked looking at his brother who was getting confortable in the blankets.

"They will be fine and I'm sure mother would understand" Zeno stated, while making a slight pillow with the spare blanket. "I was able to teleport us about 10 miles from the castle we should be fine until tomorrow"

"It's so pretty isn't it Zeno" Zatch said while pointing in the night time.

"It is, we haven't been able to look at the night sky like this in a while" Zeno whispered with his eyes starting to feel heavy.

The twins stared at the stars and the two crescents moons in the night sky; they stared at the night sky for as long as possible until their eyes gave out on them and fell asleep.

Authors note: please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wilderness

Authors note: it looks like people like this story more than The Race and since I'm almost at a dead end with The Race I will just start doing more on this story. This chapter has been edited to make it longer.

When the sun rose from the horizon and the guards found guards found that neither Zatch nor Zeno was in their bedroom they feared the worse.

A soldier came ran in then bowed "Your majesty Zatch and Zeno are missing" the soldier shouted.

"Don't just stand there find them immediately" the King shouted then stood up. "Were there any intruders last night" the king asked the soldier.

"No my lord" the soldier said still bowing.

"What the hell did I tell you get up and go find them" Mr. Bell shouted, and with that order the chase began. "What do you think of this my dear" Mr. Bell asked then looked at Mrs. Bell.

"Zatch and Zeno will be fine; Zatch still doesn't even know he has Baou let alone how to use it" Mrs. Bell stated. "Since they need to experience the outside world a little bit more you know" Mrs. Bell said looking at the King with a smile.

While that was happening two boys were ten miles away from the castle camping in the woods and were just waking up. "Zeno, hey Zeno wake up" Zatch whispered and was shaking Zeno gently.

"Ten more minutes Zatch" Zeno said groggily then fell back to sleep.

"Come on Zeno I gave you an hour more from when we usually have to get up" Zatch said while still shaking Zeno.

"Why what time is it?" Zeno asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Around 7:00" Zatch stated.

"How in the world you get up so easily is beyond me Zatch" Zeno exclaimed then started to pack away the blankets. "We should eat then start to go deeper into the forest" Zeno explained.

"Zeno what if we get lost" Zatch asked while opening two canned fruits.

"That's why I got this map" Zeno responded, and then pulled out a map out of his cloak. "I just look at the map, now let's get eating we have to get further away from the castle" Zeno explained then began to eat, with Zatch doing the same.

When the twins were done eating and were finished packing, Zeno grabbed Zatch and then begun to teleport once again. Zeno was able to teleport 10 more times which got them 30 more miles from their original camp sight.

"Zeno I think you should take a break" Zatch said with sympathy looking at the winded Zeno.

"This is nothing, I've been through much more than this" Zeno bragged then sat down to take a drink of water.

"I know Zeno I was put through the same thing" Zatch retorted, then started to pick up branches and twigs. "We're far enough away from the castle lets settle right here" Zatch stated then plopped the wood in a spot where there was no grass. "Zaker" Zatch stated, Zatch used as little energy need so the electric shock wasn't big, but the wood caught on fire.

"I guess a fire does help getting us warm" Zeno said, and then picked up the log he was sitting on and put it next to Zatch then sat down next to him. "Zatch food isn't a problem right now how about we make a shelter like that Book talks about.

"Unu ok Zeno" Zatch said, and then the twins began picking up long sticks and sturdy branches. "Hey Zeno let's make it a game, let's use our cloaks to build the shelter faster" Zatch shouted then he began use his cloak to pick up huge branches and twigs and placed them near two trees.

"You get the wood and I will build our new little hut" Zeno stated then got the rope from a pack then used his cloak to rapidly build the shelter.

Within one hour they had a roof and three walls, they used a blanket as the door or a wall to pass through. The hut was big enough to fit three grown people inside so it was diffidently big enough for two little kids.

"There we are done Zatch" Zeno signed in relief, while putting his arm around his brother's shoulder. Both of them looked at it for a few seconds then rushed inside to get the inside complete and situated.

"Umm Zeno how long are we going to stay out in the woods" Zatch asked Zeno who was just relaxing lying down on the blankets inside their new hut.

"Until we get caught" Zeno said in a nonchalant voice. "Before that though we explore a little outside of the woods" Zeno stated.

"Umm Zeno, wont that be a little risky" Zatch stated

"We never been this far from the castle before, we should enjoy it, these woods will get boring after a while" Zeno stated. "We have everything we need right here, a nearby river and there is plenty of things growing on the trees, we will be fine" Zeno said then fell asleep.

"It's been a while since I seen Zeno so relaxed" Zatch whispered and smiling to himself, he then went to hang out with local animals nearby until it got dark which then he went back to the hut to still find Zeno sleeping. "He must be really tired, he slept the day away" Zatch thought to himself then went to sleep hoping that tomorrow he wouldn't see a royal guard.

The next day the sun raised from the east yet the twins remained sleeping for another two hours

"Zeno you awake?" Zatch asked just getting up.

"Yeah I slept like a baby last night" Zeno said in a happy mood.

"Let's go exploring" Zatch said excited then got the map out of Zeno's cloak.

"You don't know how to read that do you" Zeno pointed out then put his cloak on.

"Of course I do, let's go see the city Vandor" Zatch playfully pointed on a point on the map.

"What's so special about that city?" Zeno asked while getting breakfast ready.

"I don't know but it's the closest city to us" Zatch explained

"Alright but we shouldn't try to draw attention to ourselves" Zeno warned Zatch

"Yeah, yeah lets go already" Zatch said in a rush.

"Fine let's just teleport there" Zeno said getting ready to teleport.

"No I think I will walk there" Zatch said picking up a small bag with water and snacks.

Zeno thought about it for a moment "eh alright" Zeno replied

It took Zatch and Zeno an hour to reach the closest city Vandor which they knew nothing about…

"Wow their having a festival" Zatch said excited.

The city was, green everywhere, the blossoms on the trees ,the sound of the rivers and singing of the birds, balloons were flying high in the sky, children were playing games, this was all enchanting to the twins.

A women walked by the twins

"Excuse me but what day is it?" Zeno asked the lady.

"You must be new around here, it's the founding day of the city" The lady said then went on her way.

"Come on Zeno what you waiting for" Zatch said excitedly and grabbed his brothers hand

(What are the chances?) Zeno thought to himself as he was dragged by his brother into the lively city.

Zatch scoped the area for the infinite amount of things they could do but found one that Zeno would enjoy.

"Come one come all, hit the bull's-eye and make him fall" the staff worker repeated, there was a guy standing on a ledge and underneath him was a huge container of water, to make him fall someone had to hit the target.

"Zeno would like to try" Zatch called out his brother.

Zeno looked at the game and saw the amusement in it "Sure I'll give it a shot" Zeno responded and walked up to the game.

"Alright kids are free" the staff worker explained

Zeno picked up the ball and aimed at the small target at a long range. "First shot" Zeno called out then threw the ball barely missing, sweat dropped.

"Can he have another go?" Zatch asked

"Have as many as you want" the staff worker said.

Zeno grabbed a few more balls and aimed once more. "This time" Zeno threw a ball and once again he barely missed "this time, this time, ahhhh why can't I hit it" Zeno started throwing balls at the target like crazy only to miss every time.

Zatch looked up and read the sign "You have to pay in order to be able to hit the target…" Zatch read out loud.

Zeno was totally red with frustration and embarrassment and didn't care what the sign said

"Zeno you can't hit it, their enchanted throwing balls" Zatch explained feeling bad for his brother.

Zeno picked up a rock "I hope you drown" Zeno yelled then threw the rock at the target hitting it perfectly.

The man fell into the water only to resurface.

Zeno then felt better when he saw the man fall "it was worth it" Zeno sighed

While the two were walking around seeing what they could play for free since they didn't have any money, Zatch spotted an aquarium with a ring toss game.

"Come on Zeno" Zatch ran over to the game to find a large yellowtail in the aquarium, Zatch couldn't stop drooling.

(That's the best way to draw my brother in) Zeno thought. "Can we play for free" Zeno asked a staff worker.

"Kids only get 5 free chances" the staff worker said

"How many times till I can get a yellow tail" Zatch asked still not taking his eyes off the prize.

"5 times" the staff worker responded

Zatch took the rings and looked at what he was tossing them at, metal rods; in Zatch's hand were metal rings. A huge smile grew across Zatch's face "Jikerdor" Zatch whispered and tried to keep his powers as minimum as possible for no one would notice.

Jikerdor hit all 5 rings that Zatch had in his hand, the energy ball was so small that Zeno didn't even notice.

With the magnetized rings in Zatch's hand Zatch threw them as accurate as he possibly could, the first ring wrapped around the metal tube.

"Now all you need is four more" Zeno said in a doubtful attitude.

"Piece of cake" Zatch responded then threw a couple more and everyone made their hit.

"Chea…" Zeno almost blurted it out; he knew what his brother did. (Zatch will do anything for a yellow tail) Zeno reminded himself.

"Wow you're really good at this little fellow" the staff worker said impressed

"Please don't wear off yet" Zatch whispered and at that time Jikerdor wore off, Zatch didn't care he threw his last ring that made its mark and warped around the metal pole.

"So what do you want?" the staff worker asked

Zatch could've gotten anything he wanted that was hanging up on the store or in the fish tank.

"Yellow Tail please" Zatch said then held out his arms to receive his prize.

Zatch received his prize, the twins found a place to sit down.

"You want to share Zeno" Zatch asked while placing his huge yellow tail on the table.

"You used Jikerdor didn't you" Zeno stated while slicing off a piece of the fish to eat.

"Would you rather go hungry?" Zatch asked then started eating his yellow tail.

"It's just that I never seen you cheat before" Zeno responded

"I didn't cheat, I used my abilities to get me a yellow tail" Zatch retorted

When the twins were done eating they walked around a little bit more and seen a small circus.

"We would like to show our new actor! Zofis" the manager and father called out his child

A crossed dress clown came out to the stage with a wipe and some circus animals.

Zofis started wiping the circus animal to do tricks like jumping through rings of fire and walking on a huge ball.

"Zeno I don't like this" Zatch said a little depressed

Zeno was laughing when a cross bread of a deer and a bear jumped half way through a ring of fire but couldn't make it all the way, the animal smashed into the ring of fire. The crowd went into a slight hush then was amazed by the other actors and animals.

"Why not Zatch" Zeno asked eating a snack out of the bag.

"Zofis is hurting those creatures I don't like it" Zatch said worried

"Is that so…" Zeno replied then stared at Zofis, who didn't notice since there were hundreds of people staring at the he/she

"Now for the grand finale" the manager said

Zofis climbed a 70 foot ladder and stood on a ledge, below the he/she was 8 rings of fire and a trampoline.

"Zofis must dive between the 8 rings of fire jump on the trampoline and do three or more flips in the air" the manager explained without a hint of being worried about his child

Zofis jumped and made a dive like motion, Zeno took aim with a decent size rock. About when Zofis passed through 3 rings of fire Zeno threw the rock as hard as he could and the rock made direct impact with Zofis's face causing him to change position in the air, when Zofis passed through the fourth ring of fire he started to smash through the last four rings of fire. By the time Zofis hit the trampoline Zofis was on fire and screaming in pain, the trampoline sent him back into the air and he did a flip in the air then smashed face first into the pavement.

"We have some minor difficulties stand by" the manager stated then the curtains closed with people rushing to Zofis to put the fire out.

Some people were laughing mostly Zeno

"Ahahahah …Bull's eye" Zeno laughed (nearly on the floor laughing)

"Zeno that was so mean" Zatch scolded his brother.

"Come on Zatch time to go back to the hut" Zeno told his brother.

Zatch was slightly disappointed "alright, we had a good time right" Zatch asked now walking out of the circus with his brother.

While walking out they spotted a Royal guard closing in on where they were.

"Hide" Zeno told his brother and the two ducked under a table.

"Zeno teleport" Zatch whispered

Zeno's cloak wrapped around the two and they teleported back near their hut in the woods.

"Can we go again tomorrow" Zatch asked his brother who was now getting dinner ready.

Zeno looked at his brother with a weird look "you want… you know what yeah tomorrow lets got exploring again" Zeno responded with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the mountains and the sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell; if I did it would still be on television

The twins were living in the woods for a few months now, and would occasionally wander outside of the wood to go and explore the outside world. They would have to hide from the royal guards if they wandered into a city, then the two would just teleport back into the safety of their hut in the woods.

"Come on Zatch or I'm going to leave you behind" Zeno stated ready to go hiking in the mountains.

"Wait for me you usually don't get up this early" Zatch said putting on a pack full of supplies then running after his brother. The sun was just about to rise; the twins usually woke up two hours later so this is what shocked Zatch so much.

"We're going to the mountains to go hiking" Zeno stated, while making his way out of the woods,

"Unu sounds fun" Zatch shouted then followed Zeno.

Meanwhile in the mountains in a village a rampage was going on. "Damn it Rein is on a rampage again" one adult shouted out and trying to stop Rein.

"It's no good he's too strong" another mamodo cried out.

"Release me" a smaller mamodo shouted out, and then he got his wish as Rein threw him into the ground.

"Everyone gather and corner him" one of the royal guards shouted. The villagers did what they were told and were able to corner Rein. "Now attack" the royal guard shouted and the villagers kept attacking until Rein fell off the cliff.

"Ouch" Zeno tripped and fell

"You ok Zeno" Zatch ran to Zeno

"Yea this spiky ground is such a bothersome" Zeno got up and brushed himself off.

"Ok I'll go up ahead" Zatch said then ran off around the corner of the cliff

"Zatch don't go off to far" Zeno shouted then treated to slight injury to his knee.

When Zatch turned around the corner he saw a fairly large creature lying on the ground covered in blood. "Unuu mister, are you ok?" Zatch asked the mamodo which seemed to be shocked by his arrival. "Hurry up and give me your hand" Zatch shouted running toward the mamodo

"S-shut up" Rein said trying to get up. "Hey you! Do you know who I am!" Rein shouted at Zatch, Zeno heard the noise and came running. "Anyone who underestimates me ends up on the end of these claws" Rein shouted then swung at Zatch who just dodge it with ease. "Don't act like you care, little brat" Rein said to Zatch who was still walking his way up to Rein. "You Better get out of here or" Rein then coughed up blood. "I'll tear you limb from limb" Rein shouted standing up as much as he could, Zatch didn't back down one bit.

"Like I would let you" Zeno said running up to Zatch. "Zak" Zeno was interrupted by Zatch smacking his hand down.

"There is no need for that Zeno" Zatch responded then went closer to Rein.

"Go away" Rein shouted.

"What are you saying, you're the one torn apart aren't you" Zatch shouted. "Now give me your hand already you're gonna die" Zatch shouted once more which seemed to calm Rein down.

"Well should we go back to our hut Zatch" Zeno said putting his hand on Zatch's shoulder.

"Unu please Zeno" Zatch said going to Rein.

"Fine" Zeno said, then went to the both of them in which his cloak covered the both of them, and then he teleported them to the hut.

Zatch then used his cloak to pick Rein up and then put him in the hut gently where Zatch got the herbs they gathered in the forest to act like bandages.

"Zatch why put him there, where are we gonna sleep" Zeno asked his brother going into the hut which barely fit Rein.

"Can you get me some hot water Zeno" Zatch asked still putting whatever they had as bandages.

"Just don't use the blankets we need those" Zeno ordered then teleported himself to a river to get more water.

Zatch and Zeno helped Rein get better for a few days, Zatch and Zeno had to outside much to Zeno disappointment.

"Thank you Zatch and thank you Zeno, for helping me in my time of need" Rein said while sitting next to a fire with Zatch and Zeno.

"I'm just glad that you're alright" Zatch said with a smile

"If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all" Rein said getting up.

"Glad you asked, first you never seen us here" Zeno stated. "Second we need new blankets, your blood stained all of ours" Zeno ordered, looking at Rein not intimidated at all.

"I will be glad to" Rein said

"Oh and another thing when you do come back make sure you're not followed: Zeno warned him, and with that last statement Rein left to get the few valuable supplies Zeno only cared about.

"Hey Zeno lets go to the beach" Zatch said

"Sure sounds fun, I'll just teleport us there" Zeno stated, Zatch got all excited. Zeno grabbed his brother then the soft cloth wrapped around them to teleport them to the beach.

"Yeah, Zeno I'm going to go fishing alright" Zatch shouted then jumped into the water with nothing but his boxers.

"Don't drown" Zeno warned him, even though Zatch was a much better swimmer than Zeno.

Zatch kept swimming under water until he found a large fish with a horn on its head; he then began to chase the fish. He finally caught the fish and in intent to escape to escape the fish jumped out of the water.

A girl a few years older than Zatch noticed that he trespassed, but didn't care for she thought that she had fallen in love, her name was Penny. She noticed who the boy was in the missing children photos scattered across the Mamodo world; she knew his name was Zatch Bell.

"Unuu caught it" Zatch shouted with excitement. Zatch struggled to get to shore than he ran to show his brother what he caught.

Penny decided to follow him, when she noticed Zatch was talking to someone she thought she was looking at a double then realized that it must be Zatch's brother Zeno. She kept her distance still in awe in Zatch.

"Zeno, Zeno isn't this big we can share it" Zatch said still holding the fish.

"Alright put it down" Zeno pointed to a spot of grass, Zatch put it down knowing what Zeno would do. "Zaker" Zeno stated then the electric blast fried the fish "there now we can eat".

As Zatch and Zeno were eating the shared fish, Zatch noticed a sand castle made out of glass. "That's cool Zeno when did you make that" Zatch said noticing that the castle was at a slant, probably because of the electric blast it received.

"I got bored and I didn't want some jackass knocking it down so I Zaker it" Zeno said then got up to brush the sand off of him. "Let's go home" Zeno stated then the twins decided to walk home to their hut instead of teleporting.

Penny took her chances and decided to follow the two boys back to their hut.

When the twins arrived to their home Rein was there with the blankets sitting next to the fire. "Rein" Zatch ran over to Rein and gave him a hug. "I caught a huge fish to day and Zeno made this cool castle and" Zatch kept rambling on to Rein who just smiled and listened.

"Well it looks like you two had a great day… Zatch, Zeno I have to go back to my village to make things right I might be gone for a while ok" Rein explained to the boys.

"I hope you have a safe journey" Zatch said waving Rein off goodbye, who decided it was time for him to go.

Night time soon followed and the twins used the new blankets to make a new bed for themselves. Another few days past with the twins going out more often to play with the other kids, Penny would usually follow them and try to get Zatch's attention much to Zeno's dislike, Zatch didn't mind at all until one day.

"Here Zatch this is for you" Penny said holding out a fish

"Unu thank you very much" Zatch said taking the fish, Penny was about to cry.

"Where has that girl gone to" Penny father asked as both mother and father were looking for her. They both spotted her talking to a boy they soon realized who it was, Zatch Bell. They followed Penny who in turn was following Zatch and Zeno back to the woods.

"Zatch I'm getting sick of this, she's always following you like a lost puppy" Zeno stated, then glanced back to see Penny hiding behind a tree.

"She's not that bad she gave me this fish" Zatch said then held out the fish.

"You can be so naïve at times, sure she gave us a dinner but it's still annoying" Zeno stated then glanced back again, Penny quickly dashed behind another tree, this made Zeno want to Zaker her so bad but didn't because Zatch would get upset.

When the twins got to their hut they found 10 royal guards waiting for them.

"Damn it" Zeno grabbed Zatch to teleport then was knock out by a solider from behind.

"How dare you touch him" Zatch went to protect Zeno, then the solider swung at Zatch. "Zakerga" Zatch shouted, his eyes rolled into the back of his head then the electric blast sent the solider flying through a few trees.

Two of the royal guards then jumped on Zatch to tie him down. "You two are coming with us weather you like of not, by the Kings orders" the Royal guard stated.

Zatch struggled but found it useless, there was nothing he could do, and they fell straight into their trap. "Just don't hurt Zeno, he can't fight back" Zatch shouted while in the arms of one of the royal soldiers.

"Our mission is to bring you in alive with the least injuries as possible, we won't hurt either of you" the Royal guard stated then picked Zeno up then the group made their way back to the castle.

Authors note: Almost to chapter ten, then it will get very interesting


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Baou

Author note: sorry if this story is starting to repeat its self, but I still need a way for the twins to become stronger. Please review

It has been two years sense the twins were caught running away, their punishment was severe they lost the only day off they had the only time off they get is to heal.

"That's right Zatch come at me with everything you got" the instructor yelled

Zatch kept his distance for he knew he didn't stand a chance in close combat with his instructor. "Zaker" Zatch aimed at the ground to create smoke.

"That won't work on me" the instructor yelled then used a spell to shoot multiple fire attacks into the smoke which ended up hitting Zatch.

The smoke then cleared which showed Zatch exhausted from the long day of training and was holding his burnt arm. "Why don't we ever spar in the beginning of the day you coward" Zatch shouted while getting up.

The instructor then charged Zatch beating him into the ground. "You're the coward who can't get up" the man yelled then jumped back.

Zatch was thinking (damn it I need more power, I hate people like him) "….." Zatch tried to yell out a Zakerga but something totally different came out instead. Zatch's eyes rolled into the back of his head yet he knew what was going on, he found a new power that shouldn't have been unleashed. Two years of hatred was boiling inside side of him by this one instructor alone. Within one minute the entire training facility was wiped out and alarms were sounded throughout the mamodo city to evacuate.

Zeno and his instructor heard the noise and came outside to see what the trouble was. Mamodo were running from this huge electric dragon that was still rampaging the training facility.

"My brother is still in there" Zeno shouted than ran as fast as he could.

"Zeno don't that's Baou" the instructor lunged after Zeno and tackled him down.

"Let me go you fool my brother will die" Zeno aimed his hand at the man's face. "Zaker" a very strong electric blast was able to throw the man 20 feet away. Zeno than began to run toward the electric dragon until he saw his father walking toward it first.

"Shin Teozakeru" Mr. Bell shouted and tried to destroy the powerful dragon.

Zeno ran up to his father "Father what is that thing" Zeno spoke up.

"This used to be my ultimate spell" Mr. Bell shouted still battling Baou. "That fool of an instructor, I told him not to build up hatred, and it looks like that's exactly what he did" Mr. bell shouted not even looking at Zeno.

"What the hell do you mean" Zeno still worried about his brother.

"Zatch is being devoured, someone has to wake him up, Zeno get under this dragon and use your strongest spell you got, it's the only way to save Zatch" Mr. Bell shouted, and with that statement Zeno ran as fast as he could dodging the electric shocks coming down from above.

Zeno ran as fast as he could, he didn't notice he was crying his eyes out for he thought that his brother was going to die. When he finally got close enough he saw Zatch. The state he saw Zatch in will stay stained into his memory for the rest of his life, more than half of Zatch's body was turned black. Without a seconds thought he used his strongest spell "**Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga" **a giant goddess that had five electric symbols glowed, Zeno aimed it up at Baou to blow its stomach apart. "Zatch you better not die you hear me" Zeno yelled then unleashed his own new spell he had been working on.

Both Zeno's and Mr. Bell's strongest attack were clashing against Baou. Until Zeno spell finally ripped through the lower part of Baou and then disappeared leaving Zatch half way dead

"Zatch!" Both Zeno and Mr. Bell yelled out and came running to Zatch. Zeno then put Zatch on his lap "Zatch come Zatch wake up" Zeno cried out

Mr. Bell then picked Zatch up "We have to get healers and sealers here straight away" Mr. Bell shouted over to some of the Royal Guards which they followed the orders.

"What will become of Zatch" Zeno shouted out

"The healers will take care of it, Zatch was not fully devoured" Mr. Bell responded. "Usually Baou doesn't skip its transformations, my seal must've not been strong enough to handle the sudden outburst of anger" Mr. Bell explained then handed Zatch over to the healers.

"Don't worry my lord we won't let him die" a healer stated.

As the healers took Zatch into a building Zeno tried to follow but wouldn't let him in. "Damn it let me in" Zeno hollered, he didn't have enough energy to force his way through.

"Zeno let them do their job, Zatch was strong enough to not let Baou go berserk on the city" Mr. Bell explained.

"Wait you mean Zatch was holding back" Zeno stated

"Zatch is the only one who can control Baou, because of the little hatred or sadness in his heart" Mr. Bell explained to Zeno. "He only slipped up once" Mr. Bell stated then started to walk back to the castle.

"You call that a fucken slip up" Zeno shouted but did not move from the building from which Zatch was being taken care of. Zeno decided to sleep next to the building awaiting any news about his brother.

Authors note: a little soon to be showing the last form of Baou right, well that's what the sealers are for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Zatch's seal

"Well we did the best we could" a healer stated

"I wonder if that seal will hold" a sealer said

"You can never truly seal Baou" the lead sealer stated

"Should we let that boy in sir" a bodyguard asked

"It's been two days, you're telling me he's still out there" the lead healer said

"Yes" the bodyguard sighed

"Well let him in" the lead healer stated

The bodyguard walked outside than around the corner of the building to find the silver haired boy had only gotten up to get food.

Upon seeing the man Zeno jumped up "How is he" Zeno asked with a worried expression.

"Take a look for yourself" the bodyguard stated

Without a second thought Zeno ran past the guard into the building with only four people taking care of Zatch. The four people were surrounding the boy who was lying on the bed. Zeno pushed them aside to get a good look at his brother. The regular color of the boy was beginning to come back to his face; the boy was also sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face. "Zatch" Zeno whispered

"Don't wake him up Zeno, let him rest" Mr. Bell stated as he walked through the door. "It looks like he will be fine" Mr. Bell sighed in relief.

"This won't happen again will it?" Zeno asked the sealers.

"Not for a while" the lead sealer responded. "The seal we placed on Zatch should last a little bit more than a year" the lead sealer stated.

"Can I stay here until he wakes up?" Zeno looked at his Father, not caring what the other four had to say.

"Fine but after that you will have to start your training again" Mr. Bell stated

"My lord we all agreed that Zatch should be put under a less harsh training regimen" the lead sealer stated.

"The battle for king will start soon I need the both of them to be strong" Mr. Bell said with a stern voice. "Although you are right I can't afford another incident like his one, I will just put Zatch into school" Mr. Bell sighed.

"So he will be going to a public school, can I go to?" Zeno asked but looking at Zatch instead.

"No" was all Mr. Bell said

Zeno already knew what he was going to say; it didn't bother him that much.

Zatch started to move a little bit in the bed "What's going on" Zatch muttered

"Zatch are you ok" Zeno shouted, while everyone got in close to see how Zatch was doing.

Zatch laid on his back then slightly open his eyes. He eyes grew huge as all he could see was six faces close up into his. "Whaa" Zatch screamed out then jumped off the bed.

"What's wrong" everyone shouted out closing in on Zatch

"Stop trying to scare me!" Zatch screamed out

Everyone in the room gave a sigh in relief.

"Glad you're ok Zatch" Zeno said smiling

"Did I miss something?" Zatch asked confused, everyone just stood there smiling. This of course just made Zatch more confused.

Authors note: I am almost done with the childhood the twins got while they were together. Next chapter the Battle for King begins. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Mamodo books

"My lord the books have arrived" The royal guard stated

"Begin the preparations" Mr. Bell shouted. "Make sure Zeno and Zatch get one of their own as well" Mr. Bell pronounced

The entire mamodo world knew that the battle for king had begun. It had been about a year now from the incident with Baou. Zatch went to school while Zeno went into more training. This didn't mean that Zatch had an easy life only have to going to school, he was considered to high up to talk to by the other kids so he was ignored.

"Zeno, Zeno" Zatch shouted and came charging into Zeno's room, to see Zeno wasn't really in rough shape.

"Did you ever hear of knocking" Zeno responded as he was putting his cloak on.

"Zeno we were accepted" Zatch shouted with glee

"Same as always" Zeno sighed then lightly tapped Zatch while walking out the door "Tag you're it" Zeno shouted then ran as fast as he could.

"Not for long" Zatch shouted back then gave chase.

The twins played tag until they reached the throne room. Mr. Bell was signing papers and there were two books right next to his right arm.

"Father" Zeno spoke up since he was it.

"There you two are" Mr. Bell said then got up. "Here are your books" Mr. Bell stated, and then gave Zeno a silver book then handed Zatch a red book. "Within one day 100 mamodo children will be going to the human world" Mr. Bell stated

"First rule is to find your human partner right" Zeno stated

"Yes, I will give you both one days off until the departure" Mr. Bell stated then walked back to the pile of papers on his desk.

"Yes" the twins said at once then made their way out of the castle.

"Hey Zeno can we make a promise" Zatch asked looking at Zeno

"Yea of course" Zeno said

"When we do have to fight lets be the last ones to do it" Zatch stated with determination.

"Yea sure, since we did use to spar with each other" Zeno stated remembering back.

"Well what should we do?" Zatch asked.

"I'm going to meet an old friend" Zeno said walking off to meet Sugino

"Then I guess I will go see Tia and Ponygon" Zatch said walking off to the school where he knew he would meet Tia.

30 minutes later Zatch met up with Tia which was hanging out with Mars. "Unu I guess I can go find Ponygon" Zatch said to himself then went to find Ponygon

When Zatch found Ponygon "meru meru meru mey" Ponygon said as he jumped on Zatch and then started to lick his face.

"I'm glad to see you to Ponygon" Zatch said trying to get up. "You want to play a game before I got to go?" Zatch asked, and Ponygon agreed with the only way he knew how.

Zatch and Ponygon played tag for about an hour than Zatch had to go home.

When Zatch came back to the castle he saw Zeno sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"Where have you been its getting dark" Zeno stated

"I was playing with Ponygon" Zatch responded. "How was it with Sugino" Zatch asked walking through the castle doors.

"He made himself a tree house, other than that nothing new" Zeno responded following his brother. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day Zatch" Zeno said putting his arm around his brother.

"Unu, I can't wait; I wonder who my partner will be" Zatch asked wondering, Zeno was wondering the same thing.

Night came and the Mamodo world went to sleep for tomorrow came the start of the mamodo battle. When the sun rose the participants were gathered in a meadow each one holding their books.

"See you on the other side Zeno" Zatch said

"Yep" Zeno said

A few moments later the mamodo books of all different colors began to shine and shine even brighter until it was impossible to look at any longer. The shine was so bright it blinded everyone until the shine disappeared along with the 100 mamodo children.

Everyone was scattered across the world all in different locations. Zatch was teleported within a blink of an eye into a forest in England. Zeno was teleported near the North Pole. "Where the heck I'm I" the twins said at the same time even though worlds apart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Zeno's book master

Authors note: since the twins aren't together right now I'm going to have to make double the chapters to just get these kids partners. The main problem though will be Dufort with all his bitterness and sorrow, I'm still working that part out in my head haven't gotten very far with it.

It had been a few days since Zeno was transported into the northern hemisphere and he had begun his search for his human partner. Until one day he felt a strange presence which he then teleported to.

At the same time the facility Dufort manage to get out of exploded in front of his eyes but he wasn't killed. There was a boy with silver hair and purple eyes with a huge white cloak blocking the explosion. Dufort remained speechless.

"Hey you… try reading that book" Zeno said throwing the book near Dufort.

Dufort remained motionless for a few moments then did what he was told. When he picked up the book, the silver book began to glow and he could read the first spell Zaker.

"Now listen here the only reason I saved you is because I thought you would be my book reader" Zeno shouted. "Do you want to die here or will you help me in this Battle to become King" Zeno asked the man with an emotionless face.

Dufort looked at the boy knowing he wasn't human and his answer talker stopped giving him answers. He decided it was a good thing that his ability wasn't working it was that ability that put him in this mess.

"Well" Zeno asked getting impatient

"Fine" was all Dufort said thinking this would be an interesting change in his life?

Within a second Zeno's cloak wrapped around his new partner and teleported themselves somewhere in England. "I wonder if I will find him here, I felt his presence somewhere" Zeno stated then walked around the town.

"Find who" Dufort asked, his answer talker was still not working.

"My little brother" Zeno stated then walked into a hotel. "I'm buying a room here" Zeno stated to a lady at counter.

"That would be 80 euro's" the women said.

"You have no money" Dufort spoke up to Zeno

Zeno then pulled out 80 euro's out of his cloak "here".

"Your room is number 8" the women said then hand the key to the six year old who just so happen to have that much money on him.

Dufort decided it was better if he didn't know where Zeno was getting money from. He then lost track of the boy and didn't find him in room 8."Where is he" Dufort mumbled then finding that he was raiding a vending machine.

"This thing took my money" Zeno shouted then put in more to only find out that it still didn't give him what he wanted. "You son of a" Zeno then began to violently shake the vending machine. "Give me my food" Zeno screamed then put more money into the vending machine which added up to 10 dollars, it still gave him nothing.

Dufort just stood there watching the boy violently attack the vending machine

"It fucken has a mind of its own" Zeno shouted then he put more money into the machine and it still did nothing. "That's it" Zeno shouted then his cloak wrapped around the vending machine and he teleported it out of the hotel. He reappeared 100 feet in the sky then let the vending machine crash into the ground. Zeno then went to the vending machine and took as much as he and his cloak could carry.

Dufort was waiting for Zeno in their room then seen him gorging himself with candy and crackers.

"You hungry?" Zeno asked looking at Dufort, chocolate was on Zeno's face he didn't really care.

"I bet you were" Dufort said with a blank expression

"I didn't eat in two day give me a break" Zeno responded then lay on his bed which wasn't that confortable. "I guess I will tell you about this Mamodo Battle to pass the time" Zeno stated looking up at the ceiling

Zeno then took about half an hour explaining everything he knew about the books and the battle to decide King, and some parts about him and his brother being princes. Dufort remained silent about the entire speech Zeno just gave which irritated Zeno.

Author note: now to go to Zatch yea.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Zatch's book owner

Authors note: the main reasons I do these authors notes is to break my writers block.

I do not own Zatch Bell

Over at Japan the sun was rising. More especially at Kiyo's house, the 14 year old genius Kiyo was woken up by his mother.

"It morning…what should I do today…what did I do yesterday" Kiyo was thinking in his head. "Oh yeah I read the dissertation of the head of the graduates from MIT" Kiyo still thinking in his head. "I guess… I wasted sometime…"Kiyo still thinking to himself.

"Kiyo wake up and eat your breakfast, are you even listening to me" Kiyo's mother shouted pounding on the door.

"But it was understood by a middle schooler that's not much" Kiyo thought ignoring his mother. "It's so boring these days" kiyo said to himself. "I wonder what my life purpose is" Kiyo thought to himself still lying in the bed.

"Kiyo are you going to skip school today too" Kiyo's mom shouted through the door.

"What am I supposed to study at school" Kiyo retorted

"That's the reason why you are being bullied, if you're so smart go make a friend or two" Kiyo's mom yelled, this statement pissed Kiyo off.

"Shut up why do I have to friends with such low level people" Kiyo shouted back

"Hey you don't you know its rude to say shut up to your mother" a voice out of the widow shouted back.

Kiyo looked to the window to see a boy somehow hovering using his cloak. "I must still be sleeping" Kiyo said to himself then began to try to go to sleep.

Then Zatch busted through the window catching Kiyo's attention. "My name is Zatch Bell" Zatch put the yellow tail he was carrying down. "Are you Kiyo Takamine, the only son of Seitarou Takamine" Zatch asked Kiyo who still thought he was dreaming. "Your father has entrusted you with me, I have a letter" Zatch said then handed Kiyo the letter.

Kiyo reading the letter "Dear Kiyo, it has been a long time, this may be late but happy 14th birthday, this may seem sudden but the child who gave you this letter is named Zatch Bell. I found him wandering lost and hungry and I helped him. He said he would like to do me a favor for helping him out in his time of need. And then I thought of you because of the letter your mother wrote me. I asked him to train you and then he agreed. And that's what happened He might be a bit strange but he's a good boy (As Zatch is eating his yellow tail in the back round). Accept this as my birthday gift to you. P.S he is trying to see if anyone can read his read book even I couldn't read it I hope with your genius you can read it" the letter ended. "I see I get it" Kiyo said to himself as Zatch finish eating his yellow tail. "But Don't kid with me why do I have to be trained by a by a little brat like you" Kiyo shouted throwing a punch at Zatch with the book still in his hand.

Lightning then came out of Zatch's mouth and hit the wall. "Well that settles that I guess" Zatch said with a happy smile across his face.

"What the heck are you" Kiyo shouted out.

"I am a Mamodo, and you are my Book Master" Zatch said then leaped on to Kiyo's bed. "I can only use spells that you read off that book and you're the only one that can do it" Zatch said then brush off the dust that got on him when Kiyo activated the spell.

"That settles it I must still be dreaming" Kiyo stated then walked down stairs with the book.

"Kiyo wait there's more I got to tell you" Zatch jumped up and gave chase then ran into Kiyo's mother.

"Oh my who are you sweetie" Kiyo's mom asked and picked up Zatch.

"My name is Zatch Bell, your husband sent me here to train Kiyo" Zatch explained

"Kiyo what are you doing" Kiyo's mom asked Kiyo, still holding Zatch.

"I'm getting away from that monster" Kiyo responded getting himself something to eat.

"That's a terrible thing to say" the mother responded.

"He can shoot lightning out of his mouth" Kiyo retorted

"Zatch can't do that right Zatch" Kiyo's mom asked looking at Zatch

"Lightning can't shoot out of a person's mouth" Zatch said innocently

"You're not human" Kiyo shouted with a near oni face

"Kiyo stop saying such mean things to Zatch, if you're not going to school you're gonna have to take care of him" Kiyo's mother stated

"Fine I'll go to school then, now that's what you call normal" Kiyo stated walking out the door.

"Kiyo's mom, can you put me down now?" Zatch asked politely, she did then Zatch ran after him with a bag in his hand.

Kiyo was at school reading the red book and think about its symbols. (The only thing I can read is the first spell Zaker) Kiyo thought to himself. (So he can only use spells that I read off this book, why does someone need this thing anyway? Maybe I should ask him later) Kiyo thought.

Zatch noticed that kiyo wasn't paying attention to the class and was hiding in a green bag.

"Kiyo solve this equation" the teacher demanded

"a=4, b=8, c=3" Kiyo replied than sat down.

Then the class began to talk about him, Zatch then started to understand the situation Kiyo was in. The bell ranged a few moments later and Kiyo got up to leave. "Wha why is he leaving, nobody else is" Zatch thought

"You're going home already it's only lunch break" Suzy stated catching up to Kiyo.

"Suzy" Kiyo said

"If you find class boring you can tutor me like you used to" Suzy requested being polite.

"Stop it" Kiyo shouted in Suzy's face. "You're going to be a reject if you hang out with me, right? Idiots should hang out with idiots" Kiyo shouted then walked away.

"Idiot" Zatch shouted out and popped his head out. "She's stopping you because she cares. Why would you ignore her and go home" Zatch asked pointing his finger at Kiyo.

"What the heck are you doing here" Kiyo shouted in shock

"To retrain you" Zatch responded in a calm fashion.

"Why are you here in my school" Kiyo shouted, and then people started to ask why there was a kid in the school. Kiyo than ran with Zatch still in the bag.

"This is good Kiyo, there are people that don't hate you" Zatch said

"That's why there was a bag there I didn't remember bringing, here you go Zatch" Kiyo stated then handed Zatch the red book.

"It's yours now Kiyo, you're the only one who can read it" Zatch explained giving it back to Kiyo. "Now time for your training" Zatch said and then pulled out a sheet. "The friend making strategy" Zatch shouted happily. "Kiyo must beat up all the bad guys and help those in need" Zatch responded. "If you do this you will make plenty of friends" Zatch stated.

"That only works on T.V. and movies Zatch" Kiyo responded knowing Zatch was serious.

"It worked when I did it in my school" Zatch retorted.

"Wha" was all Kiyo could say. "This it different" Kiyo then responded

"Fine then I will just have to beg everyone to be Kiyo's friend" Zatch said walking off

"Zatch no please" Kiyo shouted then jumped and grabbed Zatch. "Please don't do anything that embarrassing" Kiyo pleaded with the boy.

"Then Kiyo the Hero is in action" Zatch shouted with glee

"Before that Zatch what do you mean it worked for you" Kiyo asked then kneeling to face Zatch.

"I told you that I was a mamodo right?" Zatch said looking down

"Yea" Kiyo responded

"Well in the Mamodo world I and my brother are the princes of the Mamodo world" Zatch explained still looking down.

"Holy shit I'm talking to a prince" Kiyo was shocked but not sure if he should believe him.

"See that's the reaction I got when I went to school" Zatch shouted.

Kiyo knowing what he was talking felt bad for acting the way he did.

"People thought that I shouldn't be there and they picked on me for it, the only person I could talk to about it was my brother" Zatch started to choke on his words. "My brother made this plan for me and it worked for me why won't it work for you" Zatch explained. "So please don't make fun of my brother's plan it's what got me through the better half of the year" Zatch said in a clear voice looking at Kiyo.

"Sorry I didn't mean to Zatch" Kiyo said getting up ready to go, although a little mad about what the kids at Zatch's school did to him.

"Let's put the plan into action" Zatch said grabbing the sheet

"Your brother sounds like a good kid" Kiyo said as he walked back into the school

"He's my twin brother and he's the best, I can't wait to introduce you to him" Zatch said following Kiyo

"Wait a second how many more Mamodo are there in the Human world" Kiyo asked while going up the stairs.

"100 Mamodo children came here to battle for King and when there is one book left that mamodo will be King of the Mamodo world" Zatch explained

"Did you hear Kain is bullying someone on the roof tops again" some student said to another

"I think it was that Suzy girl" the other said back.

"Kiyo did you hear that, come on we got to go" Zatch shouted then grabbed Kiyo's hand and almost started to drag him.

"Wait Zatch, you want me to fight Kain!" Kiyo shouted trying to resist. "How the heck somebody your size so strong" Kiyo shouted, and still failing to get out of Zatch's grip. Kiyo then picked Zatch up by his hand "I can't go fight Kane I will lose" Kiyo shouted into the boy's face, then found they hovering. Zatch's cloak had picked him up.

"You will never know until you try" Zatch responded then continued up the stairs

Kiyo was thinking that this child would be the death of him. When they both reach the roof top they saw Suzy being held up by Kain.

"Get your hand off of her you jerk. The hero Kiyo will save the day" Zatch shouted

Kain put Suzy down "Get lost brat" Kain tried to kick Zatch away but he just dodged.

"Stop I'll give you the money just don't hurt them" Suzy shouted

Zatch then stopped her "there is no money for this idiot don't give it to him Kiyo will save the day" Zatch shouted with determination in his eyes.

"You moron that guy despises everyone existence other than his own" Kain shouted pointing at Kiyo which made Kiyo freeze. "He's the best and everyone else is garbage" Kain shouted trying to kick Zatch away, Zatch just dodge it again. "There's no one who in this whole school that would side with him not even a teacher" Kain shouted, these words were hitting Kiyo like a ton of bricks. "He can just disappear from this school and never come back because there is no one here that even wants him here. He can't even stand up for himself" Kain shouted still trying to kick Zatch, which Zatch then grabbed Kain's leg then threw him 10 feet.

"Shut up what do you know?" Zatch shouted, and then kneed Kain in the face while he was trying to get up. "He's not at fault that's why I came here" Zatch stated, this statement shocked Kiyo. Kain then tried to punch Zatch, which Zatch just grabbed then threw him back into the ground "He never asked to be a genius. Kiyo's father said that he played with friends like a normal kid in elementary school. "His friends started to become jealous of his intelligence after entering middle school" Zatch shouted in anger, as Zatch thought about his past.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you little brat" Kain got up then charged Zatch which it turn threw him back into the ground.

"Kiyo Hasn't changed; it's the way all of friends see him that has changed" Zatch shouted and Kiyo began to cry a little although no one noticed. "What has Kiyo done, what has Kiyo done other than coming to school today" Zatch started to cry out. "Has he hurt anyone like you have? Did he take money from people who are weaker than he is" Zatch shouted out, Kiyo couldn't stop crying, only Suzy noticed. "You're the one who shouldn't come to school you moron. I dare you to mock my friend one more time" Zatch shouted, Kiyo started to get his act together. "I rip you're tongue out of mouth if you do" Zatch shouted.

"He's a coward having a child fight for him" Kain shouted then gasped in pain because Zatch then kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could, Kain then fell to the ground.

"That's enough Zatch" Kiyo said walking up

"Oh so now you're gonna fight me huh" Kain shouted then started to fight Kiyo

It actually turned out to be a stalemate thanks to the damage Kain received from Zatch. Until Kain gave a low blow to Kiyo then started to beat him up. Kiyo was thrown to Zatch "I can't win, I can't win, this strategy is impossible" Kiyo said bleeding.

"What are you saying it was a success the moment you fought back Kiyo" Zatch explained to the teenager on the ground. "As proof of that you have a good expression on your face. It's the liveliest expression you ever had" Zatch said with a smile across his face.

"Yea Kiyo, I'm really glad you came to save me" Suzy said with an even bigger smile than Zatch's. "Thank you" Suzy said kneeling down.

"The hero strategy was a success" Zatch yelled holding up Kiyo's arm.

Kiyo snatched his hand away from Zatch "Sh-shut up what's so good about being beaten to a pulp" Kiyo yelled then looked at his hand to see that they were right.

"What success" Kain shouted then kick Kiyo. "I'm not playing around here" Kain said cracking his knuckles.

"I almost forgot about him" Zatch said. "Kiyo pull out the red book and read the first spell don't forget to put your emotion behind it" Zatch said standing in front of Kiyo to protect him.

"Right" Kiyo stated then searched for the book and found it on the ground. "The first spell Zaker" Kiyo shouted and the red book glowed. The lightning blast then came out of Zatch's mouth but indirectly hit Kain. The blast was strong enough to blow up a chunk off the roof leaving a hole. The blast also knocked Kain out cold.

Back at home Kiyo wrote his father a letter "Dear father thank you for the birthday present. The child Zatch is a nice kid. I will change the subject here; it seems my view of things has changed. It turns out Zatch is a race called Mamodo. I'm scared as hell to what will happen next but Zatch Bell and I will be able to take it. I agreed to help him in this Mamodo Battle for king, for the interesting turn of events" end of letter.

Authors note: if you really read all this thank you, as you can see I worked hard on this chapter so please review to tell me what I did wrong or what I was best in. thank you hope you enjoyed the story up until now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Make a Change

"Kiyo can you give Zatch a bath" Kiyo's mom yelled up the stairs

"Don't worry about it Kiyo I can clean myself" Zatch said yet still memorized by the T.V.

"Well get going" Kiyo stated.

"Fine but when I get done we're doing that hero strategy again" Zatch warned

"What no Zatch not possible" Kiyo responded, Kiyo then looked away and started to read the red book.

"Are you lying to yourself?" Zatch asked Kiyo.

"Be quite and take a bath" Kiyo responded, with that Zatch left it be then left. After Zatch left Kiyo began to think about what Zatch said, that he would want to help people but he would make excuses and convince himself that he was right and it was the right thing to do.

Meanwhile Suzy got held up in a Bank robbery

20 minutes later Zatch came running in to Kiyo's room all refreshed "Time for the hero strategy" Zatch said with a gleeful tone.

"Zatch I said I won't go" Kiyo responded with an angry looking face.

"Here's some milk and there's the T.V, have some happy time" Kiyo said turning on the TV.

"Kiyo" Zatch said pointing at the TV

"We have breaking news of a bank robbery" the reporter stated. "There are two people holding guns in the Kabutomushi bank, in the Mochinoke town" the reporter announced.

"It sounds like the perfect job for" Zatch was cut off

"The police" Kiyo stated

"The robbers are very agitated and they say they will kill all of the hostages if the police get to close" the reporter stated. "We seem to have a view of the hostages" the reporter announced.

"Umm Kiyo isn't that Suzy" Zatch said with a sweat drop

Kiyo looked at the TV "That's!" Kiyo shouted in shock. "She got caught again" was all Kiyo could say to Suzy's bad luck.

"Kiyo we have to go save her" Zatch demanded

"But" Kiyo was still in shock

"Are you ok with just letting her die" Zatch shouted. "Kiyo use my power I can help" Zatch said hoping Kiyo would agree.

Kiyo had flashbacks of Suzy

"Don't think Kiyo… ACT" Zatch shouted with his determined eyes, with that statement Kiyo Took a bike and rode there as fast as he could with Zatch on his back.

(Zatch isn't the plague; I will change because of him) Kiyo thought to himself while they rid to the bank.

As the robbers decided how to kill every last hostage, Kiyo and Zatch reach the bank. "Ok Zatch get ready" Kiyo picked Zatch up ready to throw him.

(He's going to throw me, then he's coming to) Zatch thought, Kiyo then threw Zatch and Zatch grabbed Kiyo, they both end up flying through the window and behind the counter, luckily Zatch used his cloak to stop the glass from piercing Kiyo's body.

Kiyo thought for a second then came up with a plan "Zatch… Zatch" Kiyo looked for Zatch which was now on the counter; this of course made Kiyo very upset.

"My name is Zatch Bell put down your guns if you don't want to get hurt" Zatch demanded. Every one of the reporters outside the Bank went crazy and started to take pictures of the crazed kid standing up to the bank robbers.

"It's ok they still don't know that I'm here" Kiyo said to himself in relief then started to make another plan.

"Hey you're that Kid that was with Kiyo" Suzy yelled in a hopeful tone.

"Of course he's behind the desk" Zatch said and pointed

Kiyo then started to cry because all of his plans failed within just a few moments. "Why me, wait there is still a way" Kiyo thought trying to make his last plan work.

"Come on out we know that you are there" The robber shouted

Kiyo jumped up "Don't shoot I'm just a middle school student, there is someone else behind the desk to" Kiyo said and made a chair move with a rope.

"Kiyo can we just take them out already" Zatch whispered.

"We need to get them away from the hostages" Kiyo whispered

"I will stay here and guard these two" the robber stated, and the other went away from the hostages. When the two were far enough from the hostages Kiyo pulled out the red book and put emotion into it the first time.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, Zatch aimed his head at the robbers and hit them directly with the electric blast knocking them out cold. "I was hoping you wouldn't hit them directly" Kiyo stated. When Kiyo noticed that the book kept on glowing "Zatch the book".

"Read it" Zatch said in excitement

"Rashield and Jikerdor" Kiyo knelt down and showed Zatch. All of a sudden Kiyo was tackled by Suzy.

"Kiyo thank you for saving me" Suzy said in her quirky voice.

All of the hostages started to thank and compliment Kiyo and Zatch for saving their lives.

Then the reporters came to take pictures and have an interview with Zatch, which really enjoyed the attention.

The bravery was shown across the internet and the news. The news of a Kid named Zatch Bell and a teenager Kiyo Takamine saved a bunch of hostages from robbers.

Somewhere in England

"Zeno" Dufort spoke up

"Yeah what is it?" Zeno asked while eating fish for dinner.

"TV" Dufort said with low voice.

"What the… that is just like Zatch" Zeno said then started to laugh about the robbers being carried away in ambulances.

"Are we going" Dufort asked

"Nah, like I said Zatch can handle himself" Zeno stated with very little worry about Zatch. "Since there are a few Mamodo in this area that we need to take of" Zeno said wanting some action.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dufort and Zeno

Author note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but since I erased My PS3 hard drive I won't get that distracted as much. Sorry if you don't know what Mamodo I'm talking about it's because I don't know their names, they are the ones who burned Yopopo book. Chapters for Zeno might not be as long as you or I would like. It's really hard to think about chapters for Zeno with Dufort, Dufort never says anything and Zeno was raised like a prince yet with the harsh training, both of them together alone will be hard to write a chapter about.

It was midday in England Zeno and Dufort got in their first Mamodo battle.

"Don't let them get away Dufort" Zeno shouted running after his prey

"Zaker" Zeno raised his hand to a giant armored mamodo. The large electric blast smashed into the back of the Mamodo cracking his armor.

"Why don't you just give us your book and make it easy for yourselves" The English man with a cane stated

"Zaker" Zeno appeared above the armored mamodo and blasted the spell point blank range. The blast was strong enough to destroy the top half armor.

"Weaklings like you should be put in their place" Zeno shouted and then kicked the giant mamodo into the ground. Zeno then looked at the English man who was biting part of his cane off "An insult like that will not go unpunished" Zeno stated and then aimed his hand at the English man.

"Zaker" Dufort stated, the electric blast came out of Zeno's hand

"Emururon" The English man shouted, the Mamodo's arm stretched and was used as a shield to block the Zaker spell. "Take this" the English man stated flipping through the pages "Amurusen" the Mamodo's elbows detached and out of the holes fired spike projectiles.

Dufort and Zeno didn't even use a spell they dodged every one. "Zaker" Dufort mumbled, Zeno was able to get in close again and with his weakest spell able to blast away both the Mamodo and the partner.

Dufort and Zeno returned to the hotel they were staying at, while the enemy's book burned. Zeno was always trying to find ways to get what he needed or wanted faster or easier, so he would usually use his cloak to teleport to a store and steal whatever he wanted like eggs, milk, bunch of candy, and fish.

Dufort of course had to break this habit of Zeno's and get a job quick before anybody found out that it was Zeno that was stealing whatever he wanted.

"Hey Dufort what do you want king crab or steak" Zeno said ready to go.

"We don't have the money for that" Dufort explained

"Regular or flat screen" was Zeno's next question.

"We don't have the money for a TV" Dufort stated with a emotionless face.

"I will get you some soup" Dufort said getting off the bed to cook Zeno some soup.

"Dufort I can't live like this" Zeno said throwing a tantrum. "Can I just make an withdraw" Zeno yelled jumping on the bed.

"I told you not to steal from a bank" Dufort stated then handed Zeno the hot soup. Dufort then laid down in the bed and started to read a book.

"Dufort isn't it time to go to work" Zeno said eating his soup

Dufort remained there silent flipping through the pages of the book.

"This is boring lets go back out and hunt or something" Zeno stated trying to find a way to ease his boredom.

"One is good enough" Dufort said with a monotone voice. He then got up put on a coat and left through the door without a word. It was around 5pm and Dufort took the night shift at his job being a bartender, leaving Zeno home alone, which wasn't the greatest idea he ever had.

Zeno waited about ten minutes lying in the bed to make sure Dufort wasn't trying to catch him doing something that he shouldn't. He got up looked out the window to see if Dufort was anywhere, which he wasn't. Zeno had to make sure since Dufort did do it once, Dufort caught Zeno teleporting in and out of the hotel to get candy and whatever food he wanted.

The hotel they were staying at wasn't really that bad it had two single beds, a stove and a decent size refrigerator, and a bath room.

"Time to raise hell" Zeno whispered using his cloak to teleport to the candy shop and then grabbed a bag to put a shit load of sour patch kids in. Before anybody noticed or the cameras could make an identification Zeno got back into the corner then teleported himself into a movie theater where he watch a Shrek movie. "Heh good enough" Zeno whispered then sat down to watch his free movie and eat his free candy. "I wonder what Zatch is doing" Zeno wondered then started to laugh at the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Ice VS Lightning

Authors note: I have decided to remove Baou Zakerga as Zatch's 4th spell; instead I will put Zakerga there and have a new spell put in the 5th slot, somewhere along the lines like Gigano Zakerga. This is because of the seal I had placed on Zatch when he was five years old, that and Zatch is scared of Baou and I have will have Zatch call it a forbidden spell. Since Zatch had training he should be strong enough to take on most of his enemies without Baou Zakerga.

It was the beginning of the school day.

Kiyo was walking through the hall reading the red book and carrying Zatch in the green gym bag.

"Hey Kiyo don't you think everyone is acting weird" Zatch said popping his head out of the bag.

"Yea, I noticed that to" Kiyo responded then shoved Zatch's head back into the bag. Everyone was looking at Kiyo and talking behind his back but they were giving him a different look than usual.

"Is it him the genius who's making bombs" one student said.

(Bombs what the hell) Kiyo thought then walked into the class room.

Kiyo walked to his desk then someone tapped him on the shoulder "You have some guts" he said

"Kiyooo" Suzy yelled then slammed a newspaper on the desk. "This one" Suzy pointed at the article.

Kiyo was shocked "this is" Kiyo was cut off

"We're famous" Zatch yelled, and then Kiyo then tried to keep Zatch quite

"So then Kiyo I some of my friends would like to ask some questions" Suzy said

"Kiyo is it alright" Mari asked (Suzy's friend)

"Umm sure" Kiyo said, with that a bunch of student started to ask Kiyo questions and congratulating him.

Zatch was happy that Kiyo was making friends and sat there satisfied with the results.

All of a sudden "stop that's enough" Kain shouted. "I don't care if this guy is a genius he's making bombs, the roof blew to bits the other day because of him" Kain shouted standing up. "He's acting like a hero but he's" Kain was cut off with Zatch repeatedly punching him in the face.

"What are you saying? You're the one doing bad things and you treat Kiyo like the bad guy" Zatch yelled still beating in Kain's face.

"Aww he's so cute, is he your brother Kiyo" Some of the girl students said.

Kain then threw Zatch off of him. "It's him he's the bomb" Kain shouted, everyone then started to laugh at Kain.

"Stop right there how can that child be a bomb" the teacher said smacking a book at the back of Kain's head, everyone continued to laugh at Kain. "Sit down I'm starting the home room class" the teacher stated. The teacher walked up to Kiyo "Kiyo you did well" the teacher said. "For right now though I will have to take him to the nurse office" the teacher said with a calm voice then pick Zatch up, Zatch wasn't really that upset about the ordeal.

After school ended Kiyo walked out of the school with Zatch and Suzy.

Suzy then had a slight private conversation with Zatch. "I am Suzy Mizuno" Suzy introduced herself.

"Unu nice to meet you" Zatch responded.

"Thanks to you Kiyo has become much cooler" Suzy whispered to Zatch.

"Of course I'm with him now" Zatch said putting his hand up to his chest.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiyo said wondering

Suzy then laughed a little "It's a secret" Suzy said then left

Kiyo and Zatch started to walk back to their house next to the river.

"She's a nice person" Zatch said in a happy voice.

Kiyo stood there for a few moments trying to say thank you to Zatch. "I'll pay the debt back" Kiyo said hoping Zatch knew what he meant.

"Gikor" a voice shouted, the spell shot ice spikes at Kiyo and Zatch.

Zatch quickly used his cloak to shield Kiyo and himself. "Kiyo follow me" Zatch said then ran down the hill with Kiyo following.

"What's going on" Kiyo yelled

"We're in a Mamodo battle" Zatch said ready to go, Kiyo pulled out the red book.

"Who's there" Kiyo yelled

"Gikor" the voice shouted out again. The spikes made out of ice went at Zatch, who simply dodge everyone.

"Kiyo the first spell" Zatch said aiming his head.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, the large electric blast went toward the bridge and destroyed the spot where the other team was hiding.

"Damn how did you know" the man said pretty mad he was found. The man was wearing a suit, and glasses and was tall, he was carrying a blue book. The Mamodo had blue hair and looked filthy.

"You're Reycom" Zatch yelled

Reycom stayed silent, but he looked scared as he soon realized who he was facing.

"Gikor" the man yelled, Reycom aimed at Zatch and fired more ice spikes at Zatch.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted in response, Zatch aimed at the spell. Zaker easily over powered Gikor, the man used Reycom as a shield.

"Hand over the child" the man said with a nonchalant attitude.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Zatch responded in anger with his eyes flaring.

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, the electric blast shot from Zatch's mouth was stronger than before.

They counterattacked with a Gikor, once again Zaker easily beat Gikor, and the electric blast hit dead on into Reycom.

Reycom struggled to get back up, until his partner picked him up by his head.

"Where did you get that child" Kiyo asked in a serious tone.

"Found him aren't you the same? Oh and with that kind of power you must be having some good soup" the man stated

"Good soup?" Kiyo said still wondering about the kid.

"Ok I'll tell you before I kill you… I've wanted to talk to people who understand the situation" the guy said taking off his glass. "I found him during my job eating frozen fish, he got stuck to me even though I tried so hard to get rid of him. Soon after I lost my job, that's when the kid told me to read this book and I found out what power this kid had." The guy said still explaining. "After that I got my revenge, I put my boss in the hospital and took whatever I wanted, I robbed from banks and jewelry stores, I got my revenge for all those years of being poor" The guy exclaimed, Kiyo and Zatch was starting to get mad at what he had done. "Its easy this guy steals whatever I want all I have to do is call out the spells" The man started to yell with a smile on his face. "This book reacts to anger and greed, but this kid isn't enough I need him to" the guy shouted and pointed at Zatch.

"One thing" Kiyo said with a shallow and angry voice. "I get the fact that you're a bastard and you have that kid steal for you, so why is it that child is only wearing rags" Kiyo shouted, Kiyo was angry as hell.

The guy then started to laugh then picked Reycom up by his head "this kid is a tool to get my dreams, there's no use in giving a tool clothes right." The guy laughed, this really pissed Zatch and Kiyo off to no end.

"That's enough you bastard" Kiyo shouted the red book was shining brightly.

"I can't take anymore either Kiyo, lets waste him" Zatch shouted

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted

"Gikor" the guy shouted

Both spells collided and Zaker once again cancelled out Gikor. This time though the electric blast hit the man's left arm the man shouted in pain.

Kiyo went to make a move

"They are tools they are weapons" the guy shouted.

"You" Kiyo growled

"Freezudo" the guy shouted, Kiyo legs then froze to the ground. "This will finish you, Gikor"

"Kiyo" Zatch used his cloak to smash the ice off of Kiyo.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, the electric blast overpowered Gikor, the man used Reycom as a shield again to avoid from being hit.

Reycom yelped in pain

"Reycom why let him use you like that" Zatch shouted, Zatch didn't like this battle one bit and thought it was wrong, because of how much pain Reycom has been dealt by now.

"Zatch its simple, the he uses me to do bad things the more power I gain, this is really good for me" Reycom explained.

"You think that's power" Zatch shouted in anger. "You have no idea what true power is, but let me give you a lesson" Zatch yelled with his cloak waving about in the air. "Kiyo don't use any spells I can handle these bastards by myself" Zatch said, then charged after Reycom and his partner.

"Don't underestimate us, Gikor" the man shouted, Zatch dodge every spike thrown at him

"Slow him d…" Reycom was cut off by Zatch kicking him into his partner sending them 10 feet away.

Before any of them could react Zatch appeared above them and started to pound them repeatedly with his cloak. By the time Zatch was done the ground had been cracked by the beating and Reycom and his partner were left unconscious. Zatch then grabbed their book and ask for the first spell

"Zaker" Kiyo used very little energy, and the blue book was set ablaze

The two started to walk home with very little injures. "Kiyo" Zatch whispered

"Yea" Kiyo responded

"You don't see me as a weapon do you" Zatch asked, still a little hurt at what that man said, and how Reycom agreed.

"I will admit you are powerful, but I don't see you that way Zatch" Kiyo explained trying to cheer up Zatch.

"Thanks" Zatch said then cheered up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 the encounter

Author note: finally this is where my story and manga diverge. I don't know if I will be able to write the interesting story I have going inside my head, the setting may be a little crude, but I will be using the settings of the manga and anime, so if you don't know what I'm talking about look at the manga.

It was a rainy afternoon, school time was over, Zatch was getting the mail and Kiyo was in his room reading a college level book.

"Kiyooo" Zatch yelled running up the stairs.

Kiyo jumped up "What's the matter" Kiyo responded, Zatch then burst through the door flashing a letter to Kiyo.

"It's from Zeno" Zatch said happily then gave the letter to Kiyo

"Oh that's your brother" Kiyo said and was about to read it then stopped; the letter was in mamodo hand writing.  
>"Zeno said that he and his partner are at England and are coming over to live in Japan" Zatch shouted, while jumping up and down on the bed; Zatch couldn't contain his excitement.<p>

"That's great news, when will they be here" Kiyo asked, while being happy about having ally they could trust.

"Knowing my brother he will be walking through the door today" Zatch said still excited.

"Wha, how's that even possible" Kiyo wondered

"Zeno can teleport… I wish I could do that" Zatch stated, then the door bell rung. "That must be them Zatch yelled and jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. "Zenoooo" Zatch shouted then opened the door to find a blond woman holding a black book; she was wearing a white dress. There was also a mamodo with a black cape and black hair, with a hateful glare. Zatch knew who they were; Kiyo was coming down from the stairs and knew the person near the blond haired women was defiantly not Zatch's twin or brother.

"My name is Sherry and the person next to me" Sherry was cut off by Zatch

"Brago" Zatch growled, and glared at Brago, which he was doing the same.

"Well then I didn't intend on fighting but to talk, so can I come on in" Sherry asked politely yet demanding

"Sure" Kiyo said then pulled Zatch out of the glaring contest between Brago.

Meanwhile Zeno and Dufort arrived in the town where Kiyo and Zatch were living at, But have been walking in the rain for an hour now.

"Dufort do you know where we are going or not" Zeno asked a little annoyed. They were walking across a bridge, with cars splashing even more water on them.

Dufort didn't speak he just shrugged his shoulders and sort of kept walking in the direction of Kiyo's house.

"Listen Dufort I know you been taking me around in circles around the town, now show me the real way" Zeno shouted

Dufort looked down at Zeno with a cold stare "next time you won't shop lift" Dufort said plainly.

"What the down pour doesn't bother you" Zeno asked, Dufort just remained silent and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course this cold weather doesn't bother you, your heart is as cold as ice" Zeno responded to Dufort's silence, this statement didn't bother Dufort in any way.

After Zeno and Dufort were half way across the bridge a car passed them splashing more water on them, Zeno used his cloak to stop most it, but Zeno was already soaked to the bone.

Zeno now angry and cold "I swear… the next car… that does that… is getting destroyed" Zeno stated while chattering his teeth and was shivering.

"Waste of time" Dufort responded, not affected by the weather in the least.

"Dufort pull out the book, I need to shock myself" Zeno said, Zeno started to look more pale than usual.

Dufort pulled out the silver book "Zak" Dufort was interrupted

"Doroku" a man in a rain coat shouted. A huge dog with rock like armor came charging at Dufort and Zeno, both of them dodged it with ease.

"Renji" the mamodo jumped back

"Heh this looks like it will be fun" Renji stated

"Good looks like I can warm myself up a little" Zeno said then dashed to the right of the pair

"He's fast" Renji shouted. "Dorusen" Renji shouted, spikes came out of the dogs tail and towards Zeno

Zeno raised his hand

"Zaker" Dufort responded a huge lightning blast came out of Zeno's hand and obliterated the spikes in midair; the electric blast continued and hit both Renji and the Mamodo.

Meanwhile at Kiyo's house where impending danger loomed, more specifically inside Kiyo's room.

"I'm guessing you know about the battle to decide King and the purpose of these books" Sherry asked Kiyo with a serous manner.

"Yea, but what I want to know is… why are you here?" Kiyo wondered

"I want you to hand over your Red Book" Sherry demanded, this statement made Kiyo grip the red book, it also made Zatch mad, Zatch was right beside Kiyo, both of them right next to the door.

"I can't do that, Zatch did a lot for me and I'm not done paying off my debt" Kiyo explained

"I see" Sherry said then opened up the black shining book, this put a grin on Brago's face. "Reis" Sherry shouted, Brago aimed his hand and a gravity clump of energy went towards Kiyo and Zatch

Kiyo aimed his hand and Zatch looked in that direction "Zaker". The two spells collided in equal strength cancelling each other out.

"Zatch we can't fight here" Kiyo yelled and ran out of room down the stairs with Zatch following.

"You can't run" Sherry shouted and gave chase with Brago doing the same.

When both teams were down the stairs in the hallway

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted

"Reis" Sherry shouted

Both of the spells collided and cancelled each other out.

"Gravirei" Sherry shouted, the gravity caused Kiyo to smack into the ground, Zatch stood his ground. "Hand over the book" Sherry demanded

Kiyo then began to stand up "not in yours or my life" Kiyo responded opening up the red book which was shining brightly.

"Kiyo you ok" Zatch looked at him worriedly

Kiyo point his finger, Zatch aimed "Zaker"

Sherry then released Gravirei, "Reis"

Once again the spells met each other in equal strength.

"Zatch I have a plan" Kiyo stated then grabbed Zatch and ran into the kitchen and place Zatch near the sink.

"Kiyo we have to stop running" Zatch said in a angered tone

"We're going to use the house to our advantage" Kiyo stated, right at that moment Brago came busting through the door.

"Reis" Sherry shouted

"Zatch your cloak" Kiyo shouted

Zatch used the full powers of his cloak to protect himself and Kiyo from the spell

"There" Kiyo shouted pointing his finger at the wide open Brago "Jikerdor". The magnetic ball hit Brago who expected to feel pain but didn't.

"Is this some kind of joke" Brago shouted, which then realized what was going to happen.

All of the knives and kitchen wear started to fly towards Brago, there were to many to dodge or destroy with Reis. After everything was out of the drawers and imbedded into Brago skin, Brago was bleeding he had at least 3 steak knives that stabbed into him, 20 forks imbedding inside his skin, about 20 spoons clinging to him, pots and pans.

"Sherry" Brago yelled as he tried to take a steak knife out of stomach, Zatch quickly made his move and kicked it into his abdomen. Brago grunted slightly in the amount of pain he was in.

Zatch kept on punching and kicking the knives and forks deeper into Brago's body until Brago punched him to the ground.

The Jikerdor spell made the house crackle as the steel wanted to come out of the walls.

"Let's finish this" Kiyo shouted, "Zaker" the lightning came out of Zatch mouth

"Reis" Sherry responded the amount of objects clinging onto Brago made his reaction time slightly slower; he aimed at the bottom half of Zaker cancelling out only half of the electric blast. Brago covered Sherry from the half weakened Zaker.

"If you survive this then let's call it a draw" Sherry shouted, while flipping through the pages. "Gigano Reis" Sherry said with anger in her eyes

Kiyo's book was shining brightly "Zaker" Kiyo shouted; a large lightning blast came out of Zatch mouth

Both of the spell collided and created a large explosion, Zatch covered the both of them in his cloak; Brago covered Sherry with his body.

Sherry regain her pasture "We will be leaving now, neither of us have any energy from within to continue this conflict" Sherry explain and started to walk out of the house with Brago following while taking the forks and knives out of his body, which were stained with his blood.

"Just like that" Kiyo yelled when Sherry was half way out the door

"I would like to ask a favor of you, keeper of the red book" Sherry requested, on the door steps.

"This should be good" Kiyo responded

"There is a certain mamodo I would like to kill, he looks like a clown and goes by the name of Zofis… If you see him don't burn his book" Sherry said then waited a moment clenching her fists. "That bastard is all mine you hear me" Sherry shouted in anger.

"You have my word" Zatch spoke up for Kiyo

"Thank you" Sherry said then walked out the door to her limbo

Meanwhile Zeno and Dufort finished their mamodo battle and burned the book with one Zaker spell

"Damn it, that wasn't even a warm up" Zeno growled, and was still shivering.

"We're almost there" Dufort said in a calm voice.

A black limbo then passed by Dufort and Zeno

"Was that? Must be my imagination" Zeno wondered then got pissed as the limbo splashed more water on him.

Before Zeno was going to go hunt down the limbo that just splashed him.

"One street down two houses to the left is Zatch's house" Dufort explained to Zeno

Zeno then made a mad dash to Kiyo's and Zatch's house. He came running through the house to see Kiyo with wood about to repair the torn apart house and Zatch besides him.

"Zeno" Zatch yelled then gave his brother a hug.

"So warm" Zeno said, and was hugging his brother back.

"So your Zeno, I heard a lot about you from Zatch" Kiyo said, and was holding out his hand to shake Zeno's.

"Yea, yea ,yea, where are the towels?" Zeno stated, while looking around a little bit, still clinging to his brother.

Kiyo's eye twitched a little "Zatch show him were everything is then help me out" Kiyo stated in a calm manner

Kiyo's mom then came through the door with Dufort behind her. "Kiyo what happened to my house" Mrs. Hana shouted. She kept on ranting about the house until she noticed that Zatch's twin was shivering and she decided to yell at Kiyo later until she was done taking care of Zeno.

Authors note: I'm wondering if I did an all right job of describing how the setting of the story had a major role to play in the way things turned out so please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 me myself and I

Authors note: for whoever reads my stories I give you permission to say whatever you want, even curse at me for not updating. The reason, I am going to college in two to three weeks and I haven't even updated this story in four days. I cannot bring this attitude to college, I cannot be my former lazy ass self anymore. This title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't figure out a title for this particular chapter, so don't try to figure out what it means.

It has been three days since Zeno and Dufort moved into Kiyo's residence. Dufort would remain quiet and gave everyone a death glare, Zeno would raise hell whenever Kiyo's mom left the house; the only person Zeno would listen to would be Kiyo's mom, and on the rare occasion he would listen to Dufort.

While Suzy was walking towards Kiyo's house she could hear screaming and hollering, she was there to give Kiyo three oranges with faces on them; two of them had Kiyo's face on it, the other had Zatch's face on it. Suzy walked into Kiyo's house with knocking "Kiyo I brought something for you" Suzy yelled. To only see Kiyo running after a small boy with silver hair, which looked exactly like Zatch; Suzy thought Kiyo was chasing Zatch around for some reason.

"I'll kill you" Kiyo shouted, holding a hammer; Kiyo was just a victim of one of Zeno's pranks, so Kiyo is now soaked (l will leave up to your imagination to what Zeno did to Kiyo).

"Like to see you try" Zeno retorted with a smirk

"Kiyo please forgive him, he doesn't get out much" Zatch cried out chasing right behind Kiyo

"There are two Zatch's" Suzy said with her confused and ditzy face.

No one noticed Suzy standing right in front of the door, Dufort was lying in the couch, using his answer talker to find out if Kiyo will actually try to kill Zeno; it responded in a yes.

Zeno then teleported back upstairs, leaving Kiyo on the Kitchen.

Kiyo heard creaking up stairs then he began the chase again.

"Stop" Zatch yelled diving for Kiyo's feet causing Kiyo to trip.

"He has it coming to him Zatch" Kiyo responded, swinging his leg to get the boy off.

"Forgive him" Zatch cried out

"I did enough of forgiving" Kiyo retorted; Kiyo had the right to be mad at Zeno, it was the tenth prank Zeno pulled on Kiyo within the past three days.

"He's just having fun" Zatch yelled.

Kiyo still crawling to the upstairs, while trying to get Zatch off of his legs "At my expense" Kiyo shouted.

"He would do to Dufort but he wouldn't care" Zatch explained now half way up the stairs.

"Hey Zatch you want to go to the park" Zeno yelled coming down the stairs.

Kiyo started to swing the hammer but couldn't reach Zeno. "You demon child" Kiyo yelled out with a oni face, then threw the hammer at Zeno, Zeno then dodged it.

"There are two Zatch's" Suzy yelled in disbelief.

Kiyo, Zeno, and Zatch then looked at the girl who thought she was going out of her mind.

"When did she get here" Zeno spoke up and broke the silence.

Kiyo jumped up, Zatch let go of Kiyo's feet "hi Suzy" Kiyo said with a slight blush of embarrassment, knowing Suzy just saw him trying to kill a six year old.

"Suzy" Zatch said happily, then grabbed Zeno's hand and ran up to her. "I would like you to meet my twin brother Zeno" Zatch said introducing Zeno.

"Oh that makes sense" Suzy stated then taking out an orange to draw Zeno's face on it. "Here you go" Suzy said giving Zatch, Kiyo, and Zeno oranges with their faces drawn on them.

"What the hell" Zeno responded looking at the orange. "Why is my face on this thing" Zeno shouted a little freaked out.

"It's a Zeno orange" Suzy tried to explain (I have no idea why she draws faces on fruit)

"Why the hell would I want to eat my face?" Zeno yelled pointing the orange at Suzy then squeezing it until it burst.

This made Suzy go into tears

"Just be glad she gave you a present" Kiyo said eating the orange and walking outside.

Zatch tried to make Suzy feel better.

"Zatch you want to go to the park" Kiyo asked, now calm from today's events.

"Unu, of course" Zatch responded

"I'm coming to" Zeno yelled eating his orange

Kiyo thought about Zeno coming for a moment. "Zatch go get Dufort, I need him to watch Zeno" Kiyo stated, Zatch went back inside the house.

For a few moments Zatch stayed inside the house with Zeno, Kiyo, and Suzy waiting. He then came out without Dufort "He said that I was stupid for even asking" Zatch said disappointed

"He said what" Zeno shouted and was about to run inside the house until he bumped into Dufort.

"You already know what I want you to do Dufort so let's go" Kiyo said walking towards the park, everyone started to follow Kiyo, the only person who didn't know where they were going was Zeno since it would be his first time there.

While at the park Kiyo sat on a bench reading a book, Dufort did the same. Zatch, Zeno and Suzy were running around playing tag, of course Suzy remained it most of the time since she was the slowest.

All of a sudden Zatch was caught off guard by Naomi hitting him with her toy car sending him flying, this was done only 10 feet away from Zeno. "mawa hah hah" Naomi laughed with her evil smirk

"You son of a" Zeno yelled charging Naomi

"When did Zatch get a twin" Naomi said trying to turn her car around to hit Zeno

"You coward" Zeno shouted kicking the side of the toy car sending her 50 feet into the woods.

"That wasn't fair" Zatch said getting up still a little dazed.

"You're getting rusty Zatch" Zeno said to Zatch

"She caught me off guard that's all" Zatch said trying to resume the game of tag.

"That's exactly my point, tomorrow I'm going to start training you" Zeno yelled with a demanding voice.

"What, Zeno this is supposed to be our down time" Zatch said looking disappointed.

"Blame that Naomi girl for making you look fool" Zeno said then tag him. "Tag you're it" Zeno yelled then ran

"I officially hate that girl" Zatch mumbled then started to run after Zeno

Authors note: right now this chapter takes place during the manga version chapter when Kiyo gets hospitalized. Next up Sugino fight, so who will fight Sugino Zeno or Zatch read to find out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 the Unexpected

Authors note. I'm trying to find a chapter in the manga in which I can make my story diverge from. I'm not quite there yet, one way I could diverge is by not having Zatch, Zeno, Kiyo and Dufort go to England. I will leave it up to the readers to vote. A new character sent by Sophia named Cross; who is a decent fighter but overconfident, and I will have Cross deal with Baltro. The other option will be Kiyo and the gang goes to England to deal with Baltro and meet Yopopo. Review to vote. If no one votes I will just go with the second option.

Zeno dragged Zatch to the park to train him in close combat and being aware of ones surroundings. Zatch was sparring with Zeno; both of them were at a stalemate.

"Zeno when will we be done" Zatch said dodging a few of Zeno punches.

"When you pin me to the ground" Zeno responded, then tried to do a roundhouse kick to Zatch's side, Zatch dodged it.

"Fine" Zatch yelled and jumped into the air to do an Axe kick, Zeno stood his ground and blocked it with his hand; the earth underneath Zeno cracked from the impact it had just received.

"Not good enough" Zeno said, then grabbed Zatch foot and threw him about 10 feet away, Zatch twirled in the air and landed on his feet.

"What you two got so bored now you're trying to kill each other" an annoying voice was heard in the distance ceasing the sparring match between the twins.

"We're just sparring" Zatch explained to the girl that had freakishly large teeth

"It's the coward, go play in traffic with your busted up toy car" Zeno said coldly, then got back into stance waiting for Zatch to get ready.

"Is that all you you're going to do during the break" Naomi said in a teasing voice.

"If it pleases me yes I will" Zeno retorted, unknowingly falling into her trap.

"How sad, my parents are taking me to the Zoo because they love me" Naomi bragged, this statement pissed Zeno off. "So you will spend your time at this park for the break, the people watching you two must hate the both of you" Naomi laughed then drove off in her busted up toy car; before Zeno had the chance to kill her.

"I can go where ever hell I want" Zeno shouted loud enough for she could hear him.

Zatch patted Zeno's shoulder "don't worry Zeno, Kiyo and Dufort will take us some where cool" Zatch said, hoping he wasn't wrong.

"I'm not worried" Zeno yelled then started to walk home, with Zatch following.

10 minutes later Zatch and Zeno came through the front door to see Dufort lying on the couch watching TV, the both of them knew better to ask Dufort, and they ran upstairs to Kiyo's room.

"Kiyo" the twins yelled at the same time rushing through the door.

All Kiyo could think of was (Damn why me), lying on his bed reading a book.

"Kiyo take us somewhere" Zatch cried out

"Somewhere cool" Zeno demanded

"Go to the park" Kiyo said, while reading his book.

"Anywhere except the park" the twins yelled.

Kiyo thought he had no other choice "Fine". Kiyo grabbed the red book and walked down stairs to see Dufort ready to go and he was holding the silver book.

Zeno and Zatch were following Kiyo, "you're going to" Zatch said in a happy tone.

Dufort remained silent and shrugged his shoulders.

After 20 minutes of so, Kiyo, Dufort and the twins arrived at Botanical garden.

Zatch and Zeno started to climb the trees and made it a race to get to the top.

Dufort walked off to a certain spot of the garden that had hard pavement to stand on. He just stood there holding the silver book.

Kiyo wasn't far behind Dufort "This place sure hasn't changed" Kiyo said to himself.

"What hasn't changed" a women said behind Kiyo, which freaked him.

"Haha ha long time no see" Kiyo said waving to the women.

"Ha you seem fine even though you haven't shown up for so long" the women said with a smile.

"That's right I'm a student I have school, I can only come during the weekends" Kiyo explained

"You then the bullying" the women said pointing at Kiyo.

"Shut up I wasn't being bullied in the first place" Kiyo yelled

"Wow, wow" she said

Then all of a sudden Zatch came out of nowhere swinging on a vine and kicked Kiyo in the face, Zeno tried to do the same thing to Dufort, which he just dodged it and stood back into his original spot.

The women hit both Zeno and Zatch on the head and took away the vines. "You two got guts hurting plants in front me" the women said, holding the vine.

"Unu, who are you" Zatch said holding Zeno back a little

"I am Tsukushi Kinoyama. I'm the manger here and friend to all plants" Tsukushi said introducing herself to Zatch and Zeno

"This here is Zeno Bell, and I am Zatch Bell. I came here to retrain Kiyo" Zatch said introducing him and his brother.

Tsukushi started to laugh at the last part of his statement "Kiyo… is he serous" she laughed

"Sh-shut up he's the only one saying that" Kiyo yelled, and pointed at Zatch

"What are you saying Kiyo. You made plenty of friends because of me" Zatch responded pointing at Kiyo

"There's Suzy, and a lot of others to" Zatch said counting his fingers

Tsukushi started to laugh like made holding her stomach.

Even Zeno joined in on the laughter.

"Damn it Zatch shut up, Tsukushi don't believe a word he says" Kiyo shouted

"I don't have to believe anything you're going to school" Tsukushi said still laughing.

"I don't care! I'm going over there so you three talk" Kiyo yelled in a deep red blush of embarrassment, then walked off into the garden.

"We will do just that" Tsukushi responded kneeling down to talk to Zatch and Zeno

"How do you know Kiyo?" Zatch asked, while Zeno looked around to see all the plants.

"He used to come here when he was still being bullied in school" Tsukushi explained, going into a slight flashback. "Well I wasn't supposed to let him in, but it wasn't like he was doing any bad either" Tsukushi explained. She gave Zatch a sweet smile "I think everyone needs a place to just get away…" Tsukushi said.

"So you were protecting Kiyo" Zatch said in a happy tone.

"It's not like that. I haven't really done anything anyway." Tsukushi said waving it off. "I'm actually just protecting the plants here. Everyone is strong, and so if you just cheer them on, they will become naturally stronger" Tsukushi explained. "There all my very important friends" Tsukushi said in a happy tone

"Is that right" Zeno said, now listening to the conversation

"Yep" Tsukushi responded looking at Zeno

"You're really a good person, can I be your friend to" Zatch asked politely. "Please me and my brother have no were to play, let us come here" Zatch pleaded

"When was I put into this conversation" Zeno mumbled

"Please its really fun here" Zatch said

"Sure, come anytime you want" Tsukushi responded, and patted Zatch on the head.

Meanwhile Kiyo saw a tree that looked like it had been strangled, he then knew why Dufort had been acting more weird than usual and ran back to Zatch.

"Juron" the human partner yelled on top of a hill, Sugino pounded his fist into the ground and multiple roots started to entangle and squeeze people.

"Zatch" Kiyo yelled, pulling out the red book

"Kiyo get ready" Zatch yelled, Dufort then appeared behind Zeno

"You knew this would happen didn't you" Zeno growled

"Why weren't you paying attention" Zeno retorted with a cold stare

"I was having fun" Zeno replied

"Where are they" Kiyo yelled, looking around.

Tsukushi was then grabbed and entangled by a root

"Damn this isn't good we need them to run. Or it won't be training" the human partner stated, catching the eye of the gang below.

"This is training to you" Kiyo shouted in anger

"Looks like we missed a couple" the guy responded, the roots started to squeeze their victims harder.

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, Zatch aimed at the root the was squeezing Tsukushi, Kiyo caught her and placed her down gently.

"I know that attack from anywhere" Sugino said looking down the hill to see to his surprise Zatch and Zeno ready to go. "Shit" Sugino said out loud hoping he didn't have to fight the both of them.

Zeno already knew who it was before he even saw him. "Sugino" Zeno hollered in an angry tone.

Sugino trying to keep his cool "What are you two doing here" Sugino said in an unwavering voice.

"You know this kid" Kiyo said in anger still looking at Sugino.

"I didn't take you to be a coward Sugino" Zeno shouted

"I am no coward" Sugino responded

"Zatch, Kiyo, since he's my friend I would like you to leave him to me" Zeno said with a smirk. "No one ruins my day off with Zatch and gets away with it" Zeno said getting into fighting position

"Fine we will get the rest of the people out of here" Kiyo stated. "Zaker" Kiyo yelled destroying another root, to save another hostage.

"Teach him a lesson, Zeno" Zatch said then went off to follow Kiyo.

"Heh don't take us lightly" the human partner yelled. "Juron" the guy yelled, Sugino summoned the roots out of the ground to attack Zeno and Dufort, the both of them simply dodged every attempt.

"Zaker" Dufort said with a cold stare looking at Sugino, Zeno rushed Sugino and his partner and aimed his hand at Sugino and his partner, and shot a huge electric blast.

"Juron" the man shouted, Sugino used the roots as a shield barely making it in time.

Zaker pushed though and electrified Sugino, the Green book remained untouched.

"Ha just like old times" Zeno said laughing a bit, standing right next to Sugino

"You're enjoying this too much" Sugino said in pain and struggled to get up.

"Like I said I don't like cowards" Zeno shouted then kicked Sugino into his partner who also struggled to get up.

"Use the strongest spell" Sugino yelled, getting off of his partner.

"Raja Jugaro" the partner yelled pouring all of his heart energy into the spell causing the book to shine brightly. Sugino punched the ground and out came a giant flower and it shot a few boulders at Zeno

"Zakerga" Dufort responded

Zeno aimed his and used the spell like a whip completely destroying Sugino's spell. Once again Zeno stood over Sugino and his partner waiting for them to give up. "Release your spell" Zeno said plainly still watching Zatch and Kiyo freeing the people from the roots.

"That's not like you" Sugino said then released the spell holding the rest of the people.

"No use in having my brother having to do extra work" Zeno said plainly, and looking at Sugino's Green book

"Well don't just stand there" Sugino shouted, he was lying next to his knockout partner.

"Heh" Zeno laughed a little then turned away. "I believe it's Dinner time lets go home Dufort" Zeno yelled walking towards Dufort, who didn't really care if Sugino's book was burned or not.

"What are you sick?" Sugino yelled struggling to get up.

"No, I just had a really bad day, no need to make it worse" Zeno said not looking at Sugino. "If you do that again, I won't show you any mercy" Zeno yelled then walked out of the green house.

When Zeno and Dufort walked out the green house they saw that Zatch and Kiyo had gotten everyone out.

"How did it go" Zatch asked, worried about his brother.

"I taught him a lesson he won't soon forget" Zeno stated in determined tone.

"Zeno…"Dufort mumbled

"What" Zeno asked looking behind him to see Dufort was a little troubled.

Dufort remained silent, he knew what the outcome of today would be, what he couldn't figure out is why did Zeno not tell Zatch the truth.

Authors note: bet that was a surprise for the readers, I have my reasons for letting Sugino keeping his book, first its Zeno's best friend, second Zeno did punish him for what he did, third I can use him later on. Right now it's 2:30 at night, so I was too lazy to find out what Sugino's human partner name was, if someone could tell me it would be a great help. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, please vote or review thankyou.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 a Kind King

Authors note: right now I'm doing this chapter because I told myself if I find another review on this story, I would update, so I give thanks to my 22nd reviewer. Remember the main reason I do an author's note is to break free of my writers block, it's been working thus far. Oh yea almost forgot to tell you, the reason I haven't updated in five something days was because I went camping, so sorry. I will skip parts on when Shiori and Koruru meet, the main part I'm focusing on right now is when Zatch and Zeno meet and fight Koruru

It was the morning time and Kiyo had to go to school.

"Kiyo please let me go to school with you" a voice was heard throughout the house. "Botanical garden is closed today" Zatch yelled, still pleading to Kiyo.

"We'll just sneak in anyway" Zeno said in the back round

"Stop it the both of you, go to the park" Kiyo responded, while trying to get out the front door.

"That's the problem" the twins said at the same time

"Zatch you explain" Zeno said having the same flashback as Zatch

"When we went to the park, there was no one there, Naomi knew where the new park was but wouldn't tell us" Zatch responded.

"I will kill her someday" Zeno hissed out, Kiyo and Zatch then stared at him for a few moments

"That's going a little over board" Zatch then broke the silence created. Zatch then got back on topic "Are you telling us to play alone" Zatch cried out

"Go play tag" Kiyo responded

"Tag gets boring after a while" Zeno retorted

"So you want something to keep you two busy, fine" Kiyo stated then walked up stairs.

Around 10 minutes later Kiyo walked down stairs and gave Zatch and Zeno 2 cardboard cut outs with four chopsticks coming out of it.

"Here your new toy Vulcan 300" Kiyo said putting on his shoes

Zatch started to play with his Vulcan and chanting its name, Zeno stood there in the hallway staring at the box wondering what he should do with it.

Zeno thought up of two plans A. throw Vulcan at Kiyo head and blame it on Zatch, B. stand their wondering what to do with a cardboard box.

As Zeno was about to throw his Vulcan at Kiyo's head "thank you Kiyo" Zatch said in a happy tone. "How old is Vulcan" Zatch asked

"5 minutes" Kiyo responded, getting his suitcase (that's what it looks like to me)

"What is Vulcan" Zatch asked

"He's a robot that can shoot 300 air missiles, he's got a hyper body made up of a snake box and chopsticks" Kiyo explained then walked out the door. "See you later" Kiyo said then left

"Zeno you want to go to the park and play with our Vulcans" Zatch asked in an excited manner

Zeno shrugged his shoulders "Sure" Zeno said in a non-enthusiastic manner.

While at the park

"Tina it's a crown full of flowers you look pretty" a voice could be heard along with laughter

Zatch and Zeno spotted a pink haired girl playing with a doll

"Unu wow there's another child in the park" Zatch said in the back round

"Zatch" Koruru said in a low voice, fearing the worst

"Koruru, what are you doing here" Zatch asked approaching the girl

"You know this girl" Zeno asked wondering

"Yea she was in my class" Zatch responded, paying little attention to how Koruru was acting to the situation

"Both of them" Koruru whispered to herself, afraid to move.

"Pretty weak looking" Zeno said with a cold voice, scaring Koruru even more.

"Hey that's not nice, she one of my friends in the Mamodo world" Zatch said then sat next to Koruru. "This is Vulcan" Zatch said in a happy voice showing Koruru Vulcan, slightly breaking the mood.

Koruru sweat drop, "This is Tina" Koruru said showing off her doll

"Uhh" Zatch said, looking down at Vulcan. "You're friend probably bought you that" Zatch said while crossing his arms

"No it's handmade" Koruru responded holding her doll. "It took her a week to make it" Koruru explained

"My Vulcan" Zatch was interrupted by Vulcan arm falling off; Zatch then got a little upset. "He didn't even use glue" Zatch yelled

Zeno just took a look at his Vulcan and somehow both arms fall off. "Piece of junk" Zeno growled.

"Koruru sorry I made you wait, let's go home" Shiori said

Koruru then gave Shiori a crown full of flowers "here I made this for you" Koruru said.

Shiori then looked at Zatch and Zeno "Friends of yours" Shiori asked.

"No we just met" Koruru said.

"Ok I'll carry you home then" Shiori said kneeling down; Koruru then got on and started to run home.

"That fool must've not told her about the battle for King" Zeno stated

"How do you think that" Zatch asked trying to fix Vulcan

"They are way to care free, that and she acted like she didn't know you" Zeno said then stomped on his Vulcan. "Let's go home and annoy Dufort" Zeno said then started to walk home, Zatch picked both Vulcans up and followed.

Later that day Zatch was trying to make his Vulcan look cooler while Zeno and Dufort watch the news. Kiyo walked in to only hear Zatch complain about his Volcan.

"Kiyo" Dufort spoke up, and then pointed at the TV

"A mamodo" Kiyo asked

"Yes" Dufort stated

"We'll look into it tomorrow" Kiyo said, while still paying attention to the TV

The sun went down and rose again with Kiyo and the gang going to the place where the slashing's happened. They stayed there for a few minutes looking around; Dufort just sat on some bench already knowing what happened.

"Kiyo lets go to the park this is boring" Zatch said, knowing the situation but didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

Kiyo then started to walk in the direction towards the park with Zatch and Zeno following, Dufort remained behind.

Meanwhile at the park Shiori and Koruru were passing a ball around

Shiori was having flashback about when she first read the spell out of the book, and Koruru transformed into a murderous fighter.

"Shiori are you ok" Koruru asked

"Wh- what Koruru" Shiori responded slightly nervous.

"You're not very energetic today" Koruru said. "What happened to me… yesterday, wasn't there anything" Koruru asked

"What are you talking about nothing happened" Shiori said with a sweat drop. "Here's another pass" Shiori said passing the ball abruptly.

Koruru missed the ball and it went into the road. "l will go get it" Koruru said as she went into the road.

"Careful of the" Shiori was interrupted by a truck heading for Koruru; Shiori then remembered what the transformed Koruru said about their destiny. "Can't be" Shiori said then dashed for the book.

"Zeruku" Shiori shouted, turning Koruru into a murderous fighter, Koruru slashed right through the truck creating a large explosion.

Meanwhile with Kiyo and the gang

"Kiyo" Zatch yelled

"Yea" Kiyo responded, then started to run in the direction of the explosion, Zatch and Zeno were following in toe.

When the gang arrived they saw Koruru attacking a girl

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, Zatch fired a large electric blast at Koruru, saving the girl that was being chased

"Koruru" Shiori shouted

"Hurry run away" Kiyo shouted

Kiyo looked at the marks left behind from the attack. "You're the one responsible for those slashing's" Kiyo shouted.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, the electric blast once again struck Koruru who gasped in pain.

"Zeruku" Shiori yelled, Koruru became stronger and dashed at Zatch and started to swing her knife like hands at Zatch.

Zatch used his close quarter combat skills to hold her back.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, the spell was strong enough to throw Koruru back to Shiori.

"Hurry more spells…more" Koruru shouted, the book began to glow.

"Koruru I can read a new spell" Shiori said

"Hurry read it" Koruru shouted

"Zerusen" Shiori shouted, Koruru arms enlarged and fired at Zatch and Kiyo

Zatch used his cloak to block one of the shots but they were blown back by the second one.

"Zatch what are you doing finish her" Zeno yelled form the sidelines; Dufort wasn't there yet.

"Kiyo, wh…why are they crying" Zatch asked confused

"What?" Kiyo said and looked at his opponents

"Why are they fighting and crying at the same time" Zatch asked with a worried look.

"Zatch don't worry about it there were things father didn't tell you for good reason… Now fight" Zeno shouted

"Kiyo don't recite anymore spells" Zatch asked with his head down.

"What?" Kiyo responded

"I can't fight an enemy like them" Zatch explained. "I now know what my father did to them, it's the first time I've seen this sort of thing" Zatch said holding his head up high. "I have to help them" Zatch shouted

"Are you crazy" Kiyo responded

"Kiyo… My brother knows what he's doing" Zeno said in the back rounds, yet ready to help out if something unexpected happened.

"Please don't come any more… Don't attack anymore" Shiori shouted still crying

"Zeruku" Shiori called out the spell giving Koruru more power, Koruru went for the attack

"No way" Kiyo went to read the spell

"Kiyo don't read any spells" Zatch yelled with determination in his eyes, he then grabbed onto the charging Koruru and threw her over his shoulder into the ground. "Kiyo I know the person who is reading the book she is a really kind sister" Zatch explained. "You're Koruru sister Shiori are you not" Zatch yelled.

"What?" Shiori responded.

"I am Zatch Bell, Koruru friend… I won't attack anymore, but you must stop attacking too" Zatch yelled, while holding Koruru down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, please help Koruru" Shiori shouted, collapsing to her knees.

"Don't you underestimate me" Koruru shouted, getting out of Zatch's grip. Zatch and Koruru then started a hand to hand combat, Zatch using mostly defensive blocks to hold off Koruru's endless assault.

Soon Koruru started to transform back to normal.

"Shiori hurry read another spell" Koruru shouted as she started to lose her claws. "We will… lose" Koruru said and collapsed to the floor, returning to normal.

"Koruru" Shiori shouted and ran over to Koruru who passed out.

"Finally you're back" Shiori said then laid Koruru down. "Thank you Zatch, for helping Koruru" Shiori said

"Zatch why are you… Shiori you're hurt…" Koruru said as she regained consciousness. She then realized what happened "I see I did this… I hurt everyone" Koruru said in dismay. "Zatch please burn my book" Koruru said holding up the book.

"If I do that you will return to the demon world… are you sure" Zatch asked lowering his head, unsure of what to do.

"No I won't let that happen you finally returned back to normal… why" Shiori said scared of what would happen.

"If the book is burned the other me will return to the Mamodo world" Koruru explained. "I don't want to hurt anybody ever again… Please Zatch we can't burn our books" Shiori pleaded. "In this battle, people with weak hearts are given a different personality, for we won't run away" Koruru explained still holding the book. "Please do it" Koruru said still holding out the book.

"Uhh… I... I can't do it, I can't do it" Zatch said holding down his head, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Zaker" a voice was heard, a small blue electric blast struck the book Koruru was holding.

Zeno was now standing next to Zatch

"…Zeno how could…" Zatch was interrupted

"Thank you, the both of you" Koruru said with a smile, but was still crying.

"I'm sorry Zatch… it's the only way" Zeno said with a slight whimper, then turned around for nobody could see his face.

"Everyone thank you" Koruru said, everyone was crying, except for Dufort, Zeno was unknown since nobody could see his face.

"No, Koruru don't leave me" Shiori said as Koruru started to disappear.

"Sorry… you won't be alone… I'll watch over you… because you are my kind sister" Koruru said as she was holding Shiori hand. "I really like my kind sister" Koruru said still crying

"Koruru" Zatch spoke up

"…Zatch, if there were a kind king, maybe we wouldn't have to do this" Koruru explained

"Yes you're absolutely right, Koruru you're right" Zatch said with a sad tone.

Koruru spell book then burned up.

"A kind king… a kind king" Zatch said to himself, the red book began to glow with a new spell

"Let's go home" Dufort said plainly, everyone looked at him, a few moments later they agreed with him and went home. On the way home "You got a new spell" Dufort said pointing at the book in Kiyo's hand.

Kiyo looked through the pages "The 4th spell Zakerga"

Zatch looked at Kiyo and then the book and gave a sigh in relieve

"Something else bothering you Zatch" Kiyo asked looking at Zatch's reaction

"It's nothing" Zatch said then looked away.

Zeno noticed this and knew what the problem was but didn't say anything for the rest of the day.

Authors note: How many of you thought that I was going to give Zatch Baou Zakerga as his 4th spell, you will have to wait awhile for that spell. If this chapter was a little confusing sorry… I had to fit three chapters in one so I had to skip a few scenes. Please review to vote for my offer, read my authors note on chapter 18 and you will understand.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 secret told

Authors note: Finally chapter 20… chapter 10 is nothing to brag about but 20 is something to be proud of, people who write long story's know what I'm talking about, ok enough of this. Right now I can't wait to type the chapter to include Kanchomé; after I type that chapter all the readers will know I'm not a fan of Kanchomé… I have my reasons. One more thing, my readers are being too nice, it's been like 3 or 4 days since I last updated, sure I have my reasons but that is no excuse, you people haven't said a damned thing about me slacking, this is my point. If you read all of that thank you for helping me break my writers block.

It was the day after Koruru book was burned, the sun was rising and the only person that was awake was Zeno.

"Hey Dufort" Zeno whispered; the two had been sleeping in the guess room and eventually it just became theirs. Zeno waited for a reply that never came. "Dufort" Zeno said louder

"Go ask him" Dufort said in a plain voice, and then went back to sleep.

"I can't, I never did this before" Zeno tried to explain

Dufort remained silent

"You're a big help you know that" Zeno yelled, he then got up out of bed and teleported out of the house.

Dufort still remained silent and fell back to sleep

"I wonder what's fun around here" Zeno said to himself, thinking about his old habits that Dufort and Kiyo tried so hard to break.

"Oh it's you" an annoying voice said behind Zeno

Zeno turned around to see Naomi "What the hell are you doing here so early" Zeno asked, Zeno decided the first place he would go would be the park.

"This is my park; I can be here whenever I want… Now leave" Naomi said demandingly.

Zeno stood there for a few moment dead silent not caring what she was thinking, he was thinking about what he had to tell Zatch.

"Didn't you hear me leave" Naomi said with a slight faltering in her voice.

Zeno then looked at her with an interested look. "I guess you can help me blow off some steam" Zeno said then pointed at her new toy car.

"What do you mean?" Naomi said in a scared voice

"Get inside that contraption of yours and I will chase you… I will give you a 10 second head start" Zeno said with a slight grin on his face.

Naomi then yelled and ran to her car and started going as fast as she possibly could with Zeno counting

"5…6…7…8…9…10" Zeno counted to himself then within an instant was behind Naomi. "Don't make this too easy" Zeno said giving Naomi an evil grin.

Naomi screamed then tried to lose Zeno through the park area.

Zeno dodged swing sets and many other things until he decided it was time to make his move.

Zeno started to kick the back of Naomi new toy car, with every kick he would send the back end of the car into the air forcing Naomi to drive with the two front wheels.

Meanwhile Zatch and Kiyo were getting up

"Kiyo, Zatch, Dufort, Zeno" Kiyo's mom yelled upstairs. "Breakfast is ready" she said.

With that Zatch jumped out of bed and out of the room. "Zeno" Zatch said opening the door into Dufort's and Zeno's room. "Dufort where's Zeno?" Zatch asked; usually Zatch had to wake Zeno up or else Zeno would sleep in to noon.

"Outside" Dufort said slowly getting up.

"That's not like him" Zatch said with a worried look.

"He can handle himself" Kiyo said behind Zatch, putting his hand on his head.

"Unu you're right" Zatch said cheering up, and then he ran down stairs to the Kitchen

Dufort, Kiyo and Zatch spent about 20 minutes eating, meanwhile during that time.

"My car" Naomi cried, standing next to her car that was broken in three different pieces, the wheels scattered across the park.

Zeno was sitting on a bench "That didn't help at all" Zeno said to himself

"My car" Naomi cried even louder, annoying Zeno

"Shut up" Zeno shouted in anger

Naomi screamed and ran away

"What should I do now" Zeno said, and then his stomach growled. "No wonder I can't think straight" Zeno said to himself then teleported

Meanwhile Zatch and Kiyo were at a new training ground

"Ok Zatch you ready" Kiyo said holding the red book.

"Let's do it" Zatch yelled getting into stance

"The forth spell Zakerga" Kiyo shouted, Zatch aimed and a straighter and stronger form of Zaker came out of Zatch's mouth and destroyed a large boulder.

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, Zatch fired more lightning destroying even more boulders

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, "Zaker" Kiyo shouted again; Zatch and Kiyo were training to increase their heart energy and their formations

Meanwhile a new mamodo appeared in town

"I can sense their power" Fein said with a slight shudder

"Are you afraid" the human partner responded

"You are a fool, I will become the next Mamodo King" the very small clown looking mamodo said. "Looks like luck is in our favor" Fein said as he spotted Zeno leaving a donut shop

"Humans are sure easy to fool" Zeno said as he started to walk with a group of people.

The donut manager came out "Thank you for the Puppet show lad" The manager thanked

"Is that what they call it?" Zeno said to himself, holding a piece of his silver hair.

"Wigar" a voice shouted out, and a whirlwind blast hit Zeno and the group of people walking beside him.

"It looks like you're Book Master isn't here, the perfect time to beat the prince Zeno" Fein shouted with a grin

Zeno looked around him and saw people hurt on the ground, not only that but his half eaten donut on the ground was covered in dirt and ash. Zeno stood there silent for a few moments "I wonder" Zeno said with anger in his voice.

"Wigar" The man shouted again, the blast went toward Zeno and the crowd.

Zeno block himself and the people from the blast with his cloak.

Zeno picked up his donut "I worked for this you know" Zeno yelled showing Fein his donut glaring at him with his purple eyes. "I really hate cowards like you" Zeno growled then started to run away from the crowd.

"Calls us cowards then runs away, lets crush him" Fein said then gave chase.

Zeno entered an abandoned warehouse "This should be good enough" Zeno said to himself

"So this is where you ran off to" Fein shouted busting through the door.

"Naomi didn't help but you should do" Zeno said then gave him a freakish smile, still holding his ruined donut.

"Wigar" the guy shouted, the whirlwind blast headed for Zeno.

Zeno was too fast, he dodged it without needing to block

"In a game of speed, you will lose" Fein said, Zeno cloak started to wave about sporadically.

"Uruk" the guy shouted, Fein appeared as if he had teleported, Zeno was waiting for him.

Zeno used his cloak to create a maze like wall that Fein tried to avoid and ran down a gap between Zeno cloak

"Eat it" Zeno shouted, as Fein ran through the small gap Zeno left, Zeno was waiting for him on the other side, in an instant Zeno shoved his dirt crusted donut in Fein mouth then kicked him to his partner.

As Fein spat out the donut "You basta" Fein was cut off

Zeno then kicked Fein into the ground "Don't make this to easy" Zeno said, then once again stomped on Fein which then coughed up blood.

"What are you doing you fool more spells" Fein yelled then looked to see Zeno cloak engulfed his book masters body. "Impossible" Fein said and his huge jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"How is it that Naomi put up a better fight then you two?" Zeno said, still holding Fein's partner.

Fein charged Zeno again with no spells active, Zeno just kicked him aside.

Zeno stood there thinking. "You gave best idea" Zeno said with a much happier tone, which almost put Fein to ease.

"Please let us go" Fein pleaded

"I can't do that… I will offer your book to my Brother as an apology gift" Zeno said, then he use his cloak to rip free Fein's book from the book master. "Your book should put me on equal speaking grounds with Zatch" Zeno said with a smile holding up Fein's book.

Fein was fixated on his book "Give it back… give it back you hear" Fein yelled then charged Zeno again

"You can have IT back" Zeno responded then used his cloak to throw Fein's human partner at Fein , they both went flying into a wall and were knock out. "Maybe I should get another donut for Zatch… No he likes Yellow tail. Yes I will get him yellow tail too" Zeno said to himself, wondering how to get Zatch Yellow tail when he had no money.

Meanwhile 20 minutes later with Zatch and Kiyo were walking home after a long day of training

"You did great Kiyo" Zatch said walking home

"Really" Kiyo said then stopped to see Dufort walking towards them without Zeno.

"Dufort" Zatch yelled running toward him.

"How is Zatch not freaked out by this guy" Kiyo whispered to himself, and then looking at Dufort's scary looking aura.

"Do you know where Zeno is" Zatch asked looking up at Dufort

Dufort stood there silent for a few moments, using his answer talker "Out getting you yellow tail" Dufort then responded

"Yellow tail" Zatch shouted happily. "When will he be back?" Zatch asked the man with all of the answers.

"Never mind he's back at Kiyo's house" Dufort said sensing Zeno teleporting

"Thank you" Zatch said than started to run back home.

Zatch soon arrived home and charged through the door to see a soaking wet Zeno holding a Yellow tail and a mamodo's book; which Zatch only paid attention to the yellow tail.

"Is that for dinner" Zatch said happily, looking at the large yellow tail that was the size of Zeno and Zatch put together.

"This is a gift for you" Zeno said then handed Zatch the large yellow tail.

"You want to share it" Zatch asked

"Not really hungry" Zeno said holding Fein's book behind his back, Zatch then began to eat the fish raw. "Listen Zatch I have another gift for you" Zeno said giving Zatch Fein's book.

"Wh-where did you get this" Zatch asked looking at the book.

"I took it from a mamodo who attacked humans, but the cool part about is that I saved them from any more injuries, and I didn't use any spell" Zeno explained

"That's so cool of you Zeno" Zatch said with a smile. "Why are you giving me this?" Zatch asked holding Fein's book.

"Do you remember Sugino" Zeno said starting to look down.

"The Mamodo who hurt everyone in Botanical Gardens" Zatch responded.

"I didn't burn his book" Zeno said looking down avoiding eye contact with Zatch.

"You" Zatch was cut off

"I know I should've but I couldn't ok, there I said it… Please forgive me" Zeno pleaded

Zatch sat there for a few moments "Even though you don't say sorry very often you're really good at it Zeno" Zatch said then hugged his brother.

After a few moments Zeno pulled away "So you forgive me just like that" Zeno said

"I understand why you couldn't bring yourself to burn his book, but let's at least burn this one" Zatch said with a sympathy voice, while holding up Fein's book.

As Fein book burned over the stove, Zatch and Zeno shared the yellow tail, the secret that was bothering Zeno was finally told.

Authors note: is it confusing when I use meanwhile to separate scenes and time periods or no. please review….. Thank you for reading

Bloopers: as Fein returned to the Mamodo world "Damn it why did my book have to be burned in such a pathetic way" Fein cried, then a pie was thrown into his face

"Clown" A mamodo child yelled


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Dufort's Curry

Authors note: I was just thinking about my future then I thought about this story, I estimate it will take me at least half a year to complete this entire story or a little bit more. So if the readers actually stick with me to the end that would be pretty cool. The two problems are though is that I want to work on The Race, That and the dreadful c word. So yea it will take me a little bit more than half a year. If you see my writing skills starting to worsen it's probably because I'm up late typing the story that you are reading, just like chapter 20… I stayed up to 2:00 am finishing that chapter and I'm pretty sure I made mistakes. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last time, so just bear with me.

It was 6:00 and Zatch was running around the house waking everyone up.

"Zeno wake up" Zatch said entering the guest room.

"Five more minutes" Zeno said in a groggily voice.

Zatch opened up the curtains to let the light in. "Zeno you get Dufort up and I will get Kiyo up" Zatch said, and then ran out the room.

"Dufort what day is it" Zeno asked while slowly getting out of bed

"Kiyo's camping day" Dufort said, while still lying in bed.

"Kiyo wake up, you're late, and it's 6:00" Zatch yelled opening up the curtains.

Kiyo got up "I'm not really that disorganized" Kiyo said then going for his bag which was open; it had all of his camping stuff in it. Kiyo looked around to see Zatch packing away gear too, even Vulcan looked prepared. "Zatch go get Zeno" Kiyo said coming up with a plan

"Ok" Zatch said grabbing his bag and running out to get Zeno

Kiyo followed and as soon Zatch went into Zeno's bedroom Kiyo locked Zeno's bedroom door.

"Kiyo?" Zatch said and went to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked" Zatch yelled

"Why do we have a lock on the Outside of the door?" Zeno asked while packing his own gear

"Kiyo, wait we want to come with you" Zatch yelled through the door.

Zeno watch out the window to see Kiyo leaving the house.

"Zeno you got to do something" Zatch yelled.

Zeno got up to knock down the door

"No, don't Kiyo's mom will get mad" Zatch yelled, while holding Zeno's foot.

"Fine Dufort are you ready yet" Zeno said while picking up his bag

"Yes" Dufort said plainly

Within an instant Zeno used his cloak to teleport all three of them on top of the bus that was to take Kiyo and his class to the camping site.

"This is a nice view" Zatch said walking on top of the bus, he then looked down in a window to see Kiyo.

Kiyo looked out the window to notice Zatch staring at him.

"Hi Kiyo" Zatch said happily

"Zatch what the how did you get up there" Kiyo shouted catching everyone's attention, Zatch quickly popped his head back up for no one else would see that he was there.

"Kiyo must be going crazy" One of the students said; a few rows up

However long it took Kiyo and the class to get to the site they got there, Zeno, Zatch, and Dufort managed not to fall of the bus.

"Ok the two groups that are in charge of curry are present" the teacher said holding a list. "Kiyo, Suzy, Hiroshi, and Mamoru Iwashima " the teacher named off. "Takamine" the teacher said jumping in front of Kiyo.

"Yes" Kiyo responded.

"Somehow in this world I have a cook in my class" The teacher said

"What?" Kiyo asked

"You can do Kiyo" the class said, and then a bunch of students said they couldn't wait.

"What's going on, I'm no cook" Kiyo said to himself, he then looked at Suzy.

"I told you, Kiyo is a genus when it comes to making curry" Suzy shouted with a ditzy smile.

"Suzy why did you say those things" Kiyo shouted.

"you were explaining where curry came from in such detail" Suzy responded

(I don't remember talking about the taste) Kiyo thought to himself in hopelessness. Kiyo looked at the team that he had; they too didn't know how to make curry. Kiyo looked around to see the twins and Dufort sitting on a bench looking at him being tortured.

"Hi Kiyo" Zatch said a distance away

"That's it" Kiyo said then ran over to Dufort

"Kiyo can I help you make curry?" Zatch asked politely

"If you can get Dufort to help with the curry then yes" Kiyo responded

"Dufort, Zeno" Zatch went over to them. "Help Kiyo make curry" Zatch pleaded

"Why should I" Dufort responded

"Because you live in my house and you don't pay anything" Kiyo responded behind Zatch.

Dufort gave Kiyo a death like glare.

"Just make the best curry using your answer talker ability" Kiyo said unpressured

Dufort got up and walked with Kiyo to be introduced to the team he had to work with.

"You will do as exactly how I tell you to" Dufort demanded

"Why should we listen to you" Hiroshi said, while chopping wood with an ax

"Because Dufort is the one who taught me how to make amazing curry" Kiyo responded

"Good enough for me" Suzy responded with a smile.

"Zatch, Zeno you gather all the spices you can find" Dufort said looking at the twins

"Why do I have to help" Zeno said, and then was pulled away by Zatch

"Because it will be fun" Zatch responded

"You, cut everything into this size" Dufort demanded out of Suzy, using his hands to show length. "Kiyo watch the curry and make sure no one puts in their own ingredients" Dufort demanded

"Right" Kiyo and Suzy said

"Here's all the spices we could find" Zeno said as he and his brother laid them out on the table.

Dufort threw away the laxatives given by Zeno, and start to sort out what he need and didn't need.

"You" Dufort said pointing at Suzy

"Yes" Suzy responded

Dufort pointed at the spices, and Suzy did what she was commanded

After Suzy was done chopping, Dufort added the ingredients. He waited awhile then ordered Kiyo to serve the best curry Dufort ever made.

"Everyone should thank Dufort for the curry" Kiyo said as he and the group passed out the curry.

"Thank you Dufort" Everyone said, then began eating the curry. Everyone loved it, they didn't have any words to express on how it was the best food they have ever eaten in their lives.

"I can't believe I'm going to say it… this is better than Yellow tail" Zatch said, Zeno couldn't help but to agree, they both went to go get seconds along with everyone else.

"More please" Everyone said

This gave Dufort a feeling that he had never felt before.

Authors note: Damn it I wish I could have Dufort's cooking, he would be the best cook ever with his answer talker.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Good or Bad

Authors note: This note is for cute child, the review you gave me would be true, if Zatch had the same instructor as Zeno, yes Zatch would've caught on and learned how to teleport. If you listen closely to my story I gave Zatch and Zeno different instructors which in turn gave them similar but different training regiments. This would make it for Zatch and Zeno would learn how to use their powers differently. Also I had the Zeno trained for 4 years and Zatch had to train for 3 years, the one last year was him going to school. That is why Zeno is slightly stronger than Zatch

This is for all readers: Zeno's abilities are sort of like blitz attacks, he doesn't give his opponent time to attack, his lightning attacks are slightly stronger than Zatch's, Also he knows how to use his cloak better than Zatch, this would explain why he can teleport and Zatch can't. Zatch's abilities are the long to mid-range and defensive type plus Zakerzem which makes his lightning attacks and shields stronger, Zatch has a hidden potential he doesn't want to use and that's Baou, Zatch can come up with strategies faster than Zeno since Zatch spent more time studying. Also around chapter 3, I made the mother give up her powers to both of the twins, this allows me to add in any new spell into the mix, so far neither of the twins have been able to use this power so far. I hope this author's note clarified any misconceptions that I might have made during the first 10 beginning chapters to describe the twins child hood and them gaining new powers. Oh and one more thing… it's not related to this, I GOT MY License so now I can drive.

It was around dinner time Zatch and Zeno were sparring with each other in the park; Naomi was in the park hoping Zeno would leave.

"Zatch" Zeno said as he blocked one of Zatch's punches.

"What" Zatch said then jumped back

"That damned girl keeps staring at me, with those beady eyes" Zeno said putting down his guard, and then looked at the tree Naomi was hiding behind.

"We have to leave soon so it doesn't matter" Zatch said then tried to land a side kick.

"You cheese cracker" Zeno called Zatch blocking Zatch's sneak attack; Zeno doesn't call Zatch really bad names if names at all.

The sparring seemed to intensify as the ground beneath them started to slowly crack. A huge man with lines running down his face noticed this and went towards them

As Zeno's and Zatch kicks were about to collide with each other in midair, the large man grabbed them by their legs and stopped what looked like fighting. "You boys shouldn't be fighting" The large man said, and then putting them down.

The twins looked at the large man and wasn't afraid of his appearance.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone thought we were fighting, I wouldn't have to put up a puppet show to get what I wanted" Zeno said and was still sort of rambling on.

"You mean you weren't fighting" The large man said

"No mister, me and my brother were just sparring" Zatch said in a happy tone, because the sparring was over.

Kiyo then walked by and seen Zatch and Zeno with someone, "Zatch, Zeno be back by dinner time" Kiyo yelled then walked away

The large man started to walk away, and then a small bird popped out of his pocket.

"Unu, mister why do you have a bird in your hip pouch?" Zatch asked

"Since he got injured, I was going to take him home for treatment" the large man said.

"I have a request, please help that bird" Zatch requested

Meanwhile Kiyo was following a kid with a mamodo book

"Hey it's time to go" The kid shouted

"See ya" the large man said.

"Bye" Zatch said waving him off

Kiyo went around following the large man do nice thing around the town.

"What's up shin it's been a long time since you've been in this city. Huh" the kid said to Shin

This surprised Kiyo since he thought the mamodo battle didn't start that long ago.

"I remember walking here all of the painful hatred" Shin said.

"In that case we should destroy anything that you can't stomach" the kid said.

"Yes we should destroy this town" Shin said

"One thing after another" the kid said.

(Destroy this town… I can't let him) Kiyo thought

"Kiyo what you doing" Zatch said, Zeno was behind Zatch

Kiyo closed Zatch and Zeno mouth by using his hand. "Shh, look Mamodo book" Kiyo said pointing at them.

"Hey that's the nice guy who's helping that bird" Zatch said

"Zatch that big guy is the Mamodo right?" Kiyo said

"What are you talking about, it's the runt that is the Mamodo" Zeno said pointing out; Zeno could sense out the Mamodo aura.

"Well either way we will have to fight them" Kiyo stated

"Why Kiyo that guy is nice" Zatch said

"I don't doubt that Zatch, but the both of them want to destroy this town" Kiyo explained which shocked Zatch, not Zeno

Kiyo, Zatch and Zeno followed the two to a school and hid behind some bushes.

"Is this the school you were bullied at" the kid asked

"Yea, this school was the hardest" Shin said

"Then we will destroy this place first" the kid said

"It's too big" Shin responded

"As I said before, among the demons I am elite" the kid said and his face transformed into a mamodo appearance. "I can already use 8 spells" the kid said

"Hey I think I know that guy" Zatch whispered

"Really who" Kiyo asked

"Some bully in my school, who would always tell everyone that he is elite, his name is Eshros" Zatch responded

"Oh I remember you told me about him before" Zeno said, remembering the past

"You're right Eshros… let's destroy this school" Shin said, this statement shock Kiyo and the twins. "But not yet tomorrow, I'm not ready" Shin said walking away.

"Fine" Eshros said then walked with him.

Authors note: there might be something wrong with my computer or the website that I'm using, so I will get you the reader the battle as soon as I can. Also after this is the chapter I will include Kanchomé, I really want to type that chapter tomorrow, since I don't have to rely on the manga to help me write my story it should be easier.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Silent vows made

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or Zeno Bell. I do own this story though so go fuck off if anyone says otherwise. Now readers watch as this story might be taken off the website.

As Shin and Eshros left.

Zatch got up and started to chase them.

"Zatch what are you doing, we can't fight them we don't have the book" Kiyo yelled out.

"Don't worry Kiyo I just want to find out more" Zatch said still running down the sidewalk.

"Zatch can handle himself" Zeno said with confidence, and then he started to make his way home.

Kiyo left it at that and followed Zeno in toe.

"Kiyo, where is Zatch he's going to be late for dinner" Kiyo's mom said, getting dinner set

"Zatch said he would be back by then" Zeno spoke up, awaiting dinner at the dining room.

Kiyo sat there thinking, "Hey mom is the elementary open tomorrow" Kiyo asked

"… No I think it's a holiday" Kiyo's mom responded

"So he is a good guy" Kiyo said to himself. "It's that Kid" Kiyo said to himself, yet loud enough for Zeno to hear him.

"So who has first dibs on Eshros" Zeno asked. Dufort, Zeno and Kiyo were sitting at the table awaiting dinner.

"Shh, don't say those things right next to my mother Zeno" Kiyo whispered to Zeno.

"Well then who" Zeno whispered getting closer to Kiyo for he can hear the answer.

"I'm betting Zatch would want to go first" Kiyo whispered into Zeno's ear for his mother wouldn't hear.

Meanwhile with Zatch in a tree spying, Day turned to night to make it easy for Zatch not to be caught.

As shin sat at a desk and stared at a picture of his mother, Shin also gets a flashback.

Shin was visiting his mother in the hospital; his mother was lying in the single bed.

"Have a stronger will and decide things for yourself. Have courage and the bullies should decrease" Shin's mother said. "If only you can do that mama won't have anything to regret" Shin's mother said.

End of Flashback

"You're looking at that picture again" Eshros said coming through the door, looking ready for bed.

"Bullying is bad so the place that tolerates it is also bad. Those kind of places need to be destroyed" Eshros explained.

"Y… yes with my own will I will destroy the school tomorrow" Shin said

"You've grown, your mama would be happy to" Eshros said, and then his face transformed into a mamodo's face. "Hurry up and go to bed" Eshros said then walked out

"Damn…Damn…Damn" Zatch hissed to himself, while holding onto the tree he started to tear the bark off. "He has no right to talk about bullying" Zatch said in anger, he then hopped off the tree pumped for tomorrow.

Night turned into dawn Shin and Eshros met Zatch, Zeno, Kiyo, and Dufort protecting the school

"… I didn't expect to find… two mamodo here" Eshros stuttered a little, looking at Zatch and Zeno in front of the school; Zatch as in front of Zeno.

"We don't double team weaklings" Zeno yelled

"You scum, we'll tear your book into pieces then burn it" Kiyo yelled in anger

"Eshros do we really have to fight him, I know him he's a good kid" Shin said not wanting to fight.

Eshros then got mad "If we don't fight I will disappear. Can you finish your mama's wish without my power" Eshros yelled.

"I will become a good adult mama, don't worry" Shin responded

"As long as you're up to it… we won't lose… I am Elite" Eshros shouted his face transformed into a mamodo face.

Zatch and Kiyo then charged Eshros with their eyes bugged out.

"Groundam" Shin shouted, Eshros slammed his hand on the ground creating giant walls made of rock and dirt that then slammed together into Zatch and Kiyo.

"AH you're not as strong as I remember Zatch" Eshros shouted

"Stop calling yourself elite, Kiyo we must beat him and only him" Zatch yelled pushing against the walls stopping them from crushing Kiyo

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, a large lightning blast destroyed the walls. Zatch and Kiyo then started to charge Eshros and Shin

"Shin more spells" Eshros yelled

"Zatch now let's split into two groups" Kiyo yelled, Zatch and Kiyo then split.

"Coming at us with a full on sprint" Eshros yelled

"Who do we attack" Shin asked unsure.

"Attack the human with a spell hurry" Eshros yelled

"Now Zatch, the first spell Zaker" Kiyo yelled, Zatch ended up behind Eshros and Shin and fired a large electric blast behind Eshros and Shin

"A defense spell" Eshros responded

"Clayshield" Shin yelled, Eshros summoned a shield out of the ground made of dirt.

The lightning blast collided with the shield spell and broke through causing major damage to Eshros, Shin was unharmed.

Eshros struggling to get up "how can their first spell be so strong" Eshros said holding his side.

Zatch and Kiyo then kept closing in and were nearly within range to pummel Eshros.

"Rahhhh" Zatch yelled while using his cloak to try to tie up Eshros.

"Grandbao" Shin responded, Eshros slammed his hand on to the ground causing an explosion, sending Kiyo and Zatch back at a further distance.

"Kiyo you ok" Zatch asked releasing his cloak around Kiyo; neither of them took much damage.

"Zatch... Finish them already" Zeno yelled at a distance.

"Kiyo I got a plan" Zatch whispered into Kiyo's ear.

"Right" Kiyo got up after listening to Zatch's plan. "Zaker" Kiyo said pointing at the ground, Zatch's spell hitting the ground created a bunch of dust so you could only see figures in the smoke.

"Brother don't worry I got this" a familiar voice yelled out through the dust, Eshros could see that the figure had its back turned facing Zeno.

"Underestimating me are you" Eshros yelled

"Groundsen" Shin yelled, Eshros slammed his hands on the ground and created four cannons that shot four large boulders at the shadowy figure in the smoke.

Zeno gave out a smirk when the four boulders hit the shadowy figure in the dust cloud. When the smoke cleared everyone could see a puppet looking figure which then turned into a piece blond hair floating gently to the ground.

"What the" Eshros was interrupted

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled behind Eshros, Zatch was point blank range firing a huge electric blast straight into Eshros; Eshros screamed in pain, Shin was knocked down off his feet.

Shin was thinking about his past on how people used to bully him and make fun of him, and he didn't have the courage to stick up for himself. Shin woke up with Zatch by his side, and Zeno rapidly kicking Eshros in the stomach and face.

"Wake up, Shin wake up" Zatch said trying to wake Shin up; not caring that Zeno pummeling Eshros.

"S…Shin help" Eshros yelped while being kicked in the face by Zeno.

"Shin do you really think that your mother would be happy if you destroyed this school" Zatch yelled, Even though Shin was right next to him.

"This, this school is a bad place I must destroy it" Shin responded

Zatch got a little bit more upset "You don't know if there aren't any people in there. Are you really ok with letting them die" Zatch said with determination of changing the large man's mind.

"Sh… shut up… Zatch" Eshros said trying to get up but Zeno just beat him down again

"Stay in your place" Zeno yelled while once again kicking Eshros in the face as hard as he could; Eshros now had bruises everywhere and was coughing up blood

"Don't abandon the only decision you've ever made" Eshros yelled while grabbing onto Zeno foot preventing Zeno from kicking him any longer.

"What if people are really in" Shin was cut off.

"Shit head, you move according to what I say. If you do your mother will be happy too" Eshros shouted

"Zeno" Zatch yelled

"On it" Zeno responded then picked Eshros up and slammed him into the ground as hard as he could. There was an imprint of Eshros's body left on the ground.

Eshros got up and started to run to a safe distance from Zeno, then Zeno started to chase.

"Zeno" Dufort called out, Zeno realized what was going on and withdrew.

Eshros seeing this ran back to Shin. "You idiot… Look at what you let them do to me" Eshros yelled out with blood pouring down from his face.

Zatch was still trying to convince Shin of changing his mind. "Please, you're a good person, you don't need to fight anymore" Zatch pleaded

"Don't listen to him, People like you don't need to think. I'm smarter so let me make the decisions" Eshros yelled, this statement made Shin upset.

"Shut your mouth already" Kiyo said behind Eshros, Kiyo then punched Eshros in the face as hard as he could, sending him a distance of 10 feet. "Piece of shit" Kiyo finished. Kiyo then looked at Shin "You, do you know what terrible thing is being done to you" Kiyo said with anger. "He stomped on your feeling for your mother" Kiyo yelled

"Kiyo" Zatch whispered to himself now knowing how Kiyo felt about this ordeal

"I will never forgive people like that. People that manipulates a person's heart" Kiyo shouted; Kiyo was starting to tear up

"Mister you should throw away that book" Zatch said right beside Kiyo

Shin then understood what his mother was talking about strength and courage, Shin started to smile.

"Now that you realized the truth stop listening to what this bastard has to say and throw away that book" Kiyo said

"I love the kind book owner that treated injured birds. I bet your mother would feel the same way" Zatch said with a slightly happier voice.

Shin stood there for a moment. "… Thank you… but I can't hand over this book just yet" Shin stated, this statement surprised everyone, Even Dufort even though he knew what the answer would be, he just didn't expect it to be so dramatic.

Eshros got excited again "That's right everything I say is right, listen to me and mama will be pleased" Eshros said with enthusiasm.

Shin then punched the ground near Eshros, scaring him. "Shut up and listen, face that way" Shin demanded.

"Shit he really wants to fight" Kiyo yelled and withdrew to a safe distance along with Zatch

"Groundcrag" Shin yelled, a huge area of earth beneath Zatch and Kiyo then shattered into large pieces, the attack sent Zatch and Kiyo flying a few yards.

"Kiyo why is he still fighting" Zatch asked in total confusion

"Worry about that later, we still have to protect the school" Kiyo yelled

(I know it looks like I betrayed you… I have to change… I just got to) Shin thought, while getting into position for another spell

"Groundsen" Shin yelled, four cannons appeared but twice the size as before and of course they shot larger boulders as well.

"We have to counter" Kiyo yelled flipping through the pages

"Rashield" Kiyo yelled, a square shield came out of the ground and it had two lighting symbols on it

The large boulder collided with Rashield, yet Rashield was able to hold off the attack and bounce it back. When the electrified boulders came crashing down, there was no one there, Shin knew his spell wouldn't break through.

Shin was able to get to the side of Kiyo and Zatch "Groundbai" Shin yelled, Eshros summoned a large snake out of the ground and it headed for Kiyo and Zatch.

"The forth spell Zakerga" Kiyo yelled, Zatch let out a stronger and more controlled version of Zaker

Both of the spells collided and cancelled each other out; causing a large amount of dust and ash.

Out of the dust Shin walked up toward Kiyo and Zatch and Shin offered up his book.

"Thank you, I'm handing over my book" Shin said, this surprised Kiyo and Zatch.

"I won't just let you cast it aside" Eshros said

"No… I'm getting rid of this book, you are a bad guy that tricked me" Shin said then giving Kiyo his book.

Eshros sat down in defeat, "I hate you Zatch… this is the second time that you beat me" Eshros said in defeat

"You should've learned you're lesson the first time" Zatch said proudly

After the group burned Eshros book, Shin showed Kiyo and the gang his mother's head stone.

"Unu is this your mother's grave" Zatch asked

"Yes… I'm sorry for a lot of things" Shin said

"Damn straight you're sorry" Zeno said while leaning against a grave stone

"Don't worry about it Shin, you did your best. I bet your mother would be proud" Zatch said happily

"Why are we even here, Shin's mother is dead his bond with her is broken" Dufort said coldly

"How could you" Kiyo was cut off

"My bond with her isn't broken, you must have a bond with someone, you should know how I feel" Shin responded

"I have no bonds, this motherly bond of yours is pathetic" Dufort said with a cold stare

"Why you" Kiyo said getting mad.

"If I were to ever meet my birth mother… I would kill her" Dufort said speaking the cold truth

Everyone was getting pretty upset, mostly Shin and Kiyo.

"Come on Dufort were leaving" Zeno said already out of the grave yard.

Dufort then left and walked in front of Zeno

Zeno stood there for a second waiting for Dufort to be a good distance away. "I'm not going to apologize for what he said… He has his reasons… If you knew what he had been through maybe you wouldn't think any differently" Zeno explained looking at Kiyo and Shin, he then started to follow Dufort back to Kiyo's house.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 to be Princes

Authors note: the only reason I'm adding in Kanchomé in trying to burn Zatch's or Zeno's book is because… Well I will try to make this chapter funny, that and you will see that Zeno really doesn't have any mercy to those who try to burn his or his brother's book in a cowardly way.

It was noon and Zatch had the idea to get a yellow tail for Kiyo since he had a fever.

"Kiyo, I'm back" Zatch yelled, running up the stairs with his brother following his lead.

"You do know humans like their food cooked right Zatch" Zeno said right before Zatch busted through Kiyo's room.

"Kiyo" Zatch stopped to look at a Kiyo with an insanely large nose.

"What the" Zeno was cut off

"Hi Zatch, Zeno" The fake Kiyo said

Zatch looked at his surroundings then looked up "Kiyo" Zatch yelled. Zatch tried to lunge himself toward the real Kiyo that was nailed to the ceiling.

"Get over here" Zeno whispered grabbing Zatch foot causing Zatch to land on his face.

"Zeno why did" Zatch yelled but was cut off by his brother putting his hand on Zatch's mouth.

"First off we don't know where Dufort is at, second off, this can be fun" Zeno whispered into Zatch's ear.

The fake Kiyo just thought they were doing a twin thing, so he didn't think anything suspicious of the whole Zatch jumping then landing on his face.

"Keep him busy" Zeno whispered into Zatch's ear. "Kiyo I'm going to get you some water ok…" Zeno waved off the fake Kiyo then ran out the room.

Zatch looked up at the real Kiyo who was now crying because he knew Zeno had some horrible plan to make Kiyo stay nailed to the ceiling for as long as possible.

"Kiyo I got you… a fish" Zatch said trying to act out the good buddy routine

"Well in that case let's eat Zatch" the fake Kiyo said, grabbing the fish and started to eat the fish whole.

Zatch just stared at the yellow tail being devoured

Meanwhile with Zeno looking around down stairs

Zeno went to the living room to find Dufort watching TV on the couch.

"Dufort" Zeno spoke up

"Yea" Dufort responded

"Why did you let another mamodo team inside the house" Zeno said with a hint of anger

"They are after Kiyo's red book not ours" Dufort responded

"That still doesn't explain why they left you alone" Zeno yelled

"The idiots never noticed me, you also told me not to double team weaklings" Dufort explained then showed Zeno the silver book

"Ok you go into the guest room and hide and stay there" Zeno ordered, Dufort did what he was told and went into the guest room where he could hear the conversation between the fake Kiyo and Zatch.

"So Zatch how many spells do you know" the fake Kiyo asked

Zatch thought about it for a moment (should I tell him… Who is this Mamodo… I know him I'm sure of it). "I can use four spells so far" Zatch finally replied. "Shouldn't you know that too" Zatch said a little irritated

"I was just testing you" The fake Kiyo responded getting a little scared

Zeno finally came back into the room after he finished locking all the doors and windows.

"So Zatch where is your book, I seemed to have forgotten" the fake Kiyo asked

"You… Don't remember" Zeno yelled at the fake Kiyo which scared him

Zatch thought he would play along with his brother "Yea how could you forget Kiyo" Zatch said crossing his arms, these statements seemed to lighten the real Kiyo mood.

"Give me a break, I'm only human" the fake Kiyo tried to play off.

"There is only one way I will tell you the location of my brother's book" Zeno responded

"Really what" the fake Kiyo said with excitement.

"You have to do whatever we say for the entire day" Zeno demanded

"You promise" the fake Kiyo asked while thinking (If I burn Zatch's book it wouldn't matter if anybody called me weak I can brag to everyone that I was the one who burned prince Zatch's book)

Zeno put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers "I promise" Zeno said with an evil grin

All of a sudden they heard banging "Kiyo, Kiyo let me in I brought something to make you feel better" Suzy yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"Ignore her" Zeno demanded which the fake Kiyo did what he was told

"First I want you to clean the entire house… You aren't allowed in the guest room though" Zeno ordered because he didn't want to do any of his chores.

The fake Kiyo picked up a broom and a mop and started to clean like mad. When the fake Kiyo was done cleaning the upstairs and went down stairs to clean, Zatch took that moment to get Kiyo off the ceiling.

"What the heck are you thinking Zeno" Kiyo said in a low voice for the fake Kiyo wouldn't hear.

"I was thinking it was about time that I and Zatch deserve a break, to be treated like princes" Zeno explained

"Didn't you get enough of that living in a castle" Kiyo asked while he heard vacuuming coming from the downstairs.

"You have no idea what I and Zatch went through" Zeno yelled. "See Zatch I told you to leave him up there" Zeno complained

"Zatch don't tell me you're going alone with this" Kiyo asked looking at Zatch with a serious look.

"… I still don't know who that Mamodo is so until then I will go along with Zeno's plan" Zatch explained

"Fine, until then… Kiyo stay inside the guest room and don't come out no matter what" Zeno ordered.

"Why should I" Kiyo hissed

"You can get a day off with us not bothering you" Zeno explained the best outcome.

Kiyo thought about it, and he thought about what horrible things Zeno will make this imposter do. "You got a deal" Kiyo said shaking Zeno hand then Kiyo grabbed as many books he could carry to pass the time including the red book.

"Kiyo" Both twins yelled from atop Kiyo's room.

They heard stomping and running and soon they saw the fake Kiyo covered in dust.

"We're hungry" Zeno said holding his stomach

"What?" the fake Kiyo said knowing where this was going.

"Go to the best restaurant you can find and get us a meal for four… No six" Zeno ordered

"I don't have any money" the fake Kiyo responded

"Then find someone who does and get us A LOT OF FOOD" Zeno shouted making the fake Kiyo run out the door in order to satisfy the twins hunger.

The fake Kiyo thought (its only one day, I have to survive one day and I get to burn Zatch's book) the fake Kiyo started laughing with excitement while running down the street trying to find Folgore.

20 minutes later the fake Kiyo found Folgore being surrounded by a huge fan girl club.

"Folgore" The fake Kiyo shouted then transformed back to normal to a small boy wearing pajamas and had a bill for a mouth.

"Kanchomé did you get that Zatch's book" Folgore yelled trying to get out of the crowd

"I need to buy them dinner first" Kanchomé said now beside Folgore

"What… why" Folgore trying to figure out what was going on

"Zeno told me if I do everything they asked of me they will tell me where Zatch's book is" Kanchomé explained

"That great your cover hasn't been blown yet" Folgore said with excitement, then threw Kanchomé 300 dollars. "Poruk" Folgore said pulling out his book, transforming Kanchomé into the fake Kiyo once again

Kanchomé then went into a fancy restaurant and ordered everything he knew Mamodo children liked, yellow tails with seasonings, Ado choc vagrant( I tried spelling it the best I could), 11oz steaks seasoned and spiced, lobster and crab with melted butter, Salmon, and Catfish. Side dishes were chicken wings and mash potatoes with white rice. The tab ended up being close to 270 plus the tip.

"Can you please box all of this up" Kanchomé said avoiding eye contact with the feast before him. Kanchomé ended up carrying all of the food with him and ended up back at Kiyo's house an hour later.

"You're late" Zeno hollered scaring Kanchomé into nearly dropping all of the expensive food.

"H… Here you go" Kanchomé said being like a waiter and lay out all of the food on the table.

Both Zeno and Zatch couldn't help but drool and neither could Kanchomé, Zeno noticed this.

"Now go get us desert" Zeno ordered

Kanchomé looked at how much money he had left which was only 10 dollars, which he showed to Zeno and Zatch.

"Well go on, get" Zeno waved Kanchomé to the door

When Kanchomé left the house Zeno locked the door and told Dufort and Kiyo to come down and eat.

"Holy" Kiyo said amazed

"I know right" Zatch said excited

"You two better hurry up and get some before he comes back" Zeno ordered

With that Kiyo and Dufort grabbed the crab and lobster with about 20 chicken wings with sauce and the White rice and they walked up stairs to enjoy the meal that Zeno was able to provide.

"Zeno… This was a… great idea" Zatch said while chowing down a yellow tail.

Zeno wasn't listening to what Zatch was saying since he was digging into one of the 11oz steaks.

While Dufort was cracking open a lobster leg "Pass the butter"

Kiyo looked at Dufort and remembered what terrible things Dufort had said to Shin "Here" Kiyo said giving Dufort butter, the meal defiantly eased the mood between the two.

10 minutes later Kanchomé arrived back to Kiyo's house holding a bunch of candy; Kanchomé had to be let in by Zatch.

Zatch and Zeno were only half done eating; even though Mamodo's eat fast the meal was too large for them to finish in one gulp.

"Kiyo get our baths ready" Zeno ordered

Kanchomé had sweat pouring down from his face for running around like mad doing whatever Zeno ordered.

"Right away" Kanchomé answered running to the bath room to get it ready.

"Zeno I can't eat another anymore" Zatch said looking at another piece of yellow tail but not making a move toward it.

"Me neither, save it for tomorrow" Zeno said then hopped off the chair and went toward the bathroom with his brother following.

"Your baths are ready" Kanchomé said happy that the day was almost over.

"While we are taking our baths clean up after us in the Kitchen and store our leftovers" Zeno said going into the bath room.

"Ok" Kanchomé walked out to clean the kitchen once again

While both Zatch and Zeno were in the tub resting

"I can't put my finger on it but I'm sure I know him" Zatch said still thinking of his past friends

"He's a pushover, think about all the pushover's you know" Zeno responded

Zatch thought about all of the people that he helped in the Mamodo world, and who could transform. "It couldn't be…" Zatch said now knowing who it was

"What is it" Zeno replied

"I used to help him whenever he was picked on" Zatch said explaining how he knew him. "The fake Kiyo might be Kanchomé" Zatch said

"Well are we still going to be using him" Zeno said with a slight upset face since the day wasn't over yet.

"No, he's one of my friends" Zatch said getting out of the tub

Meanwhile upstairs in the guest room

"We can leave now" Dufort told Kiyo

"Are they done using my imposter" Kiyo asked

"Yes" Dufort responded, with that Kiyo walked out of the guest room and walked down stairs to see Zatch talking to the fake Kiyo; Zatch had his cloths on

"You can give up the act now Kanchomé" Zatch said looking up at the fake Kiyo with the large nose

"What are you talking about…? I'm Kiyo" Kanchomé said still trying to act out

Zeno then punched the fake Kiyo in the head causing the fake Kiyo to transform into Kanchomé.

"You didn't have to hit me" Kanchomé cried on the ground. Kanchomé started laughing "It doesn't matter I survived the whole day doing what you told me to do, you have to give me Zatch's book" Kanchomé yelled with triumph.

"Here" Kiyo responded by throwing Kanchomé a dictionary.

"What is this" Kanchomé asked getting teary eyed

"It's Zatch's book I gave him for a present" Kiyo explained. "Go ahead and burn it" Kiyo said a grin on his face.

"This isn't fair, this isn't fair, noooo" Kanchomé cried then started to chow down on candy

"It's ok Kanchomé" Zatch said patting Kanchomé's back trying to cheer him up. "How about this whenever you're in trouble we will help you out..." Zatch offered

"But only once" Zeno grumbled

"Really" Kanchomé said cheering up a bit. "Then give me your mamodo book so people won't be able to call me weak" Kanchomé ordered

Kiyo then picked Kanchomé up "No" Kiyo responded and was about to throw Kanchomé out of the door when Folgore charged through the front door.

"It's Parco Folgore" Folgore introduced himself

Authors note: I bet you readers wish you were Zatch and Zeno for this chapter, I know I was.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: the day before

Authors note: Ok I admit it… I finally hit a bump in the road, which I haven't really been thinking about. It's the trip to England and where Kiyo and the gang go to England. I still haven't made a reason into why they should go, in the manga it was to find a look alike Zatch which everyone knows was Zeno. Since in my story Zeno lives with Zatch it doesn't really make sense to have Zatch go to England. I will come up with a reason I will just need some time. Warning this won't be a very long chapter… at least I don't think so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell

"How the heck did you know exactly when to come in?" Kiyo yelled at Folgore while still holding Kanchomé by his cloths

"I'm the amazing actor Parco Folgore" Folgore was still introducing himself.

"He was spying through the window" Dufort added

"I'm the handsome Italy's hero Parco Folgore" Folgore was still introducing himself

"Pervert, who spies through a window" Zeno shouted in disgust

"You saying you want a copy of CD here you go, the present giver Parco Folgore" Folgore said throwing Zeno one of his CDs.

Zeno read the cover "Children shouldn't learn this" Zeno mumbled

"It can't be helped I will dance for you" Folgore said, Kanchomé was able to get loose of Kiyo's grip

Zeno poked Zatch in the back getting his attention. "Zatch can I kill him" Zeno whispered into Zatch's ear.

"That would make Kanchomé upset" Zatch responded

Music started playing (Warning: I'm using a Gash Bell manga translated to English so this will be the original song that Folgore danced to… Which it sort of perverted)

Folgore started dancing "Boobies, boobies, melons, Boing, Bo~~~ing" Folgore sang

Everyone didn't know what to say about why Folgore started dancing except Kanchomé who went missing but no one noticed.

"Boobies, boobies, melons, Boing, bo~~~~ing "Folgore was still singing

Zatch started to dance to it and copy the moves that Folgore did

"Pick them, pick them, pick them" Folgore sang then waved his hands in the air telling everyone he was done

Zatch tried to copy his moves; Zeno was embarrassed by his brother and couldn't stop blushing.

"Dufort" Zeno shouted in anger

"Zaker" Dufort replied

Folgore was shocked by a mid-class Zaker; Folgore hit the ground hard by the electric shock

"Folgore" Kanchomé yelled while fighting Kiyo for the red book

"You little runt" Kiyo yelled, Kanchomé fastened himself to the red book while Folgore was singing. Kiyo started bashing Kanchomé on the wall; Kanchomé soon let the red book go.

"How did I not notice that?" Zatch said in a low voice, while being surprised by the move Kanchomé made.

"Oi Kanchomé let us make our leave" Folgore said getting up while his clothes were still smoldering

"They promised me the red book they, I, it's not fair" Kanchomé cried out.

"You attacked us from behind… trust me what we did was fair" Zeno stated, while wishing he could do more.

"Is it ok for us to make our leave" Folgore asked still hurting from the burns he received from Zeno

"Go already" Kiyo and Zeno yelled with anger

"Oh yea… Kanchomé remember I owe you one" Zatch reminded Kanchomé.

"Ok" Kanchomé said in a defeated voice.

Kanchomé and Folgore then left totally defeated, the only thing they accomplished was embarrassing Zeno to the point of Zakering Folgore.

Zatch and Zeno lay down and went to sleep with a peaceful look on their face.

Dufort and Kiyo still had some tensions between one another but they decided to leave that argument for another time.

Authors note: Told you this would be a short chapter. I hope that the two chapter were funny. Also if you're trying to figure out why I named the chapter the day before it's because I go to college tomorrow and I might not update for some time… But you will never know with me. I Swear that I will make the next chapter longer and more detailed than this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Sugino is back

Authors note: I will try to diverge my story from the manga as much as possible. Although the part that I'm at right now isn't really going to be that interesting I still have a ways to go to get to Zofis and then Faludo and then the Clear note arc which might be longer than the Manga arc. Thank you Jackson for giving me Sugino partner's name.

It was a hot afternoon Kiyo was out school. Zatch decided to skip a day of training with his brother and go explore the city, Zeno spent his time torturing Naomi.

Zatch was walking down the street when he came by a preschool with the teachers teaching the kids a dance.

"1, 2, 3, 4" The teacher said trying to sing it out and the kids did some dance, Zatch did the same. "Ok tomorrow we will do the chicken dance" the teacher said

"Singing and dancing what a great way to learn… I wonder if Zeno would like to do this." Zatch said to himself, and then he imagined Zeno doing a chicken dance; which made Zatch giggle, Zatch then walked off trying to entertain himself a while longer.

Meanwhile an old Mamodo team came back to town after being kicked out.

"Why do we have to come here of all places" Haru asked, while he and Sugino walked into Botanical Gardens

"Because I don't know where Zeno or Zatch lives at… Plus we can at least try to make amends" Sugino explained, and then examined his surroundings.

The duo walked up to the manger Tsukushi.

"Hi is there anything you need" Tsukushi asked then turned around to see who it was. "…It's you" Tsukushi responded while remembering how much damage the duo caused.

"Please don't scream" Sugino pleaded

"SOME HELP" Tsukushi yelled running away; unfortunately there weren't any other costumers inside the Green house.

Haru pulling out the green book "do you want me to slow her down" Haru ask with the green book giving off a bright glow.

"Don't you dare" Sugino responded then started to chase after Tsukushi, Haru ended up following.

"Get the hell out of here" Tsukushi yelled trying to find some sort of weapon. "You have guts coming back here you know" Tsukushi said picking up a shovel

"Can we at least talk" Sugino asked while blocking a blow given by Tsukushi with a shovel.

Tsukushi Kept on swinging and made no direct hit since Sugino would either block or dodge the swings thrown at him. After about 5 minutes later with Sugino pleading for Tsukushi to stop and Tsukushi not listening, she finally wore herself out.

"What… do you… want with me" Tsukushi asked finally ready to listen

Sugino was slow to approach the women with the shovel "Like I've been trying to say… I would like to say sorry, so I'm sorry" Sugino apologized

"Are we done here" Haru asked still holding the book

"Shut up and put that away" Sugino yelled at Haru

"It's a little late to be saying sorry" Tsukushi said in anger

"Listen I will help you rebuild your garden" Sugino was trying really hard.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something" Tsukushi lifting the shovel ready for another swing.

"That's why I need to be here, I need to talk with Zeno. Without his brother trying to kill me" Sugino explained

"Oh so it's about them" Tsukushi said with sarcasm

"Just let me help… I will even use my powers to speed up the process" Sugino offered. "In return I would like for you to tell me where Zatch and Zeno live" Sugino requested shrugging his shoulders.

Tsukushi thought about it for a moment "Fine you have a deal, plant user" Tsukushi

Sugino took the shovel from Tsukushi and started digging. 20 minutes later Sugino was able to plant a tree "Haru" Sugino yelled

"Right" Haru pulled out the green book and poured his heart energy through it causing it to glow.

Sugino's hands started glowing and he placed them on the young tree, within a few moments the tree started to grow by feet.

"What a waste of skill" Haru sighed

"We'll be here all day with that attitude" Sugino retorted, with that Sugino start on his second one, with all the while Tsukushi was watching over the both of them.

Meanwhile Zatch was planning on having his lunch in a peaceful place.

"Botanical garden here I come" Zatch said then entered through the doors of Botanical gardens.

"Ok its ready" Sugino said when he finished putting in another plant.

Haru didn't respond he just poured energy into the book giving Sugino the ability to use his natural talents.

Zatch saw a bright glow and sensed a Mamodo's presence. "Not again" Zatch growled then started to run in that direction; jumping through the bushes and around trees

"Done" Sugino said then started digging again

"Bastard" Zatch shouted jumping out of the bushes and then landed a punch to Sugino face that sent Sugino to the ground.

"Z…Zatch" Sugino said trying to get up

Zatch didn't give Sugino time to react, Zatch landed a side kick to Sugino's stomach; Tsukushi is in the bathroom so she doesn't know what's going on.

"Sugino" Haru yelled as he flipped through the pages

"Don't" Sugino yelled, sticking his arm out at his partner.

"I thought my brother taught you a lesion last time" Zatch yelled as he made direct hit to Sugino's temple (head)

Sugino was dazed seeing two Zatch's "It isn't what it looks like" Sugino said in a groggy voice.

Zatch didn't fully understand what Sugino said so he kept on wailing on him, Zatch got in a few more good punches until Sugino finally tackled Zatch down.

"Haru help me out here" Sugino demanded as he and Zatch were on the ground wrestling to gain the upper hand.

Haru too jumped on Zatch and held his legs down.

"Just because Kiyo isn't here doesn't mean I will let you win" Zatch yelled while trying to get loose

"Will you listen to me for a second, I need to talk to Zeno" Sugino yelled

"I'll give him the message when I burned your book" Zatch responded the used his cloak to throw Sugino and Haru off of him. Zatch picked up the shovel that Sugino was using to dig "You were told not to come back" Zatch yelled then charged Sugino with the shovel.

"Sugino I won't let this go on any longer" Haru stated

"GO ahead and cast a spell" Sugino yelled now afraid of Zatch that he might bury him.

"Juron" Haru shouted with the glowing green book.

Sugino had two roots pop out of the ground and entangling Zatch in a tight grip but not tight enough to hurt him

"You think this will hold me" Zatch asked with his cloak waving franticly and his eyes full of determination.

"What is going on" Tsukushi yelled then punched Sugino in the head

"He started it" Both boys said at the same time.

"He was attacking your plants" Zatch responded while trying to get loose of the roots.

"He tried to kill me" Sugino retorted

"Wait why isn't Tsukushi scared of Sugino?" Zatch asked now putting the pieces together.

"He's working for me" Tsukushi answered

Zatch had a shocked, and what do I say face.

"Looks like you're finally getting the picture" Sugino said then released Zatch from the roots grip which retreated back into the ground.

"Fine I'll listen" Zatch sat down with a pouty face, and he was even more upset to find his lunch ruined and crushed by Sugino's spell.

"I needed to talk to Zeno and you, but I will wait until Zeno gets here" Sugino stated

"I'm already here" Zeno came up walking behind them with Kiyo and Dufort

"I only wanted to" Sugino was cut off

"Speak" Kiyo shouted with a near oni face on, which scared Sugino.

"Well i was just kicked out of Europe you see" Sugino explained knowing what their response would be.

"What did you do this time" Zeno sighed

"Nothing" Sugino replied with a hint of anger. "Listen Europe has some trouble some Mamodo there so I had to retreat for the time being" Sugino stated

"Are you telling me that you ran away" Zeno was getting mad at Sugino

"I'm not strong enough to fight Brago by myself" Sugino admitted

"What are the others" Kiyo asked referring to when Sugino said some.

"One is Baltro, he lives in a castle and he used his minions to deforest the entire area around his castle… So I can't fight against him" Sugino explained. "Not only that but he's been terrorizing the local residence, If you think what I did was bad then you should get a view of this guy's handy work" Sugino stated.

Everyone stood there silent for a moment waiting for a response from either Zeno or Zatch.

"… What do you think Zatch, should we let him stay in town" Zeno asked his brother who was still sitting down.

"I let all of my anger out on him; He also was able to escape Brago." Zatch said still thinking. "You have to keep rebuilding and improve upon Botanical Gardens then I will allow you to stay." Zatch approved of letting Sugino stay.

"Looks like coming here was worth it after all" Haru said amazed

"It doesn't mean we like you two" Kiyo stated giving Haru a dirty look.

"What about you?" Haru asked looking at Dufort

"Doesn't matter either way" Dufort stated the truth then started to walk back home.

"Don't just stand there keep working" Tsukushi demanded and forced Haru and Sugino to fix the somewhat permanent that they created

"Come on Zatch we're leaving" Kiyo said and Zatch started to follow Kiyo back home, last person to leave was Zeno.

"Don't mess this up" Zeno told Sugino yet not glancing at him. "Bye" Zeno said in a stern yet happy voice, he then used his cloak to teleport home to beat everyone else there first.

"Do you think it was wise to come here" Haru asked while digging a hole.

"It was either this or being chased by Baltro's knights… Since I like working in a garden" Sugino said with a slight smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 a Normal part of the Day

Authors note: please review

"Good bye" the twins said Kiyo's mom, while walking out of Kiyo's house

"Watch out for cars you two" Kiyo mom warned.

Zatch and Zeno started walking around town to see what they could do to entertain themselves.

"Wh`~~~`at should we Pl`~~~ay today" Zatch sang

"Zatch what are we going to do, I went along with you because you said you didn't want to train" Zeno explained

"Zeno you trained almost every day in the mamodo world try to let loose" Zatch responded, Zatch then spotted a few traffic cones

"This isn't vacation" Zeno yelled, yet Zatch didn't hear him because he ran over to the traffic cones.

"Here you go" Zatch said handing Zeno a cone.

"You got to be kidding me" Zeno said

Zatch then tried to force the traffic cone on to Zeno's head; that had two holes in it for the eyes.

"I can't believe this" Zeno grumbled, while he and Zatch were walking around with using traffic cones as masks.

Whenever people walked by they would giggle or laugh a little at the sight of the twins

"We are the cone warriors the protectors of all good and peaceful" Zatch announced standing on a bucket

"Don't make a scene" Zeno yelled, while seeing if there was anybody to see the game they were playing.

"Calm down, with these masks no one will know it's us" Zatch explained then started running down the sidewalk.

"Who else in this town wears mantels like ours?" Zeno asked then started running after his brother. Zeno could hear his brother's unique laughter, as Zeno caught up to Zatch he saw Zatch playing a hero while holding a branch like it was a sword.

"Help me fend them off Vulcan" Zatch yelled, while playing with Vulcan

"It amazes me how easily you can entertain yourself" Zeno said while walking up to his brother, Zeno then grabbed a stick.

"On guard" Zatch responded taking a fencing position.

"Two on one, fair enough" Zeno shrugged his shoulders and played along with Zatch and his Vulcan.

After Zatch and Zeno broke all the sticks and branches scattered across the park, they both decided it was time to do something else.

A few moments later a huge explosion was heard near by the twin's location.

"Is it a Mamodo" Zatch responded to the large explosion, both twins then used their ability to sense other mamodo's and found nothing.

"No, there for it's not our problem" Zeno said with a nonchalant voice.

"Someone could be hurt" Zatch retorted, he then started running in the direction of the blast and followed the fire trucks racing to the scene.

Zeno once again chased after Zatch, both still wearing the masked cones. Zeno then caught up with Zatch "this is the human's problem, we shouldn't interfere" Zeno explained

"What are you talking about Zeno? This is the perfect job for the cone Warriors" Zatch said with a playful yet determined voice.

Zeno then realized he was still wearing the mask "No one will know it's us right?" Zeno asked

"Of course not" Zatch responded, soon after they seen what the explosion had caused.

A 5 story apartment building was on fire and all 5 floors were engulfed in flames. People were running out and firemen were running into the flames to get as many people out as possible.

"Get those people back" a fireman said pointing to the crowd that Zatch and Zeno were standing in.

"The stairs has collapsed" the fireman said running out with another person

"There's still people inside their" a civilian cried out.

"Zeno we're going to help" Zatch said with determination

Zeno knew there was no point in auguring "well what are you waiting for" Zeno yelled then jumped on to a fire truck then straight through a window.

"Right behind you" Zatch yelled then did the same thing as his brother but jumped through a different window on the 5th floor.

"Can anybody hear me" Zatch yelled out, all Zatch could see was flames and smoke along with falling debris

"Help us please" A women Yelled, holding two kids that were around Zatch's age.

"I'll be right there" Zatch yelled then used his cloak to clear himself a path through the flames.

"You're just a kid" the kid by his mother's side stated

"If you want to live you will follow me" Zatch said extending his hand.

The mother grabbed Zatch's hand and the kids followed

Zatch used his cloak to shield the family from the flames, "keep your heads down, I can't protect you from the smoke" Zatch explained while trying to find a way out. "You got to trust me" Zatch yelled, Zatch lifted up his hand and punched a huge hole in the wall leading to the outside. "Hang on to my cloak" Zatch ordered, the family did as they were told and grabbed on, Zatch then jumped out of the hole he made and used his cloak to gently land on the ground.

Zatch look around and found that his brother that had saved two elderly people but was surrounded by the photographers

"Thank you" the women said then walked toward the fireman

"Stop it, stop taking pictures, stupid humans" Zeno was yelling at the crowd that was taking pictures of him.

Zatch ran up to his brother and put his arm around his brother, "Hi everyone" Zatch said waving to the camera.

Zeno then grabbed his brother's arm and started to run away like mad, from the camera men.

As Zatch was being dragged "Zeno where are we going" Zatch asked

"Somewhere I can teleport without anybody seeing me" Zeno responded while still running away from the people with cameras and the people who asked constant questions.

Zeno found a small ally way "Alright time to go home" Zeno said with relief, he then took the cone mask off his head.

"We still have to have our lunch" Zatch reminded

Zeno gave out a huge sigh "fine let's just go already, we had enough fun for one day" Zeno explained

Zatch led Zeno to a spot on a hill that had a great view of the town and the sun against the ocean.

"Right this is where we will have our lunch" Zatch said with a happy tone, he then check his back pocket for his bento, Zeno did the same.

"It's not there" the twins yelled in disappointment

"Kiyo's mom put a lot of effort into those" Zatch pouted sitting on the ground

"We probably lost them in that burning apartment" Zeno grumbled

"Why are you two pouting" A huge (very huge) elderly women said behind Zatch and Zeno.

Authors note: I don't know what I did wrong but people are reviewing a lot less than usual… oh well. I want to show the readers that Zatch and Zeno can really never have a normal day, well normal is overrated any way.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Homesickness

Authors note: It seems that I'm very close to introducing Tia into my story. People on the Zatch Bell fan fiction site aren't updating as much as they used to, I think it's because summer is over. I myself have been updating less and less, then again people don't review as much as they used to either. This is my second time doing this chapter, so review. If it looks like I'm not explaining this chapter enough, yea I know.

Zatch and Zeno looked at the large women with a calm face.

"We lost our lunch in a fire" Zatch explained while looking down at the ground

"Children shouldn't play with fire" The women said

"We weren't playing with fire, we were saving people from the fire" Zeno grumbled still looking at the view of the town.

"You are a bad liar" the large women said, she then handed Zatch and Zeno two large rice balls.

"Their huge" Zatch responded and then started eating the huge rice ball

"Their grandma's secret recipe" the old women said. "If you eat those you won't be such a bad lair" the women teased, Zeno just ignored that comment and Zatch didn't hear her. "Here have some fish" The old women said. "It's grandma's special, here have some tea" The old women said, giving Zatch and Zeno some tea.

"Your food isn't half bad" Zeno half complimented

"All of your specials are delicious" Zatch complimented then finished his new lunch. "Ma'am you're a really nice person isn't there anything i can do to repay you" Zatch offered.

"Shh Zatch don't" Zeno whispered, Zatch didn't listen to him.

"I came to look for someone in this city" the old women explained

"That's perfect we'll help you find this person" Zatch said putting his hand up to his chest.

"Why did you… you know what never mind" Zeno grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Thank you" the old lady said

With that the twins and the old lady ran into town.

"What are your names boys" the old lady asked while running down the street; people where amazed by the huge women.

"My name is Zatch Bell, this is my brother Zeno Bell" Zatch introduced himself and his brother.

"My name is granny An-An" An-An introduced herself.

"So who are we looking for" Zeno asked not even glancing toward her.

"My son Tadashi is in this city… He's supposed to be marring this girl called Hiromi" An-An explained pulling out a letter.

"So you came here to see this Hiromi" Zatch asked

"She's the bride to my only son, even it's once I must see her" An-An said.

"Don't worry we will find Hiromi" Zatch said encouraging words.

The group then ran to the police station to only find out that they couldn't do anything.

The group then walked to a park with a bench to sit down on. Zeno sat their thinking, Zatch did the same looking down at the ground then he noticed An-An shoes.

"An-An your shoes are worn out… could it be that you walked all the way from the country side" Zatch asked looking at her shoes.

"It was only three mountain sides" An-An explained, this statement surprised Zatch and Zeno.

"You're tough for a human" Zeno complimented

"I would walk 10 mountain sides if I could only meet her once" An-An stated. "I want to find her without my son finding out about it" An-An said

Zatch and Zeno thought about it for a few moments

"I got an idea!" the twins said at the same time.

"Huh what's your idea?" Zatch asked looking at his brother.

"Let's see who can find her first" Zeno said with a grin, he then got up and ran behind a tree to hide the fact that he just teleported home.

"That's not fair" Zatch yelled while realizing Zeno's plan

"Where that boy go?" An-An asked

"Never mind that, do you know where Tadashi lives?" Zatch asked

An-An showed Zatch where Tadashi lived; they got in by An-An knocking down the door.

"Found it" Zatch said holding out a towel while smelling the towel for Hiromi scent.

"Boy can you recognize Hiromi's scent" An-An asked

"Unu this towel has a different scent from all the others, with this we can find her" Zatch explained

An-An got really happy from this statement and patted Zatch on the head. "Thank you Zatch" An- An said with a smile

Meanwhile Zeno was waiting for Dufort to give the location of Hiromi the one and only who was marring Tadashi.

"Hurry up and tell me her location" Zeno yelled at Dufort

Dufort was on the couch reading a book "why do you want to help find her" Dufort asked

"The same reason Zatch doing it" Zeno responded, Zeno was slightly blushing.

"That's a lie" Dufort said plainly. Dufort was pretty bored so he just wanted to mess around with Zeno for a bit.

"Does it matter, tell me Hiromi's location NOW" Zeno ordered, while trying to stare Dufort down.

"Tell me the truth then I will" Dufort replied, he then returned to his book.

Zeno stood there for a few moments in disbelief about Dufort's behavior. "You're just messing with me" Zeno growled

Dufort remained quite

This made Zeno even angrier "Fine" Zeno yelled

"I'm listening" Dufort said with a low voice

"She r…" Zeno said in a near whisper for Dufort couldn't hear him. "Now tell me where Hiromi is" Zeno demanded

"No" Dufort responded not intimidated by Zeno at all

Zeno thought about it for a few moments "she reminds me of my mom… I think Zatch feels the same" Zeno admitted, Zeno was now looking at the ground remembering the times he had when he was two years old and under.

"Hiromi is at a bus stop on Amherst street" Dufort explained the location, with that Zeno teleported out of the house.

Meanwhile Zatch was using his nose to find Hiromi, and they were talking about what kind of person Hiromi might be…

Zatch was sniffing the air walking around town for a bit. "An-An I found Hiromi" Zatch said with an excited voice, He then pointed at a girl that looked flashy and had dyed hair, Zatch also seen Zeno at the bus stop. (I can't tell if she's any good for Tadashi) Zatch thought to himself.

"Is your name Hiromi" Zeno was asking multiple women at the bus stop.

"Yes who are you?" Hiromi asked the silver haired boy

"I have a friend I would like you to meet" Zeno said in a polite manner, he then pointed to An-An that was down the sidewalk.

An-An ran down the street with Zatch following her in toe

"Are you Hiromi" An-An asked

"Yes" Hiromi responded

"You are marring Tadashi" An-An asked with a stern voice.

"Who are you?" Hiromi asked

"I am Tadashi's mother, I came here all this way to meet you, and to give you this" An-An said with a smile and gave Hiromi a huge diamond ring. "It's the ring I got when I got married, please accept it" An-An offered. "Please take care of my son" An-An requested

Hiromi just nodded her head up and down and was starting to cry.

Zatch stood there smiling

"Well our job here is done" Zeno said with a slight grin, he then looked at his brother. "Time to go home" Zeno said, his cloak started to wave gently in the air.

Zatch took one more look at the happy scene "alright" Zatch said, he then grabbed onto his brother's cloak.

Without anybody noticing Zatch and Zeno teleported home.

Authors note: Just for you reader know I won't be doing the chapter the worst kind of teacher, I'll save that for later. Next chapter will be when Tia gets introduced into the story.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Gangs First Concert

Warning: Someone is going to get their ass kicked, if you don't like reading that sort of stuff then don't read this chapter

A huge crowd of people were gathering into a plaza were a concert was to take place.

"Megumi Ooumi" Kiyo said reading a ticket; he was walking with Suzy, Zatch, Zeno, Dufort, Haru, and Sugino, all of which had a ticket.

"This is going to fun right Zeno" Zatch said with an excited voice; Zatch and Zeno weren't wearing their normal cloaks, they were wearing T shirts that said I love Megumi.

"How should I know, this is my first concert" Zeno responded he then looked up at the big poster of Megumi; in truth the twins never been to a concert.

"Kiyo how did all of your friends get tickets?" Suzy asked a little mad since she wanted it to be like a date.

"Haru bought almost everybody's ticket, and Dufort got a free ticket by answering a complex question on the Radio" Kiyo responded as he and the gang walk through the gate.

Dufort remained silent and as cold as ever

Zatch, Zeno and Sugino were running up and down the rows of seats trying to find a good spot.

Meanwhile in the dressing room

"Hey Tia we should cancel the concert after all" the teenage pop star said with a worried look.

"What you're still thinking of that" a 6 year old, red haired girl with a dress yelled at Megumi. "I told you to leave the mamodo business up to me didn't I? I won't let that back stabber interfere with the concert" Tia reinsured. "Everyone has been waiting to see you Megumi, don't betray them" Tia warned Megumi. The red haired girl kept on yelling and rambling on.

"If I do that you'll" Megumi was cut off by Tia once again with just her stare and growl. "Fine I'll pray that they don't come" Megumi said giving up. "You know Tia, I bet it would be better if that Zatch you were talking about was chasing us" Megumi stated

"You're kidding right… Zatch is much stronger than mars… there's no way we could beat him" Tia gave out a nervous sigh.

"No Tia that's not what I meant, we could be our ally" Megumi explained

Tia then got really angry because of that statement

"I know, I know, in this battle everyone around us is our enemy" Megumi said with a slight pout.

"That's right, all who come before are my enemies" Tia yelled while holding her right arm.

Meanwhile with Zatch and the gang, everyone found a good spot and excitement was in the air

"Megumi, Megumi, Megumi" the crowd chanted

"Sing already" Zeno yelled while he was standing on his chair; Zeno's excitement really surprised the gang even Dufort slightly.

Zatch was standing up chanting with the crowd also, Sugino was sitting in the chair waiting for the show to start.

"Hey Zeno how many do you sense" Zatch said calming down a little, and he sensed a few Mamodo.

"Only a few, oh well I could care less, I came here to see a concert, and that is what I'm doing" Zeno explained then start chanting with the crowd.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Megumi got ready to go on stage.

"Megumi you're up" A manger came rushing through the door.

"Alright" Megumi responded

"Do your best" Tia said giving out a smile to encourage Megumi

Megumi started thinking about her past battles with the mamodo Mars, she started to have a gloomy face.

"Smile Megumi, smile" the manager said before Megumi reached the stage

Megumi then stepped out on the stage with a fake smile. "Everyone thank you for coming today" Megumi yelled, she then began to sing.

Zeno jumped on Dufort's shoulders to get a clear view "stand up" Zeno ordered, Dufort did what he was told.

Everyone was jumping out of their seats

"So this is the power of a pop star" Kiyo said to himself. He then looked at Zeno "even Zeno is in a trance" Kiyo said then noticed Zatch getting up. "Were you going Zatch?" Kiyo asked

Zatch started to shake slightly "I really got to go to the bathroom" Zatch responded, while looking for a bathroom.

"There that way" Dufort told Zatch which lead to two steel doors, Zatch ran as fast as he could through the crowd of people.

Meanwhile was Tia protecting the back door.

Tia was making plans on what she would do when the enemy came through the door. "I will be a decoy and lead them as far away from the concert" Tia said to herself and made a whooshing noise.

Tia then began to think about how Mars betrayed her

"Mars, Mars it's me Tia" Tia said running toward Mars.

"Oh yea how could I forget Tia" Mars said turning around to see Tia without a book master. "You are weaker than I Tia don't forget that" Mars stated then raised his hand which began glowing.

End of Flashback

Tia was silently crying holding the scar that Mars left until she heard the doors opening from behind her.

Tia waited to see who it was, it totally surprised her to see Zatch ramming through the doors looking confused. Tia quickly hid behind a wall that led into a corridor. "Did he see me" Tia whispered to herself then peaked around the corner to see Zatch running up and down the hall way.

"I can't hold it any longer" Zatch yelled, which scared the hiding Tia. Zatch found a bucket and decided to relieve himself there "much better" Zatch said

Tia then figured out why Zatch running around like mad, yet she couldn't decide if she should attack him while he has his guard down.

Tia lost her chance when Zatch was finished "is someone there?" Zatch said sensing a mamodo's aura.

"Crap I forgot he could do that" Tia whispered, she then walked around the corner showing herself.

Zatch started to blush red "T…Tia…" Zatch stuttered

"Yea" Tia said in a nervous voice and was ready to run or fight.

"Were you spying on me?" Zatch asked now embarrassed, this question broke the awkwardness and put it on a whole new level.

"What no, it was nothing like that Zatch" Tia tried convincing Zatch, she then noticed his shirt. "You came here to see the concert?" Tia asked

Zatch then realized he was missing the concert "oh yea Tia I got to go see the concert, we'll talk later" Zatch said then started walking over to the two large steel doors.

Then the back door down the hall opened

"Tia I finally found you" Mars said with a menacing voice. "You can't use your powers so your just an ordinary brat" Mars stated

Tia started to runaway

"If you run I will attack the concert audience" Mars stated this statement made both Tia and Zatch freeze; Zatch was right at the two steel doors leading to the crowd.

"You can't anything but that, please" Tia s shouted now crying out

Zatch noticed this and started to walk back toward Tia who was about 20 feet away.

"Promise me if I let you beat me, you won't touch the concert" Tia begged. "Megumi has been truly fighting for me up until now so I beg you, leave them alone" Tia begged crying profusely.

"I learned something interesting, in that case after I beat you I will ruin the concert" Mars said laughing, and then he raised his hand which began glowing.

"Damn it" Tia shouted giving up hope

"Garon" the partner yelled, out of Mars's hand came out a huge steel chain block (I don't know what to call it) it came toward Tia at an alarming speed.

"Goddamn it" Tia yelled for lone last time.

The spell nearly reached Tia until Zatch rushed into front of Tia and with all of his strength kicked the spell into the ceiling causing it to collapse onto the floor.

As rumble fell all around them "Tia I need you to get Kiyo, he's at row 7 seat 5, you will see my brother there as well" Zatch explained then handed Tia his ticket. Zatch looked at Mars with his Garon spell retreating back into his hand "I need you to go get my Book reader, I can hold him off" Zatch said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Prince Zatch…" Tia said in a low voice, while not trusting him.

"This concert, Megumi is your book reader, don't let it get destroyed, bring back Kiyo Takamine" Zatch ordered then charged after Mars.

"Ok I will" Tia said then ran toward the doors.

"Quick we have to finish him while he doesn't have a book reader" Mars yelled at his partner

"Ganzu Garon" the partner chanted

Mars fired multiple iron balls at Zatch

Zatch simply grabbed one of the iron balls and started swinging at the oncoming attack. (Just like dodge ball) Zatch thought to himself as he held on to the iron ball and cracked it over Mars head and sent him flying outside.

"Damn it" Mars yelled as blood dripped down his head, his partner ran back to his side.

"I won't let you get through" Zatch said with a grin. Zatch then looked up into the clear blue sky "the one time I decide not to wear my cloak" Zatch said out loud then he began to charge Mars once again

Meanwhile Tia was standing in front of the steel doors that lead to the crowd.

"All who stand before me are my enemies" Tia said to herself, she then made a beeline toward the stage were Megumi was.

Megumi then noticed Tia holding the orange book "Tia" Megumi yelled then ran off the stage.

"Kiyo" Dufort said.

"Yea I know" Kiyo said taking out the red book and rushed toward the doors; also squeezing his way through the crowd.

"You're not going to help?" Sugino asked Zeno

"He can handle himself, it's already two VS one, no need to make it uneven" Zeno explained why he didn't need to help; he then sat down and waited for the concert to start back up.

"I'm going to go watch" Sugino said then walked toward the steel doors leading to the outside.

Zeno thought about it for moment "Yea I guess that would be more exciting" Zeno said to himself then followed Sugino.

Meanwhile Tia and Megumi ran outside to find Zatch fighting Mars in close quarter combat; Zatch had part of shirt torn off and his shoulder looked like it had been grazed by a spell.

"Why didn't you bring Kiyo" Zatch yelled not taking his eyes off of Mars.

"Couldn't find him" Tia was quick to respond, she then ran in front of Zatch. "We can take over from here" Tia said and Megumi was alongside her.

"We should work together" Zatch said knowing Tia couldn't beat Mars by herself.

"You two don't stand a chance" Mars shouted; he had a few bruises on his face from Zatch punching or kicking him in the face.

"Garon" the partner yelled, Mars let out the same huge chain spell toward Tia and Megumi.

"You scum, Seoshi" Megumi yelled, Tia's hands glowed and a bubble like shield blocked the incoming attack.

"Saisu" Megumi chanted, Tia swiped her hands and a fast crescent shaped energy blade hit Mars dead on.

Out of the smoke Mars was seen laughing "your attacks are as weak as ever" Mars laughed

"Do you think I will let you prolong this battle" Mars said knowing it was only a matter of time before Zatch's book reader came.

"Ganzu Garon" Mars yelled shooting multiple iron balls at Tia and Megumi

"We can protect ourselves until you run out of energy from within" Megumi responded, her book began to shine brightly.

"Ma Seshield" Megumi chanted calling out a round strong shield, the shield held off the relentless attack.

"Keep on attacking we will take it head on" Tia shouted at Mars

"Eljasu Garon" the partner yelled, Mars shot an iron ball attached to a chain that kept on going in and out of the ground.

Zatch seen that Tia and Megumi were going to fall for his trick and ran to help.

"Seoshi" Megumi yelled to protect them.

"There" Mars yelled as he made the iron ball go underneath the shield

Before the spell hit Tia and Megumi, Zatch jumped in front of the shield and smashed his hand into the ground grabbing the chain stopping the spell cold.

"Like I said, we need to work together" Zatch said then he ripped the chain in half, yet held on to the other half and started swinging it in a circle like a mace.

Tia just stared at Zatch as a whooshing noise could be heard from how fast Zatch was swinging the iron ball and chain.

"Tia I will take the front, you get my back with those defensive spells" Zatch explained then looked at Tia with a smile. "Don't worry, you won't get hurt" Zatch said with a determined voice.

Tia start thinking about how everyone was her enemy "Alright" Tia agreed, with that Zatch charged in while still swinging the ball and chain in the air, Tia followed right behind him.

"Try to keep up" Zatch said to Tia as he started to run at a faster pace.

"Garon" the partner chanted

Mars shot Garon at Zatch; not worrying about Tia.

Zatch pushed Tia out of the way and jumped onto the spell that tried to hit him.

"Don't let him get close" Mars yelled

"Ganzu Garon" the man chanted

The iron ball and chain then disappeared out of Zatch's hands.

"Tia a spell" Zatch yelled as he started to spin in the air

Tia didn't cast the spell she was dealing with her personal demons

As the spell was reached Zatch, Zatch used his momentum in the air to kick away as many of the Iron balls he possibly could but in the end was futile, Zatch was hit by a few iron balls and was sent into the ground.

"Z…Zatch" Tia stuttered as she watched Zatch smash into the ground, yet he didn't give out a cry of pain.

"Tia why didn't you?" Zatch looked at Tia; Zatch had received damage to his right arm and left leg.

"Ah the great Prince Zatch bell being so easily beaten" Mars teased Zatch

"Beginners luck!" Zatch retorted then got back up to attack Mars again.

"Garon" Mars's partner yelled, the spell came screaming in toward Zatch

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted running outside

A huge lightning blast came out of Zatch's mouth easily overpowering Mars's spell which then struck him as well.

Mars screamed in pain "Damn it" Mars said as he struggled to get up.

"This is the difference in our power" Zatch said standing in front of Mars

"Hey Zatch, why are you roughed up?" Zeno asked looking at the wounds Zatch had received.

Zatch then kneeled down to Mars who was still struggling to get up "great look at what you did, my brother is going to train me like crazy thanks to you" Zatch said in an angered voice.

"Do you think is a game" Mars yelled trying to punch Zatch

"Zaker" Kiyo said walking up to Zatch

The close range Zaker nearly fried Mars as he screamed in pain.

Kiyo was surprised at how much damage Zatch actually received, since he usually doesn't get injured. "Wow Zatch" Kiyo said looking at Zatch's torn shirt.

"Let's just burn his book already" Zatch said with a pout which became worse when he saw Sugino walking out as well with his Partner and Dufort. "Damn it" Zatch said under his breath.

Mars look at the duo who had their back turned

"Don't think that this is over" Mars yelled jumping at them

"There's no way I can forgive you… what you did to Tia was too cruel" Zatch yelled then dropped kicked Mars back into the ground. "She begged you not to hurt the concert and you just laughed it off" Zatch yelled as he kicked Mars into a pole. "Tia is my friend, there's no way I will let you hurt HER" Zatch yelled

Kiyo decided to help cool Zatch's anger down a bit

"Zaker" Kiyo said only giving half strength for the spell, yet it still had plenty affect.

The lightning ran down Mars's spine and was able to stop twitching

"Megumi" Tia said with a smile

"I won't lose here" Mars yelled

"Gigano Gananzu" The partner chanted the strongest spell

"Ma Seshield" Megumi yelled

The shield protected Zatch from the Gigano class spell

"Thanks Tia" Zatch said looking at her with a smile then turned his attention back to Mars

"Zakerga" Kiyo yelled and a more controlled burst of lightning hit both Mars and his partner burning his book.

Zatch and Kiyo then started to walk toward Megumi and Tia

The girls got ready to fight.

Zatch and Kiyo then put their hands on the girl's shoulders

"You better get back to that concert, I'm happy that neither of you were hurt" Kiyo said then walked back in with the gang going back as well

"It was nice to see you again Tia" Zatch said then followed Kiyo.

"Wait a second why aren't you fighting us, we are enemy's" Tia shouted catching Zatch, Kiyo and the gangs attention

"We don't fight weaklings" Zeno said out loud, this statement really pissed Tia off but she didn't do anything about it.

"That's not true don't listen to him Tia, It's because you're a nice person that's why I don't want to fight you" Zatch explained

"In order to become King" Tia was interrupted

"If you're a nice person then you can become a kind King, this is my goal" Zatch announced with pride. "I want to become a kind King that will end this suffering, that's why I fight to become King" Zatch said with determination. "Even if I were to lose someday maybe you could become a kind ruler in my place" Zatch said with a low voice.

Tia started crying "I'll also aim to become a kind ruler" Tia said giving out her hand

"Unu welcome to the club" Zatch said shaking Tia's hand.

"Hey love birds lets get back to the concert" Zeno yelled at Tia and Zatch

Tia went red; Zatch didn't care what his brother just said.

The gang went back to the concert and Tia fell asleep in the dressing room.

Authors note: I probably shouldn't have worked on this all day, I have homework that I need to do. I Just really wanted to do this chapter and actually put decent work forth.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Summer vacation

Authors note: Well I'm now at chapter 30, hope the readers keep with the story to come.

"Well everyone, even though summer vacation has started I expect you to keep up in your studies" the principle stated toward the auditorium full of students including Kiyo.

Everyone was excited about summer vacation

"It's over at last" Kiyo said to himself and rested his head on his desk.

"Kiyo, Kiyo" Suzy yelled running through the class room trying to get to Kiyo. "Summer vacation has finally started, I bet you're packed with plans" Suzy said happily

"Yeah I guess I do" Kiyo said then had a flash back.

Kiyo had just received a letter from his father inviting him to stay at England for the summer vacation.

"Were going to England" Zatch said in an excited voice while playing with Tia with their Vulcan's

"Wha- why" Zeno asked in a nervous tone, Zeno stopped playing with Zatch and Tia

"Well I didn't see him for quite some time now… also I need to punch him" Kiyo stated

"That's a terrible reason we're not going" Zeno responded then crossed his arms

"I never asked you too, my father only invited me and Zatch" Kiyo retorted.

"Where ever Zatch goes I go" Zeno yelled

"Then I guess you're going" Kiyo responded, then put the letter in his pocket

"Yea Zeno coming too" Zatch said with a smile

"Damn it" Zeno whispered with a slight pout

Kiyo thought Zeno's attitude was weird but he ignored it.

The three kids started playing with their Vulcans and that called the end of the flash back.

"Suzy how did you know I was going to England I didn't mention it" Kiyo asked while misunderstanding Suzy's last statement

Everyone turned their attention to the confused teenager. "You promised you were going to hang out with us, how could you forget Kiyo" the class said amazingly in unison.

(Now that I think about I promised a bunch of people that I would hang out with them, I just been so tired trying to watch two Mamodo children isn't easy) Kiyo thought to himself.

"What about your promise to go to the pool with everyone" Suzy yelled with a half-crazed face.

"O-of course I wouldn't forget that" Kiyo responded a little surprised

"Kiyo you said you would go to baseball practice with me" Yama yelled pushing Suzy aside _**(I think that his name?)**_

"Kiyo you said you would help me call an UFO" the weird kid said pushing Yama aside (_**I forgot his name)**_

"Kiyo you promised me that you would help me hunt dinosaurs" Kane shouted pushing everyone aside

"Yeah I remember all of that" Kiyo said with a nervous laugh

"You said you would watch a movie with me" some random kid from another class stated

"I don't even know you" Kiyo shouted in anger

"Well Kiyo we look forward to it" Kiyo's friends said in unison

(Why me) Kiyo thought to himself

Kiyo went home and made a list of things he had to do within three days and laid it on the floor.

"Wow Kiyo you got your hands full" Zatch said impressed by the list.

"The problem is the first day… how am I supposed to hunt a dinosaur?" Kiyo said then looked at the list of 6 different promises to fulfill.

"I and Zeno will stay out of your hair" Zatch offered

Kiyo thought about the situation "Zatch I going to need you and your brother's help" Kiyo said in an encouraging voice.

"Really" Zatch said happily

"Yes if you help I'll let you come to the pool tomorrow, so go get your brother Zeno" Kiyo making another promise

"Right" Zatch said then ran out of Kiyo's room to go get Zeno

"Get Dufort too" Kiyo yelled

A few moments later Zatch came in with Dufort and Zeno

"This better be important human my favorite show is on" Zeno said in a slightly tense mood

"I need you to help me fulfill some of my crazy promises" Kiyo stated

"Heck no" Zeno said and was walking out of the door

"You can go to the pool tomorrow, and I won't yell at you for two days" Kiyo made another promise.

Zeno thought about it for a moment "Alright I and Dufort will help you" Zeno responded almost nicely

After wards the gang went to Yama at the river side to practice baseball.

Zatch, Zeno and Dufort were watching Kiyo and Yama pass the ball between each other.

"We're going to keep on practicing until I finish my secret move" Yama shouted throwing the ball toward Kiyo

"Alright till you are finished then" Kiyo responded

"My secret move "fiery vanishing ball" Yama threw the ball at Kiyo and nothing happened. "Ok next time" Yama threw another ball at Kiyo and nothing happened.

"This is going to take a long time" Zeno responded

"Yama can't do it" Dufort said plainly

"In other words we're going to be here forever" Zatch said then lay on the ground still watching Yama and Kiyo.

Zeno pointed his hand at the ball in the air

"Zaker" Dufort said, Zeno's lightning nearly vaporized the ball while it was in the air

Kiyo knew what was going on "Well there you go Yama you finished it" Kiyo said then ran to his next person he promised

"Thanks Kiyo" Yama said as he held a burnt ball in his hand

The gang got to a guy wearing a bee protective clothing

"We have to get 10 ants, 5 beetles and 9 bees" the guy said

"shouldn't we stop at the bees?" Kiyo asked

2 hours later the gang captures the required insects and it looked like Kiyo was stung more than 20 times.

"Right on time" Kiyo said running towards the river to a guy with a fishing pole.

"Ok I won't let you leave until we catch 100 fish" the fishing dude said

Dufort picked up a fly fishing rod and started swinging it back and forth, and every time the hook went into the water he hooked a fish.

Zatch and Zeno helped out by swimming for the fish although Zatch was catching more than Zeno.

Kiyo only managed to catch one small fish, while Zatch and Zeno caught 60 medium size fish and Dufort caught 40 large fish.

"Now to Kane" Kiyo said. "We're sticking to the plan" Kiyo said handing Zatch and Zeno a bag with two costumes in it.

When Kiyo and Dufort arrived to see Kane

"Kiyo I won't let you leave until we catch a dinosaur" Kane said holding a net

"This will never work" Dufort said to Kiyo, Dufort stopped using his answer talker

"Be quite" Kiyo responded while walking through the woods with Kane

"Look dinosaurs" Kane yelled looking at two kid in a two separate costumes

(I can't believe I was able to convince Zeno to wear that) Kiyo thought to himself.

"Let's catch them" Kane yelled holding up the net, Zeno started to growl

"Idiot if they bite you twice you die within seconds " Kiyo yelled then ran from Zeno and Zatch

Kane followed Kiyo and Dufort "Why didn't you warn me earlier" Kane ran like crazy as Zatch and Zeno chased him down

"I thought they were extinct" Kiyo yelled

Zeno had a grin on his face as he was chasing Kane making him freak out.

Zatch and Zeno in unison then jumped into the air and both bit down on Kane

"No I'm going to die" Kane yelled still running through the forest

"Just keep on running" Kiyo shouted

After that Kiyo and the gang went to the kid who wanted to be abducted

The Kid was wearing a strange costume with UFO on it.

"To see a UFO you have to chant Abduction" the kid said. "ABDUCTION" the kid shouted

"ABDUCTION" Kiyo and Zatch yelled at the top of their lungs

"You have to put more feel into it" the kid yelled. "ABDUCTION" the kid shouted

"ABDUCTION" Kiyo and Zatch shouted even louder

"Reedo Dirasu Zakerga" Dufort said, Zeno with a grin summoned a large circular object with lightning blades coming out of it (looks like a yo-yo)

"As long as I get entertained this will be fun" Zeno said to Dufort, Zeno made his large electric yo-yo hover over Kiyo, Zatch and the weird kid

"It's here… It finally worked" the weird kid started bowing before the large yo-yo in the sky.

"…he's not afraid" Zeno said confused

"Are you crazy we got to run" Kiyo stated then started running with Zatch

"ABDUCTION" the weird kid shouted. "Take me away" the weird kid begged the electric Yo-Yo

Zeno got out of the hiding spot and looked at Kiyo wondering what he should do.

Kiyo waved his hands in the air and did some weird motions like putting his hands on the ground.

Zeno somehow knew what Kiyo was talking about "Hopefully this doesn't kill him" Zeno said in a calm voice to Dufort

Zeno then made his spell stop hovering in the air and then smashed it into the ground making the earth crack and crumble, this was done about 40 feet away from the weird kid.

"Kiyo's right, runaway" the weird kid shouted then started running as fast as he could on the shattered ground.

Kiyo and the gang then went home ready to fulfill the last promise.

The next day Kiyo and the gang went to the pool were Zatch and Zeno had fun in, after they had a picnic. After that the group took a picture, Zatch was on Kiyo's shoulders and Zeno was on Dufort's shoulders. After the day was done Kiyo and the gang boarded a plane which left for England.

Authors note: I'm thinking of doing a chapter while they are on the plane… will insanity in sue read and find out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 a Promising Day

Authors note: I'm thinking of re editing my story, not the plot line but just how it's written. I have looked over at my story and seen that most of the chapters are fewer than 2000 words, that and I don't describe the setting as much as I should. My goal is to get this story up to 60000 words without adding chapters as much as I possibly can, so whoever was a fan of the first 3-10 chapters, I'm thinking of adding in a lot more, this way the readers can also get a more detailed experience of their childhood. When I do re edit my chapters I will add the numbers to my profile so the readers can find out if I have redid or improved upon any chapters. Please review.

After getting out of the airport Kiyo and the gang boarded a train to London city where Kiyo's father lived, while Zatch enjoyed the scenery, Zeno fell asleep during the ride, and Dufort was being Dufort.

(_That's weird even though he promised us that he would meet us at the airport_ _did he sleep in?) _Kiyo thought to himself.

"It's good to be back" Zatch said in a happy mood

"You enjoyed your time here?" Kiyo asked

"Yep I saw Big Ben and Britain's capital building" Zatch said remembering where Kiyo's father took him sightseeing. "Although the castle that I lived in is much more magnificent" Zatch explained

"Is that so?" Kiyo responded wondering just how huge their castle must've been.

After about half an hour the train arrived at its destination and Seitarou Takamine was waiting for them at the stop.

"Hey pops" Kiyo yelled walking towards his father

"Father" Zatch yelled and rammed onto Seitarou's stomach forcing both of them onto the ground

"Z…Zatch it's good to see you" Seitarou said while trying to get back to his feet.

Zeno and Dufort then got out of the train

"Oh dad this is Dufort and Zatch's brother Zeno" Kiyo introduced Zeno and Dufort

"Of course I know who the little one is you idiot, there twins" Seitarou responded, this statement of course pissed Kiyo off. Seitarou lowered himself to near to Zeno's height "nice to meet you Zeno, I heard a lot about you from Zatch" Seitarou said politely

Zeno was still waking up "uhh yeah nice to meet you too" Zeno responded

"Well we better be going" Kiyo stated then started to walk ahead

"Hey Kiyo" Kiyo's father called out

Kiyo turned around "what?" Kiyo responded

"You've grown taller since the last time I saw you" Kiyo's father stated

After that Kiyo was put in a good mood

While the gang was walking down the streets of England

"Father Can we go sightseeing again? I want Zeno to see Big Ben" Zatch asked

"Sure why not" Seitarou responded then lead the way for Big Ben and everyone followed

(Father?) Zeno thought to himself then glared at Seitarou

"Zeno, Zeno look a statue of a horse" Zatch said while riding the horse statue, people started staring at Zatch.

"Zatch get down from there" Kiyo yelled putting down his bag to go get Zatch; Seitarou couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw you're no fun Kiyo" Zatch pouted as Kiyo was holding him, preventing Zatch from causing any trouble.

"Shut up, were in England so behave" Kiyo yelled

"Put my brother down" Zeno ordered while glaring at Kiyo

"And let him run off I don't think so" Kiyo responded then went to make a grab for his bag and found a ragged kid holding it.

The gang stared at the kid for a few moments until the kid made a mad dash away from them with the bag

"Thief" most of the gang yelled

"Go get him Zatch" Kiyo yelled as he and Zatch ran after the kid

"The red book is inside that bag" Dufort said plainly to Zeno who was watching.

"Shit why didn't you tell me sooner!" Zeno yelled then joined the chase along with Kiyo's father

"You're Japanese aren't you, you're so rich don't be stingy" the kid yelled as he managed to dodge Zatch from leaping on him.

"You brat get over here" Seitarou yelled as he caught up to Kiyo

_(I've never seen my father run so fast) _Kiyo thought to himself

"You weak Japanese guys can't catch me" the kid shouted still running like hell

"What did you say" both Kiyo and Kiyo's father yelled with both of them having equally scary oni faces.

Zatch then made another jump for the kid and so did Zeno.

"Like I will lose to you" the kid amazing dodged both Zatch and Zeno and he started running even faster.

"Bastard" Zeno yelled catch back up to the kid

"Rahhh" Zatch yelled keeping in pace with the insanely fast human child

"Shit I can't lose them" the kid shouted then released the stolen bag which contained Zatch's red book

"Zeno" Zatch said looking at his brother

"Right" Zeno said realizing Zatch's plan

Zeno disappeared and Zatch kept on chasing the kid.

After about a block of running Zeno cut the kid off and held him down and Zatch joined in the fray

"Get off me" the kid yelled

Zeno grabbed the kids injured arm

The kid screamed on the top of his lungs in pure agony.

"That's enough Zeno" Zatch said pulling Zeno off the kid.

Kiyo and Kiyo's father caught up to the boys.

"Explain yourself" Kiyo demanded of the kid

"Why should I, I don't know you" the kid responded

"Can we at least know your name?" Zatch asked

The kid looked at Zatch and knew Zatch didn't mean any harm.

"My name is Kory" Kory introduced himself

Seitarou then noticed the boy's injured arm and grabbed hold of it.

"What are you doing let me go" Kory demanded trying to get loose.

Seitarou undid the ragged bandages of the kids arm and seen that it was infected wound. Kiyo's father then tended to Kory's wound.

Kiyo calmed down "Why did you let it get so bad?" Kiyo asked and sat down while his father took care of Kory.

"The question is why did his parents let it get so bad?" Seitarou asked which irritated Kory.

"This has nothing to do with my parents" Kory responded

"Oh so you are an orphan, we will bring you to the hospital" Seitarou stated

"I'm not an orphan, and I'm not going with you" Kory shouted with anger

Seitarou then flicked Kory's injured arm

Once again Kory shouted at the top of his lungs in pain.

"We're going" Kiyo's father demanded

"Okay" Kory admitted defeat while holding his arm

While the gang was escorting Kory down a fancy clean England road that led to the hospital

"So Kory where are your parents?" Zatch asked

Kory got upset and looked down at the ground "I don't want to talk about it" Kory responded

"Oh ok… Father, Big Ben is pretty close can we go see it" Zatch asked looking up at Kiyo's dad

Zeno once again started to stare at Seitarou yet Zeno remained silent.

"No Zatch we have to get Kory to the hospital, after that we can go sightseeing" Seitarou explained

"Unu ok" Zatch agreed

Kiyo and Dufort were lagging behind the group "Hey Dufort, what's the kid story, how did he get injured?" Kiyo asked Dufort hoping that he would know.

Dufort used his answer talker "he got hit by a knight" Dufort responded

"A knight what do you mean?" Kiyo asked confused

Dufort remained silent

"Fine I'll squeeze it out of Kory later" Kiyo responded

Along the way Kiyo and the gang was nearly trampled by fans

"What the hell" Zeno yelled and jumped out of the way along with everyone else.

"Now, now there is enough of me to go around" An Italian voice responded to the fans surrounding him.

"Our luck cannot be that bad" Kiyo said then got up off the ground to see Kanchomé trying to squeeze through the crowd.

"It's me Parco Folgore" Folgore stated while being surrounded by fan girls

Kanchomé ran up to the group "hey Zatch what are you doing in England?" Kanchomé asked, by now the gang was back on their feet.

"I came here to see Kiyo's father again" Zatch responded

"I'm really glad that you are here" Kanchomé said and started to cry for no apparent reason.

"We didn't even do anything" Zeno yelled then started to pick on Kanchomé

"Alright calm down Kanchomé, are you crying because Folgore is being mugged?" Zatch asked with a worried look; Zatch didn't know why people were surrounding Folgore.

"No it's because we lost a fight with a Mamodo" Kanchomé cried out.

"That's nothing to cry about, you're still here" Kiyo responded now listening in on the conversation.

"He's holding our book for ransom" Kanchomé explained still crying.

"What?" part of the gang shouted.

"That's why Folgore can't leave England, he has to pay money to this huge Mamodo named Baltro who attacks with armored knights" Kanchomé kept on explaining

Folgore managed to lose the fan girls, "that's why we need your help" Folgore asked now beside Kanchomé.

"It's not our problem if your book gets burned or not" Zeno stated coldly

Folgore and Kanchomé turned into stone anime style

"That's not true Zeno, we still owe them one" Zatch reminded his brother.

Folgore and Kanchomé started to jump up and down from happiness

"You fool you weren't supposed to remind them" Zeno shouted in anger then soon succumbed to defeat.

"I guess Zatch is right, for right now though we have to bring this kid to the hospital" Kiyo explained then pointed at Kory who was trying hold in his fear.

"Fine the boy comes first, but we must hurry I'm running low on money from the bank" Folgore cried out.

As Kiyo and the larger gang walked inside the hospital and checked Kory in

"So how did you lose your book" Zatch asked Kanchomé

"It was horrible, they sent waves after waves of knights against us, no matter how much damage Folgore did they kept on getting back up" Kanchomé explain while sitting next to Kory.

"So they attacked you because they knew Folgore had money" Kiyo said

"The demon of the castle… all he cares about is money" Kory yelled

"You know them" Folgore asked

"Th… There the ones who took my parents" Kory explained now crying

This shocked most of the gang

"Then it's simple what we must do… We will get Kanchomé book and rescue your parents" Kiyo announced

"You can't not even the police were a match" Kory responded

"Don't underestimate us human" Zeno spoke up. "We are not as weak as humans or the duck face, we can handle a legion of knights with both hands tied behind our back and blind folded" Zeno stated in an egotistic way.

(This is one of the first times I've seen Zeno pumped for battle… he must be anger at something) Kiyo thought to himself looking at the silver haired Mamodo who had his hands behind his back.

"A doctor will be with you shortly" a nurse said coming in the room then leaving.

"Hey dad can you stay with Kory for right now" Kiyo asked looking at his father who was staring out of a window.

"Sure" Seitarou responded. _(He really has grown, helping people with no selfish interest; it's all thanks to you Zatch Bell) _Seitarou thought to himself then gave out a smile.

"I'll be back with your parents Kory, that's a promise" Kiyo promised

"Just don't die" Kory begged, this statement made Zeno punch Kory in the head.

"You fool didn't I tell you this will be a walk in the park" Zeno shouted at Kory who was holding the lump on his head.

"Y..yea" Kory responded

"Then shut up already" Zeno shouted

"Folgore lead the way" Kiyo ordered forcing Folgore to take the lead

"Why do we have to go?" Folgore asked

"How else are we supposed to know where we are going" Kiyo responded

"Oh that's all we have to do? Ok come on Kanchomé time to get your book back" Folgore yelled in a "cool way".

"Yeah" Kanchomé yelled and followed Folgore who was running out of the hospital.

"They do know they have to wait for us" Zatch said wondering how to get to the castle.

"I know the way" Dufort stated then started to lead the way.

"See you later father" Zatch yelled then ran out of the room.

A vein popped out of Zeno's head but he decided to hold in his anger until he got to Baltro…

"Good luck" Kiyo's father said outside the room

No one noticed Zeno's change in attitude or mood the only person that noticed was Dufort who was keeping an eye on him.

"Zeno" Dufort said looking down at the boy who was at his side.

"What is it Dufort" Zeno said in a low voice and was looking at the ground.

Dufort and Zeno were about 10 feet in front of Zatch and Kiyo

"Don't do anything reckless" Dufort said plainly looking forward

"Mind your business" Zeno retorted then remained silent until the whole way to the castle.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Mr. Bell's legacy

Authors note: there isn't one

"So that's his castle?" Zeno stated looking up at a mid-evil century castle. "Pathetic" Zeno shouted raising his hand.

"I don't think that's the smartest idea" Zatch responded

"Why not, Let me just blow it up" Zeno retorted

"You'll kill the hostages" Kiyo yelled at Zeno staring him down.

"There are traps that you will have to bypass" Zeno said looking at the front gates

"Let us be the decoys while you and Dufort get in from behind" Kiyo stated his plan then walked to the large gates

"Kiyo let me go in first" Zatch yelled rushing in front of Kiyo

"So Baltro is in there…" Zeno said in a low voice

"You know him?" Dufort asked now walking around the castle with Zeno by his side.

"He was sort of like our pet, other than that he's pretty weak" Zeno stated remembering the past

Dufort looked down at the boy "do you have any persona…" Dufort was cut off

"Of course not! Zatch feels the same way" Zeno shouted, Dufort remained silent

Meanwhile with Zatch and Kiyo

Zatch and Kiyo walked through the doors then iron gates closed behind them

Zatch and Kiyo looked at a bunch of iron knights

"Just like old times" Zatch said getting into fighting position

"Let's beat this mamodo and free those hostages, Zatch" Kiyo shouted while pulling out a red book.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, the electric blast created a hole in the wall and melted only some on the iron knight.

The iron knights started stand back up and grab their weapons.

"It had hardly any effect" Kiyo responded

Meanwhile with Baltro and his partner

"Steng we have intruders" Baltro announced

"Yeah I realize that, by the sound of it, they are using explosives" Steng responded while eating crab and sitting on a throne surrounded by hand maidens.

"A guy and a kid" Baltro explained who the intruders were.

"HA you here that the hero brought a kid, more to add to your worn out comrades" Steng laughed

The hostages around him drew into despair

Meanwhile with Zatch and Kiyo

"Kiyo use Jikerdor" Zatch yelled

"Right, Jikerdor" Kiyo yelled, a small electromagnetic ball of energy came out of Zatch's mouth hitting the iron knights.

They all started to cling together.

"How did you know that would work Zatch?" Kiyo asked

"This isn't my first time fighting them" Zatch responded with a slight smile while looking at the heap of metal.

"Let's go" Kiyo shouted going into the next room

Meanwhile with Baltro

"They have cleared the first room" Baltro announced

Everyone cheered except Steng who was angry

"No matter they still have to get through the second room where 300 swords will attack them at the same time" Steng shouted while eating more seafood. Steng spit it out "Cook your food sucks" Steng yelled throwing it at Steng.

Meanwhile with Zatch and Kiyo in the second room

Countless number of swords flew at Kiyo and Zatch

"Rashield" Kiyo yelled, Zatch faced the ground and a rectangular shield came out of the ground blocking and reflecting all the cool looking swords.

Meanwhile with Baltro

"They have cleared the second room" Baltro announced

"Damn it" Steng responded stomping a bottle of wine on the throne. "Cook your snacks suck" s Steng yelled throwing more food at the cook.

Everyone was still cheering

"Shut Up there's no way they can get passed the third room" Steng yelled while pouring wine down his throat.

Meanwhile with Kiyo and Zatch running through a hallway

A trap door opened beneath the both of them, Zatch simply used his cloak to hover him and Kiyo above the deep dark hole.

"Oldest trick in the book, what will we meet next boiling oil?" Zatch said sarcastically

"I don't care what they throw at us, we still won't lose" Kiyo said walking through the door with the next trap.

The ceiling then came crashing down.

Zatch stood firm and held it up with one hand. "We are not leaving until we get Kory's parents back" Zatch shouted then looked up at the ceiling.

"Zaker" Kiyo recited the first spell destroying the ceiling above them.

"Steng they got through traps 3 and 4" Baltro announced

Everyone started cheering and was excited about having the chance to be free.

"Shut up Baltro get rid of these pests" Steng shouted while grabbing his book.

Zatch and Kiyo arrived to see a huge stone like mamodo.

Neither Zatch nor Kiyo backed down.

"Oh so you got a book to, so that's how you got through those traps" Steng stated looking at Kiyo's red book. "Baltro attack" Steng shouted but nothing happened

Baltro's stone like body, was shivering and was backing away from Zatch and Kiyo.

"Zaker" a voice was heard out of nowhere.

Zeno appeared above Baltro's head and came crashing down with a Zaker to add more impact.

Baltro's entire body was forced into the ground.

"Baltro" Steng yelled running toward the pile of rubble

"Looks like he didn't notice me coming from behind" Zeno laughed while standing on the stone Baltro's head.

"That's right we were the decoys" Kiyo stated walking up to Steng.

"This isn't over, Zeberuk" Steng yelled and his book began to shine.

Baltro started to stand up

"Zakerga" Dufort recited coming out of the shadows, Zeno jumped off of Baltro's head and made a sweeping motion with his arm that sent the Zakerga, the concentrated burst of lightning cut straight through Baltro's two legs cutting them in half.

"Damn it" Steng said in near defeat looking at Baltro, also not paying attention to Zatch and Kiyo

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, Zatch was standing right behind Steng. The lightning coursed through Steng's veins knocking him out cold and burning Baltro's book.

"That's what you get for hurting Kory" Zatch said with anger in his voice.

"What took you two so long" Zeno hollered while standing on the rubble that used to be Baltro's body.

"Nu uh you were the ones that were late" Zatch retorted while running over to his brother.

"Hey you two don't forget we still have to free everyone" Kiyo yelled at the two boys

"Hey Kiyo do you think father would be proud" Zatch asked referring to Kiyo's father.

"Well…" Kiyo was cut off

"Zaker" Dufort said in a plain voice now hidden back into the shadows

Zatch was enveloped in a low burst of lightning, Zatch groaned in pain.

"What was that for" Both Kiyo and Zatch yelled at the same time.

"Shut up" Zeno retorted

Zatch and Kiyo were still heavily confused

"He isn't your father, get that through your thick head" Zeno shouted now walking closer to Zatch

Zeno raised his hand "Zaker" Dufort said in a low voice and his position couldn't be made out, again a low grade burst of Zaker went screaming at Zatch.

"Rashield" Kiyo shouted, the shield came out of the ground blocking the lightning strike.

"Zeno stop this I don't want to fight you" Zatch pleaded

"Then stop calling that human FATHER" Zeno charged Zatch and started throwing punches

"Dufort where ever you are stop casting spells" Kiyo yelled loud enough that it echoed throughout the castle.

"Why" Dufort said plainly, still hidden.

"When I find you" Kiyo growled then looked at Zatch and Zeno were having an all-out close combat fight, both Zatch and Zeno were using their cloaks to throw parts of the castle at one another and to attack physically as well.

"Father loves us why would you call that HUMAN FATHER" Zeno yelled while holding a deep connection with his father.

"Why do I care about fathers love?" Zatch retorted while wrapping his cloak around his arm and sending a punch to Zeno, Zeno did the same, when the two collided it created a shock wave.

"You ungrateful" Zeno said in a low tone gritting his teeth. Zeno once again charged Zatch while screaming the twins once again collided.

"Zaker" Dufort said in a low voice still hiding in the shadows.

"Zaker" Kiyo countered

Zeno's and Zatch's lightning smashed into one another and cancelled each other out.

"You were given Baou and you were allowed to go to school" Zeno shouted

"Baou…Baou is a CURSE, because of Baou people feared me, because of Baou I was shunned as an outcast, BECAUSE of BAOU I killed people when I didn't want to" Zatch shouted in anger and in tears.

"You remember…" Zeno said remembering the day he first saw Baou.

"Baou is a curse and it will remain that way for the rest of my life" Zatch said in tears.

"I'm sor…" Zeno was cut off and he wasn't trying to attack Zatch anymore.

"Fathers love you say… You know how I feel about our father. I hate him" Zatch yelled

"I'm sorry Zatch, okay I shouldn't have mentioned it" Zeno responded regretting his decision to fight for his father's name.

"Kiyo's father is a nice man, he saved me, he never hurt me in any way" Zatch said in a slightly calmer voice. "I wish our father was more like Kiyo's dad" Zatch explained he then walked by Zeno not glancing at him.

"Zatch…" Kiyo whispered now knowing how much Zatch cared for his father.

"Damn it our father only wanted what's best for us Zatch" Zeno tried to explain

"Kiyo we got to free those people" Zatch yelled, then stomped his way to them

Kiyo remained silent and started to walk toward the dungeon where Zeno was standing half way.

Kiyo stop when he got the silver haired boy who was pondering what he should do. "Zeno… don't worry he won't remain mad at you for long" Kiyo said looking at the boy then started to walk away

Zeno turned around "I know that already… I was just trying to get him to understand" Zeno said looking at Kiyo, then turned around and was still wondering what he could've done differently

Kiyo and Zatch freed all the prisoners including when they found that Kory's parents were held up in a different dungeon.

Authors note: reason I wrote this chapter was to show that Zatch and Zeno have two totally different views on their Father .


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: a Strange Stone.

Authors note: this is the chapter where Sophia's character comes into play.

Tensions were high but Kiyo and the gang had to go to the woods that Zatch stayed at for a few months at Zatch's request.

Kiyo and Zatch reached a top of a hill and seen a forest. "Are you sure were at the right place" Kiyo asked Zatch, Dufort and Zeno were lagging behind the two.

"This is it, I left this strange stone in these woods" Zatch explained then started walking toward a town.

When Zeno seen where he was and the town Zatch and Kiyo was heading to he ran as fast as he could to cut them off. "Zatch, Kiyo wait" Zeno ran in front of the two.

"What do you want Zeno" Zatch asked a little irritated

"We should just go around that town" Zeno suggested, looking nervous as hell

Kiyo noticed that Zeno was getting fetidly but didn't say anything

Zatch walked past Zeno "that will take longer" Zatch responded

Kiyo followed Zatch and walked past Zeno who cut Zatch's path off again.

"Listen Zatch I'm sorry so can we call this a truce?" Zeno pleaded still blocking Zatch's path from the town.

It was getting hard for Zatch to stay mad at Zeno since it's been two days already.

Zatch looked down at the ground and closed his eyes; he looked back up and stared at Zeno. "Fine Zeno I forgive you" Zatch stated then grabbed and shakes Zeno's hand; Zatch then kept on going the same way toward the town.

Zeno slapped his head in frustration then kept walking with Zatch "How bout we just teleport their?" Zeno asked, the twins were more than halfway to the town.

Zatch was just daydreaming while walking "hey Zeno do you think they got yellowtail?" Zatch asked then started running the way their

"Damn" Zeno mumbled then ran after Zatch

When the twins got to the city everyone shut their doors and locked their windows in the mere sight of the twins.

Zatch's head snapped toward Zeno "Zeno what did you do?" Zatch asked Zeno, Kiyo and Dufort then caught up to the twins.

"I didn't do anything" Zeno yelled then started to walk through the town

People were looking through windows and giving the twins dirty looks.

"Dufort, is this the town you stayed at before coming to Japan?" Kiyo asked while looking at the scared civilians

"Yes" Dufort responded plainly

"Zeno what did you do" Zatch asked trailing Zeno

Zeno turned around "I was a little hyper when I and Dufort got here" Zeno said now forming a blush

"Zeno I think you should stay behind and apologize to these people" Zatch stated in a firm voice.

"You got to be kidding me!" Zeno responded throwing out his arms. "So I threw some heavy objects around town when I got mad big deal" Zeno exclaimed

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Zatch asked worried

"No I didn't, I'm not going to apologize to a bunch of humans either" Zeno responded

"It's not entirely his fault, a car ran over his foot" Dufort explained

Flash back

Zeno was crossing a the road when a Dodge Charger passed a red light and nearly hit Zeno directly, Zeno's foot was ran over

"Bastard" Zeno cried out holding his foot, people were running over to the boy

"That guy didn't even stop" a guy said kneeling over to Zeno to see if he was ok.

Zeno looked at the car speeding away "Son of a" Zeno hissed then teleported with everyone watching him.

"Where, what just happened" people were yelling out

Zeno teleported in front of the speeding car, Zeno then grabbed onto the front of the car and held his ground slowing the car to a standstill

"What the heck?" the driver said then looked at the ground to see a silver haired boy in front of the car.

"You broke my pinky toe" Zeno shouted then crawled under the car, moments later Zeno lifted the car in the air.

The driver jumped out of the car before Zeno threw it a few streets down.

This happened right where Dufort was working at, and of course Dufort witnessed the entire thing.

"My car" the driver cried out.

"What about my foot you" Zeno was closing in on the speeder

Dufort then picked Zeno up by the back of his cloak "you're drawing to much attention" Dufort said plainly then started to carry Zeno by his mantle back to the hotel leaving his job.

"He ran over foot" Zeno yelled in anger

Everybody in the town was staring at Dufort and Zeno; they were also wondering how a small boy could throw a car at an insane distance.

This is how everyone became to fear Dufort and Zeno and is one of the reasons they left this town called Flickney (it's a real town in England, if you want to know what it looks like go to Google.)

End of flash back

"That's the story" Dufort told Kiyo and Zatch the story.

"Can we go to the woods now" Zeno asked, he was getting mad at the people staring at him from the windows.

Zatch gave out a sigh "fine follow me" Zatch and the gang walked out of the city into the woods which contained a bunch of snakes and other animals.

The gang entered the woods where Zatch left a strange stone.

"Oh yeah Zatch what does this thing look like?" Zeno asked his brother who was at his side.

"Well I found it in the woods, it has a figure carved into it and Mamodo symbols at the bottom" Zatch explained.

"What? How is that possible?" Zeno asked then thought to himself

"Strange thing is that I couldn't read the mamodo writing either" Zatch stated.

"Zatch why don't you explained to Zeno what the figure looked like" Kiyo told Zatch, Zatch had already told Kiyo about the stone.

"Well it had long hair bangs covering the eyes and messy hair, and it had strange mamodo lines, they were crosses" Zatch explained the figurine.

Zeno kept walking remaining silent and thinking

"This is it, we're close guys" Zatch yelled then ran ahead of everyone.

"Don't run off Zatch" Kiyo yelled

Zatch dashed through some bushes to his old camping spot and saw a man dressed in a fairy costume holding Zatch's stone tablet.

"Thieve" Zatch yelled then started running at the weird man who started running away from Zatch.

Zatch and the thieve were swinging across trees and Kiyo and the gang just watched them swing by.

"I am no thieve, it is very rude to call me so" the fairy man said while jumping over a river by a vine, Zatch followed using his cloak to fly and give chase.

"That stone is mine, give it back" Zatch yelled then tackled the weird fairy to the ground, Zatch then wrestled the stone tablet away from the creepy old man.

Kiyo and the gang caught up to the man in a fairy costume.

"What the heck?" was all Zeno could say at the mere image of the crazy old coot.

Zatch walked back to the gang with the stone tablet in his hands "got it" Zatch said in victory then handed it to Kiyo.

"Why did that boy steal my artifact" the weird man shouted getting up off the ground.

"That was my stone, I left it here because… because I got lost in these woods" Zatch shamefully admitted looking at the ground.

"Who are you anyhow?" Kiyo asked looking at the strange man

"My name is Professor D'Artagnan" the man yelled

"Whatever it doesn't matter lets go" Zeno stated with a degust looking at the crazy person.

"There is something about these woods that causes people to get lost very easily if they don't know the path to take" the crazy Professor stated

"Well I know the way now, and I know that these woods are special, I found that out the hard way" Zatch explained then turned around to make his way of woods.

"Wait you must tell no one I was here" the hairy man shouted

"I'm still trying forget I've ever seen you now shut up" Zeno ordered then followed his brother along with the others.

"Oh yeah Zeno since I'm not mad at you anymore, while we were fighting I gained a new spell" Zatch said in a happy tone and a smile.

"What spell is that?" Zeno asked.

"Jiou Renzu Zakeruga, my favorite spell" Zatch explained

"Good for you… why are we walking, let's just teleport" Zeno offered

The group agreed then everyone teleported back to Kiyo's father's house, Kiyo's father was at school.

"Let me see that stone" Zeno ordered

"We should bring this to a lab first Zeno" Kiyo responded

"It's from the mamodo world so let me take a look at it" Zeno ordered once again.

Kiyo placed it on the living room table, where everyone was trying to figure out what it was.

"Well Dufort what is it?" Kiyo asked Dufort who had his answer talker activated

"It's a mamodo, his name is Cross" Dufort responded with a plain look

Everyone was shocked including Zeno

"Zatch, Zeno you two know anything about this?" Kiyo asked the twins who were in deep thought.

"Zatch do you think it could be Goren of the stone" Zeno asked his brother to make sure.

"I don't see who else could've done it, Goren died of imprisonment, he had no children" Zatch explained he then looked at the stone.

"Goren… who's that" Kiyo asked

"He's the one who placed this mamodo in stone" Zatch responded.

"I don't see what else we can do, we have to destroy this stone" Zeno said coldly then stuck out his arm

Dufort pulled out the silver book and it began to shine.

Kiyo jumped in the way of Zeno "there has to be another way" Kiyo shouted

"He's right Zeno don't be so hasty" Zatch responded and held his brother's hand down.

"This mamodo has been incased in stone for a 1000 years Zatch, let me put him out of his misery" Zeno exclaimed

"So you would call this an act of kindness" Kiyo retorted

"Neither I or Zatch has a spell that can break this curse" Zeno explained

"It's one of the reasons why father locked Goren away for the rest of his life, for Goren will pay for what he had done" Zatch stated looking at the tablet.

"At least let my father take a look at it, if we can't find someone who can break this curse then I will let you destroy this tablet along with the Mamodo inside" Kiyo said in a more calm manner.

"Have it your way" Zeno agreed then walked upstairs to get some shut eye.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Yopopo and Djem

The stone tablet was sent to the research lab until Kiyo and the gang decides to pick it up, until then Kiyo and the gang decided to take a break near the beach.

Zatch and Kiyo were training at a beach; Dufort and Zeno were relaxing on the sandy shores.

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled a large electric blast went toward the ocean.

"Kiyo store up a lot of energy then release my ultimate spell" Zatch instructed not glancing back at Kiyo

Kiyo's focus intensified and the red book's glow became brighter "Jiou Renzu" Kiyo was cut off

"I hear music" Zatch called out looking at Kiyo

"What the heck is the matter with you" Kiyo shouted with an oni face while shaking Zatch.

"You don't hear the voice" Zatch asked putting his hand up to his ear.

"I hear it as well" Zeno said sitting up

"A voice" Kiyo asked not hearing anything

"Come on Zeno let's check it out" Zatch requested then ran over to the singing sound.

"Nah I'm too comfortable" Zeno said then laid back down on the sandy beach along with Dufort.

Kiyo followed Zatch and seen him dancing with a child that was wearing a green outfit that covered his body a hat with a feather, and a song note on his chest and was slightly shorter than Zatch.

"Yo po poi, To po poi, So po po poi" the child sang and danced to it

"Yo po poi, To po poi, So po po poi" the child and Zatch sang in unison and danced as well.

The two looked at each other and smiled

"How have you been" Zatch was cut off by a girl jumping out of the tree and smashing Zatch's head with a frying pan multiple time.

"I caught you, now for the finishing blow" the girl shouted

Kiyo picked the girl up by her dress "what do you think you're doing" Kiyo stated annoyed

"Let me go I will defeat this mamodo" the girl shouted trying to get loose and was being hysterical.

"Do you know Zatch?" Kiyo asked

Zatch was covering his head surprised that the blows dealt actually hurt.

"I've never seen him before" the girl explained now calming down.

Zatch played the role of a human boy "then why did you attack me out of the blue?" Zatch asked still holding his head pretending it was still hurting.

"Sorry…" She apologized then got out of Kiyo's grip. "Ok it's lunch time" the girl stated and the singing child came running over. "Here this is yours Yopopo" the girl told the child and gave him his lunch and he started to unpack it. "Don't open it here, don't you understand that I hate you" the girl shouted hurting the boy's feelings and surprising Zatch and Kiyo.

She placed down a white blanket for them to sit down on and have a picnic

"Excuse my behavior earlier let me make it up to you with tea, my name is Djem" Djem introduced herself and gave Kiyo and Zatch tea and sandwiches. "What are your names" Djem asked holding a cup of tea.

"My name is Kiyo Takamine" Kiyo introduced himself

"I'm Zatch Bell" Zatch introduced himself putting his hand up to his chest

"Alright let's have lunch" Djem said then started eating along with Kiyo and Zatch.

"He should eat with us too" Zatch stated

"No it's fine, I don't like him, you can't understand a thing Yopopo says" Djem explained while eating

Zatch then walked up to Yopopo who was about 30 feet away from the picnic.

"You still haven't gotten used to talking normally huh Yopopo?" Zatch asked Yopopo as if he knew him which he did!

"Yopopoi" Yopopo responded but was still eating

"It's been a while since we've seen each other let's eat lunch together" Zatch offered

"Yopoi" Yopopo agreed

"Hey Yopopo I can try and be a translator if like" Zatch offered. Since Zatch and Yopopo were decent friends back in the mamodo world.

Yopopo shake his head left and right in a no

"What why not?" Zatch asked

"Yopopi po" Yopopo responded

"Yeah I guess you're right, I don't understand everything you say, only about half" Zatch agreed with Yopopo

"You called Zatch a mamodo earlier didn't you?" Kiyo asked

"Yes, I don't think you will believe me but there is another race called Mamodo, they have this magical power sealed away in a book, we're looking for one of them" Djem explained

"Why?" Kiyo asked (at least she doesn't think Zatch is a mamodo, I wonder what they're talking about those two) Kiyo thought to himself watching Yopopo and Zatch play.

"For revenge, it's all Yopopo's fault" Djem explained with bitterness. "It's because of Yopopo that my family was attacked by these mamodo, we treated him like the family then I found out he had magical abilities" Djem exclaimed crossing her arms

"Why is he dancing if he want's revenge so badly" Kiyo asked another question.

"Yopopo's singing and dancing attracts mamodo" Djem explained looking at Zatch and Yopopo do the weird dance.

(Then why wasn't Zeno affected?) Kiyo thought about it for a moment. (He was half asleep when it happened, that kid is pretty hard to wake up when he falls asleep) Kiyo thought to himself.

"Kiyo, Djem I can't keep up with Yopopo" Zatch stated slightly tired walking up to the two. "Djem how long has Yopopo been dancing like that" Zatch asked a little worried, and he couldn't ask Yopopo since Zatch didn't fully understand him.

"He's been dancing for a whole month" Djem stated with a bitter look. "He keeps on doing it without sleep, through the rain, it doesn't matter he keeps on dancing. He's trying to make the mamodo who hurt my family show up, he called himself an English gentleman" Djem explained. "I told him to rest, I asked him to stop but he keeps on going, that's why I hate him" Djem stated while crying.

Zatch had become upset upon learning this.

"If he's still alive then we will finish him" Djem announced. "I learned of the mamodo battle when those two attacked my family, I left the book at school so it didn't get burned" Djem explained. "You don't have to believe me not even the" Djem was cut off.

"Don't worry we believe you" Kiyo responded looking at the ground.

"Yeah don't worry we trust you, so there must be a few things you like about Yopopo" Zatch asked trying to learn more.

Djem smiled then looked back and became horrified to see Yopopo missing. "He did it again" Djem stated in anger

"What he do?" Kiyo asked

"Yopopo probably found another mamodo and plans on fighting him alone" Djem shouted. "Please Kiyo you must help me find him" Djem requested.

"Found another mamodo?" Zatch whispered to himself then realized that he could only sense Yopopo's and Zeno's presence.

Djem started running off as Kiyo followed and so did Zatch

"Kiyo" Zatch whispered and jumped on Kiyo's shoulders.

"Not now Zatch we're going to have to fight" Kiyo stated

"The only mamodo here are me, Zeno, and Yopopo. The only problem is that Zeno doesn't know Yopopo and Yopopo doesn't know Zeno" Zatch explained in a low enough tone for Djem wouldn't hear.

Meanwhile Yopopo walked up to the beach to find Dufort and a boy using a cloak to cover his face from the sun.

"Zeno" Dufort said softly yet plain, while shaking Zeno.

"What is it?" Zeno got up to find a burning pain all over his skin except his face, and a mamodo child holding a lighter. "My body burns like hell" Zeno screamed jumping the sand and dived into the water, Zeno's entire body had sun burn and was pitch red instead of white pale.

Yopopo went after Dufort not realizing that Zeno looked identical to Zatch, since Yopopo didn't get a good look at him.

Dufort kicked Yopopo in the knee cap the kicked him aside.

"Zeno get out of the water" Dufort basically ordered then looked at the red boy with silver hair was still holding his breath under water.

Zeno stuck out his hand out of the water signaling Dufort to throw his cloak.

Dufort picked up Zeno's cloak and tossed it into Zeno's hand, Zeno got out of the water covering himself up with the cloak trying to find a way to ease the burning sensation of his skin.

When Zeno was done covering up himself up with the soft cloth, all Yopopo could see was Zeno's magnificent purple eyes which were.

"I don't care who you are but you caught me at a bad time" Zeno yelled across the beach at Yopopo

Yopopo once again tried to charge Zeno with a lighter

Zeno used his speed and dashed behind Yopopo and gave him a crushing punch to the backbone sending Yopopo into the cliff wall.

Zeno started to hold his hand "Shit that hurt" Zeno cried out holding his sunburned hand which started to form blisters. "Dufort where the lotion" Zeno shouted running over to their bags completely ignoring Yopopo who was struggling to get up.

"Yopopo" Yopopo shouted then went after the weakened Zeno

Zeno noticed this and tried to counter attack when feet started to blister

"Ahh" Zeno gave out an agonizing scream and started hopping on one foot.

Yopopo realizing what would cause more pain slapped Zeno as hard as he could on Zeno's sunburned chest.

Once again Zeno let out a cry of pain and raised his hand in frustration and anger

"Zaker" Dufort said plainly

Zeno let out his strongest Zaker enveloping Yopopo in electricity, this time Yopopo gave out a horrible scream of pain and nearly passed out.

"You bastard" Zeno shouted then took his cloak off to rub lotion on himself to sooth the burning.

Yopopo finally seen Zeno's face then realized that he had been fighting Prince Zeno of lightning. Yopopo couldn't move a muscle as he lay on the sandy beach hoping that Zatch would help clear things up.

"Zeno what did you do" Zatch yelled jumping off the cliff to see Yopopo still smoking and his brother was red all over.

"What did I do? This freak attacked me for no reason" Zeno shouted still trying to find a way to stop the pain. "He kept on going after my sunburn, he's lucky I don't kill him" Zeno explained then walked up to Yopopo then stuck out his arm.

"Zak" Dufort was interrupted

"Don't Zeno" Zatch responded then grabbed Zeno's arm

Zeno let out a painful cry "What the hell, don't touch me" Zeno yelled and pushed Zatch away yet not in a harmful way.

"Sorry Zeno but I know him, he's from my school" Zatch explained then took blocked Yopopo from taking any more blows.

"Yopopo" Djem yelled and ran over to the smoldering Yopopo.

"yopo" Yopopo responded as Djem put him in her lap.

"What did you do Zeno" Kiyo shouted running up to Zatch

"Why is everything my fault, he attacked me because I'm a mamodo and that's all there is to it" Zeno retorted.

"So the both of you are Mamodo" Djem stated grabbing her book

"Yes, Zatch and his twin brothers are Mamodo's" Kiyo explained

"So you came here to burn my book have you, well I can't let you not until I've burned that so called English gentle man book." Djem explained then picked Yopopo up.

"Listen well you stupid human that idiot attacked me first and tried to burn my book while I was asleep, the only reason I will spare you is because I have more important issues to take care of" Zeno explained with a strange face then started to run toward the water.

"So you're not going to burn my book?" Djem asked

"No, Yopopo is my friend, I will find out later why he attacked my brother, but it looks like those two are even" Zatch explained

"EVEN Yopopo nearly died" Djem cried out

"You said you had to burn a book reader's book, a guy that goes by the English gentleman is that right" Dufort spoke up somehow behind Djem.

"Ye…yes" Djem responded

"We burned his book 3 and a half weeks ago so we are even" Dufort explained then started to walk over to Zeno.

"What… Did you hear that Yopopo you can finally rest… I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you Yopopo" Djem said while crying

"Djem…" Yopopo said softly with his eyes half open then they slowly closed and Yopopo passed out.

"Djem I will help you take him home" Kiyo offered slowly picking Yopopo up.

"Thank you" Djem responded

"I'm going to check on my brother, he never had a sunburn this bad before" Zatch explained to Kiyo and Djem and ran over to his brother; Dufort was helping Zeno

When Zatch reached Zeno the two got into a small argument

"Why did you stick up for him Zatch he attacked me" Zeno exclaimed in a vicious tone.

"He's a very nice mamodo you just have to get to know him" Zatch explained. "That's the worst sunburn I've ever seen in my life Zeno" Zatch stated looking at Zeno's lobster red skin which in some parts had blisters.

"Why didn't anybody wake me?" the silver haired boy cried

The sun started to go down, Djem showed Kiyo the way back to her house, while Zeno dealt with the worst sunburn of his life.

Authors note: Well Zeno is albino almost, so it would be easy for him to get sunburn. At least now Zeno will have some color to his skin but at the cost of excoriating pain.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 mended relations

Authors note: I have no inspiration for this chapter, I went to Google maps and looked at Big Ben, yet I couldn't come up with anything good to write about I think I will just write a sparring match

Few two days past and Yopopo's and his wounds have healed, Zeno's sunburn was going away and was starting to peel. While during this time Zatch thought it would be a good idea to go sightseeing with his brother and Yopopo to try and ease the tension between the two. Kiyo's father was examining the two stone tablets he had that had mamodo writing on it.

"Zatch I don't like this" Zeno stated walking down the sidewalk with his brother, Kiyo, Dufort, Djem, and Yopopo

"Why not Zeno" Zatch asked while showing everyone the way to Big Ben.

"Yopopo" Yopopo said pointing at a building with roman pillars.

"I'm glad that you invited us Zatch, I think this is the first time Yopopo has been in London" Djem explained and thanked, while holding Yopopo's hand.

Kiyo and the gang were standing in parliament square with a perfect view of Big Ben and the house of parliaments.

"Yopoi" Yopopo said

"Zatch do you have any idea what he said" Djem asked looking at Zatch.

"Only sometimes, he speaks sort of like what you humans call Morse code, but I didn't pass that class" Zatch explained

"I didn't take the class" Zeno added in

"Yopopo said it's big" Zatch then answered Djem's question.

"Dufort don't you know what Yopopo's always saying?" Kiyo asked

"Of course" Dufort responded then down next to a tree to pull out a book.

"We didn't come here to relax" Kiyo told Dufort, then decided not to bother.

The Bell tower of Big Ben then gave off a loud ringing that lasted about a minute.

"Well we wasted our time here lets go do something already" Zeno stated in a bored mood

"Don't disrespect our culture" Djem warned Zeno

"Don't tell me what to do, lousy human" Zeno retorted while getting in Djem's face, Yopopo joined in on the staring contest as well.

"Stop already" Zatch pleaded then pulled his brother away from the other team, Kiyo pulled away Djem and Yopopo.

Zeno turned around and ignored Djem and Yopopo.

Yopopo started to pat Zeno on the back multiple times without stop.

"Are you trying to piss me off" Zeno asked annoyed

"Yo po poi, To po poi, So po po poi" Yopopo started dancing trying to get Zeno to join in, Zatch join in the dancing and so did Djem.

Soon Zeno couldn't help himself and started dancing with the three.

"Yo po poi, To po poi, So po po poi" Zatch and Zeno sang first then Yopopo and Djem followed beat "Yo po poi, To po poi, So po po poi" Djem and Yopopo sang

The dancing group got tired of dancing except Yopopo who decided to stop along with everyone else.

"I can sense Kanchomé around here" Zatch stated to the rest of the group.

"Oh No, We are not going near those people" Zeno and Kiyo told Zatch who was a little confused into why.

"We already paid our debt to them" Zeno finished

"Well you didn't have to yell" Zatch complained

"Who's Kanchomé" Djem asked

"He's another kind Mamodo and a good friend" Zatch explained. "Although Zeno doesn't like him all that much" Zatch stated

"He's weak" Zeno retorted

Zatch and Zeno got into a small argument about Kanchomé's character, and then the both of them started laughing.

"He always has candy" Zatch said giggling

"Either way he's not someone you have to be afraid of" Zeno assured Djem.

"Hey it's time to get going" Kiyo told the group who was relaxing in the park.

"Ok Kiyo" Zatch responded and started following Kiyo down the sidewalk which leads down the river side.

Everyone else followed in toe behind Zatch and Kiyo.

"Zeno do you think there is fish in that river?" Zatch asked looking at the river with excitement.

"Don't you even think about it" Zeno warned but was too late

Zatch jumped into the river with just his boxers and started swimming for large fish in the Thames River. Zatch jumped out with two large fish that were larger then himself.

"You want one Zeno" Zatch asked while trying to get his cloths back on, everyone was staring at Zatch in a way of dismay.

Zeno looked at Zatch then the people who was staring Zatch "…alright…" Zeno grabbed the large fish from Zatch but had a slight blush because of slight embarrassment Zatch caused him.

"Kiyo what about you? I can go back in" Zatch offered

"No way, why are you talking to me I don't know you, put your cloths back on already." Kiyo scolded Zatch who didn't seem to care.

Zatch shared the large fish with Yopopo, Zeno had his when they were done eating Djem walked up to Zeno.

"Well what do you want?" Zeno asked finishing his fish, eating it mamodo style.

"I want to help Yopopo become King, since you are a prince you would be able to train us" Djem said to a complete surprise to Zeno.

"Help train you, why would I do that" Zeno asked thing it would be an inconvenience

"If not you then I will ask Zatch" Djem retorted

"A group sparring doesn't sound like a bad idea, me and Zatch were unable to use our ultimate spell" Kiyo agreed to the idea

Zeno and Zatch stood there in silence for a moment "We don't use our ultimate spells against each other" Zatch explained.

"Whenever we sparred with one another we wouldn't use any ultimate class spells, it's just the way we were raised" Zeno added in.

"Well that's fine by me, besides Djem and Yopopo doesn't have a ultimate spell yet" Kiyo said in a nonchalant way.

"So it's going to be a free for all" Djem asked

"Sounds fun, hopefully Yopopo doesn't ruin it" Zeno stated looking at Yopopo as if he were weak.

"Ypopo pop o " Yopopo responded to Zeno's look.

"What did he say?" Zeno asked looking at Zatch

"Something like I know your weakness" Zatch responded

Zeno gave Yopopo a death glare "My sunburn is almost gone, if you go after it I'll kill you" Zeno warned Yopopo, Zeno then grabbed the left side of his ribs in order to protect them.

"Well should we get going then" Kiyo asked the group then took the lead to where they should train.

The group arrived in an isolated spot out on the outskirts of London city (if there is one I didn't check on Google)

Kiyo, Dufort, and Djem stood far away from the main battle area where Zatch, Zeno and Yopopo were to spar against each other.

"Guess I'll be making the first move, Zaker" Kiyo shouted

Zatch aimed his head and a large lightning blast went toward Yopopo

"Miker" Djem responded, Yopopo countered with a musical energy that came out of his mouth

The two spells collided and Zatch's Zaker spell broke though nearly hitting Yopopo who dodge it just in time.

"You're doing great Yopopo" Djem shouted across the distance.

"Oh really" Zeno responded which was standing right behind Yopopo, Yopopo didn't even realize it.

"Zaker" Dufort said plainly and the silver book began to shine

"Zaker" Kiyo countered

Zatch jumped on Yopopo's head doing a head stand and aimed at Zeno's palm

The two lightning blasts collided at full strength lighting the sky with sparks.

"Zatch that's cheating, let Yopopo handle himself" Zeno told Zatch, Zatch was helping Yopopo get back up.

"That attack would've put him out of the sparring match" Zatch retorted. "We're doing this to help Yopopo" Zatch yelled at Zeno

"Yeah, yeah" Zeno waved his hand.

"That's right, Yopopo aim at Zatch, Miker" Djem ordered Yopopo and he did as he was told

Yopopo was point blank range at Zatch

"Crap" Zatch responded seeing the energy buildup of Yopopo's mouth.

Miker made direct impact, when the smoke cleared Zatch was covering his body with his cloak and seem almost unharmed.

"That was a low blow" Kiyo responded looking at Djem

"It's a free for all, there is no teams" Djem retorted

"It's going to be like that huh…" Kiyo growled then paid attention to the fight

"My turn" Zeno said in an excited way while facing both Zatch and Yopopo.

"Zakerga" Dufort said plainly

"Rashield" Kiyo countered

A Square shield raised out of the ground with three lightning symbols on it.

Zeno's Zakerga smashed into the shield breaking through it, Zatch and Yopopo managed to dodge the attack.

Zatch and Yopopo surrounded Zeno on both sides.

"Oh" Zeno smiled since he was having some fun

"You're enjoying yourself Zeno" Zatch stated while he himself was having fun as well

"Raajia Zakeru" Dufort responded to the threat

Zeno punched his hand to the ground creating a shockwave of lightning

"Miker" Djem reacted

Yopopo aimed his head at the incoming shock wave and countered with an attack of his own giving him enough time to find shelter behind a rock.

Zatch endured the attack using his cloak waiting for an opening "Now Kiyo" Zatch shouted when the shock wave started to dissipate.

"Zakerga" Kiyo shouted

The condensed lightning blast went toward Zeno with his guard down

"Zakerga" Dufort responded

Zeno aimed his hand as fast as he could and the spell came out at a slight curve

Zatch's and Zeno's Zakerga spells collided, yet the curve of Zeno's Zakerga gave it a weak spot and Zatch's spell broke through grazing Zeno's shoulder.

"You ok Zeno" Zatch asked brushing himself off

"Caught me off guard little brother" Zeno responded brushing off his shoulder that had been hit.

"Miker" Djem shouted

Yopopo appeared behind both Zeno and Zatch hitting them both with the spell.

The twins appeared unharmed because of their cloaks.

"It's no use no matter how close no matter what area hit, the first spell is just too weak to do any damage" Djem stated a little depressed

"Don't give up, if you do then you will never become stronger" Kiyo told Djem

"Right, we can do this, come on Yopopo lets show these Princes that we do have what it takes to win" Djem shouted with her book shinning even more with a new spell.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, Zatch aimed at Yopopo

"Doremikeru" Djem shouted the new spell

Yopopo jumped up in the air and musical note beams started firing at the direction of Zatch

The two spells collided and canceled each other out causing an explosion.

"A tie in the spells" Zeno whispered to himself witnessing the aftermath

Zatch rushed through the smoke and knocked Yopopo to the ground and stood above him.

"I guess that means Zatch beats Yopopo" Djem said admitting defeat then closed her spell book.

"Good fight Yopopo" Zatch said then helped Yopopo up to his feet.

"Yopopo" Yopopo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that was fun" Zeno said walking besides his brother and Yopopo and put his arms around the both of them. "It looks like you're not as weak as I thought you were" Zeno almost praised Yopopo

"Unu Yopopo has spirit" Zatch said with a smile.

"Now let's have lunch" Djem ordered pulling out her blanket for everyone to sit on including Yopopo

"Well I'm glad that you were able to gain a new spell" Kiyo said while sitting down and unpacking the food.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and exploring parts of London like their candy shops, toy shops, and theaters and throughout this entire time they didn't come across Kanchomé or Folgore, only his posters, this time Zeno remembered the sunblock.

Authors note: Next time Ponygon is thrown into the mix, Yeah. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Return to Japan

Authors note: I'm kind of rushing this England thing. Oh and another thing Zatch, Zeno and Kiyo went sightseeing with Kiyo's father.

Kiyo's father examined Zatch's stone tablet and along with another one found in some England ruins and found the material not be from earth. Kiyo's father couldn't help Zatch and the gang. The school break was over and the gang returned to Japan without seeing Kanchomé or Folgore.

While the plane was landing Zatch was keeping himself busy by peeling off Zeno's dead skin revealing a Zeno with some color, yet more white than an Irish man that spends most of his time indoors.

Kiyo and Dufort were sitting together and Zatch and Zeno were sitting together

"Would you stop that" Zeno begged but didn't stop Zatch from doing it

Zatch then peeled off another piece of skin and started waving it in front of Zeno's face.

"You've been doing this all the way to Japan" Zeno reminded Zatch with an annoyed face, he then looked out the window to see the cities of Japan. "It's good to be back" Zeno stated

"Huh you don't like England?" Zatch asked peeling off more dead skin on Zeno's neck.

"Heck No, I got sunburn, I got attacked and accused for no reason, and people were constantly staring at me" Zeno exclaimed in anger. "I hate England" Zeno stated then looked out the small windows being glad to be back.

The plane landed and everyone got off and went to retrieve their bags.

"Ah Japanese people, Japanese air" Kiyo said to himself then took a big breathe. "Right let's get home at once" Kiyo stated then started to search for his bags, Dufort did the same.

"Kiyo something is tied to your bag" Zatch pointed out

(If I remember correctly this thing became fond of Zatch, but we were late for the plane and had to hurry) Kiyo thought to himself.

"Ponygon" Zatch said happily grabbing onto Ponygon's hoofs.

"Meru meru mey" Ponygon said happily

"I have no idea what you're saying" Zatch said bluntly

"Meru" Ponygon was a little upset.

"A friend of yours Zatch" Kiyo said picking up his luggage

"I know him from the mamodo world" Zatch responded

"Is that Ponygon?" Zeno squeezed his way through the crowd to get to Dufort and the gang.

Ponygon jumped on the twins and started licking them.

"Why is his name Ponygon?" Kiyo asked watching the three

"I gave him that nick name, but since we've used it for so long we forgot his real name" Zeno responded pushing Ponygon off of him

(He even likes Zeno? That's one friendly mamodo) Kiyo thought as he went to pet Ponygon, Ponygon started to chomp down on Kiyo's hand multiple times. "AHhhhh" Kiyo shouted in pain, Zatch pulled Ponygon off of Kiyo's hand.

"Bad Ponygon, Kiyo is nice" Zatch stated pulling Ponygon off of Kiyo

Later when the gang returned home and Kiyo bandaged his hand.

"Get that monster off my bed" Kiyo yelled at Zatch because Ponygon was jumping up and down on Kiyo's bed.

Zeno joined in on the fun and started jumping too

"That half breed of a horse is not staying in this house" Kiyo stated pointing at Ponygon hurting Ponygon's feelings.

Zeno stopped jumping "now that was harsh" Zeno responded then started jumping again as if nothing was wrong.

"You're in a happy mood" Zatch said getting on the bed.

"It feels good to be back in Japan" Zeno explained

"Oh no you three don't" Kiyo responded and started to walk toward them

"Kiyo, Zatch, Zeno I'm home" Kiyo's mom shouted up the stairs.

"Mother Hana" Zatch yelled out running out of the room

"Wait for me Zatch" Zeno followed his brother out the door

"Go ahead and sweet talk Mom, this Mutt isn't staying inside this house" Kiyo shouted then started to go through his bag. Kiyo ended up pulling out a mamodo's book that wasn't Zeno's or Zatch's, Kiyo looked at Ponygon "This must be yours" Kiyo said plainly and Ponygon gave him a mean look.

Ponygon snatched his book that had rope around it and Ponygon used it as a book bag and started showing it off. "meru meru mey" Ponygon stated

"It's not that cool" Kiyo stated

Ponygon then tried to untie the book and failed.

"I'll cut it for you" Kiyo offered by cutting the rope with succors.

Ponygon started crying hysterically and shouting "meru meru me"

Kiyo stared at Ponygon trying to put the cut rope back together and of course Ponygon failed

Ponygon started to shout "Meru meru meru mey me" Ponygon was trying to explain that his mother made that rope book bag for him and Kiyo ruined it.

Kiyo stared at Ponygon with a blank expression "Maybe I should get Dufort in here to be a translator because I have no idea what you're saying" Kiyo sort of laughed

From downstairs Zatch, Zeno and Hana and some other people could hear noise from upstairs.

"It's great that Kiyo came back" Suzy said with a happy voice and she and the others started to walk upstairs.

"Make yourselves at home" Hana stated and went into another part of the house.

"Hey Kiyo welcome back" Suzy yelled in excitement while rushing through Kiyo's room followed by Iwashima and Yamanaka, all of them were wearing summer outfits.

"How was England" Yamanaka asked, and then the group looked at Kiyo on the floor being beat up by Ponygon.

Zeno pointed his finger and started laughing while Kiyo's friends debated if the creature is a horse or a donkey.

"Stop arguing and help me" Kiyo pleaded

"Unu Ponygon what wrong" Zatch asked getting Ponygon off of Kiyo

"Merumeru me" Ponygon responded waving his hoof in the air.

Zatch just took a guess "unu Kiyo started the fight" Zatch guessed

"So it's Kiyo's fault" Yamanaka stated prosecuting Kiyo

"Making a donkey cry is just low" Iwashima said with disapproval

"Can't you people tell who the victim is" Kiyo asked pointing at his face.

"A very easy way to stop a mamodo from attacking you is to throw his book out the window" Zeno gave out advice

"What's a mamodo?" Kiyo's friends asked

Kiyo covered Zeno's mouth "It's just slang for a horse from… England" Kiyo explained

"Get your hand out of my face" Zeno responded and ripped away from Kiyo's grip.

"Don't worry about them Kiyo we're just glad that you came back safely" Suzy explained with a warm tone voice.

The other two put their two cents in

"Now help us with our homework" Kiyo's friends said in unison

(They couldn't make it any less oblivious) Kiyo thought to himself. "Fine let me go get the desk" Kiyo agreed.

Kiyo left and came back to see that Ponygon was being nice to everyone by licking them. Kiyo stood there with a blank expression (Why does this creature hate me?) Kiyo thought to himself while watching Ponygon win over his friends' loyalties.

"Zatch, Kiyo, Zeno" A girl yelled coming upstairs.

"Tia" Zatch yelled before Tia came into the room

"I came to play so how was England" Tia asked while wearing a straw hat.

"It was fun I got to go sightseeing with my brother" Zatch explained with a smile glad to see Tia

"I hated it" Zeno responded while sitting on the bed

"I'm glad you came over Tia" Zatch stated

"Well Megumi had a lot of work to do and so I was free" Tia explained

"Merumeru mey" Ponygon stated jumping on Tia and started licking her on the face.

Kiyo stared with a blank expression (Why does he only attack me?) Kiyo thought

"Zatch get him to stop already" Tia said while laughing

Everyone started playing with Ponygon "This donkey is so cute" Iwashima said while holding Ponygon

Ponygon then gave a dirty look to Kiyo bearing its teeth.

(Why does he only hate me? He even licked Dufort which even surprised Zeno) Kiyo thought to himself and remembering that time while walking home.

"So what did you get us from England" Kiyo's friends asked, Zatch was playing with Ponygon.

Kiyo kept the blank expression "do your homework already" Kiyo responded

After that Kiyo and his friends started their homework, Zatch, Zeno and Tia played with Ponygon, Kiyo's mom was cutting watermelon.

"Kiyo I cut up a watermelon send me a helper" Kiyo's mom yelled upstairs

"Unu Kiyo I'll go" Zatch offered and ran out the room

"Don't drop them" Kiyo warned Zatch

"I'll go too" Tia offered as well and followed Zatch out of the room.

Zeno sat on the bed waiting for Zatch and Tia to come back.

Ponygon then got Kiyo's friends attention and showed them his mamodo book

"What a nice book" Suzy responded

"meru meru me" Ponygon yelled out dancing about with his book.

"None of them can read that book so be quite we're studying" Kiyo shouted at Ponygon.

Ponygon started growling at Kiyo

"Kiyo you can't become friends if you treat him that way" Suzy explained giving Ponygon a hug, Ponygon started licking Suzy.

"He's has grown to like us so that means it's possible for you too, say this and see what happens" Iwashima explained. "meru meru mey" Iwashima said cueing Kiyo to say the same.

"Meru meru me" Kiyo repeated

"More smile" Iwashima instructed

Zeno started to smirk a little

"MERUMERUME" Kiyo responded and tried his best.

Both Zeno and Ponygon start laughing, while with Zeno was laughing harder and a red blush started to appear on his face.

Kiyo's anger nearly reached a boiling point. "You mongrel even though I tried being kind and friendly you still mock me" Kiyo shouted and pointed his finger at Ponygon.

Ponygon once again started to chomp down on Kiyo's injured hand, Kiyo's anger then reached new heights.

"Ahhhh that's it GET OUT I can't take it anymore" Kiyo shouted and everyone in the house heard it. "Being an uninvited guest and wounding me this much why would I let you stay here any longer" Kiyo yelled in anger. "You don't belong here or anywhere for that matter, take your book and leave right now" Kiyo shouted at Ponygon

Zeno sat on the bed and weighed judgment on both accounts "It was bound to happen" Zeno remarked while laying on Kiyo's bed in a relaxed mood.

Ponygon picked up his book and cut rope and ran away.

"Ponygon" Kiyo's friends said in unison while feeling bad for Ponygon

Ponygon ran by Tia and Zatch who were carrying up the watermelon

"You want to add something" Kiyo asked looking at Zeno

Zeno shrugged his shoulders "There isn't much that can make me mad today" Zeno said in a mellow mood not caring about the conflict between Kiyo and Ponygon.

"Is that so" Kiyo whispered then Zatch entered the room wanting to know what happened.

"Kiyo what's wrong why did he leave" Zatch asked while setting down the watermelon.

"Your friend is lucky that I didn't throw him out the window, he acted like he owned this house. More importantly I never wanted him to stay in the house anyway" Kiyo stated bluntly

"That's horrible to say, why would you arbitrary" Zatch was cut off.

"Zatch can we have a moment in the hallway" Kiyo interrupted Zatch. "Zeno, Tia you two" Kiyo ordered the two; Zeno didn't listen and didn't move an inch until Kiyo picked him up by the back of his mantle.

"What the hell human I said I didn't care" Zeno shouted in slight anger of the inconvenience.

"Zatch I can't take that Mamodo staying inside this house any longer" Kiyo stated

"So you kicked him out, you can't just kick all of my friends out Kiyo" Zatch responded in anger

"We're also not a shelter for lost mamodo" Kiyo retorted

"Hey I'm not lost or homeless" Zeno shot back at Kiyo

"This isn't about you" Kiyo stated looking at the silver haired boy

"Then why bring me out here into this conversation" Zeno asked

"You're right, go back inside the room" Kiyo pointed his finger to his room.

"It's filled with humans" Zeno replied, he then walked away to enter Dufort's and his room.

"You don't need to worry about space, I'll take care of that" Zatch exclaimed almost begging at the teenager.

Kiyo stared at the blond haired mamodo "What if he tries to burn our book Zatch" Kiyo asked

Zatch was shocked by this question "That's like asking how do I know Zeno won't burn my book" Zatch yelled in anger. "I know Ponygon would never do anything that dirty and the same goes for my brother, I trust Ponygon and he is my friend" Zatch explained then gave chase to Ponygon

(When did this become a debate of Zeno's trust?) Kiyo thought to himself.

Zeno poked his head out of the door "Why was my name mentioned?" Zeno asked thinking that he did something wrong.

"You not helping your brother" Tia retorted and ran after Zatch.

"Not helping my brother! I wasn't sticking up for Ponygon that has nothing to do with my brother you witch" Zeno shouted then slammed his door so hard that the hinges nearly fell off.

"…Whatever" Kiyo said to himself, and then he walked back into his room.

Kiyo found that his friends were crying

"I misjudged you Kiyo, how could be so cold to that horse" Yamanaka cried while gripping Kiyo's shoulders.

"You're awful that's too much" Suzy cried.

"Ok, Ok I'll go search for him" Kiyo caved into his friend's feelings, while Kiyo ran out of his room he nearly crashed into Zeno.

"Watch where you're going you fool" Zeno said then pushed Kiyo away.

"Not now Zeno, I have to go find Ponygon" Kiyo explained then ran around the annoyed Zeno.

"Wait" Zeno yelled while looking down at the floor.

"What is it?" Kiyo asked turning around still in a rush.

"I'm coming with you" Zeno demanded, Kiyo agreed and the two bolted off to find Zatch and Ponygon. (Damn it can I have one relaxing day) Zeno thought to himself.

Kiyo and Zeno caught up to Tia

"Tia which way did Zatch go?" Kiyo asked running along with Tia with Zeno following behind.

"Those two went that way" Tia pointed out. "Kiyo I have a request, can Ponygon stay with you" Tia asked

Kiyo ran in silence

"If that mamodo is still on his own then I understand his feelings" Tia explained

"The first rule is to find your human partner, that's what father taught us" Zeno responded

"Haven't you ever been alone" Tia asked

Zeno thought about it "during training yes I have been alone, but since me and Zatch have the ability to sense out our Human partners we didn't stay alone for long" Zeno explained.

"Is that so…" Tia said in a low voice

"Merumeru me" Ponygon's voice rang out

"We're close" Kiyo responded

Kiyo and the gang found Ponygon showing his book to everyone trying to see if they could read it.

"Does he want his book to burn that badly?" Zeno asked confused on Ponygon's behavior

"He's desperately trying to find his book reader Zeno" Zatch said sitting down and was keeping an eye on Ponygon.

"Isn't it strange to find a mamodo that hasn't found their partner yet" Kiyo responded

"Kiyo before I met Megumi I spent months alone just wandering" Tia explained

"I can relate to Ponygon as well, I was lost in that forest for months until Kiyo's father saved me" Zatch stated

"I was so scared, anxious and lonely" Tia said in a soft voice.

"I was confused into why I couldn't find my way out of the forest, even when I walked in a straight line for hours I would end up in the same exact spot; I thought I was going to lose my mind" Zatch stated in a low voice.

(So that's how you two feel…) Kiyo thought looking at the two small kids. Kiyo started walking home "Bring that mutt back to the house later" Kiyo stated

The sun started to set and Zatch was surprised by Kiyo's change in attitude

"Are you positive" Zatch asked

"I will have to get moms permission first, only until he finds a book master" Kiyo explained walking home alone.

Tia, Zatch and Zeno got pretty happy and excited

"Unu of course, my apologies Kiyo and Thank you" Zatch thanked Kiyo while waving him off

"We did it Zatch" Tia said over joyed for Ponygon.

Later on everyone celebrated that Ponygon was able to stay.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 a New Ally

A blond haired traveler was walking freely with a lady bug like creature with a scarf around its neck on his shoulder.

"The clouds are moving so fast aren't they Rops" the blond haired man said

"Kau" Rops said and jumped off the man's shoulder and started to run a random direction.

"You want to go in that direction" the man said following Rops

Meanwhile Kiyo and Zatch were walking down the street.

"It's a Sunday and I have to fix the front gate" Kiyo sighed

"Sorry Kiyo, me and Ponygon didn't mean to get carried away" Zatch apologized; earlier that day Zatch and Ponygon broke the front gate fooling around, Dufort was supposed to be watching them.

"Dufort should be doing this, he was supposed to be watching you three" Kiyo said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey mister" a child's voice yelled, a kid ran up to Kiyo.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded looking at the boy.

"Do you know where this store is?" the boy asked showing Kiyo a magazine of toys.

"Cool, Kiyo can we go?" Zatch asked Kiyo while looking at the paper

"No, you just broke a gate now you want a toy?" Kiyo responded then looked around. "It's over there" Kiyo pointed out the store that was across the street and a ways down.

"Thanks mister" the boy said and ran across the street when cross walk sign was still red.

"Kiyo" Zatch yelled out pointing to a car

"What?" Kiyo turned around. "Shit, kid get out of the road" Kiyo yelled while pulling the red book. "I'm not going to make it" Kiyo shouted while flipping to the 2rd spell.

Zatch ran at the boy as fast as he could but wasn't going to make it.

"Rigron" Apollo shouted out, Ropes lifted up the car in the air saving the young boy just in time.

"What?" Zatch and Kiyo said at the same time and then traced back the spell to its source.

The car was put back down on pavement and it speed off, Apollo and Rops left the scene.

"Wait" Kiyo shouted running across the street while grabbing the boy and setting him on the sidewalk.

"He's gone Kiyo" Zatch stated, sensing the mamodo's presence getting further and further away.

"Can you track him?" Kiyo asked looking Zatch

"Shouldn't we go to the store to fix the gate" Zatch responded

"That comes later" Kiyo explained

"Fine, but let me tell Zeno first" Zatch said then pulled out a piece of his hair and transformed it into a puppet, no one noticed since they were seeing if the other little boy was alright. "Go tell Zeno that we found a mamodo" Zatch ordered his puppet; it then turned into a piece of blond hair and flew away in the direction of Kiyo's house. "Follow me" Zatch said playfully and started to lead the way toward Apollo.

Kiyo and Zatch arrived at the park to find a bunch of kids listening to a guy playing music.

Zatch walked up to him without hiding himself.

"What you doing" Kiyo whispered

"He's a good musician" Zatch responded and joined the crowd of kids listening to Apollo.

Kiyo kept his distance but was keeping an eye on Zatch and the blond haired man.

"Try this" a kid handed Apollo a harmonica

"This is my first time using one" Apollo explained but then began playing it wonderfully.

_(That's really his first time) _Kiyo wondered but was amazed

"Try this one, try this one" the kids chanted, Zatch couldn't find anything for him to play.

"Ok, ok I'll play them all" Apollo said with a smile.

Kiyo noticed Rops _(That must be his mamodo) _Kiyo thought. "Zatch doesn't think he's a threat or he wouldn't be so close, I guess we don't need to fight him" Kiyo whispered and started to leave

"Your spell book is red isn't it? I saw you pull it out" Apollo said suddenly catching both Kiyo and Zatch off guard.

Kiyo pulled out the red book and took a defensive stance.

"My book is azure" Apollo said in a nonchalant way and lifted up his book showing Kiyo and Zatch, Zatch was still standing with the group of kids.

"Sorry guys I have something to do" Apollo explained to the kids.

"Aww" the kids pouted and walked away.

Zatch knelt down near Rops "What's your name?" Zatch asked kindly, Rops reacted otherwise.

"Zatch" Kiyo yelled

"Don't worry we're not here to fight, and it looks like the boy doesn't want to fight ether" Apollo explained then looked at Zatch. "My name is Apollo and this here is Rops, what are your names" Apollo introduced himself.

"My name is Zatch Bell" Zatch introduced himself

"I'm Kiyo Takamine" Kiyo introduced himself.

Apollo took off his cloak and laid it on the ground.

"So why are you here?" Kiyo asked

"I'm just a traveler, I'm not interested in fighting, I don't care about this battle to be King" Apollo explained lying on his cloak; Rops took out his lunch but then began hitting Apollo on the head.

"Unu Rops doesn't like it when you say that" Zatch said looking at Rops, while sitting down on the cloak.

Kiyo followed suit and sat beside Zatch.

"You see my family owns a business in America, and I wanted to see the world before taking over" Apollo explained. "I found Rops during my travels and people have been challenging us ever since" Apollo explained, Rops started eating a rice ball. "Here" Apollo said giving Zatch a rice ball

"Thanks" Zatch accepted the snack

"So you see we've meet a lot of mamodo, but I never burned any of their books" Apollo stated while holding up his book.

"Unu so you are merciful" Zatch said while eating the rice ball.

"Then why are you traveling with him" Kiyo said and pointed at Rops

"It's fun traveling with Rops plus he's a good companion" Apollo responded

"His powers are useful, but I don't really need them, I just try to travel freely" Apollo said in a calm manner.

"So you're a good book master" Zatch said with a happy smile because he found another good team in the battle for king.

"Do you fight" Apollo asked

"We don't fight everyone, I only fight to make him King" Kiyo said making Zatch smile

"I want to become a kind king who helps protect the weak" Zatch stated with confidence

Kiyo wanted to say more about how Zatch helped him but didn't since Zatch was sitting right next to him.

"My brother also fights to become King" Zatch added

"What kind of king?" Apollo asked

Zatch thought about for a moment "A strict and orderly king, yet kind" Zatch explained

"Well I'm glad we don't have to fight you, it would be better if everyone was that way" Kiyo said then got up. "Well we got to go, got to fix that gate" Kiyo explained and Zatch got up as well.

"It was nice meeting you" Zatch said waving goodbye

"Are you really ok like this" Kiyo asked

"What?" Apollo responded

"No it's nothing sorry, maybe it's because you two don't look truly happy and free" Kiyo said scratching his head. "See ya" Kiyo waved off and started walking away with Zatch following in toe.

Apollo was silent for a moment "wait, you seem to have something I don't" Apollo stated pointing at the two. "You looked really big to me just now" Apollo explained. "Kiyo, Zatch can we fight one another, our books are bound to burn at one point. I want to fight you before that happens" Apollo said getting up and making his point clear.

Zatch and Kiyo were shocked by the person who said specially that he didn't wish to fight anyone.

Zatch stood there in silence for a few moments "I accept your challenge" Zatch accepted the offer with confidence

"Zatch" Kiyo said in a low tone

"Me and my brother were raised to accept every challenge and perceiver, so where should we meet" Zatch asked

"I saw a quarry on my way here, meet me there in two hours" Apollo stated

Zatch and Kiyo came back home to get ready and they found that Dufort had already fixed the front gate with homemade materials.

"Hey Zatch I got the letter, did you finish the job already?" Zeno asked walking up to his brother.

"No we're fighting them in about an hour and a half" Zatch explained

"So why are you here?" Dufort asked

"Zatch wanted to see Zeno" Kiyo explained

"Why what's up Zatch?" Zeno asked

"The book master, I don't know for sure but he has a secret ability" Zatch said still confused about Apollo's aura.

"Is that all this is about? You're afraid of losing" Zeno stated

"No of course not, it's just that this battle is going to be unpredictable" Zatch said still unsure of Apollo's ability.

"Well let's get going Zatch" Kiyo said ready for the fight.

An hour and a half later Zatch, Kiyo, Zeno and Dufort arrived at the battle grounds.

"Oh so will you be double teaming me" Apollo asked with his spell book out ready to go.

"Stupid human that's the coward's way of fighting" Zeno explained then teleported him and Dufort to some high point on a rock for they can see the battle without interfering.

"Well then, thanks for not running away" Apollo yelled across the distance, this statement infuriated Zeno yet he decided not to do anything.

"I have one question, why is it that you suddenly want to fight?" Kiyo asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"That's simple, I just want to fight you" Apollo said in a calm manner. "This is just one more battle it doesn't matter" Apollo stated

"It matters, what kind of reason is that anyway" Kiyo shouted

"Enough fight already" Zeno yelled at the high point

"The child has a point, Rigron" Apollo yelled, Rops shot out ropes and used them to throw a boulder.

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, Zatch's lightning easily destroyed the boulder

"Show me your greatness" Apollo yelled

"His power is ropes" Kiyo said looking at his spell.

"Rigron" Apollo yelled, Rops picked up another boulder and was getting ready to throw it.

"Time to put him to sleep" Kiyo said observing the battlefield. Kiyo aimed his hand "Zaker" Kiyo yelled

A Zaker at quarter strength destroyed the boulder above Apollo's head

"Let's see you do counter that" Kiyo stated

Apollo started dodging all of the falling rocks without looking up but keeping his eyes fixated on Kiyo and Zatch.

"Kiyo how?" Zatch was confused but he knew that was the secret power of Apollo

_(Does he have the answer talker like Dufort? How else could he dodge all that?)_ Kiyo thought to himself.

"Using the rock I lifted as a weapon, you are smart" Apollo stated then lifted his hand and a remaining rock fell into his hand. "You're not going to win like that" Apollo stated and threw a rock at Kiyo's spell book; Zatch blocked it with his cloak.

"Don't underestimate us" Zatch yelled

"This guy is strong Zatch" Kiyo warned

"Yeah" Zatch agreed

"We can't hold back" Kiyo stated then the red book began to shine

"Rignon" Apollo shouted, Rops fired multiple ropes at Kiyo with hooks attached to the ends.

"Kiyo" Zatch yelled then threw Kiyo into the air

"What the" Kiyo yelled then found himself floating in the air suspended by Zatch's cloak, Zatch was also in the air.

The ropes with hooks followed them into the air but with the ropes exposed

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, Zatch aimed at the burnable part of the ropes

The lighting burned away at the ropes and the hooks fell harmlessly to the ground.

Zatch then charged Apollo with Kiyo by his side supported by the cloak.

"I won't let you" Apollo responded to Kiyo and Zatch closing in on them. "Rigron" Apollo yelled throwing multiple boulders at them.

"Rashield" Kiyo countered and a powerful shield rose out of the ground blocking the attack and was about to rebound back, Apollo somehow seen it coming and dodged the attack.

"We have to be careful of that spell from now on" Apollo warned Rops.

"Rigrosen" Apollo shouted, Rops shot a powered up version of Rigron at Kiyo and Zatch and threw even larger boulders at them.

"Zakerga" Kiyo shouted picking up Zatch and destroying all of the boulders in midair.

"I've already decided to make you King Zatch so we can't back down" Kiyo told Zatch with the red book glowing even brighter.

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted, Zatch's lightning was so bright it blinded Apollo and Rops but the spell was aimed at the ground in front of Apollo decreasing his vision even more.

"Rigron" Apollo countered, just then Kiyo came out of the smoke trying to land a kick, Rops just threw him aside with the ropes.

"Zakerga" Kiyo shouted

_(There thoughts are together and their combinations are sync, not only that but their first spell alone is powerful enough to take us out)_ Apollo thought.

Zatch appeared above both Apollo and Rops and a high concentrated blast of lightning came down at them with incredible speed, Rops was able to push Apollo out of the way with the ropes, but Rops ended up getting hit directly by the powered up version of Zaker.

"Rops" Apollo yelled out.

Rops barely managed to stand back up with the burn marks all over his body.

"It was able to withstand that attack?" Zeno asked now impressed

"The enemy won't be able to last much longer" Dufort stated while looking at the wearing Rops

Apollo had a flashback of the conversation he had with Kiyo and Zatch. "… Rops lets make you the next king" Apollo stated. "It looks like we have no other choice but to use our strongest spell" Apollo stated with his book glowing brighter

"Kiyo get ready" Zatch warned

"Yeah" Kiyo took a defensive stance and started to charge energy from within into the red book causing it to glow brighter.

"Dino Rigron" Apollo shouted pouring all of his energy into his book. Rops picked up the largest boulder changing the landscape of the battle field.

"I've never felt this way before, so thank you Kiyo but we can't lose now" Apollo stated with confidence

The huge boulder began to lose balance and tip to one side until Apollo gave more power to the book.

"Now for the ultimate spell" Kiyo shouted

"Don't waste your energy" Zatch interrupted Kiyo

"What?" Kiyo asked looking at Zatch

"It's unstable, he's unable to control its power, use two Jikerdors to tip its balance" Zatch pointed to the huge metal anchors barely holding on.

(I see, I wonder why Zatch would risk it though, oh well he's the one with the training) Kiyo thought then took aim

"Jikerdor, Jikerdor" Kiyo yelled and Zatch shot out two magnetic balls of energy

"Damn" Apollo cursed out as he was still having difficulties controlling the spell. "It's all or nothing Rops throw it" Apollo yelled but couldn't make it in time as the two Jikerdors hit the anchors causing them to cling together on one side making it tip and fall to the ground with a thunderous crash.

Apollo fell to the ground completely out of energy from within.

"Looks like you lose" Kiyo said standing in front of them with Zatch

Apollo nearly turned to stone

"Well are you going to finish them" Zeno asked walking up behind Apollo and Rops, Dufort was walking behind Zeno.

"This is the first time I didn't win a fight I wonder why" Apollo said looking up at the sky; Rops took a defensive position in front of Apollo to protect him.

"We're not going to burn your book" Kiyo stated with a calm tone

"Unu you're not bad people, so I don't see why we should" Zatch explained

"Is that ok with you Zeno?" Kiyo asked the silver haired boy

"It's my brothers fight not mine, he can decide to hand out mercy if he wants" Zeno said it in a way which it seemed Zeno didn't care if Apollo's book got burned or not.

Apollo struggled to get up until Kiyo gave him a hand "so is this is it. I think we'll be on our way" Apollo said looking at the horizon

"I would like to hear your travel stories" Kiyo said

"Unu that sounds fun" Zatch said a little excited

"I think I'll do that… I'll come to your house later" Apollo stated

"Hey Apollo… what kind of King does Rops want to become?" Zatch asked looking at Rops

"I would say a King of freedom and adventure" Apollo responded

Zatch shake Rop's hand "When there are only good mamodo left I hope to find that you're one among them" Zatch stated.

"Kau" Rops said with a smile but still hurting from the damage earlier.

Later Rops and Apollo left after they regained their energy and they were happy to find a few more ally's among the remaining Mamodo.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Gabrio

Authors note: I'm doing this chapter at 1:00 am in the morning so if there are grammar issues then deal with IT. Other than that this will be a short chapter

It was after school Zatch and Zeno went to the park along with meeting a few friends.

"Tia… Sugino" Zatch said excitedly for Tia and grouchy for the second

"So what are we going to play today?" Tia asked

"Play?" Zeno repeated confused. "Zatch, me and Sugino are here training" Zeno explained

"What, you two are strong enough there's no reason to train" Tia retorted

"Sugino here is weak therefore must become stronger" Zeno responded pointing at Sugino who was now offended.

"Hey I'm not weak, I'm just not a freak" Sugino retorted back at Zeno

"Care to repeat that" Zeno hissed going into Sugino's face

"Freak, freak, freak" Sugino chanted into Zeno's face who was now stupefied.

Zeno started shaking "Weakling, chicken, moron, coward" Zeno yelled out.

(Fight, fight, fight, kick his butt Zeno) Zatch thought to himself while knowing Zeno wouldn't attack Sugino for calling him names.

"Ok you two calm down" Tia said and pushed them away from each other, Sugino stared at her.

"What do you want ugly" Sugino commented then found himself on the ground being choked out by Tia.

"What DID YOU SAY" Tia yelled putting Sugino into a sleeper hold.

(Thank You Tia!) Zatch screamed inside his thoughts.

Zatch and Zeno just enjoyed the scene of watching a boy getting beat up by a girl.

"Someone help me" Sugino cried out trying to get loose but couldn't.

"Sugino you really need to train" Zeno pointed out.

"I would never let Tia… do that to me" Zatch said nervously and looking the other way

Tia got off Sugino "I hope that teaches you a lesson" Tia yelled getting all of her anger out on Sugino.

"So,… mean" Sugino said while trying to get back up.

"Hey you guys want to go play in the hills" Some of the kids asked Zatch, Zeno, Tia and Sugino.

"No way, these kids are under military law" Zeno responded to the kids

"Military law" Tia asked looking at Zatch

"You don't want to know" Zatch explained and Tia thought it best to leave it at that.

"O…Ok" the kid said and walk off with the others including Naomi

"Now I'll train Sugino and Zatch you're in charge of Tia" Zeno ordered

"Yes sir" the three responded.

Zatch taught Tia some moves she could use in battle or to torture Sugino

Zeno made Sugino do endurance exercises by running around the park non stop

Meanwhile with Kiyo and Dufort watching the news

"This is a large loin from Africa called Gabrio, you can see him in the Zoo today" the announcer stated

"He's huge, Zatch and Zeno would love to see that." Kiyo said and wondered what they were doing. _(Knowing Zeno, they're probably training in the park) _Kiyo thought to himself

Meanwhile with Zatch and the group

Two kids were running to Zatch and the group while Tia just flipped Zatch over her back onto the ground.

"Hey Zatch" the kids yelled

Zatch got up and dusted himself off "Yeah?" Zatch asked

The kids showed Zatch and his friends the problem

"Naomi fell off the cliff" the Kids explained and pointed down at Naomi who was sitting down on the cliff waiting for someone.

"How did that fool slip?" Zeno asked

"She was chasing a snake and fell" the kid responded

"It isn't our problem" Zeno stated

"We can at least call an adult" Zatch retorted

"There's a cave on the other side of the tree" Tia pointed out then noticed something big coming out of it.

"It's a loin" the kids yelled

"How is there a loin in Japan?" Sugino asked

All of the kids began to freak out except for Naomi who didn't notice the loin at first.

"Runaway or you'll get eaten" the kids yelled including Tia

"Why is everyone being so loud" Naomi asked then turned around to see a huge loin and then freaked out.

"She's going to die, Zeno block everyone's view" Zatch ordered

"Why are you going to help her, she always tries to pick on you when your brother isn't around" a kid stated

"She what!" Zeno yelled now pissed off and hoping that Naomi would eaten

"You didn't know?" Another kid asked

"That's not important, if I can save somebody's life then I'm going to do it no matter what they did to me" Zatch explained then leaned near the edge. "Zeno!" Zatch yelled

"Yeah, yeah" Zeno increased the size of his cloak and made it flutter like it was being affected by the wind, in doing so it blocked the kids view of Zatch jumping off the ledge.

"Zatch" Tia yelled going near the edge and watch Zatch free fall without using his cloak to slow himself down.

Zatch landed full force on the loins nose shocking Naomi yet not the loin since Zatch only weighed about 40 -50 pounds (I think it might be less than that)

The loin gave out a huge roar and Zatch jumped in front of Naomi to protect her.

"Stay behind me" Zatch ordered

"How didn't you die from that fall?" Naomi asked

"Don't worry about that now" Zatch shouted then took a defensive stance.

The loin took a swing at Zatch with its left paw trying to throw Zatch off the cliff; Zatch took the attack and the razor sharp claws and held his ground.

"Aren't you going to help your brother" the kid asked worried about Zatch

"He can handle it, after all he's my brother" Zeno responded

"Isn't this his second fight? It sound like to me he's doing all the work" Sugino taunted Zeno

Zeno thought about it for a moment "shut up already" Zeno demanded

Sugino then shut up

The huge loin took another swing at Zatch but Zatch dodged it with ease, Zatch then gave the loin an uppercut to the jaw almost sending it off the cliff.

"How is he so strong" the kid asked

"Didn't you guys watch us spar, we put cracks in the ground" Zeno responded

While the loin struggled to get back up

"Naomi I think we should start climbing back up" Zatch stated, Naomi started climbing up like crazy leaving Zatch in the dust but he too was not far behind.

When the both of them reached the top they were greeted by the four kids.

"You should've knocked that cat off the face of the cliff" Zeno said when his brother came up.

"I didn't need to kill it" Zatch said

"You always say protect the humans, yet you let a man eating loin roam free" Zeno retorted

Zatch looked back down at the loin "I think it just wants to run free" Zatch said with sympathy

"Wow Naomi I guess this gives Zatch bragging rights, you can't bully him anymore since he saved your life" a kid said

"My life was never in danger to begin with" Naomi brushed off her near death experience

"You're Ungrateful" Tia yelled.

"Well we wasted enough time here lets go back to the park" Zeno said annoyed with Naomi's attitude.

"Ok Zeno" Zatch said not caring if Naomi was grateful or not he was just glad that she didn't die.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Danny Boy

Authors note: hmm, just like one of the reader said I think I'm going to "doodle". Even during this chapter I'm still debating to whether or not I have Danny's book burn or to let it survive… Well when it's finished I guess I'm going to be surprised as well. Oh and another thing, Zatch has his yellow tail as his favorite, but what about Zeno? I'm thinking… either baseball or Swordfish or octopus. I will let the readers decide. Should Zeno's favorites be baseball or Swordfish or octopus? Please vote and you can pick more than one. Vote by reviewing

Everyone was eating breakfast at the kitchen table

"This sculpture is finally coming to Japan" Kiyo said holding a newspaper that contained a picture of a mermaid like maiden sketch into stone.

"What's coming?" Zatch asked Kiyo, he was already finished with his meal.

"It's called the Shemira, it's an 18th century's master artwork, and it's really popular now and days" Kiyo explained

"Some human's artwork, who cares, mamodo's artwork would put human's artwork to shame" Zeno proclaimed

"It isn't a competition Zeno… When you see this stuff in person then you really become moved" Kiyo tried to explain to the twins.

"How moved?" the twins asked

Kiyo was getting ready to go to school but before he walked out. "If I were you Zatch it would be about as moving as a yellow tail that is 100 times more taster and 10 times bigger" Kiyo stated

Zatch's eyes lit up and he started to daydream of a perfect yellow tail of that size. "Unu that would be amazing" Zatch mumbled

Kiyo walked out to go to school

"What about me?" Zeno asked wondering

"For you it would be finding all of the dark secrets the mamodo world has to offer" Dufort responded, he then got up and left the house for an unknown reason leaving the twins in a trance like state

Meanwhile the transportation of the statue of Shemira was arriving to Japan in a limbo

"Danny boy" a voice called out. "Talk to me Danny boy" the old man said to a teenage mamodo with purple spiky hair.

Danny then vomited out of the window.

"What a shameful punk" the old man mocked Danny while lighting a cigar

"shut up, how long do I have to be on Airplanes, trains, cars and whatever else you got?" Danny shouted putting his hand up to his chest in an out spoken manner.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes" Mr. Goldo responded

"And old man I'm Danny there's no need for "boy"" Danny explained

"What's wrong with calling a punk a boy" Mr. Goldo asked

"You old" Danny was cut off

"You have no respect for the elderly, I can just throw this book away you know" Mr. Goldo stated about to throw the book out of the window.

"Wait please Mr. Goldo don't do it" Danny begged

"I'll let you off this time" Mr. Goldo said putting the book back inside the car and lighting another cigar. "Your job is to protect the Shemira" Mr. Goldo ordered

"I know, for us Mamodo it doesn't matter how many humans attack us" Danny explained

"Why would something stupid as this be worth a couple billion Yen" Danny asked Mr. Goldo

"It's true that one of mankind's faults is trying to put a price on fabulous things" Mr. Goldo admitted while smoking the cigar. "But don't you dare mock art that can strike at people's hearts" Mr. Goldo. "You job is to protect those things, have more pride" Mr. Goldo demanded pointing his cigar at Danny.

"Hah what pride is there for something like this" Danny asked

"That's why you're still a boy" Mr. Goldo retorted

20 minutes later Mr. Goldo and Danny arrived at Mochinoki

"Thank you for coming the owner is waiting" the staff worker said

"Danny boy I'll be talking for a little bit" Mr. Goldo explained. "I have a chore for you" Mr. Goldo said reaching into his pocket

"Let me rest, let me play, let me be free" Danny yelled

"Shut up I just want you to buy a snack called taiyaki, it's like a donut but in a shape of a fish" Mr. Goldo explained

"A fish donut" Danny responded annoyed

"You can have some so go buy it" Mr. Goldo demanded while holding out the money

"I guess I'll go since there's no helping it" Danny responded while accepting the money

Danny went to the cart and bought the snack called Taiyaki and was about to eat about six of them.

"I think I'll have mine now" Danny stated about to eat all six of them

Zatch spotted the teenager not noticing that he was a mamodo since he was so hungry he didn't care. "You sure have a lot, can I have one please" Zatch asked Danny

Danny stared at Zatch noticing that he was a mamodo and then ate all of the Taiyaki in front of Zatch which disappointed Zatch greatly. "Stupid I'm not giving you any" Danny stated.

Zatch snapped out of his trance for food and noticed that Danny was a Mamodo

"You're a mamodo aren't you" Danny asked then went to attack Zatch

Meanwhile with Zeno

"Where did he go this time?" Zeno asked walking around a crowd of people and trying to sense Zatch's aura until he didn't need to since he heard fighting and Zeno went running in the general area.

"Don't you think you can trick me" Danny shouted trying to grapple Zatch, Zatch dodged his charge with ease.

"Where is your book master" Zatch asked while kicking Danny in the gut, Danny ended up taking the blow and grabbing Zatch leg to throw him into the ground

"He's not here but I won't be easy to take down even without my book" Danny yelled going after Zatch

"Listen I don't have my book reader with me also, I was just lost" Zatch explained not wanting to fight on an empty stomach.

"Lair" Danny responded taking another swing at Zatch, that's when Zeno came out of nowhere and dropped kick Danny in the face sending him into a tree.

"You should have listened to my brother" Zeno yelled standing beside his brother

"I was just hungry, we're late for lunch, and you teased me by eating the taiyaki in front of me" Zatch explained

"You're going to pay for that" Danny retorted going after the twins

Zatch held his stomach which started to hurt "great" Zatch sighed then took a defensive position

"He's going to get a beating of a life time" Zeno responded with his cloak wavering in the air

When Danny reach the twin, both twins used their cloaks to tie Danny up completely and stopped his movements

"What the" Danny mumbled while trying to get a breath of air.

"Just rest there until you calm down" Zeno told Danny

"Don't… tell me… what to do…" Danny muffled through the cloaks of white and blue. Danny struggled but found it useless to get free "let me go you cowards" Danny yelled

"Coward?" Zeno repeated then smashed Danny into the cement with his cloak.

Danny grunted in pain

"Don't call me a coward" Zeno yelled in anger

Meanwhile with Mr. Goldo, there were 7 staff workers in the room where the transaction was taking place

"That's it for our transaction, you must be tired from the travel" The staff insisted

"Please relax in the hotel room" another staff worker said

"No, I'll be here for a little while longer" Mr. Goldo explained

"But we've already called a taxi" the staff worker responded with what appeared to be a nice gesture

"My feet have fallen asleep, let me rest until I can walk again" Mr. Goldo responded then took a look around the room. _(They can't fool me, those stagnate. Everyone in here is a thief, where are you Danny boy) _Mr. Goldo thought

Meanwhile with Zatch, Zeno and Danny

"Well Zatch what do we do now?" Zeno asked sitting down on a patch of grass with Zatch following him, both of them still having Danny wrapped up in the cloaks for Danny couldn't move and found hard to breathe. "I want to see it but we have no idea how to find it, plus we have to baby sit this dead weight" Zeno explained

Zatch sat down and placed Danny between him and Zeno, Danny looked almost like a mummy. "We could just start asking people" Zatch responded

"And how do we explain the mummy floating in the air" Zeno retorted. "Zatch let me find somewhere very high up for I can just drop this mamodo, then I'll come back and figure this out" Zeno explained

Danny upon hearing this started to freak out but couldn't move a finger.

"Don't do that Zeno, we only came to see the Shemira" Zatch reminded Zeno.

Upon hearing this Danny tried speaking up but found it difficult "I… know" Danny mumbled

"I know what, how we're going to burn your book, attacking my brother for no reason. You should have seen this coming" Zeno retorted

"Let me speak" Danny yelled through the cloaks

Zatch let a piece of the cloak covering Danny's mouth to come off "fine but don't yell ok, I don't want the humans to get involved" Zatch explained

Danny took in a big breath of air "I was trying to say that I know where the Shemira is" Danny explained

"Really" Zatch said excited

"Lair" Zeno retorted

"Let me go and I show it to you" Danny offered

"He's lying" Zeno stated

"Aww but I really wanted to see something that's 100 times more yummy and 10 times bigger than a yellow tail" Zatch said disappointed

"I'm not lying, you're talking about a small statue with a girl in the front right" Danny yelled

"It's Coincidence that you know about it" Zeno retorted

"I'm the one who brought here to town, I can prove it" Danny responded

"Unu lets give him a chance Zeno" Zatch said

"Are you kidding me, do you know what the chances are of meeting someone as cool like to knowing every secret to the mamodo world… Next to none" Zeno responded

Danny just wondered what the twins were talking about but couldn't decipher between the lines

"Well we must be close to the Shemira lets at least give him a chance" Zatch stated believing in Danny, Zatch released Danny from his blue cloak leaving only Zeno's white cloak restraining Danny.

"Well…" Danny said still trying to get loose and found it a lot easier but couldn't manage to do it.

"Fine, but you have to show us the Shemira if you don't I won't burn you book, I will just hurt you to the point that your book burns automatically" Zeno explained, then let Danny loose from his cloak

"That would be pretty hard for you to do" Danny whispered then got up to get his bag of donut fish

"What was that" Zeno retorted

"I think it's great for someone to protect the thing that can move people" Zatch explained

"It's not that great, so what you two got lost on your way to see it" Danny asked

"Yeah" the twins said in unison

"You know ordinary people can't see it until tomorrow" Danny explained which surprised both the twins

"What that can't be" the twins exclaimed in unison

Danny looked dumbfounded looking at the two then started laughing hectically. "This is hilarious, it's been a while since I've seen somebody so simple minded" Danny said between laughs of hysteria.

Zatch and Zeno felt like they were casted in stone

Zatch was near tears "You don't have to laugh so hard" Zatch pouted

Zeno was twitching with anger "he's laughing at me" Zeno growled while wanting to kill the person laughing at him.

"Sorry did I laugh a little bit too much" Danny apologized then picked up a bag. "Here you two can have one" Danny said giving Zatch and Zeno both a fish donut.

"Really? Thanks" Zatch accepted the offer and ate the fish donut

Zeno was still trying to calm down but accepted the donut anyhow "I guess it's a start" Zeno said in a calm manner and ate his donut at a human rate.

"Well what are your names" Danny asked

"My name is Zatch Bell" Zatch introduced himself

"My name is Zeno Bell" Zeno introduced himself

"The Bells? You mean the Princes of Mr. Bell" Danny asked

"Yeah that's our father" Zeno responded

"Wow no wonder why just one of you were hard to fight" Danny responded

"Unu, so what's your name?" Zatch asked

"My name is Danny Boy" Danny responded then realized his mistake. "No it's just Danny" Danny introduced himself

"Unu Danny" Zatch repeated

"Danny Boy" Zeno teased while knowing there was some reason why he said that.

"It's just Danny you midget" Danny retorted

"I was just kidding" Zeno pushed off the argument

"Well then come with me Zatch, Zeno, I'll show you the Shemira" Danny stated

"So you're going to fulfill your promise" Zeno asked while finishing his fish donut

"Yep" Danny responded

"Yeah" The twins yelled at the same time

"As moving as a perfect Yellow tail" Zatch mumbled in a happy way. "Danny you're really nice, you don't even know us and you're going to show it to us" Zatch stated

"Is it really that great" Danny responded while rubbing the back of his head

"Zatch he also made us a promise, he shows us the Shemira and I don't kill him" Zeno explained

"You can say that all you want Zeno, but your brother thinks I'm pretty cool" Danny retorted

"I'm much cooler than you" Zeno shot back

"Well let's just see about that, follow me" Danny said and showed them the way to the art gallery

Danny, Zatch and Zeno arrived to the art gallery to find an old man lying on the floor and the place was ransacked.

"Old man what happened in here" Danny yelled rushing to his book reader

"You're too late Danny Boy they stole the Shemira" Mr. Goldo shouted with an angry face, while Danny untied Mr. Goldo

"What?" Everyone in the room said except Zeno.

"We have to get it back" Mr. Goldo responded

Danny ran over to the case where the statue was being held "They took off the tracking device" Danny stated

"Then start looking for clues we must get it back" Mr. Goldo exclaimed

"We can find it" the twins said in unison

"If I can get a scent of one of the robbers then I can find it" Zatch explained pointing to his nose.

"I can just get Dufort to use his answer talker to find out the clues and find its location, he's also my book reader" Zeno explained

"Then you two should split up and Zeno can get his book master" Mr. Goldo ordered around then gave Zatch a card that the robber was carrying.

"Zatch I'll bring Dufort and Kiyo you find the statue" Zeno explained

"Unu hurry up" Zatch said in a rush, with that statement Zeno teleported out of the building to find Kiyo and Dufort.

Zatch lead Mr. Goldo and Danny to a harbor with a cargo boat that carried the scent of the robber

"That's defiantly one of the culprits" Mr. Goldo said looking through binoculars, the group was hiding behind a huge crate

"Good job Zatch, the statue must be inside that ship" Danny stated

"These aren't amateurs, we have to go in" Mr. Goldo said with a determination and a cigar lit in his mouth

"Then it's decided we'll take the statue back ourselves" Danny responded getting up ready to make his move.

Meanwhile Zeno was trying to find Dufort and Kiyo, he found Dufort first

"Dufort come on we have to do something" Zeno shouted rushing inside a library

"I'm getting a job" Dufort responded while waiting at a desk to be interviewed

"That can wait later" Zeno retorted and had his cloak surround Dufort and in an instant teleported out of the library without anybody noticing

"Dufort? Hmm he must've not wanted the job" A staff worker said coming out of a room while looking around a little bit for Dufort.

Zeno and Dufort teleported into Kiyo's house to find him just getting home

"Don't have time go to go" Zeno yelled then heard the recording machine

[Kiyo, Zeno if you get this message we're at the Harbor] Zatch said over the recording machine

"We have to go" Zeno yelled and wrapped Kiyo with the white cloth to teleport with him

Meanwhile with Mr. Goldo, Danny and Zatch entering the cargo ship

"It's through that door" Zatch pointed at a metal door

"I'm sorry Zatch for getting you involved" Mr. Goldo said

"Are you kidding me, I want to see the Shemira to" Zatch explained.

"He's also a prince of the Mamodo world and he can handle himself" Danny complimented. "So prince Zatch how about I show you my power" Danny said in a confident manner

"Is your power strong?" Zatch asked

"You will see soon enough" Danny stated

The robbers heard Zatch and Danny on the other side of the metal door and took up defensive positions aiming at the door.

"Ready" Danny said

"Set" Zatch said

"Go" Danny yelled smashing through the door using it as a weapon and knocking some of the robbers out.

"Let's teach these thieves a lesson" Zatch yelled going in front until Danny grabbed him and put Zatch behind him.

"Protect Mr. Goldo for me Zatch" Danny said while about 12 robbers with submachine guns and hand guns dressed in suits came up to take out Zatch and the group

Zatch thought about it for a second "leave it to me, Mr. Goldo won't get hurt" Zatch stated and went to Mr. Goldo

"We can't let them live now that they've seen us" The robber said and the entire group started firing at Danny, who just picked up the metal steel door to protect himself.

Zatch pulled Mr. Goldo into a corner and used his cloak to protect them both

"Zatch here" Danny yelled throwing Zatch the metal door to protect themselves, Zatch used his cloak to help fortify themselves . "The rest is my job" Danny stated

"I'm leaving the rest to you Danny Boy" Mr. Goldo said not picking up the mamodo book

"It's just Danny" Danny responded smashing his fists together. "There's no need for Boy" Danny responded charging after the robber with guns

"Finish him" one of the robbers shouted shooting at Danny, Danny dodged all the bullets at lightning speed then smashed the robber in the face sending him flying.

"This kid" a robber said trying to shoot Danny but failed and got knocked out by a blow to the head

"He's too fast" the robber yelled then got kicked in the face by Danny

"Finish him" one of the robbers yelled and started shooting at Danny but once again missed and got dealt a blow by a Danny.

_(Danny is able to fight them off without spells)_Zatch thought in amazement until he noticed someone was aiming at them from a high point. "Watch out" Zatch yelled grabbing Mr. Goldo and running out of the way of gunfire but ditching the safety of the steel door.

"There the others are, finish them off" a greedy robber shouted and the rest of the gang to aim and shot at Zatch and Mr. Goldo, Danny managed to jump in front of the attack and take the blow of countless bullets.

Danny coughed up some blood as he was riddled with bullet holes "you two ok" Danny asked in a daze like motion

"Why would you do that, we weren't in danger" Zatch yelled holding Danny up

"Don't do anything" Danny mumbled and fell to the ground, Zatch's eyes lit on fire as he seen the robbers take aim at them, Mr. Goldo opened up his book.

"You're going to pay" Zatch yelled in anger with his cloak wavering in the air

As the robbers start shooting

"Jioruk" Mr. Goldo recited, Danny jumped up and took the bullets one more time. After they stopped firing the bullets came out of his skin and all of Danny's wounds were healed.

"So that's your power" Zatch said happy that Danny was alright.

"You shitheads that hurt" Danny said rolling his shoulders around then charged at the remaining robbers, he did a high front kick to a robbers face sending him flying into a crate.

"That's his power, no matter how much he is hurt, as long as we have this book I can heal him" Mr. Goldo explained

"Is that so then make him stop" A robber stated who sneaked up behind Zatch and Mr. Goldo, holding a gun to the old man's head

"Zaker" Dufort said in response while running into the room

Zeno appeared to the side of the robber and launched a Zaker that nearly fried the human (yes he is still alive)

"Zeno… What took you so long?" Zatch asked

"I had to find Dufort and Kiyo" Zeno responded

Danny finished off the last of the robbers and every human criminal was knocked out cold.

"Well I hope it was worth it, just lost a job" Dufort stated with a cold aura

"Shut up about all that now and go ask the thieves about the Statue" Mr. Goldo demanded

Danny did what he was told and took a thieve into a corner

"If you need any help with persuasion I would be happy to help" Zeno offered with a grin

"Hurry it up Danny Boy" Mr. Goldo demanded

"It's just Danny" Danny retorted

Mr. Goldo and the gang later retrieved the Shemira statue and made their way back to the art gallery, Dufort went back his own way to try and receive the job at the library. They were in a car following behind a truck carrying a huge cement pillar

"Anyway it's good to have the statue in safe hands" Mr. Goldo. "And it's all thanks to you two" Mr. Goldo said to the twins

"Hey come on old man I played my part too" Danny stated

"That's right Danny Boy you did, after the fact it was stolen" Mr. Goldo retorted, this statement pissed Danny off.

"Oh, me and Zatch wants to see the Shemira" Zeno requested

"Oh you two are interested in art?" Mr. Goldo responded

"Unu it's 100 time yummy and 10 times bigger than a yellow tail" Zatch explained

"He means it's very moving" Zeno responded

"Well here it is" Mr. Goldo said showing Zatch, Zeno and Kiyo the statue of Shemira in all of its glory.

Zatch and Zeno stared at it for a few moments happy to see it but expected a little more.

"Well do you two like it?" Danny asked while driving the car

"Unu but yellow tail is better" Zatch explained

"I've seen better art in the mamodo world" Zeno retorted

Danny laughed a little "see old man" Danny mocked Mr. Goldo

"Shut up, Zatch is still a child and Zeno doesn't apprentices human art" Mr. Goldo retorted. "When we get to the art gallery I'll show these boy arts that would truly understand" Mr. Goldo proclaimed

"I like art to a certain degree, Mamodo art is way more detailed" Zeno stated

"How would a child truly understand art?" Mr. Goldo retorted

"Well Zeno likes making sand castles" Zatch said supporting his brother

"Shhh Zatch don't tell them that" Zeno whispered

Both Mr. Goldo and Danny laughed

"Shut up" Zeno yelled but had no results

"Wow the prince…" Danny kept on laughing until Kiyo cut him off

"Watch out" Kiyo yelled pointing at the big rig truck that had a few tires pop.

Danny tried to swerve but ended up hitting the truck causing it's cargo to tip near the car.

"Everyone get out" Kiyo yelled pushing everyone in the backseats out of the car

Danny noticed that the statue Shemira and his book was still in the car, but remembered how important the Shemira was to Mr. Goldo.

"Why is Danny still in there" Zatch asked still seeing Danny in the car

The huge cement pillar fell onto the car but was lifted up by Danny

"Danny hold on we're coming" Zatch yelled and ran after Danny with Zeno following in toe.

"Don't come over here, I don't know how long I can lift it for" Danny yelled

Zatch and Zeno helped anyways and used the full power of their cloaks and muscle to help slowly lift the cement pillar off of Danny and the car.

"This thing is heavy" Zeno said between breaths

"Danny get you book and statue" Zatch yelled with his eyes starting to bug out.

"Right" Danny responded and quickly threw his book to Mr. Goldo and hand Kiyo the case which was holding the statue.

"Zatch look up" Kiyo ordered, Zatch did so.

"Zakerga" Kiyo yelled, Zatch's condensed lightning cut the cement pillar in half releasing the weight Zatch and Zeno had to lift.

"I'm glad you're alright Danny" Mr. Goldo said picking up the book and statue

"Hey you didn't say boy" Danny responded

"That's right you were able to protect the Shemira and your job is done Danny" Mr. Goldo explained

"Heh I don't think I've ever been so happy" Danny said with a smile and couldn't stop crying.

"So heavy" Zatch said in a sigh of relieve and sat down on the remaining part of the crushed car.

_(Why did I just do that now? I could've lost my brother, why, why, Damn IT, Why did I do that?) _Zeno thought to himself in anger of his reaction, that he should have stopped Zatch.

"Looks like everything turned out alright right Zeno… Zeno?" Zatch said looking at brother who had a tense face on

"Yeah… everything is fine Zatch" Zeno responded looking at Zatch with almost a fake smile.

Zatch didn't notice he was just glad that everyone was safe… for now.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 the Amusement Park

Kiyo, Dufort, Zatch, Zeno and surprisingly Sugino and Haru were at the amusement park waiting for Megumi and Tia

"We got here too early" Kiyo stated

"It's better than being late" Zatch and Zeno said at the same time

"You better behave yourself Sugino" Kiyo warned

"Be quiet" Sugino retorted

"Kiyo is it bad if we go ahead them?" Zatch asked

"Of course not, they're the ones that late" Zeno responded walking up to the counter

"Who's going to pay your way in?" Kiyo retorted

"Dufort's got that covered" Zeno responded but was still waiting for his brother.

"It will be 30 minutes until Tia and Megumi gets here" Dufort stated

"I agree with the kids let's get going" Haru responded

Kiyo thought about it "Well I'll like to look around" Kiyo admitted

"Unu in that case let's go on that roller-coaster" Zatch said in amazement of the speed and height.

"Then it's decided lets march" Zeno ordered going through the counting machine, Dufort paid his ticket.

Everyone else followed suit.

Everyone went to the roller-coaster that had at least 3 loops and decent sized drops yet Sugino, Zeno, and Zatch were horrified to find out that they were too small to ride.

"Wa wh" Zatch was dumbfounded and was in an upset mood

"Not cool" Sugino complained

"Stupid Humans, we paid our money we should be able to ride" Zeno yelled in anger

Zatch, Zeno, and Sugino watched as a roller-coaster climbed the hill with two empty seats two rows behind the front.

"I got an idea" Zeno said with a grin then grabbed Zatch and Sugino then teleported to Kiyo's dismay

"Zeno, what if someone seen you" Kiyo yelled into the air, people started to stare at Kiyo.

Zeno reappeared on top of the roller-coaster ride and dropped Zatch and Sugino into the spare seats.

"Have fun" Zeno said with a smile then teleported back to the ground

"Zeno" Zatch and Sugino screamed in panic as the roller-coaster started to roll down the hill and Zatch and Sugino didn't have their seat belts buckled

"Ahhh" Zatch and Sugino yelled trying to grab on anything they possibly could to prevent themselves from falling out.

Zeno walked back to the group

"Wow Sugino is going to be pissed" Haru said between laughs

"Eh, the both of them will thank me later" Zeno said with a smile

"Get me off this thing" Sugino cried as the roller- coaster went around a loop

"Where are the seatbelts?" Zatch cried and was even more terrified to find out that he couldn't use his cloak since it might get caught under the wheels of the roller-coaster. "Kiyoooo help us" Zatch screamed while going around another loop.

"They're too big" Sugino responded holding onto a seatbelt that didn't fit.

Zeno just listened to their screams which could be heard throughout half the park

"Aren't you worried that Zatch might fall?" Kiyo asked paying attention to Zatch who was barely hanging on.

"I'll just have Dufort buy Zatch an ice cream, since Zatch can fly or hover." Zeno stated then started looking for more rides until he felt two other mamodo's presences.

"You say I can't ride because I'm too small don't mess with me" a kid shouted at a staff worker

"Zeno" Dufort responded

"They're not bothering anyone, plus this is my day off, we'll leave them alone" Zeno explained

"That's enough Purio" a black lady with an afro said to the child that was wearing a small crown.

"Who's side are you on, I want to ride the pirate ship, I want to ride, I want to ride" Purio cried out.

"Give it up already you brat" a man taunted the child but was strangely riding a little kid's ride.

"You're one to talk, you're riding a kids ride" Purio retorted. "You should let Zoboron ride to don't you have any pity" Purio yelled at the bearded man who was dragging a lizard across the ground.

"I'm the one who paid for the ride" Hige retorted and kept going on his way

_(They have some weird people here)_ Kiyo and Zeno thought at the same time

"Great it's time to go back to the meeting place and Zatch and Sugino are stuck riding that roller-coaster" Kiyo complained and was still hearing Zatch's and Sugino's cries for help.

"If I can't ride it I'll destroy it" Purio yelled in a tantrum

Kiyo, Dufort and Zeno seen Lupa pull out a mamodo's book

"You're a hopeless child" Lupa responded flipping through the pages

"Zaker" Dufort responded

Zeno aimed low to avoid anyone getting hurt; the lightning hit the ground close to Purio's and Lupa's feet

"We can't fight here" Dufort stated then started running and noticed that a second bearded human was following

"You think you can get away" Purio shouted at Zeno and Dufort

"After them" Lupa yelled

"Of course" Hige responded carrying a lizard with him

_(They think we're running away? Fools)_ Zeno thought while running behind Dufort

"What should we do" Haru asked Kiyo

"I'll go find Megumi and Tia, you tell Zatch and Sugino of the situation" Kiyo ordered then went running to the meeting spot.

"Right" Haru said in a calm manner then waited outside the exit for the roller-coaster

_(The time has come to show the results of our training)_Purio thought while running after Dufort and Zeno

Dufort and Zeno picked an empty pool to fight, and there was no one around

"How awful you picked an uninhabited spot to fight" Lupa stated

"My brother wouldn't forgive me if I got innocent bystander caught in the cross fire, frankly I wouldn't like it either" Zeno explained

"We will let you leave the park now in peace, we will not chase you" Dufort stated with a calm face.

"If you do then we won't chase you, this is supposed to be my day off" Zeno explained

"Hah don't make me laugh, we're itching for a fight and we finally found an easy target" Purio mocked Zeno which pissed Zeno off greatly

"Dareido" Lupa yelled, Purio shot forth some strange liquid

"Zaker" Dufort quickly reacted, Zeno obliterated the strange liquid yet Lupa and Purio were able to dodge but barely.

"Did you forget about us" Hige said behind Dufort and Zeno

"Zaker" Dufort responded almost instantly, Zeno aimed and fired a large Zaker at Hige and Zoboron

"Dogurak" Hige said quickly as possible

The two spells collided and exploded very close to Hige and Zoboron sending them flying 10 feet

"The lizard's spells are slow but powerful, the crowned freak only has immobilization spells" Dufort told Zeno

"How does he know what to do and when" Lupa wondered

"It doesn't matter we're partners and together we're the ultimate combination" Purio proclaimed

"We can beat anyone" Hige said getting up with a few burn marks

"So give up your book peacefully and we promise it won't hurt" Purio offered

"It doesn't matter how many of you weaklings band together… I will burn anyone's book who dare imposes on my and Zatch's dream" Zeno shouted in determination and aiming at the two teams were now besides each other

"Dogurak" Hige shouted and the lizard mamodo launched a very slow energy ball

"Dareido" Lupa recited, Purio ran up to Zeno to spit his spell out

Zeno simply kicked Purio in the jaw causing the mystery slime to come pouring out of his nose

"I can't breathe" Purio cried as Zeno stood above.

"I think I had enough of this" Zeno stated and picked Purio up by his collar and threw him at the large energy mass approaching him

Lupa quickly jumped in the way and saved Purio from dying

"He's so merciless" Purio said in a slurred voice for he couldn't breathe through his nose.

Zeno and Dufort easily dodged the large mass of energy and ignored the sound of the impact and explosion caused by it.

"Using these weak technics are going to get you killed, leave now before I change my mind" Zeno said in a demanding way

"Don't underestimate us" Purio said, and then both Purio and Lupa charged at Dufort and Kiyo

Lupa went to swipe the book away from Dufort, Dufort grabbed Lupa's hand and nearly snapped it in two

Purio went to grab Zeno

"Zaker" Dufort responded while slamming Lupa into the ground

"Poreido" Lupa cried out in pain

Since Purio was slightly taller than Zeno his spell made direct impact in Zeno's face

Zeno retaliated by sending a huge current of lightning streaming through Purio's body

As Lupa and Purio lay writhing in pain, Dufort got a rag and tried to clean Zeno off as much as possible

"What will this stuff do?" Zeno asked in disgust

"You won't be able to move your body" Dufort responded

"Dogurak" Hige responded to the only opening he had, the slow mass of energy approached Zeno and Dufort at a slow pace

Zeno looked down at Lupa before dodging and raised his hand at the women still writhing in pain and on the ground

"Zaker" Dufort said coldly but held back a lot of his power only making the Zaker 1/5 its strength

The lightning shot by Zeno's hand ran through Lupa's body leaving scorch marks all over.

Zeno and Dufort then left the area to dodge the mass of energy which once again created a large blast

"What was that just now? Fireworks maybe" Megumi wondered

"Megumi" Kiyo yelled running to Megumi and Tia

"Oh Kiyo where's the rest of the gang" Megumi asked

"Zatch and Sugino are occupied at the moment and Zeno is fighting two mamodo by himself" Kiyo explained then pointed to the blast. "That's them fighting, go and help them" Kiyo requested

"They can handle themselves" Tia responded looking the other way

"Just do it in case" Kiyo asked

"Alright Kiyo we'll help" Megumi accepted

"Megumi" Tia yelled

"Zatch would be upset if his brother, plus we have an obligation to help Tia" Megumi explained

"Fine" Tia responded, the two headed off toward the explosion, Kiyo went back to the roller- coaster to wait for Zatch.

Meanwhile with the battle at hand

When Purio was able to stand he went running over to the battered women on the ground

"Lupa, Lupa get up, we trained so hard we can't lose here" Purio begged

"You're right, months of training…we must keep fighting" Lupa responded slowly, and then she slowly rose off the ground

"Months of training you say, me and my brother trained for years. I take back what I said about letting you go, I'll burn your book" Zeno yelled then dashed toward Lupa and Purio but fell to the ground.

"It's taken affect" Purio said in an excited way

"There, Oru Dogurak" Hige yelled, the lizard shot a larger and stronger version of the first with a center point in the middle.

"Zeno" Dufort yelled running toward the silver hair boy lying on the ground

"DON'T Make fun of me" Zeno yelled and started getting up

"How's he moving?" Purio asked in fear and noticed that his cloak was wrapping around his arms and legs

Zeno was using his cloak to move his body around like a puppet. "You can numb my body but not my power" Zeno yelled and aimed at the large mass of energy

"Zakerga" Dufort yelled now beside Zeno, Zeno let out a large concentrated form of Zaker

The two spells collided creating an explosion cancelling out the spells

"I had enough of this" Zeno yelled in anger but was surprised to find Purio right next to him

"Dareido" Lupa recited

Dufort quickly kicked Purio in the face causing the attack to go off course but it still hit the top part of Zeno's legs.

"Zeno" Dufort responded

"Yeah I know" Zeno grabbed the part of the cloak that was supporting his legs and ripped them off and threw it to the ground, Zeno fell to the ground as a result.

"Kneeling for mercy well how kind of you" Purio mocked Zeno even further

Zeno gave Purio a death glare "I'll kill you" Zeno growled in pure frustration. "Dufort stop holding back" Zeno responded and aimed his hands at Hige and Lupa. "Let's see you protect your human partners" Zeno yelled

"Zakerga" Dufort yelled with the intent to kill

The large electric blast was swiped across the battle field making sure no one could dodge

"Oru Dogurak" Hige countered and used his attack as a shield but the explosion created still caused him and Zoboron damage.

Purio and Lupa jumped to the ground missing most of the lightning but both of them received damage to their backs and struggled to get back up

"Dareido" Lupa yelled, Purio managed to soak Zeno's left arm with the sticky liquid, once again Zeno tore off part of his cloak covering his left arm.

The team went and formed another formation

"He's strong" Lupa responded

"No matter what we do, that blond haired guy stops us dead" Hige stated

Lupa held her near broken arm "We must make them pay" Lupa shouted

"Stop ruining my freaking day off" Zeno yelled and the silver book glowed with the 6th spell

"Dufort, Zeno" Megumi yelled jumping into the empty pool and running towards Zeno and Dufort

"We don't need you help" Zeno snapped at Tia and Megumi

"You're the one that can't move" Tia retorted

"Wait he has allies" Purio asked

"She's a friend of Zatch's" Zeno explained looking at the enemy duo

"Zatch…Zeno, where did I hear those names before" Purio asked wondering, for some reason Zoboron realized who they were fighting this entire time.

"When you go back to the mamodo world you can tell them that Zeno Bell burned your book" Zeno responded while using Tia as a crutch

"Ge…Get off" Tia tried pushing Zeno off

"Zeno Bell… You mean the Bell Twins" Purio asked in freight but then had a huge smile on his face. "This is great if we burn your book then we will be feared throughout the mamodo world" Purio yelled in excitement and ignorance

"That's IT, I don't care how much I have to degrade myself, I'm not going to burn your book, I'm going to cause you so much pain that your book will automatically burn" Zeno declared scaring everyone mostly the enemy duo

"Tia I have an Idea" Dufort told Tia. "Zeno will use his cloak to remain on your back that way Zeno can get close and do what needs to be done" Dufort explained to Tia

The enemy duo kept their distance because Zeno still had one good arm he could use against them.

"If we wait too long the spell will wear off" Lupa explained

"We need an opening, that boy… he's out for blood" Hige responded

"Listen Tia I know we don't get along well but I can't move my legs… this is the only time I'm going to say it… I need your help" Zeno pleaded

Tia and Megumi were stunned

_(Did he just acknowledge me as an equal?)_ Tia thought. "Fine but just this once" Tia responded with a blush of slight embarrassment.

Zeno had an even bigger blush for it felt like he was degrading himself; Zeno used the remainder of his cloak to latch on Tia's back and to kept the use of his right arm.

"Zakerga" Dufort recited, Zeno aimed and shot at the middle of the enemy Duo who barely dodged spiting the two apart

"Go" Zeno ordered

"Be quiet" Tia yelled running after Hige and Zoboron

"Then we'll go after their partners" Purio said then was horrified to find Dufort towering over him

"Poreido" Lupa chanted

Dufort simply kicked Purio in the face spinning him in the direction of his partner.

Lupa got covered in the numbing covering slime

"Lupa" Purio yelled then Megumi made her move by attacking the injured Lupa and slamming her to the ground

"Dogurak" Hige shouted, the lizard shot a energy ball at Zeno and Tia

"Ma Seshield" Megumi countered

The large energy ball smashed into the strong round shield that was defending Zeno and Tia, and the shield cancelled out the enemy spell

"Impossible" Hige responded

Tia flipped around to show Zeno

"Zaker" Dufort yelled in a calm fashion

The lightning made direct impact with Hige and Zoboron also burning Zoboron's book

"Zoboron" Hige cried out as his mamodo disappeared into the mamodo world

"We can't lose here" Purio cried at his partners book being burned but then his own book started to glow.

Lupa was able to get away from Megumi

Lupa flipped through the pages to find a new spell "we still have a chance" Lupa yelled out. "Mokerudo" Lupa yelled

Purio shot out a smokescreen blinding the entire battle field

"To your 5 o'clock direction" Dufort pointed out through the smoke while stopping Megumi from casting a shield spell

Zeno aimed his hand

"Barugirudo Zakerga" Dufort recited

The lightning attack came down from above striking Purio who was only five feet away from his human partner.

"AHHHH" Purio screamed in pain as the lightning kept on coursing through his veins

"If you want him to live, throw the book into the lightning" Zeno ordered through the smokescreen

As the lightning was still coming down with high voltage

"My son don't die" Lupa cried out throwing her book into the massive amounts of electricity

As the book caught fire Zeno ended the attack leaving a more than half dead Purio who was nearly scorched to death.

"Hey I can move my fingers" Zeno stated moving his fingers independently

As Lupa whispered things to Purio who was disappearing

"Wasn't that a little much" Tia said for sympathy for Purio

"He made his choice to fight me, and then he tried to run. I have no regrets to what I did" Zeno explained then he got off of Tia's back. "So thanks for helping" Zeno thanked Tia.

Dufort walked up to Zeno and picked him up and put Zeno on his shoulders.

"We should go check up on Zatch and Sugino" Zeno suggested, and with that Dufort ignored his two beaten opponents and went to see Zatch and the group

"Megumi?" Tia said in a worried look

"They'll be fine" Megumi responded looking at Hige and Lupa who were in serious pain from the inflicted wounds and the loss of their mamodo. "We're going to have a fun day right?" Megumi asked Tia.

Tia's eyes lit up "Yeah today we get to have fun with Kiyo and Zatch" Tia responded and she too left the two beaten humans at the empty pool, Megumi followed in toe.

"Zatch" both Tia and Zeno yelled running toward the roller-coaster to see that Zatch and Sugino finally got off.

"Zatch you ok?" Tia asked

Zatch was still shaking slightly from the last huge loop of the roller-coaster. "Z…Zeno I will get you back for that" Zatch said in a shaky voice

"Where's Sugino?" Zeno asked

"He went to the bathroom" Kiyo responded while buying Zatch an ice-cream

"Whaaa" Tia cried to find out that she was too small to ride the roller-coaster.

Zatch quickly reacted "trust me Tia you don't want to go on it" Zatch stated pulling Tia away from the roller-coaster

"Zenooo" Sugino yelled as soon as he seen him then started running after him

Zeno regained his mobility a few minutes ago so he started running away from the enraged mamodo.

"It was just a joke" Zeno said

"I almost died a painful death so get over here" Sugino yelled in anger, the two ran around Dufort

"Come on you guys lets go on something we can all ride" Kiyo suggest

The gang ended up riding a plane ride that brought them high in the sky and they could move it

"Get me down from here" Tia yelled while she was sitting with Kiyo

Sugino was relaxing "after that experience this ride is nothing" Sugino stated in relaxed position

"Is that so" Haru asked then started moving the plane up and down

"Stop what you doing Haru" Sugino shouted in slight fear.

Zeno was driving the plane to go up and down already, trying to get a reaction out of Dufort.

"Are you having fun Zatch" Megumi asked while driving

"Unu" Zatch said looking down at the ground but not afraid

Megumi made the plane go up and down anyways to try and scare Tia who was behind them.

Later Megumi and Tia set up a picnic for lunch

"Really you made lunch for all of us" Kiyo asked surprised

"You think an Idol couldn't do household duties" Megumi retorted

"Well Thanks" Haru thanked while getting two lunch boxes and giving one to Sugino

Megumi passed out a few more lunch boxes to Kiyo, Dufort and Zeno.

"That's right… Zatch this lunch…box" Tia was cut off

"Unu Thanks Tia for helping out my brother, he might be a pain but he means well" Zatch stated putting his arm around Zeno who was wearing only a t shirt and boxers since his cloak was ruined and was still mending itself

"I didn't really need her help" Zeno mumbled in a low voice

"Oh Tia you made a" Kiyo was cut off by Dufort

"What you doing" Kiyo responded pushing away Dufort's hand

"We're even now" Dufort stated referring to Tia

"Wha?" Kiyo was confused

"Is there something you want to tell me Tia?" Zatch asked with a smile

"…This is for…You…Zatch" Tia said handing Zatch a lunchbox with hugged sized portions of rice and fish

"Really thanks a lot Tia" Zatch thanked accepting the offer

"Eat up, I made it with all my heart" Tia said with a smile glad that she made the lunchbox for Zatch

The group went on one last ride

"What a crazy day" Kiyo said

"But I had fun" Tia stated

"It wasn't too bad" Sugino admitted

"This was my first day off, Thank you Kiyo let's do it again" Megumi said enjoying her time

"Unu let's play together again soon" Zatch said excited

"I'm not sure I'll be able to survive another time" Sugino retorted

"So Zatch how was Tia's lunch she made you" Zeno said in a teasing way

Zatch knew what to say to not get Tia mad.

Tia had a blush going while waiting for Zatch's answer

"It was really good" Zatch answered the right way.

"Love birds" Zeno and Sugino said at the same time

"Shut up" Tia yelled while strangling Sugino

"Hey come on man" Haru said trying to break up the fight


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 King who protects

Authors note: to those who don't know the difference between a side kick and a roundhouse kick… Tough I'm not going to explain it. I will be describing many Tai-Kwan-do, and Karate moves throughout this chapter so just try to imagine alright. It's been about 4 years since I took martial arts but I should be able to describe most of the moves preformed, so enjoy. Oh and I don't know Kong Fu, so if I mix something's up… I'm sorry, but I do know Tai-Kwan-do.

Kiyo, Dufort, Zatch and Zeno were discussing what happened today and a turn of events to save a certain mamodo.

"We should discuss if we should even try saving this mamodo" Kiyo stated leaning near the window.

Everyone had a serous face on

"We still don't know if this demon is good or not" Kiyo also went on saying

"We'll meet him one way or another so I guess we have no choice" Zeno explained

"You're right, that book master was desperate to save this mamodo, even though we're potentially her enemy she asked for our help" Kiyo stated

"She's relying on us" Zatch said feeling bad for this person

Flash Back

3 days ago, an island south of the Hong Kong islands

"Get in there" a thug pushed Wonrei into a jail cell but didn't leave. "What are you planning on doing?" the thug asked holding a shotgun

"I'm not planning anything. I'm only thinking of Li-en's happiness." Wonrei answered sitting down with handcuffs holding his hands behind his back.

"You deceived Miss Li-en as well" the thug shouted smashing the end of the gun into Wonrei's face

Wonrei didn't flinch "If our business is done then leave, I won't try to escape" Wonrei demanded and explained with a serious look in his eyes.

"Damn straight you won't" the thug said leaving the jail cell

_(This is enough, yes, this is good enough)_ Wonrei thought thinking about Li-en's smile while he sat alone in a deep dark prison.

Meanwhile In Hong Kong

"What's going on where have you taken Wonrei" Li-en demanded

"Somewhere very well guarded, and a place you don't know about" Li-en's father responded

"That's why I'm asking" Li-en shouted. "Answer me" Li-en demanded

"…that guy isn't human" Li-en's father stated in a calm manner

"Whoever my companions are you always scare or take them away from me" Li-en yelled

"That isn't… I don't know about that" Li-en's father responded in a calm manner

"Even if you don't know about it, it's true, as soon as people find out that you're my father people runaway in fear of their lives" Li-en explained. "Yet Wonrei was different, even though Wonrei knew your true character he didn't leave me" Li-en said supporting Wonrei

"He was just using you, forget about him, he's a monster" Li-en's father said calmly while smoking out of a pipe.

"Enough is enough! You are no longer my father" Li-en yelled charging at her father. "Even if I have to force it out of you I will find Wonrei" Li-en shouted trying to land a roundhouse kick to her father's face

Li-en's father reacted quickly and blocked the attack with one hand "You ingrate, attacking without knowing your fathers intentions" Li-en said in an angered tone then landed a karate chop to Li-en's shoulder smashing her into the ground.

As Li-en lied on the ground in agony

"Fine I'll tell you where Wonrei is" Li-en father said in a calm but stern manner. "It's south of here called Jail of stone, think of your own survival" Li-en's father told Li-en. "In one week my boat will leave to another country, even without Wonrei you will leave to Japan where your grandmother waits for you" Li-en's father explained to Li-en in a demanding way, Li-en started crying in the hopelessness of the situation.

Near present time

Kiyo was walking home with his friends while reading the read book

"It's slowly gotten cooler hasn't it" Suzy said trying to get Kiyo's attention

"Yeah" Kiyo said not paying attention

"Will you take UFO pictures with me Takamine" Iwashima said trying to get Kiyo's attention

"…Sure" Kiyo responded still not paying attention

_(There hasn't been an update to how many mamodo are left, we met our fair share of them)_ Kiyo thought still reading the book

"Kiyo Takamine" Kiyo's friends yelled startling

"Wha" Kiyo half responded

"why are you daydreaming" Suzy asked

"Take your nose out of that book" Iwashima demanded

"I'm sorry, calm down" Kiyo responded holding the book slightly in the air

Li-en was nearby and noticed the red mamodo book in Kiyo's hand

"If you carry that book around like that a thief might mistake it for something valuable" Suzy said in a joking way

"As if something like that would ha" Kiyo was cut off by a women jumping into the air and snatching the red book out of his hand

Everyone was surprised

"Thief" Kiyo yelled making a mad dash after the women in a komodo who was a fast runner

"She really took his book" Suzy said in a surprised way

"Police, police help" Iwashima yelled, Suzy started doing the same thing

"I won't let you escape" Kiyo yelled as the women turned around a corner and he followed

He turned around the corner to find her kneeling down with the book in front of her, Kiyo went after it.

"Sorry for taking away your book" Li-en responded

Kiyo stood above her not knowing what to do

"I apologize for my impoliteness but I had to talk to you at all costs" Li-en said in a determined yet desperate voice. "My name is Li-en and I have a request for you and your mamodo partner" Li-en requested. "I know I'm being selfish… but I don't want to lose Wonrei" Li-en explained now visibly crying. "Somehow I want you to help rescue Wonrei with me" Li-en requested

"I understand" Zatch said in a low tone

"You didn't tell me she stole Zatch's book" Zeno retorted. "I could've lost my brother today, and I would've been separated from him for the years to come" Zeno yelled putting his arm around his brother (note: Zeno thinks this battle is going to last a few years)

"But Zeno it so sad what she's been through" Zatch said

"Yeah" Kiyo said agreeing

"It doesn't matter either way" Dufort stated not caring what Li-en was going through.

"Well if my brother is going some where's dangerous then I'm going too" Zeno explained with his arm still around his brother.

"Then it's agreed then" Kiyo said ready to go

Meanwhile at the airport where Li-en got tickets for Hong Kong

[Now boarding flight 721] the announcer stated

"The check ins are almost finished" Li-en said in a depressed mood. Li-en looked around a little bit "They not coming, of course I was an idiot to depend on them, fellow mamodo are enemies" Li-en said to herself feeling alone. "I'll just have to save him myself" Li-en said remembering back to when she found out about the battle to decide king of the mamodo world.

Flashback into Li-en's memories

"What the heck is this power" Li-en asked as Wonrei unleashed his spell and created a crater

"It looks like you are my book master, Li-en If I fight you'll probably get injured as well, but I came here in order to become king. Will you fight alongside me?" Wonrei explained in a serious tone.

"Of course, I'll help you become the mamodo king" Li-en said in a happy, ecstatic way.

Li-en later teaches Wonrei Kong Fu and karate

They later fight and burn a mamodo's book

"Li-en why are you helping me so much" Wonrei asked

"When I met you I grew a little" Li-en responded while bandaging up Wonrei. "I told you about my father, up to that point I thought you were going to leave" Li-en explained. "But instead you took pity on me and you said you'll always be by my side, I was truly happy" Li-en said with a smile putting her hands to her heart. "I'll fight for your sake" Li-en stated

Wonrei was silent and smiling

Sometime later

Wonrei and Li-en were in a bamboo forest

"Why don't you want to fight anymore, don't you want to become king" Li-en asked with an angered tone

Wonrei stood there not saying anything while looking at the ground. "You are an important person to me, I don't want to involve you in the fight and cause you harm" Wonrei told Li-en who started crying

End of Flashback

Back to the airport

_(I don't want to be apart Wonrei)_Li-en thoughtthen someone grabbed Li-en's shoulder. "You actually came" Li-en said with a smile and turned around to see who it was.

"We finally found you" a thug with a suit stated, there was another thug behind him

"I thought I got rid of you guys" Li-en stated then tried to runaway but the thug grabbed her arm.

"You're not getting away this time" The thug proclaimed

Li-en was remembering Wonrei "Let go, Let go, Let me GOOO" Li-en screamed

"Zaker" Kiyo and Dufort recited

Both Zatch and Zeno zapped the thugs knocking them out

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet" Kiyo said walking to Li-en who was on the ground

Li-en looked surprised yet happy

"I'm Kiyo Takamine" Kiyo said putting the red book away

"I'm Zatch Bell" Zatch introduced himself

"I'm Zeno Bell" Zeno introduced himself. "He's Dufort" Zeno introduced Dufort by pointing at him.

Dufort remained silent for a moment "Nice to meet you" Dufort said plainly

"Miss we lets go save this mamodo and put your worries to ease" Zatch said kindly

Li-en started crying "You four are kind souls, you have my enteral gratitude" Li-en exclaimed while pulling Zatch and Zeno into a hug.

The gang then got on to a plane to Hong Kong islands

On the shores of Hong Kong

"Well everyone grab on" Zeno ordered

"Why I got a boat" Li-en said pointing to a raft

"I can sense a mamodo in that direction, it's faster my way" Zeno explained and pointed to the direction of Wonrei.

"Just do as he says" Dufort stated putting his hand on Zeno's cloak along with Kiyo and Zatch

"Ok" Li-en did the same

Zeno's cloak wrapped around everyone and teleported everyone to the Island of stone

"Amazing but we still have to get through the guards" Li-en explained looking around the island with the many guards that patrolled it.

"They won't even be a warm up" Zeno stated walking toward the guards in open view

"How the heck did these kids get here" One guard asked

"It doesn't matter they can't know about this location shoot them" the lead guard ordered

"I'll give you 5 seconds to runaway" Zeno warned

"Shoot him" the thug shouted

Up to eight thugs and guards started shooting at Zeno and Dufort

Zeno's cloak extended to protect himself and Dufort

_(3, 4, 5)_ Zeno counted in his head then aimed his palm

"Zaker" Dufort recited

Zeno knocked out everyone who was shooting at him with a large electric blast which was swiped across the field

The vast power of the attack surprised Li-en

"Zatch you seen it right? I gave them fair warning" Zeno said pointing

"Unu I think they'll be fine" Zatch said while running up to his brother and Dufort

_(Wonrei wait for me I'll rescue you soon)_ Li-en thought while moving through the few guards that were left

"Zaker" Kiyo chanted, Zatch aimed and finished off the rest of the guards.

Meanwhile with Wonrei being in prison

_(It's so noisy, I wonder what's going on out there?)_ Wonrei thought to himself while sitting down doing nothing. (It's been 5 days I've been here, I wonder if Li-en is safe) Wonrei hoped

Back to the important part

"Shit, how it is five people can get so far" A shitty guard yelled running through a tunnel

Li-en did a backwards roundhouse kick knocking out a guard/thief

When the gang followed the last shitty guard down the tunnel

"Take this" the shitty guard said and pulled a lever activating a trap

Dufort reacted instantly kicking Li-en out of the way of a swinging log

"How?" the guard was shocked

Li-en got up hardly harmed from Dufort's kick to the stomach "Thank you" Li-en thanked Dufort

"It'd be better if you weren't harmed" Dufort responded

"Li-en are you alright?" Zatch asked looking at Li-en

"Wait could that be the boss's daughter Li-en" the shitty guard asked himself. "Is she after Wonrei? What a fool, that shitty monster deceived and lied to her and she still doesn't understand" the shitty guard said out loud

"Shut up, it you spoke to Wonrei then you would know whether or not if he was a deceitful person" Li-en retorted

"I understand without speaking to him, he has the eyes of a of a trickster, eyes of a person that has no problem with stealing, seducing women like yourself, eyes that have no problem with hurting people" the shitty guard proclaimed

"Damn you" Li-en shouted while crying

Dufort pulled Zeno out of Li-en path to the shitty guard

"Shut your damn mouth" Li-en shouted in anger and charged the shitty guard. Li-en landed a high front kick to the guards face "Wonrei isn't someone who only thinks of himself, he's a kind person that tries to understand the feelings of people" Lien exclaimed. Li-en started a frenzy of kicks of different types which all landed "Even though he knew about father's organization he didn't get scared and leave he never got upset, he worried about everyone's welfare" Li-en yelled. "Why can't people try to understand Wonrei" Li-en yelled while sending a karate chop to the shitty guard's neck sending him to the floor.

"gah" the guard gasped and passed out

"Wonrei is a good person" Li-en stated

This seemed to raise everyone's moral

"Dufort… would you do that for me if someone disowned me like that?" Zeno asked Dufort

Dufort just stared at the silver haired boy "depends" Dufort said plainly

"I would Zeno" Zatch spoke up.

"See why can't you give me a straight answer like Zatch" Zeno complained looking at Dufort

"We should get going" Kiyo reminded everyone

Meanwhile a winged mamodo with his human partner was approaching the island

"It's that island, there's a mamodo there" the winged mamodo proclaimed

Back with the gang

"Yes let's look for Wonrei" Li-en agreed and looked around to see the shitty guard at the elevator

"Who's going to let you" the shitty guard shouted holding a large rock in his hands and used it to smash the control panels. "Now you can't get to the prison" the shitty guard said running away.

"Is there no other way" Li-en shouted

Everyone else was pretty calm about the matter except Li-en

"Kiyo, Zatch, Zeno, and Dufort thank you but this is far enough for you I'll go alone" Li-en stated and started climbing up the vast cliff.

"Li-en wait you can't climb that" Kiyo shouted

"Well she said we came far enough" Zeno said as he started to walk away

"No you don't" Kiyo grabbed the back of Zeno's mantle.

"We can't leave now when we came so far" Zatch persisted

"You and Zatch will use your mantles to get us to the top" Kiyo demanded

"Unu, lets hurry before Li-en falls" Zatch insisted

With that the twins used their cloaks to hover and start flying up the face of the cliff while holding Kiyo and Dufort

Within about 30 seconds they caught back up with Li-en who didn't notice that the gang was hovering behind her

"Do you want a lift?" Zeno asked in a calm fashion

Li-en looked behind her and to her surprise to find four people hovering almost gracefully in the air

Without asking Zatch grabbed Li-en off the face of the cliff and the five made their journey up the cliff "You should have more faith in your friends" Zatch told Li-en who started crying knowing she had allies she could trust.

"Thank you, thank you all" Li-en said thankfully

As the gang was reaching the top

"This feeling" Zabas said out loud

"What's wrong Zabas" the human partner asked

"The people coming up, there are two demons, now we can beat three demons here at once" Zabas said in an egotistic way.

Meanwhile with the gang

_(Wonrei I wonder if he's a kind demon, I want to bring him and Li-en together again) _Zatch thought to himself while almost to the top.

"Welcome to your grave" Zabas greeted Kiyo and the gang as they reached the top and was blocking the path to the prison.

"Who are you where is Wonrei" Li-en demanded

"The demon in the jail, you guys came up here just in time to see us crush him" Zabas stated

"We won't let you" Kiyo and Zatch said at the same time

"Zeno you protect Li-en we'll handle this guy" Kiyo ordered

"Fine by me" Zeno said calmly the grabbed Li-en's hand; Dufort put his hand on Zeno's cloak. Then the three teleported to the prison cell

"It's going to take more than tricks to beat me" Zabas said confidently

"Zaker" Kiyo retorted, Zatch aimed and shot out a large lightning blast toward his winged enemy

Zabas covered himself with his wings in order to protect himself

When the spell hit and the smoke cleared Zabas showed little damage

"Is this all you got? It's going to take more than that to beat me" Zabas proclaimed

As Li-en ran to the prison cell walls "Wonrei" Li-en yelled happily as she set her eyes on Wonrei

"What are you doing here Li-en?" Wonrei asked

This statement confused Li-en and Zeno both, Dufort was confused already into why Li-en was doing this to begin with even with the answer talker giving him the answer he still wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Garuruku" Galliont recited with his spell book glowing

Zabas charged head first spinning at an incredible rate and speed bouncing of the cliff wall towards Kiyo and Zatch

Zatch jumped in the way of the attack and put both his hands on Zabas's head and with brute force slowed Zabas's spinning to a near stop.

"Why you" Zabas said and went to use his wings to attack Zatch

Zatch's cloak grabbed on to Zabas's wings

"Now Kiyo" Zatch called out

"Right, Zaker" Kiyo chanted

Zatch shot Zabas point blank range with a powerful Zaker nearly knocking Zabas out.

"Impossible" Zabas screamed out in pain

"We won't let you touch them" Zatch proclaimed with dominance over his opponent

"That's right" Kiyo stated as he walked up to Zatch and the two of them together blocked off Zabas and his partner's way to Wonrei and Zeno

Meanwhile with Wonrei and Li-en with Zeno and Dufort by their side

"Come on out of this cage Wonrei, hand over the book quickly, and break those handcuffs" Li-en requested. " I want to fight together with you, I don't care if I get hurt" Li-en explained holding on to the cell bars. "Be… Because I love you Wonrei" Li-en proclaimed

Wonrei kept staring at the ground. "Li-en I don't like you" Wonrei regrettably stated.

Wonrei was gritting his teeth, and Li-en stared at him with despair

"Get out of here quickly" Wonrei demanded

"Wonrei I don't like lies, my feelings for you aren't a lie I'll stay here with you forever" Li-en said holding the cell walls

"Boring" Zeno spoke up surprising the two. "If you don't care about this human then I'll put her out of her misery" Zeno said coldly as he aimed his hand at Li-en surprising both Li-en and Wonrei.

"What is this you betray me?" Li-en asked confused

"Betray? No… You made me come out here to save this pathetic creature. Giving your life is equal payment" Zeno explained as his hand began to glow. _(I wonder if I'm doing a good job in acting, better make this look real, or we'll never get anywhere with this stupid reunion)_Zeno thought to himself.

Li-en started crying as she used her body to protect Wonrei

"Knock it off Li-en you've been betrayed run now while you have the chance" Wonrei demanded

Li-en looked back at Wonrei "What's wrong Wonrei if you don't like me why do you care if I get hurt" Li-en asked

Zabas got up and started fighting Zatch again, stopping Zatch from intervening from what his brother was doing.

"Wonrei if you plan on having Li-en suffer even though she's gone through hell to save you, she's casting everything aside to help a pathetic creature like you become king, and yet the idea of Li-en getting involved scares you so much that you are willing to let me fry her body, if this human is important to you then protect her don't let anyone harm her." Zeno shouted with determination to see a fellow mamodo regain his fighting spirit. "If you can't protect a single human people like you aren't worth being called king whether it being called a fools dream" Zeno explained

"Listen to him what kind of King doesn't fight against fate or obstacles" Kiyo asked

Both Zeno and Kiyo yelling at Wonrei made him realize something that he will become Li-en's shield

"If you won't fight, neither you nor this human has a reason to live so Perish" Zeno exclaimed

"Zaker" Dufort shouted

"Li-en" Wonrei said throwing Li-en his mamodo book

"Go Boren" Li-en countered

Wonrei smashed out of the cage and countered the Zaker with a power up fist attack full of energy

The spells collided and met out with a draw

"WHAT's going ON" Zatch yelled across the battlefield in shock of what he just witnessed

"Zakerga" Dufort recited

"Regaruk" Li-en shouted with her spell book glowing

Wonrei grabbed hold of Li-en and started dodging Zeno's swipes of massive streams of lightning

"Dodging won't be enough, only those who has determination will survive another day" Zeno explained as he started to charge at Wonrei with no spells active

"Thank you Li-en I'll protect you no matter what and go down the path of kinghood together" Wonrei explained as he then charged Zeno as well. "Li-en stay behind me" Wonrei insisted

"Boren" Li-en chanted

Wonrei went to punch Zeno with a power up fist

Zeno wrapped his cloak around his fist and punched Wonrei's powered up fist causing a shock wave

"You're good" Zeno admitted as Zeno's cloak became slightly tattered around his arm

"What is your name?" Wonrei asked then started a barrage of low kicks and low punches all of which Zeno blocked with just one arm and without the assist of his cloak

"Zeno Bell" Zeno introduced himself then smashed his arm into the ground

"Bell…" Wonrei repeated to himself

"Raajia Zakerga" Dufort yelled while using his answer talker

The lightning came from all directions only giving Wonrei one choice but to protect Li-en

As Dufort slammed a couple metal bars into the ground to cut off the lightning from reaching him

"Rerudo" Li-en shouted

Wonrei glass like shield protected him and Li-en from most of the electricity but didn't leave unscathed

"Zaker" Dufort called out

Zeno charged Wonrei with a Zaker in hand sending it forth their direction

"Go Boren" Li-en countered not noticing that Dufort was standing behind both Wonrei and Li-en

The spells collided as they met in equal strength and Dufort surprised Li-en and Wonrei by smashing a metal pole in between them

Dufort jumped back and flipped through the pages

"Barugirudo Zakerga" Dufort casted

Zeno aimed his hand into the sky and the lightning was being charged in the sky

"No" Wonrei shouted as he pushed Li-en out of the spells range and the metal pole that was between them and Wonrei pushed her toward Dufort

"Regaruk" Li-en yelled, Wonrei had no choice but to move forward

Wonrei jumped as far as he could away from the pole in a front bee line direction and found himself near three other poles that Dufort had smashed into the ground early to protect himself from the Raajia Zakerga

"Fell for it" Zeno said in slight disappointment as his spell came down in a thunderous roar and shocked Wonrei sending him 20 feet backwards back to Li-en's direction

"Wonrei" Li-en shouted and ran to his rescue

"Stand back Li-en, Zeno is not to be taken lightly" Wonrei demanded as he struggled to get back up from the shock of the spell

"You've already lost… don't you understand the whole reason for this battle?" Zeno asked as he walked up to Wonrei and Li-en.

"What are you talking about" Wonrei demanded as he took a defensive stance in front of Li-en and was still smoking from the after effects of the spell

"I needed you to regain your purpose, although in the middle of the fight I started to like our fight" Zeno explained

"My purpose…" Wonrei said realizing what Zeno was trying to do in his own little way

"Although Dufort had to ruin our fight by using his answer talker" Zeno said disappointed

"Remember it wasn't about the fight Zeno it was about Li-en and Wonrei" Dufort retorted

"My purpose… Is to become a king that protects and to be Li-en's shield" Wonrei stated

The gang heard another explosion; it was Zatch and Zabas going at one another.

"Damn it's like playing chess with only two pieces each" Kiyo yelled

"What do you mean Kiyo" Zatch asked

"If we go after his partner, Zabas will attack me ending it in a draw" Kiyo explained as Zabas kept a good distance an away from his partner and Kiyo and Zatch in order to dodge any incoming spells.

"I'll wear you guys out then pick up the scraps of those other two fighting" Zabas explained

"Who's fighting?" Li-en asked standing side by side with Zeno and Dufort

"What the?" Zabas was confused as he thought they were fighting for real

"Go Boren" Li-en recited with her spell book glowing

Wonrei appeared behind Zabas who had his attention poised on Kiyo and Zatch

Wonrei sent a crushing blow to the back of Zabas who didn't even know what hit him moments later he smashed into the ground creating a small crater

"Zabas get up we need to make our escape" Galliont cried out as he ran toward his partner but stopped

"We'll retreat for now" Zabas stated and was horrified to find Zatch and Zeno towering over him on opposite direction

"Zakerga" Kiyo and Dufort called out in unison

Zabas covered himself with his wings but the high condensed lightning spell easily pierced through his wings and before he knew was enveloped in a sea of lightning which even hit his partner causing Zabas's book to burn. Moments later Zabas returned to the Mamodo world.

As the twins watch Galliont run somewhere safe and were standing next to each other

"Zenoooo" Zatch yelled out then started shaking his brother back and forth at an insane rate

"Z.. Zat…ch" Zeno tried to say but found the name coming out weird

"Why did you attack Li-en and Wonrei?" Zatch demanded an answer

"It's alright Zatch, this boy has helped Wonrei regain his purpose and dream" Li-en explained putting her hand on Zeno's head

"Helping Li-en all this time you have my thanks" Wonrei thanked the group and was already recovering from Zeno's spell (Hence Zeno didn't hit Wonrei with the full impact of the spell)

"You should Thank Li-en, without her passion we wouldn't have come here" Kiyo explained

"Unu that's for sure" Zatch said happily but still had his hands on Zeno's shoulders

"Oh yeah, is it alright if you could make your goal in becoming a kind king also?" Zatch asked

"A kind king?" Wonrei repeated

"Yeah that's Zatch and Zeno's goal" Kiyo explained

"Even if some of us are defeated a kind can still come about" Zatch said with confidence

This statement made both Li-en and Wonrei smile

"So the twin Bells are aiming to become Kind kings… Of course I'll aim for that goal as well and I'm glad I could meet you four" Wonrei stated in honesty

Kiyo and the gang heard the elevator getting back and running

"We should leave as soon as possible" Dufort advised

"We'll distract them long enough for you two to escape" Kiyo offered

"But you guys will be in danger" Li-en retorted

"We can hold them off for as long as it takes, humans aren't a problem" Zeno explained

"We can't hurt them Zeno" Zatch reminded his brother

"…I'm sorry. Now Li-en get on my back and lets run down this cliff at once" Wonrei stated as he put Li-en on his back and got near the cliff. "Thank you Zeno, Zatch, Kiyo, and Dufort. Let's survive together to the end" Wonrei said with hope that it might end that way

"Yes we'll fight to the last" Li-en said happily

"See you later" Zatch said waving them off

"I look forward to that fight" Zeno said with a grin

"Good luck" Kiyo said

Dufort remained silent but waved them off

With that Wonrei and Li-en jumped off the cliff leaving Zatch and the gang to handle the guards

Li-en and Wonrei met Li-en's father down the cliff with a few of his guards and a boat.

"Wonrei what are your intentions toward my daughter" Li-en's father asked with anger present and a serious tone.

"I'm taking Li-en with me even if it's against your wishes" Wonrei stated with conviction and standing in front of Li-en.

"You must be dreaming. Do you really think I'll entrust my daughter to a monster like you" Li-en's father retorted with an evil glare.

"I shall protect Li-en to the end. Whatever enemies come our way I've resolved to never leave Li-en again" Wonrei proclaimed with determination

"Even if that enemy is me" Li-en's father yelled grabbing a Middle Eastern blade (long and curved blade) with a dragon engraved through the middle of it. The crazed man swung the blade in a downward direction

"I shall not run again" Wonrei shouted right before the blade came in inches of his skull, this statement made Li-en's father stop his swing just in time.

Li-en's father smiled "very well, there is but one boat there use it" Li-en's father pointed out the boat with his sword, Li-en smiled with joy. "However this does not mean I approve of you two, don't misunderstand" Li-en's father stated putting the sword on his right shoulder.

"Father…" Li-en called out

"Go at already you're and eyesore" the father responded

Li-en and Wonrei left on the boat

"We did it Wonrei" Li-en said by his side once more

"Yes thanks to you and Zeno and his brother including their partners" Wonrei said eternally grateful

"Well Zeno let get going" Kiyo told Zeno

Everyone grabbed onto Zeno's cloak

"I guess we had enough fun for one days of work" Zeno sighed then teleported back to the shores of Hong Kong


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 the Cold and the Babysitter

Authors note: I think I got a brain twister MAWhahhahahah. This is the first brain twister chapter I've ever created so please review

Kiyo took both of the twins' temperature and both read the same 37.5 degrees Celsius (around 99 degrees Fahrenheit)

"It's ok you two you have a fever, some sleep will take care of it" Kiyo explained to the twins who were lying next to one another.

"Sleeping right" Zatch said in a funny way

"I can't sleep I have to train today" Zeno responded trying to get up but found it difficult

"If you two want to get better you'd better just sleep it off, but mother won't be here for a while and I have to go to school so behave yourselves" Kiyo told the twins

"Where's Dufort?" Zeno asked while giving up his effort to get out of bed

"He's working at his new job in the library" Kiyo responded

"Can we come to school with you" Zatch asked

"No can do" Kiyo responded quickly

"Unuu you responded to fast think it over for a few moments" Zatch requested

"I got someone who's going to be babysitting you two, lunch is in the Kitchen" Kiyo responded

"Babysitter?" Zatch and Zeno repeated

"Rops and Apollo are coming over to visit, I asked them to keep an eye on you" Kiyo explained

"You're letting someone we barely know inside the house while we're in a weaken condition? What's the matter with you" Zeno retorted

"We know them enough to know that they will fight us on equal grounds" Kiyo responded. "Now it's going to be about 20 minutes before they get here so behave" Kiyo ordered

"I don't need a babysitter I'm not a baby" Zeno protested

"Whatever you say" Kiyo said and then walked out the room and out of the house. (Huh so mamodo can get sick as well) Kiyo thought to himself as he walked to school.

20 minutes later Apollo and Rops walks through the door to see Zatch and Zeno eating lunch

"Hey Zatch, Zeno look I'm here to ba" Apollo was interrupted

"Don't say that word" Zeno yelled in a scratchy voice

"Unu Apollo you look different" Zatch said referring to that Apollo was wearing a green outfit with a shining sun with a face in the middle was sewed to his back shirt.

"Well it looks like I ran out of time and had to take over the family business in America" Apollo explained

"pah" Rops said while on Apollo's shoulder

"Then what are you doing watching us?" Zeno asked

"I have a few assets in Japan and the meeting won't happen to later so I got time to kill" Apollo explained while walking into the kitchen to make some soup for the mamodo.

"That isn't poisoned is it?" Zeno responded cautiously

"Zeno, Apollo is here to help us feel better" Zatch said having total faith in Apollo.

Apollo took the soup out of the microwave and handed it to the twins

"You don't know how to cook?" Zeno asked rudely

"I many things but not a cook unfortunately" Apollo responded and shrugged his shoulders. "After this I'm putting you boys back in bed" Apollo told the twins.

"Alright" the twins agreed

After the boys were finished Apollo led the boys upstairs with two glasses of water in hand

"I'll be here in case you two need anything" Apollo offered then looked at Rops. "And Rops as well" Apollo reminded them

"Thanks" Zatch said then laid down and fell asleep instantly so did his brother

[ring ring ring ring] Apollo's cell phone went off, this half way wakened both boys

"Yeah" Apollo answered quietly. "… I see" Apollo said listening to his advisers

"Pah" Rops responded

"Listen you three I got to go to work, I also forgot to give you two your baths, but Rops can handle that" Apollo explained

"So you're leaving too" Zatch asked

"Yep, but Rops can bab" Apollo was cut off

"Don't say that word" Zeno demanded

"Rops can't take care of us, he's too small" Zatch explained

"Rigron" Apollo pulled out a spell book and chanted the spell

Rops sprout forth 8 ropes in midair with hooks at the end of them.

"I knew it, you're turning against us" Zeno yelled in a panic

"No, calm down Zeno or else you're going to faint" Apollo warned

Zeno started to become slightly delirious "don't take me lightly, all I need is my cloak to beat you" Zeno warned while putting his cloak back on

"Rops can use his ropes to get whatever you boys need so Zeno you must calm down or you're going to faint" Apollo warned

"Don't come any closer" Zeno screamed in a panic

"Zeno calm down" Zatch went over to calm his brother with a glass of water in hand.

"Zatch don't you see that they're after us get your cloak on and help me fight them" Zeno ordered his little brother

"Zatch please calm down your brother" Apollo requested now worried that the situation was getting out of control.

Zatch looked back at Rops and due to the fever he thought the Ropes looked like a Naomi Serpent "Ahhhh monster" Zatch screamed

Apollo now knew this went from a funny event of paranoia into a dangerous situation as Zatch rushed to put his cloak on. "Forgive me Zatch, Zeno" Apollo said and used the spell Rigron to hold the boys to the ground on the bed.

"Traitor" Zeno yelled in a panic as he couldn't control his cloak right and couldn't get free

"Kiyooo" Zatch cried trying to get loose.

Both boys tried breaking free until they passed out due to the fever

"Well I'm going to hear an ear full from Kiyo for this or worse his mother" Apollo sighed

"Pah" Rops said still with Rigron active

"I got to go, Rops make their bath, and get whatever they need, I'll keep the spell active until I get back" Apollo explained then walked door leading outside the house. "I'll be back in one hour" Apollo told Rops then he left to do business.

Rops entered the room and instantly an evil grin grew across Rop's face

20 minutes later Zeno woke up and heard noises throughout the house

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Zeno asked

"Pah" Rops answered coming through Kiyo's door with the 8 ropes in hanging in midair

_(Oh yeah, I freaked out then passed out)_ Zeno thought to himself but was in a much calmer mood

"Pah" Rops said holding out two towels

"You want us to take a bath now?" Zeno asked but it didn't really matter to him

Rops shake his head up and down

"Zatch wake up, Zatch" Zeno said quietly, Zatch slowly opened his eyes

"Unu what is it Zeno?" Zatch asked feeling a little better

"Our bath is ready" Zeno responded while getting up, Zatch followed his brother.

The twins met Rops in the steaming bathroom

Both Zatch and Zeno took off their cloak but Zeno noticed that the water was boiling hot

"That is way too hot" Zeno said and dipped his hand into the water then yelped in pain. "That's lava hot" Zeno cried

"Pah" Rops replied by picking Zeno up with the ropes and attempting to put him in the water

"No, what's the matter with you?" Zeno cried as leg and arms stretched to the rims of the tub and his back was a few inches away from the boiling water.

"Rops no the water is to hot" Zatch responded and grabbed hold of the ropes that was trying to force Zeno into the tub.

Zeno took the moment and dashed out of the bathroom "Zatch get out of there" Zeno yelled as he ran out of the bathroom then for some strange reason he uncontrollably skidded across the hallway floor causing Zeno to smack his head against the wall. "What the?" Zeno said feeling his feet and the ground. "The floor has been greased" Zeno yelled in disbelief. "Zatch" Zeno yelled then ropes came out of the bathroom toward Zeno, Zeno managed to dodge them but ended up sliding downstairs which to were greased.

"Zeno" Zatch yelled as he tried to get out of the bathroom

"AH…ah..…ah..ah..damn it" Zeno cried as he fell down the stairs and ended on his back.

"AHHHH" Zatch screamed from within the bathroom

"Zatch" Zeno yelled up the stairs then tried to climb the greased stairs but found it difficult for he would trip and fall every few steps

"Pah" Rops voice could be heard

"Rops I'm going to freaking beat you to a pulp" Zeno screamed as he finally reached the stairs to only meet Zatch crashing into him sending both down the stairs once again

"AH…AH…ow..OW..ow" Zatch and Zeno cried as they tumbled down the stairs

"Zatch you alright" Zeno mumbled

"Rops tried brushing my teeth with his ropes" Zatch explained then sat up and to his brothers horror found a hook in Zatch's mouth

"Zatch this is going to hurt" Zeno warned Zatch then quickly but gently pulled the hook out of Zatch's mouth.

"What's going on here? Why is the floor so slippery?" Zatch asked

"More importantly why the heck is Rops trying to kill us" Zeno asked in an angered tone

"Pah" Rops voice was heard coming out of the bathroom

"Run" Zeno ordered as he tried to run but couldn't get traction on the floor

"Crawl" Zatch recommended as Zatch ran on all four legs into the living room.

To the twins horror everything appeared booby trapped, plastic on the couches wires with bells to be trip alarms and a few buckets of grease and water were hovering in obvious places.

"What the heck?" Zeno and Zatch asked in unison

"We need to get our cloaks" Zeno told Zatch, both of them only had their boxers and t shirts on

"Pah" Rops said as he came down the stairs using his ropes to move around

"Let's get outside" Zeno shouted as he went for the back door in the kitchen. As Zeno went for the handle he got an electrifying shock throughout his body and was sent backward into his brother

"Uhh Zeno you ok" Zatch said now feeling the effects of the fever and fatigue

"That son of… booby trapped the freaking doors, to add salt to injury he made so it would electrocute us" Zeno explained

Zatch posture started to waver and his eyes began to close

"Don't pass out on me now damn it" Zeno told Zatch, and Zeno started shaking Zatch vigorously.

Zatch threw up a little on the floor which stopped Zeno from shaking him "I don't feel so good" Zatch said and held his stomach

"Pah" Rops came rushing through the kitchen but didn't see the twins anywhere

Zatch and Zeno were hiding under the sink cabinet

"Shh" Zeno whispered to his brother

Rops looked around a little then decided to look in the living room

"This is our chance" Zeno said

"Unu" Zatch agreed

"Go" Zeno whispered and used the walls to push him across the slippery ground, Zatch did the same

"Pah?" Rops said spotting Zatch and Zeno trying to climb the stairs

"Run damn it run" Zeno shouted as he tried pushing Zatch up the stairs, Rops was catching up with a hot bowl of soup

Zatch and Zeno managed to get inside the bathroom to only find out that their cloths weren't there

"He hid them on us" Zatch said in a panicked way

"Run to Kiyo's room" Zeno yelled as he grabbed a towel

The twins ran of the bathroom to see Rops sending his ropes at them

"Take this" Zeno shouted throwing a towel at Rops to blind him shortly, Zeno took advantage and kicked Rops back down stairs

"How's it feel?" the twins taunted at the same time then made a mad dash toward Kiyo's room which hadn't been greased

"Lock the door" Zeno commanded, Zatch did as he was told

"What we going to do?" Zatch asked now worried

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" Zeno responded then tried to open Kiyo's window to get the same results as last time, Zeno was met with an electric current coursing through his veins and he was thrown backwards into Kiyo's bed. "DAMN IT" Zeno screamed in anger and looked at his burned hands that weren't healing quickly because of the fever

"I'll find something nonconductive" Zatch responded, then started looking around the room to open the window

"He could've not had enough time to booby trap the entire house" Zeno said to himself in disbelief then looked at the clock. "He only had about 20 minutes, there's no way, not even Dufort could do such a thing" Zeno said and put his hands up to his burning forehead

"Don't give up yet" Zatch said as he found rubber gloves underneath Kiyo's bed

"PAH" Rops shouted as he broke through the door with two hot steaming bowls of soup.

"Noooo" Both Zatch and Zeno scream

Rops threw both bowls of soup at the boys

"AHHHHH" Zatch and Zeno screamed in pain as their skin burned red hot from the searing hot soup

Both then passed out from fatigue and the conditions of the fever.

"PAh?" Rops responded

50 minutes later

"AHHH" Zatch and Zeno woke up screaming

"What's the matter" Apollo asked as he was keeping an eye on them

"ROPS" the twins yelled

"He's right here" Apollo pointed to Rops who was on his shoulder

"Keep that freak away from me" Zeno yelled then ran out of Kiyo room. "Where the heck is it?" Zeno yelled downstairs then rushed back up the stairs.

"Where's what?" Apollo asked

"The traps that Rops made where are they?" Zeno asked confused

"Traps?" Apollo repeated

"Zeno our cloaks" Zatch said getting up to find that both him and Zeno were fully clothed

"What the…?" Zeno looked down and noticed the same thing

"I'm going to get you two more water" Apollo said walking downstairs

"Zatch let me see your mouth" Zeno requested, Zatch let him. "It's gone… the hole the hook made is GONE" Zeno said in absolute confusion and disbelief

Zatch grabbed Zeno's hands "so are your burns" Zatch replied

Zeno took off his cloak to look at his body "my bruises are gone from falling down the stairs" Zeno responded

"Zeno did we have the same dream?" Zatch asked

"It didn't feel like a dream" Zeno responded then took off Zatch's cloak to find that there were no burn marks or bruises from the soup or the fall down the stairs.

"I feeling a little better now" Zatch said in a calm manner

Zeno put his white cloak back on "could we have healed from those injuries?" Zeno wondered

"Here you two go" Apollo said as he came back in the room and hand the twins a glass of water

"Pah" Rops said waving to them

"Gulp" Both of the twins were now frightened by that noise

"Now you two should get some sleep" Apollo suggested

"We're fine" Zatch and Zeno retorted not wanting to fall asleep again.

Zatch all of a sudden started to crawl under Kiyo's bed.

"What you doing Zatch" Apollo asked

Zatch came out with rubber gloves "rubber gloves" Zatch mumbled

Authors Note: I think I did pretty good what do you think is the truth? was it just a nightmare or did Rops really attack Zatch and Zeno in a well thoughtout way?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Cat and Mouse

Authors note: the votes have been casted. Zeno's favorite food is now Sword Fish, Marlin and is important to him to as much as Zatch loves Yellow Tail… I think I'm getting sick by eating too much popcorn… *blah*

Zatch, Zeno, Dufort and Kiyo including his mother Hanna were in the mountains of Japan in a hot spring resort

Zatch, Zeno, Dufort and Kiyo were also relaxing in the natural hot springs

"Look a monkey" Zatch pointed out a monkey hanging around a hot spring

"Those are called macaques" Kiyo explained

"Cool red face monkeys" Zatch stated, while leaning somewhat out of the hot spring

"Zeno… are you ok?" Kiyo asked Zeno who was beside his brother

"…fine… why do… you ask?" Zeno said in a mellowed out voice

"Your falling asleep and your face is pitch red" Kiyo responded looking at the silver haired boy with half of his face submerged in the water

"Kids aren't supposed to stay in the hot springs for too long" Dufort explained

"I'm fine" Zeno responded

"Well lets enjoy the Inn for a while it's really the best part, Zatch grab your brother" Kiyo ordered then got out of the hot spring

"Unu come on Zeno" Zatch said grabbing Zeno's hand forcing him to leave the hot spring

Flashback into how Zatch and the gang got a trip to the hot springs

Zatch and Zeno finished some errand for a clerk and handed the man some bags

"Thanks boys for running that errand for me, so in return I'll give you three lottery tickets as a bonus" the clerk offered

"Thanks" the twins accepted the offer

"The grand prize is a trip to the hot springs" the clerk explained

"Cool" the twins responded

"The second prize a flat screen" the clerk explained

"I want one" Zeno demanded

"The third prize is a sword fish" the clerk explained

"I need one" Zeno drooled

"And the fourth prize is a yellow tail" the clerk explained lastly

"OHHH" Zatch said full of hope

The twins ran over to the lottery machine and gave the staff worker their tickets

"Yellow tail, Yellow tail" Zatch repeated

"Sword fish, or at least a new T.V." Zeno begged

"Too bad you two lost, three tickets for three pieces of candy" the staff worker handed Zatch and Zeno candy

"NOOO" Zatch and Zeno cried then walked away disappointed

"Right next" the staff worker called out

A lady walks up "One turn please" the lady said

"A winner, the fourth prize yellow tail" the staff worker yelled and handed the women the yellow tail

"NOoOO" Zatch cried was even more upset

"It's ok Zatch I'll get you a yellow tail" Zeno said trying to cheer up his little brother

"We got a third and second prize winner right in a row" the staff worker yelled handing out a sword fish and a flat screen TV

"NOOOO" Zeno cried now devastated. "They only had one ticket" Zeno complained and was still watching the people with the 3rd and 2nd place prizes walk off

"You two didn't win" A large black man in a suit asked

"Yeah" the twins responded

"Another 4th prize winner" the staff worker yelled out giving another person a yellow tail

Zatch was about to cry even more

"Well then you two can have my prize" the large man offered

"Are you sure?" Zatch asked

"It's the grand prize to go to the hot springs" the man explained

"Why would someone give up a prize like that?" Zeno asked being suspicious

The man started to sweat "this old man needs to go back to Africa for his job" the man explained

"Is that right?" Zatch asked in a happy mood

"Sounds to convenient" Zeno retorted

"We…Well I have to pamphlets so you can bring up to 5 people, so please accept it" the man offered up to pamphlets to the boys.

"If that's the case… Thank you very much" Zatch accepted the gift and walked away with his brother.

"You don't think this is weird?" Zeno asked his brother

"Who cares we got the grand prize" Zatch said excited

Zeno stopped walking for a moment "he's got a point" Zeno admitted while scratching his head

End of Flash Back

"When is mother Hanna coming" Zatch asked, as the group entered their room wearing robes

"She's working right now so probably at night" Kiyo explained

"So what is there to do around here" Zeno asked a little bored but still relaxed

"Being in the mountains do is walk around" Kiyo explained

"Take a look at this" Dufort stated throwing Kiyo a map that was placed on the table

"A secret hot spring" Kiyo replied

"It's a trap" Dufort responded

"So the person who gave you two that prize was a book reader" Kiyo asked looking at the boys

"Told you it was too good to be true" Zeno stated and was poking Zatch in the side.

"Look on the bright side, we got the chance to go to a spring resort" Zatch said trying to look at the bright side.

"Well we better get going then" Kiyo responded

"Unu we have no choice, they might attack us in the resort if we don't go" Zatch said in a disappointed manner

"We better make sure that we are ready, bring food with us" Dufort stated

"Good idea" Kiyo said as he started packing for the battle ahead

"I wonder what for dinner?" Zeno wondered

"Marlin and yellowtail" Dufort answered

"Really" Zatch and Zeno said excited. "Come On the sooner we leave the better" The twins said in unison both wanting to be back before dinner time.

"It's this way" Kiyo said leading the gang

Garza seen Kiyo and the gang run out of the resort following a map

Garza was wearing a dear's hat and a traditional African hunter's attire and was standing beside a tiger looking mamodo with three tails

"A suspension bridge" Zeno stated looking at it

"Do we have a plan?" Zatch asked

"We will allow them to show themselves then take them out as quick as possible" Zeno responded

"Somehow I don't think it will be that easy like the rest" Kiyo explained

"They selected this spot for a reason, as soon as we go to the other side they will destroy this bridge" Dufort explained

"That doesn't matter I can teleport us back to the inn if we need to" Zeno responded in a calm manner. "Zatch we're going to double team this guy alright. We need to back as soon as possible" Zeno explained

"Unu teamwork" Zatch replied

"We will come up with a plan once we find out our opponents powers" Kiyo stated

"We're being followed" Dufort said not looking behind him

"We should cross already and let them make the first move" Zeno explained then crossed the old bridge at a decent pace, everyone else followed behind him

Meanwhile someone was watching Dufort and the gang crossing the bridge

"They crossed the bridge, all is going well" Garza said while watching Zatch and the gang go across the other side of the bridge.

"I thought they would be more cautious especially the pale one, their all idiots for as far as I can tell" Baransha said

"Yeah, but they seemed hesitant and the boy with the map didn't get confused once" Garza explained

Meanwhile with the gang

"Well this is the spot" Kiyo said looking at the map and was standing in the middle of the forest

"We should walk around a little, don't get separated" Dufort suggested

"Unu" Zatch responded and took the lead in front of the group.

"It looks like they caught on, right time to get started, aim at the Human with the black hair" Garza told Baransha, Baransha took aim from a cliff. "Wokeru" Garza recited from his spell book.

Garza shot an accurate Sound blast at Kiyo from faraway

"Kiyo move three feet to your left" Dufort ordered Kiyo

Kiyo did as he was told and dodged the sound blast which could've caused damage

"I didn't hear a spell so where are they?" Kiyo asked

Dufort pointed his finger in a direction and Zeno followed "Zakerga" Dufort recited out but putting very little energy into the attack

"What the?" Garza yelled as a fast but weak condensed lighting attack came at them.

"Dodge it Garza" Baransha responded, Baransha then grabbed his human partner and easily dodged the attack.

"Something is wrong they shouldn't have known where we were and that human shouldn't have been able to dodge our attack" Garza explained

"Shit it looks like they knew this was a trap all along" Baransha stated

Meanwhile in the forest

"Should we go after them?" Zeno asked

"No let's find a spot where we can hit them" Kiyo explained

"If we went after them they would just run" Dufort responded

"I know the spot to where we should go" Kiyo pointed out on the map then lead the gang

Meanwhile Garza and Baransha was assessing the situation

"Don't worry Baransha with your movements and abilities and my skills as a hunter, the moment they stepped in our terrain they lost the chance of winning" Garza stated

"Garza they're moving out of my sight, and they seem to be moving with some kind of purpose" Baransha explained

"So they already came up with a plan to deal with our tactics, as I thought those humans are smart and they appear to have guts too… Very interesting" Garza responded while both Garza and Baransha stood atop a hill with a wide view of the forest.

"Okay this is a good spot to launch a counter attack" Kiyo said running into a large rock outcrop that had a semicircle arc appearance.

"From here their attacks are going to come from the front" Zeno said confident of their position. "Remember everyone we got to finish this early" Zeno reminded everyone

"The moment they show up is when we will take them out" Kiyo proclaimed

"Unu" Zatch responded and was looking around

"Kiyo from behind" Dufort warned Kiyo, Kiyo and Zatch responded by looking behind them

"Picking this spot won't let you get away from this hunt" Garza stated. "Doruku" Garza recited behind the rock out crop

Baransha had stone looking armor grow around her body and Baransha now looked like a Saber tooth tiger

Baransha came crashing through the rock out crop at high speed

"Rashield" Kiyo countered, a square shield came out of the ground with three lightning symbols on it.

"Wha?" Baransha responded but quickly jumped above the shield to find Zeno waiting for that exact moment

"Zakerga" Dufort Yelled with the silver book glowing brightly

Zeno aimed at Baransha who was in midair and fired a strong Zakerga

"Damn how did they know? Wokeru" Garza responded to protect Baransha

Baransha's armor disappeared and shot out Wokeru

Both spells collided but Zakerga easily went through Wokeru, but it gave Baransha enough time to dodge and run into the forest

"Chase him" Zeno yelled

"Zeno don't" Dufort responded but found it useless as Kiyo and Zatch followed pursuit as well

"Your attacks are to slow" Baransha mocked Zatch and Zeno

"Dodge this Zaker" Kiyo yelled aiming at the tiger mamodo

A large lightning attack came at Baransha but she easily dodged it

"Then we will just go after his human partner" Zeno responded then ran the opposite direction of Baransha and to where Dufort was waiting for him. "You can't hide" Zeno shouted pointing his hand at some bushes

All of a sudden a deer's head popped up out of the bushes and Garza started making Deer sounds

"Don't Mess with me, I'll fry everything" Zeno shouted in anger

"Zaker" Dufort responded

Zeno shot forth a large Zaker at the Deer's head which was Garza trying to camouflage.

"SHIT" Garza responded running away but finding it impossible to dodge the attack and the area he was in was scorched to nothing but ashes

"Garza" Baransha yelled going back for his human partner

Garza struggled to stand up from the electric current that just passed through his veins. "I was able to protect the book so just do you job" Garza ordered his mamodo partner which obeyed by his wishes, and Garza started to run back to their hideout.

"You're not getting away! Dufort!" Zeno yelled as he chased Garza into the part of the forest that didn't get burned

"Hah" Garza threw an ball at Zeno which burst open on contact but was filled with hot pepper gas and a touch of tear gas.

Zeno covered himself with his cloak to stop the effects "Dufort where is he" Zeno ordered while aiming his hand at the vast forest

"Too far for that to have an effect" Dufort responded

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, Zatch aimed at Baransha and shot out a large blast of lightning which ended up missing

"Zaker" Kiyo yelled, Zatch once again took aim but missed and ended up wiping out 10 trees

"She keeps on running" Zatch yelled now frustrated

"I can't keep track of the mamodo's movements either, but why won't they attack back?" Kiyo asked

Zatch thought about it for a moment "Kiyo stop casting spells their trying to wear us down" Zatch explained

Baransha noticed that Kiyo and Zatch stopped chasing her "Did they realize already?" Baransha said to herself then decided to meet back with Garza.

1 minute later Baransha met up with her human partner dressing his wounds

"Garza this isn't going well, we should retreat" Baransha suggested

"We must rest awhile then try to wear them out again, but don't attack focus on escaping" Garza explained.

"I'll try Garza just don't let them attack you again" Baransha told her human partner who looked worn out.

"We can still take out two birds with one stone" Garza proclaimed. _(But how is it that they know every move I make and is able to counter attack instantly, it's the blond haired human with the silver book)_ Garza thought to himself. "Baransha keep an eye on the human with the silver book" Garza told Baransha.

"Right" Baransha responded

Meanwhile with Zatch and the gang

"Damn, now their hiding, and we have two hours until dinner time" Zeno explained while looking sun going down.

"Unu now they really won't come out" Zatch said disappointed

"We shouldn't let our guard down. If we give them a chance they'll attack again" Kiyo responded while unpacking his book bag

"Boruku" Garza recited and Baransha created an illusion of himself and it went after Kiyo and the gang

"A voice" Kiyo responded but couldn't find the book reader anywhere

The copy appeared in front of Dufort and the gang

"Zak" Kiyo was cut off by Dufort holding out his arm

"It's a fake" Dufort explained then threw a few rocks in certain areas near and at the fake copy

The copy couldn't dodge all the rocks and disappeared when it was hit

"How? How did he know? It's like he know what our spells does without even seeing them first" Garza said amazed yet frustrated that he just wasted another spell.

Baransha ran back to his human partner "Garza they know our plan what do we do?" Baransha asked confused into what was going on

"We must kill them by weakening them, it's a basic tactic of the hunters" Garza explained then gave Baransha a large fish.

Garza then laid out a feast of foods of different varieties

"Without having food or water, the prey is surely to become weak in body and soul" Garza stated while stuffing himself with steak and fruit.

Meanwhile with Kiyo and the gang

"Good thing we came prepared" Kiyo explained and unpacked food which consisted of sandwiches, granola bars and 8 bottles of water

Kiyo handed out food to everyone

"We need to keep up our strength" Dufort said while eating a sandwich

"We need to end this quickly" Zeno complained and was constantly tapping his foot on the ground

"Can you sense their presence?" Kiyo asked

"Yeah but they're too far away to get an exact location" Zeno responded

"Unu too far away" Zatch agreed while eating

"Instead of them draining us of energy we have been doing the same strategy to them every time they fail to trick us" Dufort explained

"UHH to hell with this lets go back to the inn, I can still teleport us back there" Zeno demanded and explained

"And have innocent people get in our fight, we're not leaving until we burn that book Zeno" Kiyo explained then looked around the wooded area

"I have a plan" Dufort and Kiyo responded at the same time, Kiyo grabbed some nuts and Dufort directed Zeno where to dig out a hole.

"When we corner them to the collapsed bridge then we will finish them" Dufort responded

"And be back in time for dinner" Zeno said in a somewhat happy tone

"Zaker" Dufort shouted out, Zeno created a large whole in the ground and the lightning could be seen for miles

Kiyo set up the second part of the trap by putting horrible smelling nuts on his shirt and hanging it above the hole. _(Zatch will be able to follow them no matter where they go with this scent)_Kiyo thought to himself

"With this plan we will win" Kiyo and Dufort proclaimed

Meanwhile with the lightning shock reaching into the sky, Garza and Baransha were on top of a cliff

"What they casted their lightning spells, what's going on Baransha?" Garza asked

"I don't know they suddenly fired and now I can't see through the smoke" Baransha responded

"What's going on? Why are they wasting their energy? Are they fighting each other" Garza asked, wondering what they were doing.

"I can't see them anywhere" Baransha explained when the smoke cleared

Garza and Baransha then went to check their last known location

"Where did they go?" Garza wondered

"There, the human boy's cloths" Baransha pointed out in the trees above the scorched earth from where the lightning attack happened

"Go get it Baransha" Garza ordered, with that Baransha jumped up and grabbed the cloths

Baransha grabbed the cloths with her mouth and tasted something very sour and disgusting and spit it out to the ground

"What's wrong?" Garza asked

"Those cloths taste awful' Baransha responded and landed on a spot of earth which wasn't blacked like the rest of the area was.

"The berry is called Ginko nut, it turns into a tree rarely seen outside Japan and China" Kiyo explained but his location wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Raajia Zaker" Dufort called out, Zeno punched the top of the hole he was in creating a shockwave of lightning that covered the top of the ground hitting Baransha directly and Garza semi directly

"Damn" both Garza and Baransha cried out as they were thrown back by the force of the spell

"Don't give them time to rest Zatch" Kiyo ordered

"Right" Zatch responded and jumped out of the ground and charged his weakened opponents

"We still have the upper hand if you can't see us" Garza responded. "Gu Riaruku" Garza chanted out turning Baransha invisible. "How can you fight an invisible opponent?" Garza asked

"Easy we go after the stupid human" Zeno responded standing right behind Garza

"Zaker" Dufort said plainly

"Wokeru" Garza countered; the invisible Baransha jumped in the way of the oncoming spell and launched her own sound blast spell

The two spells collided and cancelled each other out creating an explosion, which Garza and Baransha tried to make their escape

"You can't run anymore" Zatch shouted running after them with Kiyo, Dufort and Zeno trailing behind

"Now it's time to herd them" Dufort said to Kiyo

"Right" Kiyo responded

"Zaker" Dufort yelled out, Zeno aimed the Zaker at a certain direction near the retreating pair but not close enough to cause damage

"Shit dodge run this way" Garza yelled as he ran the opposite way of the blast

"Zaker" Dufort called out again and pointing near the enemy but once again not close enough to do any damage

The spell wiped out about 12 trees which made Garza and Baransha go in the opposite direction once again

"Zaker, Zaker, Zaker, Zaker, Zaker" Dufort called out every 20 seconds, and Zeno kept sending blue lightning at the points pointed out by Dufort

Explosions could be seen going throughout the area trailing Garza and Baransha

"Even with all …the smoke we still… can't lose them" Garza said through deep breathes

"They're wasting a lot of their spells this is what we wanted isn't it" Baransha asked

"Yes you're right, they must be getting desperate" Garza responded then ran out of the forest to find that they were at the destroyed suspension bridge near the face of the cliff. "They lead us here…" Garza said in horror

"That's right. we lead you here like cattle…" Dufort stated in a cold realization of the situation

"And now there is nowhere you can hide" the group said in unison

"You lost this battle as soon as you thought we were the prey and you were the hunter" Kiyo stated

Baransha's spell wore off making her visible

"We still have the upper hand, you are the mouse and we are the cat that shall devour you" Garza shouted but was visibly worn out. "That human wasted many spells trying to get us here this was your downfall" Garza said pointing to Dufort who was still keeping his composure.

"You're wrong, everything went according to plan, Zatch kept up with you with the power of his nose, Kiyo stored his heart energy, and I only used what was needed" Dufort explained

"I'll show you not to underestimate us" Garza yelled with his book shining brightly

"Kiyo" Dufort responded

"Right" Kiyo got into position and the red book began to shine brighter than moon that lit the sky

"Gigano Gadoruku" Garza put the remaining strength from within into the book

Baransha body grew larger and a stronger version of Doruku wrapped around her body

"For the pride of us hunters" Garza yelled

"Jiou Renzu Zakerga" Kiyo shouted putting a vast amount of energy into the book

Zatch summoned a large snake like dragon with four spikes coming out of its neck and a diamond like skin decorating its body (Note: this spell is as strong as the first form of Baou Zakerga with two Zakerzems added)

"GOOO" Kiyo Yelled ordered the spell to attack

"WHAT IS THAT" Baransha yelled surprised by its size

Jiou Renzu Zakerga spike's separated from its body colliding into Baransha destroying her armor

"No Baransha" Garza cried out

"Finish them" Kiyo yelled, the rest of the snake dragon dove into Baransha and Garza creating a large explosion and destroying the face of the cliff.

"Their book didn't burn" Dufort responded

"Oh heck no" Zeno yelled grabbing his partner then teleporting down to the river where Garza and the incapacitated Baransha fell into

Kiyo was able to hold his ground without falling down from the effect of the ultimate spell and Zatch regained conciseness

"Kiyo you ok?" Zatch asked

"Even though it's the first time I used it, that training we had paid off" Kiyo explained.

Zatch looked around a little bit and was confused "Umm Kiyo? Where's my brother?" Zatch asked

"Their book didn't burn" Kiyo responded and the Red book was still glowing

"Oh… Kiyo the book" Zatch pointed out

Kiyo flipped through the pages and found a new spell "The sixth spell Ganreuzu Zaker" Kiyo stated

Meanwhile with Zeno and Dufort chasing down Garza and the tiger mamodo

Garza managed to pull him and Baransha out of the rapid river and onto dry land near the woods.

"Baransha, Baransha wake up, I was able to protect the book" Garza spoke to his mamodo who was barely able to comprehend anything that was around him

"…that's good… let me rest" Baransha requested

"I think not" Zeno spoke up coming out of the forested area with Dufort standing behind him

"Shit the enemy Baransha" Garza yelled to but found Baransha was hardly able to move

"Hand over the book" Zeno demanded extending out his hand

Garza was panting heavily and wasn't able to runway or move much himself "I can't a hunter never gives up" Garza responded

"…Th…That's …right" Baransha said struggling to stand up and found even staring Zeno in the eyes took too much energy to bear.

"They still have enough strength for one more spell" Dufort warned Zeno

"Wokeru" Garza yelled with a faint glow of the book

Baransha took aim at Zeno who was in close range and fired the sound blast

Without using the cloak Zeno stood still and took the hit head on

"Direct hit" Garza yelled then collapsed to the ground along with Baransha

"Now that is something I would expect out of a 2 year old mamodo" Zeno mocked the weaken opponent, Zeno wasn't even harmed in the slightest, only a few scratches on his cloak.

"No, no way" Garza looked at the silver haired boy in horror and knew that he had lost. "Just get it over with" Garza admitted defeat and was staring at the ground void of hope. "I'm sorry Baransha I've failed you" Garza said in a low tone

"Zaker" Dufort called out

Zeno aimed at Garza's book and fired to only have Baransha jump in the way and get electrocuted and was sent flying into the river

Baransha screamed in pain as she fell into the river rapids and sank underneath the waters

"That's a bummer" Zeno said plainly but was surprised that she still had the strength to move and defend her human partner and book

"Zeno we have only have 5 minutes left" Dufort reminded Zeno of dinner time

"What! Why didn't you tell me, I have to pick up Zatch and hurry" Zeno responded then his cloak wrapped around Dufort. Zeno looked back at the battered human "I'll let you keep that book for now, but if you ever use those tactics on us again, I'll fry your mamodo until your book burns." Zeno warned. "Oh yeah and another thing you better save her before she drowns, the book will burn if that happens" Zeno explained to the shocked Garza who was amazed that he was being let go.

Zeno then teleported to get his brother and Kiyo and return to the inn

"Baransha" Garza yelled as soon as Zeno left then dove into the water to save his tiger mamodo

Meanwhile in the Inn

"This was worth it" Zeno said happily as he at his sword fish

"Unu we're a good team Zeno" Zatch said as he ate his yellow tail

"We should train more often together though, after I casted that spell, I only had 2 or 3 spells left inside me" Kiyo explained as he ate his king crab

"We'll start training two days from now" Dufort stated as he drank some tea

"Oh yeah Dufort did you gain a new spell?" Kiyo asked

"Yes it's called Ganreuzu Zaker" Dufort responded

"Cool me and brother gained the same spells" Zatch said putting his arm around his brother

"That's a little odd" Kiyo stated

"Not really, me and Zatch gained some spells that complement one another and add to their strength, it's not really that odd" Zeno remarked

"Did you burn their book?" Kiyo asked being serous

"No I let them go" Zeno responded while drinking tea

"Now that is odd" Kiyo and Zatch said in unison

"Be quite" Zeno retorted

"Boys I'm here" Hanna said coming through the sliding doors to find Kiyo and the gang eating already…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Two coins

Authors note: **For those who don't like gore please don't read this chapter. This chapter has nothing to do with Zatch and Zeno. Warning this chapter might be close to an M rated chapter**. SO once again please consider my warning for those who like the character Danny. I'm doing this chapter to increase the tension between Zatch and Brago. Of course Zatch and Zeno will find out this happens in Chapter 45 and I will give a summary of what happened. I will be referring to Greek mythology often in this chapter also, since I'm depicting a certain event in Greek mythology, I'm sort of twisting it a little though. If anybody can guess what Greek story I'm biasing this off of then I will do any bonus chapter that you want me to do, which will be chapter 45, if nobody knows then I will just get back on track with the prime story.

Narration: Good versus Evil they've been in endless conflict with one another in Greek mythology. Zeus versus Hades, one is God of all gods and the other is the god of the underworld. Hades keeps a tight grip on all those to who enter his domain but to enter, thy must have one coin placed on each eye to receive passage by the ferry man of the River Styx. But to those who defile Hades grasp what is the Punishment and or outcome? (Note: this is also a hint)

Somewhere in Europe

"Hey Old man when are we going to finish up the transfer of this Greek artwork?" Danny asked Mr. Goldo

"After all of the artwork is secure in bullet proof glass then we'll be done" Mr. Goldo explained

The Duo was in an Art Gallery storage unit waiting for bullet proof glass to be delivered to protect the ancient artworks of Greece

"Hey can someone give me a hand?" a delivery man asked carting in a huge bullet proof glass case

"Get on it Danny" Mr. Goldo demanded

"Yeah I got it" Danny responded, and then helped carry in the bullet proof glass inside the large storage unit.

"Set it over there" Mr. Goldo ordered pointing at some of the art works

Danny did as he was told and put the bullet proof glass in that location, after he and the delivery man set the priceless artworks in the bullet proof glass which still had enough room to fit a full grown human the delivery man left

"See yah" the human delivery man said leaving in his truck

When the truck left it showed two figures approaching the garage doors

"Mr. Goldo" Danny yelled responding to the appearance of a blond haired woman wearing a white dress and wielding a mace with a green jewel on the top with her left hand and holding a black book with her right, besides her was a mamodo with black hair with a death like glare.

"We don't want any trouble" Mr. Goldo told the two standing in front of the only way out

"Then hand over the book" the blond haired women demanded

"I can't do that he's on duty" Mr. Goldo retorted, while lighting a cigar

"Told you it wouldn't work Sherry" Brago stated with a glare that could turn his opponent into stone

"I guess we have no choice then Brago, let's crush them" Sherry yelled

"Brago? Old man we can't underestimate them one bit, get inside the bullet proof glass now" Danny demanded, Mr. Goldo did as he was told and Danny locked Mr. Goldo inside.

"Don't leave me in here for long Danny boy" Mr. Goldo stated while taking out his spell book

"Back to saying that?" Danny asked then charged his opponents

"Reis" Sherry yelled

Brago aimed his and shot a gravity ball of energy into Danny stomach sending him into the 5 inch bullet proof glass.

"…Is that all you got?" Danny asked as he struggled to get up then charged Brago who was about 25 feet away

"Fighting without spells, Bold but stupid, Reis" Sherry yelled with the black book glowing

"Trash" Brago said as the Reis impacted into Danny's chest

"Ahh" Danny gasped then fell to the floor on his stomach. "You won't win…" Danny said on the ground.

"Stay put" Brago ordered now standing right next to Danny

"Reis" Sherry recited

Brago stretched out his hand and shot Danny in the back

The spell crushed a few of Danny's ribs and in return Danny coughed up blood all over the floor.

"Now hand over the book" Brago demanded as he walked the bullet proof case that was protecting Mr. Goldo

"Jioruk" Mr. Goldo called out, Danny's body began to glow and his injuries healed instantly

Danny charged the wide open Sherry

"Sherry!" Brago shouted out in surprise

"Reis" Sherry countered

Brago shot Reis at Danny but it couldn't stop him

Danny punched Sherry in the gut sending her into a few wooden crates

"Game set and match" Danny said but then was smashed into the wall by Brago

"Don't underestimate us" Brago warned

"Your human partner isn't getting up any time soon, so I've already won" Danny proclaimed as he started close courter combat with Brago

"Sherry Wake UP" Brago demanded as he blocked a few of Danny's kicks

"You fight well" Danny complimented as he tried to uppercut Brago but failed

"Sherry if we can't beat him. How will we ever face our true opponent?" Brago asked Sherry who was in a daze

"That's right… I have someone that I fight for…I must become stronger" Sherry yelled now standing upright.

"N..No way" Danny said in amazement

"Reis" Sherry yelled

Brago aimed at Danny's rib cage and shot a Reis at Danny sending him into the wall

"Now for the human, Gravirei" Sherry recited out

Brago pointed his hand at Mr. Goldo, and with an instant Mr. Goldo was sent to the ground and was being slowly crushed due to the gravity

"Mr. Goldo" Danny yelled then charged Brago

"Reis" Sherry called out

"It won't be that easy" Brago said as he aimed his hand at Danny and fired the spell sending Danny smashing into the wall, the force created a crater in the wall.

"Jioruk" Mr. Goldo called out as the gravity continued to crush him from within the bullet proof glass case.

"Leave Him ALONE" Danny shouted and went after Brago again at full strength

"Then hand over the book or burn it" Sherry demanded. "Reis" Sherry called out before Danny could reach Brago

"AHH" Danny yelled as the spell slammed into his chest causing on of his lungs to collapse

Mr. Goldo started to cough up blood from the endless gravity

"Mr… Goldo" Danny said in deep breathes

"I will not lose my SON, Jioruk" Mr. Goldo shouted with determination

"Beat on my body all you want just don't hurt my Old man. Bastards!" Danny shouted while charging Brago

"Reis" Sherry sighed

"Eat this" Danny said as he was able to duck and dodge the spell landing an ax kick to Brago's head sending Brago into the ground and ending the Gravirei on Mr. Goldo

Mr. Goldo's book started to glow with a new spell "Danny a new spell" Mr. Goldo said with full of hope

"Don't just stand there USE IT" Danny demanded as he went after Brago again

"Reis" Sherry shouted

Brago aimed at Danny again with the send him smashing back into the ground

"Gigano Jioruk" Mr. Goldo shouted, but nothing happened

"AHH" Danny shouted as he was hit by the spell and sent into the bullet proof glass

"What's going on? Why didn't it work?" Mr. Goldo wondered. "Gigano Jioruk" Mr. Goldo yelled again putting more energy into the book but nothing happened

"What you doing old man? We can't keep on fighting like this" Danny warned then got up to attack Brago head on once again.

"We can't keep wasting our time… lets end it" Brago proclaimed then went to meet Danny head on

"Right" Sherry responded

Brago managed to grab Danny's face

"Gigano Reis" Sherry yelled putting in most of her strength from within

From point blank range Brago fired a Gigano Reis into Danny's face, the force alone was strong enough to rip off Danny's head and incinerate it into nothing.

"DANNY" Mr. Goldo cried as Danny's headless body fell to the floor still pumping out blood onto the ground

"Let's go Sherry" Brago said and started to leave

"Their book hasn't burned yet" Sherry said in confusion

"What?" Brago glared back to see that Mr. Goldo was crying but was still firmly holding onto the spell book.

"Y..NOOO…Shit… Why won't this stupid book work? Damn it bring him back, Bring him back damn it" Mr. Goldo shouted and cursed at the sight of the lifeless body. "Gigano Jioruk" Mr. Goldo shouted out one more time with the spell book glowing immensely.

Danny's body began to glow as the nerve endings began to regenerate first then the spinal cord along with the back bone, the brain within a matter of seconds appeared attached to the cerebrum, the bone structure of the skull regenerated around the entire brain. 5 seconds later Danny's hair and facial skin regenerated.

"What happened?" Danny asked still lying on the ground and was confused into what was going on.

"Danny Boy get back up and fight!" Mr. Goldo shouted

"He's still alive?" Sherry asked and was also disgusted by what she just witnessed

"If he wants to be my punching bag then I'm fine with that" Brago stated as he cracked his knuckles and walked over to Danny

"Where the hell am I?" Danny asked not knowing his surroundings

Brago then lifted Danny up and started beating him and surprisingly Danny didn't fight back.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny cried as he was beat into the floor by Brago

"He doesn't remember what's going on?" Mr. Goldo asked. "Danny get up and fight" Mr. Goldo demanded from the confused boy

"Don't encourage him" Danny shouted as he basically huddled into a ball to defend himself

(He lost his memory!) Mr. Goldo thought to himself in despair

"It doesn't look like he'll be much of a threat" Brago stated then set his eyes on Mr. Goldo once more

"Reis" Sherry yelled

Brago aimed at the bullet proof windows and shot the spell at the case breaking it apart easily and sending Mr. Goldo into the wood crates

"What's going on here? Who are these people? Who the hell am I?" Danny asked as he started at the old man lying on the floor badly injured

"Your name Is Danny and you're in the middle of a fight" Mr. Goldo shouted standing up and was surrounded by burned and wreaked Greek artwork

"Hand over the book, I wish to not create any further pain" Sherry explained and demanded

"Gravirei" Sherry recited

Brago aimed at the old man and once again the force of the gravity started to crush him

"Stop it, why, why are you doing this?" Danny shouted then he started to have flashbacks

Flashback

"Almost got, this is a big one" Danny said to himself as he wielded in a large fish from the ocean with a fishing rod. "GOT it, I'm eating good tonight" Danny said in a proud manner

"Wow that's impressive boy" an old man said walking up to Danny with a lit cigar

"Yep I'm one of the best fishermen you'll meet" Danny said as he held up the large fish

"What's you name boy?" the old man asked

"Danny" Danny introduced himself

"Well Danny Boy my name is Mr. Goldo" Mr. Goldo introduced himself

"It's just Danny" Danny said sitting down next to his book

"Well Danny Boy will you run an errand for me?" Mr. Goldo asked as he sat next to Danny and placed his hand on Danny's purplish book and it started glowing

"Wh..what? No way! An old man for my partner!" Danny said in disappointment

"Why is this book glowing?" Mr. Goldo asked

"Well you see I'm a mamodo and with that book glowing like that… it means your my partner" Danny explained

"Partner you say? Well then I guess you have to finish this errand of mine" Mr. Goldo said laughing

"Wait WHAT" Danny shouted

End of flashback

"I said don't touch him" Danny shouted as he punched Brago into the wall.

"Danny… are you… Alright" Mr. Goldo asked through painful pants

"He's back to normal" Brago stated

"Bastards HOW many times do I have to tell you to leave the old man alone" Danny shouted. "Old man you alright" Danny asked not looking back and not looking away from his opponent

"We have to burn the book" Sherry explained

"Well… I can't let you do that… I made a promise to someone to make it to the end and become a kind king" Danny responded in a serious tone

Mr. Goldo's book started to glow again with a new spell

"The new spell Rau Jioguru" Mr. Goldo shouted flipping through the pages

On Danny's palm started to form a medium sized purplish ball of energy

_(Is it possible that we have an attack spell?)_ Mr. Goldo thought and hoped then collapsed onto the ground.

"Take this" Danny shouted trying to throw the ball of energy but it held firm onto his hand.

"Reis" Sherry shouted

Brago shot the spell sending Danny flying but Danny was able to stand up

"Old man" Danny gasped

"This is the last of my energy, Jioruk" Mr. Goldo recited

Danny's wounds healed and the purple ball on Danny's hand grew a little larger

"I get it now" Danny said to himself then charged Brago with the purple ball in his right hand

"Reis" Sherry countered.

Brago aimed but Danny was able to dodge and swung downward at Brago with the purple ball

Brago dodged just barely and Danny hit the ground with the purple mass of energy creating a large explosion that spread outwards toward Brago and Sherry bringing with it shrapnel of wooden crates and artifacts.

"Ion Gravirei" Sherry countered in defense and jumped into the air as high as she possibly could

Brago carved out a path of safety with the intense gravity

The entire storage unit collapsed with Danny carrying Mr. Goldo away to safety

"They got away" Brago said in an irritated voice

"Just be glad that you're still alive, that was the strongest spell I've ever seen" Sherry said impressed and exhausted.

"You're out of energy aren't you?" Brago asked looking at his human partner

"Be quite I used up the rest of my energy defending us from that blast, since I still have one or two spells left" Sherry explained

Meanwhile

"I'm sorry Mr. Goldo I know how important that artwork was to you" Danny apologized

"Please don't remind me Danny boy" Mr. Goldo said in disappointment

"We're back to that now?" Danny asked

"All of it was destroyed with that spell; of course you're still a boy! Danny Boy" Mr. Goldo shouted in anger then grasped his broken rib cage

"Ok, ok just calm down" Danny said while walking to the nearest hospital


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 the Best Hiding Spot

Authors note: Someone knew my third answer to chapter 44, he gave me a general idea of what the Bonus chapter should be like and I'm going to do my best. Well then this chapter is for Ra'akone. I will have to give a summary of what happened on chapter 44 for those who didn't read it.

"What are you two alright?" Zatch asked over the telephone

"Well Brago did come close to burning our book, and he put us through hell, but we came out of it alive" Danny responded over the phone

"That Brago… I get him back for what he did to you guys, I can't believe he tried killing you Danny" Zatch exclaimed

"Well technically he did kill me, he took off my head" Danny explained while scratching the back of his head

"WHAT!" Zatch yelled over the phone

"Hey look on the bright side I got two new spells" Danny said in a happy tone

"Shut it Danny Boy, all of that art work was destroyed, Destroyed!" Mr. Goldo shouted through the phone while lying on a hospital bed

"Come on Zatch what you waiting for?" Kiyo asked Zatch who was still talking to Danny

"I'm talking to Danny he was in a mamodo battle with Brago" Zatch explained

"Who cares, his book wasn't burned that's all we need to know so let's go already" Zeno stated holding a book bag full of his and Zatch's stuff.

"Fine I'll talk to you later Danny, bye" Zatch said over the phone

"See ya" Danny said then hanged up

"You four ready?" Megumi asked standing downstairs in front of the door.

"I can't believe we got a five star hotel room" Kiyo said running downstairs where Megumi and Tia were waiting

"Time for another vacation" Zeno said following Kiyo down the stairs with Dufort trailing behind followed by Zatch

"Remember it's only for the weekend" Megumi reminded everyone

Megumi's limbo pulled up waiting for everyone

They got in to find Haru and Sugino waiting inside the limbo

"You two are coming too?" Kiyo said in disappointment

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Zatch has his friend and Zeno has his, so get over it" Sugino retorted

The gang later arrived at a five star hotel with a large pool on the roof, with many hiding spots throughout the hotel

Zeno looked around a little and found the pool closed "well what are we supposed to do now?" Zeno asked Kiyo

"Well I was going to hang out with Megumi" Kiyo responded

"And do what?" Zeno asked

"Don't get the wrong idea, Haru and Dufort are coming too" Kiyo said in a sort of calm manner

"We're going to their spa area, so kids aren't allowed" Haru taunted

"Hey that's not fair Haru" Sugino responded

"Go entertain yourselves, this place is huge" Kiyo stated

"Where's Megumi?" Tia asked

"She's waiting for us" Dufort replied

With that the human partners left their mamodo's in a room to watch TV or order room service

"Give me the Remote" Tia yelled wresting Sugino for the remote

"Heck no, none of us like watching that princess junk, Zatch, Zeno back me up" Sugino cried while struggling with the remote

Zeno wasn't paying attention, he was reading a book "yep that sounds good" Zeno slowly responded while flipping a page

"Zatch get your girlfriend off of me" Sugino shouted

Zatch wasn't paying attention either, he was playing with his Vulcan "ask Zeno he'll know" Zatch said while putting some pieces of plastic into Vulcan's mouth and making sounds

"I'm NOT Zatch's girlfriend" Tia screamed while strangling Sugino

"Zenooo, help me" Sugino cried

"Give me the remote" Tia screamed

"Shut the hell up already" Zeno finally loss it

Both of them instantly stopped fighting and sat upwards

"How I'm I supposed to read when I can't even concentrate" Zeno exclaimed

"Come on Zeno, we're just bored" Sugino explained

"Let's play hide and go seek" Zatch said playfully while jumping on the bed

"Yeah" Tia and Sugino agreed

"…Fine, its three to one I guess I lose, let's go into the hallway" Zeno said leading the group into the hallway.

"Ok who's going to be it" Zeno asked then point to his nose

Everyone else did the same as quickly as possible

"I guess that means you're it Zatch" Tia said to Zatch who pointed to his nose last

"Unooo" Zatch responded

"There you guys are" an annoying voice called out and down the hallway came a weird looking child wearing a pink dress

"Naomi" Zatch responded

_(Is she stalking us?)_Zeno thought to himself but was still surprised to see her.

"Whatever you guys are doing I'm joining in as well" Naomi proclaimed

"No you can't" Zeno retorted with a cold stare

"Like you can stop me" Naomi said laughing

"Does she want to die" Sugino whispered into Tia's ear

"Sometimes I just don't know" Tia responded

"Fine you can play" Zatch spoke out

"What!" Zeno, Tia, and Sugino shouted out

"But you have to be it" Zatch stated pointing at Naomi

"Done" Naomi agreed

"Count to thirty" Zatch stated then started running along with everybody else

The safe was their room door knob

While Naomi was counting insanely fast

"Zeno over here" Zatch said in a low voice and pointed to an old wooden elevator that looked like it could fit 3 bags full of stuff

"I don't know" Zeno said looking at the old elevator

"Thirty" Naomi screamed

"Fine" Zeno squeezed into the small elevator that was meant to transport goods up and down the hotel

"Close the door" Zatch said then closed the small wooden door making it pitch black inside

"First I'm going to find Zeno" Naomi yelled across the hotel while totally ignoring Sugino who was hiding behind a big plant that was in a large vase

"Can she do that?" Zeno asked

"Excuse me did you see two boys that looked like twins, one with blond hair and the other with silver, lines going down their face, and near my height" Naomi asked a maid

"Cheater" Zatch and Zeno whispered in unison

"I think they went that way" the maid pointed to a dead end

"I found you" Naomi shouted now trying to open the wooden door that would have revealed Zatch and Zeno

"Hold it down" Zeno responded and held the door down

"There's no where you can go" Naomi yelled

Sugino and Tia used this chance to run to safe

"You're a cheater" Zatch shouted through the door while holding the door closed

"I already got you so come on out" Naomi shouted while trying to pry the door open

Zeno easily kept it shut "we're doing it the American way, don't give up until you're tagged" Zeno explained

"That doesn't even make sense" Naomi shouted

"I don't get it either" Zatch whispered

"Shut up and find a way out of here, I will not lose to this human" Zeno retorted

"If you don't come out the thing underneath you will come and get you" Naomi bluffed

"Is there anything under us?" Zatch asked Zeno

Zeno sensed for anything "no I don't sense anything" Zeno responded

All of a sudden the twins heard a ripping noise coming from above

"Zeno…?" Zatch said while worrying what the noise was

"I hope that isn't what I think it is…" Zeno hoped

The ripping noise became louder

"Shit Zatch we have to..." Zeno was cut off by the rope keeping the elevator suspended on the 15th floor snapped sending the twins falling while trapped inside a small dark box

"How long till?" Zatch was cut off by the both of them slamming into the basement cellar creating a bunch of dust that extruded out of the small hole

"Owww" Zeno and Zatch cried crawling out of the hole and destroyed wooden elevator

Zeno looked up to see a bunch of people walking around buying goods of desks and shelves

"You would think someone would ask us if were ok?" Zeno said slowly standing up and rubbing his back.

"Where are we?" Zatch asked looking around

"It looks like a market… but why is it underground?" Zeno said wondering

"Hmm I think this is what Kiyo would call a black market" Zatch explained looking around

"Huh… Cool" Zeno said looking at a sword fish head plated on someone's makeshift market store

Zatch was sniffing around "Smell that Zeno?" Zatch asked

"Smell what?" Zeno asked trying to sniff around but there were too many smells to choose from

"I smell Yellow Tail" Zatch yelled running toward the direction of the fish market

"Zatch wait" Zeno shouted running after his brother

Zeno found his brother standing on a market desk eating a large yellow tail

"Hey you going to pay for that" the staff worker shouted

"Zatch…" Zeno was about to yell at his brother until he noticed a bunch of sword fish and his favorite marlin. "Out of my way stupid humans" Zeno yelled pushing everyone out of the way to get to his meal

Zeno then started to eat a large marlin mamodo style, and of course a staff worker was yelling at him

"Stop them already" the manager shouted

Zatch was busy downing his third yellow tail as a large man tried grabbing him

"Opps sorry mister" Zatch apologized while jumping on the large man's face and was holding a yellow tail in each arm. "Zeno I think it's time to go" Zatch said running away with two yellow tail in hand.

"Stop thieve" the manager yelled

"Thieve? Isn't a black market activity illegal?" Zeno retorted while standing in front of the manager with three sword fish, one in each hand and another on his back supported by ropes.

"Children should learn their place" the manager shouted trying to step on Zeno

Zeno dodged every attempt the manager and the body guards made trying to catch him.

"Zeno this way" Zatch yelled while standing on a large sign for nobody could touch him

"I was having fun" Zeno said while jumping over a large man that tried to tackle him down.

"Zeno we're going to get in trouble, let's just give them back their fish" Zatch explained then dropped his two yellow tail. Zatch cried a little "I'm going to regret that later when I'm hungry" Zatch said regretting his decision.

Zeno took a large bit out of his fish "Fine take it" Zeno shouted while throwing the swordfish like a spear at the manager

The manager was barely able to dodge it and the fish impaled itself into the wall "That could've me" the manager shouted

"To bad" Zeno retorted and took another large bite out of the fish and throwing it at the manager again

"He's trying to kill me" the manager cried as he dodged another one

The guards started to rush at Zeno

"One more time" Zeno used his sword fish as a sword and knocked about 8 guards to the ground.

"Zeno, stop showing off" Zatch demanded

"Fine" Zeno said and dropped the fish and followed his brother

"GET THEM" the manager shouted

"Quick climb back up" Zatch said crawling back into the small hole from which they came

"Right behind you" Zeno said now climbing back up

At about the fifth floor of climbing the shaft

"Zatch why are we climbing?" Zeno asked his brother who was about 3 feet above him

"We need to get" Zatch was cut off by Zeno's cloak wrapping around Zatch, Zeno teleported him and Zatch back to Kiyo's room where Sugino and Tia were waiting.

"Where were you two?" Tia asked

"It's a secret" Zeno responded then touched the door knob, Zatch did the same

"SAFE" Zatch and Zeno declared

Naomi ran around the hallway to see that their prey was safe. "How the? I was guarding the stairs and the elevator" Naomi explained

"Cheaters never win" Zeno retorted

"But you cheated" Sugino whispered

"Shut up" Zeno demanded


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Training Day

Authors note: Time that I get back into the story on hand and have the mamodo children train like crazy

Zeno found a broken Play Station two and Dufort fixed it; it had two controllers and a racing game. The three of them, Zatch, Zeno and Tia decided to play it in Kiyo's room.

"What, how did you do that?" Zatch asked while playing on a ps2 with his brother Zeno

"I'm not telling you" Zeno responded while his car got in first place

"You won't beat me" Zatch proclaimed then accidently fell into 20th place which was last place. "No fair that car pushed me" Zatch complained

"Hey I'm playing winner" Tia stated

"Fine by me…" Zeno said finishing another lap

"Hey Zatch, Zeno how many books have you burned" Tia asked

"I didn't really keep track, maybe both of us combined we burned around 10" Zatch said counting

"Ten books, ten mamodo" Tia exclaimed.

"I think it was nine…" Zeno said pausing the game then started to count

"I burned a guy's book called Reycom" Zatch said

"I burned Kikupopu's book, he had a thick head" Zeno stated counting with his brother

"We had to burn Koruru's book who was forced to fight against her will through the power of the book, I swear to myself that, that rule will be changed someday" Zatch explained but was still counting

"I burned some dudes book that was crazy fast but was very stupid and weak, I didn't even need my book to crush him" Zeno explained

_(He was able to beat a mamodo without his book!) _Tia thought

"I burned Eshros's book, an earth user, and he manipulated the heart of his human partner" Zatch explained. "Then there was Mars…" Zatch said still counting

"We destroyed one together, his name was Baltro, and he held hostages so me and my brother decided it was best if we double teamed him" Zeno explained. "At the amusement park I burned two books, that lizard and that prep who shouldn't have been in the mamodo battle to begin with" Zeno explained

_(Didn't I help you with one of those?)_ Tia thought

"Then I let one mamodo go because I was going to be late for dinner" Zeno stated and was done counting.

"Wow, you two fought well" Tia complimented.

"Well we couldn't have come this far without Kiyo or Dufort's strength" Zatch stated

"I wonder how many mamodo are left." Tia wondered.

"Hey Zatch help me out" Kiyo shouted downstairs holding a large tablet

"Kiyo what is… it" Zatch said coming down the stairs

"Here just carry it up" Kiyo said handing it off to Zatch

"You found another one!" Zatch said happily while he carried it up the stairs and placed it next to the first one they found.

"This is interesting…" Zeno said looking at it

"Well this is the third one we know of, the other one is in England at my father's university" Kiyo explained

"Well back to the game" Zeno said not caring

"Can you get serous" Kiyo yelled

Zeno paused the game "fine" Zeno said listening

"Where did you even find this thing" Zatch asked looking at the stone tablet

"At an antique shop" Kiyo responded. "I was able to buy it for 500 Yen from the old man" Kiyo explained. "So can you guys read any of the text?" Kiyo asked

Zeno and Zatch took a good look at it

"Something about stars" Zeno responded

"Unu that's all I can read too, the rest is all scrambled like a jigsaw puzzle" Zatch explained

"So it's encoded?" Kiyo asked

"No, it has no code" Zeno said still looking at it

"It's like the writing in the book, only the book reader would be able to read it" Zatch explained

"That's just a theory though" Kiyo retorted

"Unu" Zatch quickly responded

"Well then I better look into this a little bit more, I will see if I can locate any more of these things on the internet, until Dufort comes home from his job that is" Kiyo explained

Tia smiled a little bit "Kiyo you always work hard for us" Tia said

"It no problem really, since Megumi has been working harder right?" Kiyo asked

"Yeah" Tia said happily. "Zatch, Zeno lets go outside" Tia ordered

"I want to play my new game" Zeno complained

"Too bad, Zatch get your brother" Tia demanded

"Come on, Zeno" Zatch said dragging his brother outside

"Whose side are you on anyways" Zeno asked

While outside the house

"Zatch, Zeno shouldn't we be training?" Tia asked

"Training?" Zatch and Zeno repeated then looked at one another

"Me and Zatch, train almost every day you fool. Now that I get a game that I like you want to train" Zeno said in a rude tone.

"Well I don't, Megumi and Kiyo have always been working hard, If we got stronger then Kiyo, Dufort and Megumi could win battles more easily" Tia explained

"Unu of course we'll help you train Tia" Zatch said putting his hand up to his chest

"Well we really never had a hard time beating anyone before…" Zeno said in a low tone

"Well how about when I had to fight Brago?" Zatch asked

"I was coming to your house that day… He's just lucky I didn't catch him or I would have burned his book" Zeno proclaimed

"Meru meru mey" Ponygon said coming out of his dog house

"You want to join us too Ponygon?" Zatch asked

"That's right, we'll get stronger and with that gain stronger spells" Tia announced

Kiyo noticed outside the window what the four mamodo were talking about

"From now on we survive through planning and skill" Tia proclaimed

"Ok fine, I and Zatch will train you. But don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're inexperienced" Zeno stated

Tia gulped "fine, I'll do whatever it takes" Tia responded

"Good the four of us can finish that race. Whoever gets to the top of that mountain first, wins" Zeno said pointing to the top of the mountain

"Unu and whoever wins picks the training regimen" Zatch stated

_(Aww crap, either I got to win or Zatch does, I'll die if I have to train the way Zeno does) _Tia thought to herself not wanting Zeno to win

"Fine by me, first will be large swinging logs, then we play catch the boulder, then sparring underwater, and then regular sparring. That's what we're doing if I win" Zeno explained

_(How is any of the first stuff even possible?)_Tia thought in horror

"Yeah let's play catch the boulder" Zatch said excitedly

"Meru?" Ponygon said now confused into how he was going to survive the day

Everyone one in a line and got ready to run

"Zeno you better not teleport" Tia warned

"I don't need to teleport to beat you…maybe my brother but not you" Zeno stated then looked at his only opposition

"Ready…set ….GO" Zatch yelled running as fast as he could to the top of the mountain

Kiyo noticed this and was happy to see it. Kiyo went on the internet and didn't really bother with the stone tablet **(Note: Kiyo didn't do anything stupid with the stone since he knew it wouldn't do anything)**

Meanwhile the mamodo children ran to the hill at top speed in hopes of winning

"That was a good race Zatch" Zeno said leaning against a tree

"Unu" Zatch responded

"…I'm saying it was a tie… between the… both of you" Tia said between breathes

"M…meru mey" Ponygon agreed while panting on the ground

"We beat you here by 5 minutes. How would you know who won or not?" Zeno retorted

"Unu I loss by a few feet" Zatch replied

"Can…we catch… our breathe" Tia begged

Zeno thought about it for a moment "Fine, but only because I have to set things up" Zeno explained then walked into the woods to cut down trees with his cloak and set up traps to avoid

"Wait for me, I'll help to" Zatch said going into the forest and went chopping down trees to help his brother create a practical War Zone

"Ponygon…" Tia said while lying on the ground hearing the twins making the traps which could be heard from miles.

"Mer…Meru?" Ponygon responded

"We're going to die" Tia stated looking into the sky

20 minutes later Zatch and Zeno had the training grounds ready for Ponygon and Tia to try and avoid the collisions of multiple large swinging logs which were suspended in the air by pieces of magical cloth and rope attached to the trees.

"Aren't you two going to go first?" Tia asked looking at the 100 yards of battle ground she had to run through

"Then who would activate the traps?" The twins said in unison

"There are only 20 logs you have to dodge" Zatch said trying to look on the bright side

"This training is going to kill us" Tia retorted

"We went through this kind of training at the age of 3, trust me this is nothing" Zeno responded

_(What kind of training did they have to go through?)_Tia thought

"Well I already made my choice, Tia you go first" Zeno said pointing the way then headed off into the left side of the woods to activate the traps

"Good luck Tia" Zatch said waving off, he then went into the right side of the woods to activate the traps

"They did this at the age of 3… How hard can it be?" Tia stated trying to encourage herself.

"GO" both of the twins yelled in the woods

Tia made a mad dash into the battlefield full of traps

Four logs came at her, three from the left and one from the right and she ducked and jumped and was able to dodge the first 4 of the traps

"This isn't so hard" Tia said then regretted as she fell into a deep hole

"Looks like she fell for it" Zeno said then released a log that blocked off the top of the hole sealing her inside

"Get me out of here" Tia yelled, the mamodo above could barely hear her

"Dig yourself out" Zeno replied

"AHH there bugs in here, Get ME OUT NOW" Tia demanded

"Zeno Ponygon has to go up next" Zatch explained

"Meru?" Ponygon said in a nervous way

"…Fine…" Zeno said lifting up the log and letting Tia out of the hole

"That's impossible" Tia responded as she crawled out

The twins got everything situated for Ponygon while Tia watched from a safe distance

"GO" The twins yelled

Ponygon tried dodging the first four logs that came his way and only succeeded in dodging one… Ponygon went flying into the woods by the impact of the huge log

"Ponygon" Zatch yelled and went chasing down his friend

Zeno then walked towards Tia "you ready for another go?" Zeno asked

"NO way, if it's so easy you do it" Tia exclaimed

Zeno looked back at his trap battlefield "eh looks like fun why not?" Zeno responded

"Can I control the left side of the traps?" Tia asked

"Knock yourself out" Zeno stated and got into position

"Zatch get ready" Tia shouted in the left side of the woods

"Unu" Zatch said while holding Ponygon

"GO" Zatch and Tia shouted

Zeno easily dodged the four logs.

"Too easy" Zeno said as slid across the field with ease of movement no matter how many logs came his way

Zeno ended up dodging all of the traps with ease

"That's only because you made all the traps" Tia retorted

"Zatch made half too" Zeno explained

"Zeno can we do it, can we do it?" Zatch said excitedly jumping up and down

"Fine" Zeno said then started looking around

"What we doing now?" Tia asked worried

"Catch the boulder" Zatch said happily

"Yeah go find us one Tia" Zeno ordered

"…sure" Tia went to find a rock she knew she could lift

4 minutes later Tia came back with a rock the size of her head

"How about this?" Tia asked then threw it over to Zeno

While the rock was in midair Zeno crushed it with one punch

"What was that? We need something bigger" Zeno said looking at the crushed rock

"How about this?" Zatch said holding up a boulder 10 times his size

"I guess it will do" Zeno replied looking at the large boulder

Ponygon and Tia were looking at it with horror

"Ponygon and Tia you two try to lift it together" Zeno responded

_(We might… be able to do it…together)_Tia thought then looked at Ponygon. _(What I'm I thinking he doesn't even have hands)_ Tia thought in horror that she might end up breaking her back

"Everyone spread out by 20 feet and start tossing it" Zeno ordered

"Here you go Zeno" Zatch yelled throwing the large boulder at his brother

Zeno ended up catching it only sliding back a few inches "Catch Tia, Ponygon" Zen said throwing the large boulder at them

The boulder casted a shadow over them as it approached them

"AHHH" both Tia and Ponygon grunted as they both struggled to keep the boulder from crushing them

"Now toss it back to me" Zatch said happily

Both Tia and Ponygon started going bugged eyed

The group heard a large cracking sound which originated from Ponygon

"Meru, Meru MERU,MEY" Ponygon cried as his back started to crack and break

"Here" Tia grunted as Tia and Pony barely managed to throw the boulder 5 feet

"Fine I'll pick it up" Zatch said picking up the large boulder and returning to his spot, he then threw it back to Zeno which in turn threw it back to Tia and Ponygon

And the cycle went on like that for about 5 minutes until Ponygon's back finally gave out

Without time for Tia to catch her breathe

"Now we have to spar under water" Zeno explained

"Why on earth …would we do… that" Tia asked

"Well for one the water gives you resistance making it harder to make movements. Two it helps endurance" Zeno explained

"Yep here you go Tia" Zatch gave Tia two sets of 5 pound weights that strapped on the legs

"What are these for?" Tia asked

"To keep you under water" Zatch said putting on his own weights

"How long are we going to be sparring under water?" Tia asked

"5 minutes every time, then we go back up for air" Zeno responded

"5 minutes, I'll drowned before then, Have Ponygon go" Tia exclaimed

"Ponygon has a broken back, he can't train anymore" Zatch explained

Ponygon was passed out lying on the ground

"You don't have to worry about drowning, Zatch is like a fish, he'll pull you out of the water when you pass out, then he'll give you CPR" Zeno explained being dead serous

"CPR, NO he can't do that" Tia stated

"Why not? In the mamodo world he actually got a verified license to do CPR" Zeno explained

"Unu, but I left my license at the castle" Zatch explained

"That's NOT the Point" Tia shouted while blushing

"If you don't want Zatch doing CPR then don't drown" Zeno said coldly while walking up to the river

"What if you drown?" Tia asked

"I can hold my breath for 10 minutes, Zatch is like a fish and can hold his breath for like 15 to 20 minutes" Zeno explained

"Unu water is second nature to me" Zatch said then dove into the water with just his boxers

"You're up" Zeno said then dove into the water with just his boxers

Tia dove into the water with her swimming suit

The rapid churning water was freezing but there was no turning back for Tia for she wanted to become stronger no matter what.

Zatch, Zeno and Tia started to spar under water

Tia was able to surprise Zatch with material arts that Megumi taught her, Tia used her skills to slowly throw Zatch over her shoulder but Zatch ended up landing on his feet.

Zeno threw a barrage of punches at Tia who was barely able to block half of them, thanks to the water the damage done was more than halved

Zatch ended up coming behind and throwing Zeno into the wall of the mountain river

Around 5 minutes later of sparring under water Tia got out of the water as soon as she could and took in an enormous breath of fresh air

"I CAN Breath" Tia said with relieve but then started shaking for being in the cold water for so long

Zatch and Zeno came out of the water as well

"You got a 5 minute break" Zeno warned her

"I don't know Zeno… It's getting pretty late we should go back home" Zatch suggested

Zeno looked at the sun which started to set "I guess you're right, but I'm not teleporting us back" Zeno explained

"…Then…what …good are…you" Tia retorted through deep breathes

"I'm not the one short on breathe" Zeno snapped back then started walking back to Kiyo's house while putting his cloak back on, Zatch did the same but grabbed Ponygon

Tia soon trailed behind them while trying to catch her breath

Meanwhile in Kiyo's room

"Shit, I can't find any more of these stone tablets on the internet or in any books" Kiyo said to himself while searching through the internet. "What kind of genius am I? I can't even find more of these tablets" Kiyo said in frustration. "I want to do whatever I can to help Zatch become King" Kiyo was talking to himself some more. _(I wonder what is needed to be a king… is winning battles the only conditions?...No there are things that I have to do… in order to make Zatch King… there are things I have to teach him aren't there?) _Kiyo thought to himself

All of a sudden the red book began to glow behind Kiyo

Zatch ended up helping both Tia and Ponygon walking home to Kiyo's house

"I think we over did it…" Tia admitted

"Meru…" Ponygon agreed

"I think Tia did great for her first day" Zatch complimented

"Really?" Tia said sort of happy

"Unu of course" Zatch responded

"Don't worry tomorrow will be harder" Zeno reminded the three of them

"But… doing this training thing… can you really become king?" Tia asked

Zeno thought about it for a moment "I guess not…" Zeno replied

"Unuu we shouldn't worry about that, we have Kiyo and Dufort on our side" Zatch said cheering everyone up

"Heh I guess you're right, Dufort knows the answer to everything" Zeno said confidently

"Kiyo is really smart, and he's also becoming reliable, Kiyo will definitely help me become a kind king" Zatch explained

Tia was surprised by the two's enthusiasm

"Hold on, Megumi is also great, she won't lose to Dufort or Kiyo" Tia declared

"…Who's that again?" Zeno taunted Tia

"Don't mock Megumi, she's kind, beautiful, strong and cool" Tia retorted. "Megumi will definitely help me become queen" Tia yelled determined

"None of those qualities will help you in battle" Zeno retorted with a grin

"Shut UP" Tia responded

The four children then walked back to Kiyo's house

"Hey you three should look at this" Kiyo told Zatch, Tia and Zeno

Kiyo showed them the red book

Congratulations to those who have survived this long, the number of mamodo has dropped to 40 mamodo

The red book read

"This is going faster than I thought it would…" Zeno said sort of disappointed

"Yeah now there are only 40 demons left" Tia yelled in excitement

"It's come this far…" Zatch said surprised

"Yeah now there's less than half left" Kiyo responded

"Yes I'll become King" the three said in unison

"Right, with the three of us there's no way we can lose" Tia proclaimed

"Is Dufort home?" Zeno asked Kiyo

"Yeah he's in your shared room" Kiyo responded

"Dinner's ready" Hanna shouted up the stairs

"I'll get Dufort" Zeno said running to his room

Everyone else ran downstairs to eat supper

"Hey Dufort…" Zeno stopped as he felt a strange presence

"A mamodo?" Dufort said as he picked up his silver book and the Duo ran into Kiyo's room to find that the two stone tablets were gone

"Zatch is going to be upset when he finds out" Zeno said in a calm manner

"Wait after dinner time, the Yellow tail made him off guard so he didn't notice" Dufort explained

"Good point let him find out later" Zeno said walking downstairs to eat dinner

Meanwhile the stone tablet in England was also stolen

Meanwhile Brago found another stone tablet on the beach and tossed it into the ocean

"This battle is going to get interesting" Brago said with a grin then walked back to the hotel where him and Sherry were staying at.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 A Foggy Resolve

Authors note: I'm not going to do the chapter where Kanchomé gets a new spell and beats his first opponent. If you readers didn't figure it out by now… I'm NOT a fan of Kanchomé or Folgore.

Somewhere in Russia

"Zonis" Gustav shouted, a Russian man wearing a heavy winter coat and was smoking a cigarette

Bari launched a vortex blast creating an explosion on a roof of a building

Bari's opponent cried in pain

"Spare me, spare me" a green mamodo cried

"This is a battle to decide King, you really think you can beg for your life" Bari shouted charging his opponent, a blue mamodo with hair like spikes coming out of his head and had yellowish armor around his chest and stomach.

The beaten up green mamodo turned around and started to runaway

"Don't turn your back on an enemy in the middle of a fight" Bari shouted

"Gigano Zonis" Gustav shouted with the blue book glowing brightly

Bari launched a large powered up version of Zonis toward the green mamodo and hit him directly. The spells power was too much for the green mamodo to bear and his book burned automatically.

"Such a coward" Bari growled with a disappointed tone

Gustav and Bari walked away from the scene of the half destroyed building

"That shitty bastard, why are there so many weak pieces of trash in the battle to decide king?" Bari asked in a displeased mood

"Stop whining, what is it that you want Bari?" Gustav asked

"What did you say…?" Bari responded

"I'm asking you what you want, you've been acting like this a lot lately" Gustav explained. "Even when we win you're still unsatisfied and moody" Gustav stated. "It's like you aren't getting what you want and you whine about it like a little kid" Gustav said in a clam manner

"There's nothing I want, I'm always pissed off" Bari responded in an irritated fashion while crossing his arms. "When I can fight strong guys and break them into pieces, it makes me feel a little better" Bari explained with a grin.

"So that's what you want, Bari?" Gustav said while smoking his cigarette

"I already told you there's nothing that I want" Bari shouted

"In that case, you want to try fighting stronger people" Gustav stated. "It's something one of the guys we beat said before said." Gustav announced. "When people challenge this duo of mamodo in Japan called Zatch and Zeno none of them return" Gustav stated in a cold tone. "Would you like to fight against them?" Gustav asked

"Interesting…you want to go to Japan Gustav?" Bari asked

"Fine by me Bari" Gustav responded

Meanwhile Zatch and Zeno were sparring at the park

"Block this" Zatch yelled trying to kick his brother in the stomach

"Gladly" Zeno responded and grabbed Zatch's foot and spun Zatch in the air like a corkscrew

Zatch ended up landing on his feet but a little dizzy

"Since when were there two Zeno's?" Zatch asked seeing double

"Zatch wait, I sense someone…" Zeno responded and looked around then seen a Blue mamodo with yellow armor walking out of a car.

"You must be the twin princes Zatch and Zeno" Bari called out

"What of it?" Zeno responded

Bari then charged the two boys head on

Zeno grabbed his dizzy brother and jumped back and attacked with his cloak, Bari dodged it then took a confident stance

"Brave of you to attack us with without your human partner" Zeno stated

"So are you here to challenge us?" Zatch asked now in a defensive stance

"I'm here to fight the strongest mamodo. We'll meet at an abandoned mine outside of the town. If you runaway then I'll just won't burn your book, I'll hurt everyone that you care about" Bari explained in a towering stance

Zatch and Zeno's eyes then had a serious look in them, Zatch's was determined, Zeno's was glowing with anger

"If I can beat you two my mood would improve a little, I'll give you two five hours" Bari stated, this statement of course enraged the twins even more.

"We won't run" Zatch and Zeno growled

"Don't get anyone else involved in this battle" Zatch warned

Bari then walked away not caring what Zatch just said

"Zatch… Who's going to fight him first?" Zeno asked

"Let's go warn Kiyo and Dufort" Zatch stated then started walking back to Kiyo's house with Zeno following

Zatch and Zeno arrived at Kiyo's house to find Kiyo and Dufort talking in Kiyo's room

"Kiyo we got to talk" Zatch announced

"It's a mamodo right?" Kiyo responded

"…Dufort told you" Zatch said

"Yeah" Dufort said plainly

"He said he'll come after everyone that we care about if we don't fight him" Zatch explained

"Since when did we ever runaway?" Kiyo asked

"That guy… I won't let him get away" Zeno proclaimed

"No one threatens US" Zatch and Zeno said in unison

Kiyo smiled a little "Well who's going up first?" Kiyo asked

Zatch and Zeno looked at one another

"I thought you knew?" the twins said

"Kiyo and Zatch can have the fight, we'll take the next one" Dufort stated

"Hey I want to fight him too" Zeno said disappointed

"Don't worry Zeno, I'll beat him up for the both of us" Zatch said, while patting his brother on the back.

"…Then I guess it's decided" Kiyo said getting up while grabbing the red book

"Let's go" Dufort said with his eyes turning on the answer talker and grabbing the silver book

"We'll win no matter what" Kiyo said getting everyone pumped up.

Meanwhile with Bari and Gustav arriving at a broken down warehouse

Bari busted down the huge doors to find around 5 thugs inside

"Who the hell are you?" a thug shouted

"Doesn't matter this is our turf" another thug yelled

"Move out of the way" Bari yelled

"Get him" the thugs yelled

"Zonis" Gustav yelled with the blue book glowing

Bari shot a powerful energy vortex at the humans blasting them all out of the warehouse

"Yes this is a good spot" Bari said looking around to find another human girl wearing a middle school uniform

"P…please wait…" the girl cried

"Get out" Bari shouted

"My… friends are…" the girl was cut off

"Insolent human leave" Bari warned

"n…please" the girl said

Bari took aim

"Zonis" Gustav said

"Rashield" Kiyo countered

A large square shield popped out of the with three lightning symbols protecting the girl and rebounding the Zonis spell added with electricity back at Bari

Bari blocked the attack with both hands taking very little damage "So the spell comes back at you…" Bari said looking at the spell

"Please help me…" the girl cried

"Unu what's wrong" Zatch asked while turning around

"My friends are still up there" the Girl said pointing at the second floor with a small office

"Don't worry I'll get them out of here" Zatch said reinsuring the girl

"Thank you I'll go get help" the girl said running out of the door to see Zeno and Dufort also walking inside the warehouse

"That won't be necessary" Dufort replied

"We'll get the humans out of here, just focus on the battle Zatch" Zeno warned, Zeno's cloak then wrapped around Dufort teleporting them inside the office

"So you two won't be fighting me at the same time?" Bari asked

"You said you wouldn't get people involved in this fight" Zatch shouted at Bari with a determined look on his face.

"Why is it that the princes of the mamodo world treat humans so kindly?" Bari wondered

"I won't forgive what you've done today" Zatch said taking a fighting stance

"It seems as if you underestimate my power" Bari said with a gloatingly

"Me and Zatch have come across our share fair of strong mamodo, when the number of mamodo dropped to 40, we were already prepared for this" Kiyo stated

_(That boy)_ Gustav thought

"So you're serous, I wonder if you can beat me with just that" Bari said taking a lean low back position

"We got to buy my brother some time to get those people out of their" Zatch stated

"We'll have to be synchronized Zatch, we'll keep the fighting mostly in the middle to keep Zeno from being hit by any cross fire" Kiyo explained

"Let's Go" Zatch and Kiyo yelled

"Bring it" Bari responded taking position

"Zakerga" Kiyo yelled

Zatch unleashed a large concentrated lightning blast toward Bari

"Gara Zonis" Gustav countered

Bari stated spinning like a top in midair surrounded with a powerful vortex

Bari and Zakerga met head on and created a large explosion ringing throughout the old building breaking all of the windows.

Zatch's Zakerga managed to stop Bari's rotation and send him flying backwards toward Gustav

"Did we do i.." Kiyo was cut off when he looked through the smoke to see Bari standing back up with blood dripping down his face

"That hurt quite a bit, looks like you got some good spells" Bari said with a bloodthirsty smile

"KIYO we got them OUT" Zeno yelled outside of the old warehouse

_(Well that's some good news, but I can't believe Zakerga didn't get through)_ Kiyo thought

"Kiyo, we don't have to hold back anymore" Zatch said getting ready

"Right, no more fooling around" Kiyo stated with the red book glowing

"What you waiting for?" Bari shouted taking aim

"Zonis" Gustav yelled with his blue book glowing slightly brighter

"Zaker" Kiyo countered

Both spells met head on cancelling each other out creating an explosion

"Doruzonis" Gustav yelled

Bari charged Zatch and Kiyo with a drill like hand that was covered with a strong purplish vortex

"Zakerga" Kiyo responded using full strength

The full blast of Zatch's Zakerga easily cancelled out Bari's spell sending him flying outside of the warehouse

"Game set and…"Kiyo stopped to look at the huge hole that was created and found Bari struggling to stand back up

"You two were holding back…on me" Bari said with a grin, but had scorch marks all over the chest plate armor.

"We couldn't afford for innocent bystanders to get caught in a battle that has nothing to do with them" Kiyo explained while walking out of the warehouse to meet Bari, Zatch followed up front.

"This is the battle I've been waiting for, FIGHT ME" Bari shouted. "Gustav" Bari yelled

"Gara Zonis" Gustav yelled

Bari started to spin rapidly and veered off to the right of Zatch and Kiyo

"What's he doing?" Kiyo shouted taking him with his finger

"Doruzonis" Gustav said combining Doruzonis with Gara Zonis

Bari's arm covered with a powerful vortex combined with the momentum of Gara Zonis headed straight toward Zatch and Kiyo

"Shit! Zakerga" Kiyo countered

Bari's combined spell and Zatch's full blast Zakerga clashed creating a large sonic boom that could be heard a mile away

"I didn't expect that" Zeno said looking at the duo fight from the sidelines

"They were able to combine a spell making just as strong as Zatch's Zakerga" Dufort explained watching Zatch's and Bari's spell's which seemed like a stalemate

"The enemy still had to use two spells to handle with one, which means the enemy is using more energy" Zeno stated

"ARRR" Kiyo shouted pouring more energy into the book causing Zatch's Zakerga spell to become slightly larger

"Die" Bari shouted as the two spell cancelled out resulting in a large explosion and with it a large smoke screen.

"He was able to withstand it?" Zatch asked trying to spot his foe through the smoke

"Got you" Bari shouted charging through the smoke and was going after Kiyo

"Don't you touch him" Zatch yelled giving Bari a roundhouse kick in the gut sending him back into the smoke

"Take this, Ganreizu Zaker" Kiyo shouted

Multiple cylinders formed in front of Zatch all having the lightning symbol on them, they then started shooting multiple Zakers into the smoke

"Zorushield" Gustav responded

Bari blocked the 4 out of 7 Zakers that hit the shield taking very little damage

"Zakerga" Kiyo responded quickly before Bari's shield disappeared

Zatch took aim at the middle of the shield and fired a strong controlled burst of lightning

Zakerga rammed into the shield breaking through it

"Gahhh" Bari let out a cry of pain as the lightning slammed into his chest cracking his body armor and sending him back to Gustav

"Give up already" Zatch stated

Bari struggled to get back up "…This… fight has just BEGUN" Bari shouted with an evil yet frustrated grin

"Crush them with your power Bari. Gigano Zonis" Gustav shouted

Bari aimed and shot his strongest spell letting out a huge vortex of energy that headed right toward Zatch and Kiyo

"Rashield" Kiyo countered putting up forth a strong square shield with three lightning symbols on it

Gigano Zonis smashed into Rashield, and Zatch's defensive spell held firm sending part of the Gigano spell back at Bari

"Damn YOU" Bari shouted while taking a defensive stance to protect his human partner

Bari was able to withstand his own spell with added effects

"Time to finish this… Jiou Renzu Zakerga" Kiyo shouted at the blue colored mamodo that now had his guard down

"Zorushield" Gustav countered while pouring in most of his energy from within

Bari formed a huge shield as Zatch formed a large snake with four spikes and was decorated with diamonds

"GOOOOO" Kiyo ordered the spell.

The large lightning snake went towards Bari and rammed into him creating a large explosion and enveloping Bari in lightning.

Kiyo almost lost his balance due to the effects of the ultimate spell

"Kiyo we did it" Zatch said with a smile of relief

"That'll show…not to underestimate us" Kiyo said panting

"…It's …not over yet" Bari said through the smoke. Bari walked out of the smoke with clear injures around his body and blood was dripping down in a rapid speed. "What is it that you have that I don't?" Bari shouted in anger

"Zatch, I don't have much energy from within left" Kiyo explained

"We'll have to…" Zatch was cut off by Bari charging them

"Zaker" Kiyo recited the spell draining him of all of his energy

Zatch shot out a powerful Zaker towards Bari who was only 25 feet away.

"Zonis" Gustav shouted while he too was reaching his limit

The two spells collided in equal strength and cancelled each other out

"Damn brat" Bari shouted as he got closer to Zatch and Kiyo

"Zonis" Gustav yelled out with the last bit of his energy from within.

"Zaker" Kiyo countered but nothing happened. _(Shit, I'm all out)_Kiyo thought and held the red book tightly

Zatch used his cloak to block the head on Zonis to protect Kiyo and himself.

"Hand over the Book" Bari shouted as he went after Kiyo

Zatch jumped in the way and blocked Bari's path and stared him down with his golden eyes

Bari went to throw a punch "You think…" Bari stopped in midway of the attack. _(Why did my hand stop?)_ Bari thought and looked into Zatch's eyes

_(Now!)_Zatch thought and landed a crushing front kick to Bari's stomach sending him flying towards Gustav

"Where does their strength come from?" Bari asked while breathing heavily

_(So you don't understand Bari?)_ Gustav thought while he too had lost his composure.

"I get it NOW" Bari shouted with a large grin on his face

"And what would that be?" Kiyo asked

"Why that midget is so strong, why his presence struck fear into my heart." Bari stated. "It's because of that Baou, isn't It. You're the prince that inherited Baou" Bari stated

Zatch became shocked at this statement "…How do you know about it?" Zatch asked hesitantly

"Who doesn't know about the Baou that nearly wiped out the mamodo capital? It could be seen for miles in the sky, tearing the earth to shreds" Bari explained

Zatch lowered his head and stared at the ground "…Was it…really that bad? That evil?" Zatch asked

"What nobody ever told you about it?" Bari asked

"I knew it happened, but no one ever explained what happened exactly" Zatch explained still not lifting his head

"I know what it is that I want now… I want to beat that power… I WANT to become stronger… I need to BEAT YOU" Bari shouted with a madding look and then charged Zatch and Kiyo once again. "A monster like you should be put to sleep FOREVER" Bari shouted, this statement clearly hit Zatch where it hurt most for he couldn't move any longer.

"Zatch what you doing! Fight him!" Kiyo yelled, yet Zatch didn't move.

"Zatch don't listen to him, this isn't the place nor time to be dwelling in the past" Zeno yelled, Yet Zatch still didn't move.

"He won't move from that spot" Dufort declared while waiting for the signal from Zeno.

"Shit Dufort we have to go help" Zeno shouted while running towards his brother which was a decent distance away

Bari reached the defenseless Zatch and smashed him into the ground then kicked him into Kiyo.

Yet Zatch didn't make a noise of pain

"Damn it Zatch at least look at him" Kiyo shouted then forced Zatch's head to face Bari

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted but nothing happened

Bari started charging Kiyo and Zatch again

"I will win!" Bari shouted

"You fool are you really going to go out like this?" Kiyo shouted while holding Zatch

"He's…right though…what I am…" Zatch mumbled while having flashbacks to the devastation that he accidently caused in the mamodo world, Zatch's eyes then began to become dull.

"Pathetic, giving up so soon?" Bari asked as he nearly reached Zatch and Kiyo but stopped.

Kiyo was standing in front of Zatch glaring at Bari with determined eyes.

_(Again? I can't move?)_Bari thought

"Kiyo" Zatch said looking up finally giving out a rational reaction

"ZATCH! Who cares what people might think about you! You're a good kid and you'll make a great king, a kind king. Prove to everyone that YOU are ZATCH BELL, that you're not the monster that your father created" Kiyo shouted while still taking a defensive stance over Zatch.

"Kiyo…" Zatch said softly and was about to cry but he held it in.

"I'll make you king Zatch so fight with me" Kiyo requested

"What is this? A kind king? Don't make me laugh. A kind king is a weak king that has no place this world of the strong" Bari responded then went to punch Kiyo but was stopped by Zatch's cloak

"He snapped out of it…" Zeno said only 10 feet away from his brother

"We should go back to the sidelines" Dufort stated

"Sorry to worry you guys, I won't let that happen again I swear" Zatch proclaimed

Kiyo's book started to glow with a new spell

"You think you can stop me?" Bari asked sarcastically and went to throw a punch towards Zatch.

Zatch blocked it with one hand and then threw Bari over his shoulder into a bunch of steel pipes .

"Zatch…" Kiyo said flipping the pages

"I know… read the new spell" Zatch said in a calm manner

"The seventh SPELL Rauzaruk" Kiyo chanted out using his stored energy

A lightning bolt from the sky came down and hit Zatch in the head making him have a glowing aura to his body

"Gustav!" Bari yelled

Gustav was storing his energy as well "Doruzonis" Gustav called out and once again used up all of his energy

Bari's hand formed a drill like vortex around his hand

"I've decided not to lose here" Zatch stated taking a fighting stance.

"I won't lose to a mamodo who uses destruction as a fear tactic" Bari shouted while charging Zatch with all of his might.

Zatch was able to keep his composure

"You don't know anything about Zatch, his power doesn't come from Baou it come from his determination and the will to make his goal a reality" Kiyo responded trying to stick up for Zatch

Zatch then charged Bari in the head on fight

Bari made the first move by trying to punch Zatch with the drill like arm, Zatch blocked it with his forearm and tried to land a kick to Bari's ribcage. Bari ended up grabbing Zatch's leg and tried throwing him but Zatch's cloak wrapped around Bari and didn't let go.

"Persistent brat" Bari shouted

"I made a promise to someone, a promise that I'll keep to the very end" Zatch shouted while ripping off part of his cloak to keep Bari's left arm tied up

"You think this can STOP ME" Bari shouted as he tried to punch Zatch with his right drill arm

Zatch went to block it but made eye contact with Bari first knowing what his reaction would be.

Once again Bari's hand stopped and he wasn't able to hit Zatch with the spell

_(Thought so)_ Zatch thought as he threw all of his strength and his new spell into a single punch that smashed into Bari's chest armor creating multiple cracks and sending him flying into the nearly destroyed warehouse.

This time Bari didn't get up so easily as he laid there nearly unconscious

Zatch's Rauzaruk wore off

"Hey Zatch how did you know what Rauzaruk would do?" Kiyo asked

"I didn't, I just really wanted to punch him for mocking me" Zatch explained then started to walk over to Gustav, Kiyo followed behind.

Zatch and Kiyo reached Gustav who was trying to get Bari to stand up

"I guess this means Bari has lost" Gustav sighed.

"Hand over the book" Kiyo demanded

"It's sad… Bari never got what he came after" Gustav said looking at Bari who was barely breathing but still had his eyes open.

Gustav was about to hand over his blue book

"….I….can't…..go….like…this" Bari said then slowly got up while holding his ribs

_(Bari…you still strive to find that what you are missing_?) Gustav thought while looking at the injured Bari. "Zatch can I ask you this?" Gustav asked Zatch who had a much determined face

"Unu" Zatch responded

"What kind of king do you want to become?" Gustav asked Zatch

Zatch then had a serous posture "I want to become a kind king that will protect his people" Zatch said determinedly

"So you have a goal and a purpose, you see Bari that's why you weren't able to hit Zatch, a person with no goal or purpose has no right to hit those who has one" Gustav stated. "So Bari what kind of king do you want to become?" Gustav asked Bari

Bari looked at Zatch with hateful eyes

"I would become a strong king, a king who would squash any who dear oppose me" Bari stated. "Yes that's what I will become, not a kind king, not a protective king but a strong king" Bari proclaimed with a smile.

Zatch started glaring at Bari

"Zatch I know I have no right to ask this of you but will you allow Bari to explore this idea a little while longer?" Gustav asked Zatch

"What hell NO, not after what he said to Zatch" Kiyo shouted

Zatch thought about it for a few moments "….fine….but he'd better not get any more innocent humans involved or I'll burn his book as soon as I find out" Zatch explained

"So you're letting me go?" Bari asked with his pride now completely collapsing

"You really do have the potential of becoming a kind king" Gustav complemented Zatch and then helped carry Bari away.

"Zatch why are you letting them leave? The things that guy said to you. It really bothered the both of us you know." Kiyo stated

"Zatch!" Zeno yelled coming over to his brother and seen the enemy duo slowly leaving

"Zeno, I got a new spell" Zatch said happily

"Looks like you're getting too soft little brother, how about I burn their book?" Zeno offered

"It's fine Zeno…Besides…I'll like to fight him when he becomes stronger, a kind king versus a strong king" Zatch explained

"Have it your way" Dufort spoke up then started walking home

"You two coming?" Kiyo asked as he started to follow Dufort

"I'll be right there… I just need to talk to Zatch" Zeno explained while putting his arm around Zatch's shoulder

"o…ok" Kiyo responded then started to walk ahead at a slow pace

"Zeno what is it?" Zatch asked in a worried tone

"Zatch… You do know that you're NOT a monster right?" Zeno asked with a very worried yet serous facial expression.

"Of course I do" Zatch said with a smile which seemed somewhat fake in Zeno's eyes

"…Just don't let something like that happen to you again… if his partner had any energy from within, you would have been in serious trouble" Zeno stated in a worried manner.

"I'll be fine" Zatch said still smiling

Zeno still thought Zatch was lying but knew Zatch wouldn't admit it.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to train so I'm not to fall behind in the spells" Zeno said with a smile trying to reinsure himself and his brother about the issues of Baou.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 the Strange professor

Authors note: since Zatch was never beaten, Zatch never ended up crying inside Ponygon's little dog house, so therefore Ponygon never felt guilty for not helping, so therefore Ponygon never met the guy who's face looks like a horse and steals stuff for a living. Oh… I hate writing the part when I have to describe the Majestic 12

There was an old man wearing a magician outfit with a top hat with a question mark on it, he was entertaining some kids at the park with a puppet looking child on his shoulder.

The magician threw his hand out and out came flowers "Valla flowers came out" the magician said

"Ooo amazing" the kids were impressed

"How, what?" one kid said

The magician laughed "That's because I'm doctor riddles" Doctor Riddles said. "Isn't that right kid?" Dr. Riddles asked

"Yes there's nothing that the Doctor Riddles can't do" Kido played the part of a puppet

"The doll is talking?" one kid said

"No it's not, that's called Triloquism" Naomi pointed out

"Exactly, you sure know a lot little girl" Doctor Riddles said. "How about this?" Dr. Riddles flicked his fingers and birds started to fly out of Naomi's mouth and shirt with ropes attached to their feet.

Naomi was then lifted into the sky by the birds

Dr. Riddles started laughing to Naomi's dismay.

"That's mean Doctor, you shouldn't laugh like that." Kido stated.

Doctor Riddles calmed down a little "That's right, I should lower his down" doctor Riddles said then the birds released Naomi sending her back down to earth. "Are you alright?" Doctor Riddles asked

"Y…You are something" Naomi responded

"I'm sorry but did you have fun?" Both Doctor Riddles and Kido said at the same time shocking the little girl.

_(You…You two just talked at the same time)_Naomi thought in shock

"Now we should be going Kido" Doctor Riddles said leaving the park

"Yes" Kido responded.

While at a dinner, Doctor Riddles and Kido were in a booth, Kido had a booster.

"That's mean Doctor. You shouldn't bully them" Kido stated

"hahaha.. Sorry I didn't mean to" Riddles responded. "But, it's because Kido did his Doll act" Doctor Riddles responded

"That's right" Kido said. "Because I'm really a mamodo" Kido said happily

"Yes, you're a mamodo who holds amazing power" Doctor Riddles said waving his arms about in the air.

"Thanks for waiting" A staff worker handed Doctor Riddles and Kido two plates of food which was Chahan **(I don't know what it's either… It looks like rice… maybe with some fish).**

"Yeah it's Chahan, It's CHAHAAN" Kido said excitedly

"Kido want to know a tasty of eating Chahan?" Doctor Riddles asked putting his index finger up.

"There are other ways other than using Ketchup?" Kido asked going for the Ketchup

"Let me show you" Doctor Riddles said pulling a bunch of mini flags out of his nose then putting it in his food, he then started to chow down his meal.

"No fair, no fair, I want to do it too" Kido complained while waving his arms in the air

"Not yet Kido, can't do it yet" Doctor Riddles said stalling for time

"I want to do it too" Kido complained

"When Kid gets bigger, you will also be able to pull flags out of your nose" Doctor Riddles explained with a smile

"Really" Kido responded with a large smile

"Kidding" Doctor Riddles responded but was still smiling

Kido became shocked at the news.

"Doctor Riddles the battle this time… How many and what kind of people are they?" Kido asked

"There are four of them, two humans which are Kiyo Takamine a junior high student but is very gifted and smart, a young man that simply goes by the name of Dufort and seems to know the answer to every solution which comes in handy during battle." Doctor Riddles explained

"And what about the mamodo?" Kido asked

"They are the princes of the mamodo world, one is Zatch Bell who inherited Baou and is rumored to be a great strategist, the other twin is Zeno Bell who is slightly stronger than his brother and unlike his brother, he will not show any mercy to his opponents, Both are able to shoot lightning among other things related to that element" Doctor Riddles

"The Twin Princes, they're very powerful aren't they?" Kido said very worried since he has heard of their names before.

"Who know? Nobody has been stronger than us so far" Doctor Riddles responded. "That's because you are the most powerful mamodo of all" Doctor Riddles explained with a smile.

"Really' Kido said excited

"Kidding" Doctor Riddles quickly dashed Kido's hopes

"Awww" Kido responded

"In reality one cannot be sure" Doctor Riddles said

"That's right. There really isn't anything the Doctor doesn't know" Kido said finishing a drink

"Well of course. My name is Doctor Riddles. The Amazing Know-it-all Doctor" Doctor Riddles proclaimed in a calm manner. "About this book and about your homeland the mamodo world" Doctor Riddles stated with a serious look of swirling like eyes.

Meanwhile with Zatch and the gang

"Hey Zeno now we have the same amount of spells" Zatch said while playing with his Vulcan

"Maybe we should have Dufort start training us…"Zeno stated while lying on Kiyo's bed watching TV

"He'll end up making us go where there's no one around or where there's nothing to do" Zatch complained

"Where is Dufort anyhow he should be coming back any minute now right?" Kiyo asked Zeno

"…" Zeno remained quiet but picked up Kiyo's clock

"Hey Zeno?" Kiyo said getting a little annoyed

All of a sudden the doorbell rung

"Dufort's here" Zatch said with a smile

"Why would he ring though? He would just walk right in. Go see who it is Zatch" Kiyo said getting up off of the computer chair

"There's no need…" Kido was cut off by Zeno throwing Kiyo's cloak in his face nearly causing Kido to fall out the window.

"That's what you get for not knocking first" Zeno stated now getting off the bed to see who he just attacked

"A mamodo?" Kiyo said looking at the window to see Kido jump back up on the window seal

"That was mean you shouldn't attack people you don't know" Kido complained while rubbing his head

"…then who are you?" Zatch asked

"I'm Kido, You two must be Zatch and Zeno right?" Kido introduced himself

"I need another clock" Zeno said while looking around the room

"The professor is waiting outside, hurry and get the book and come outside" Kido requested

_(Shit is Zatch even ready for another battle?)_ Kiyo thought looking at Zatch and grabbing the Red Book

"Found one" Zeno proclaimed then threw a large text book at Kido who dodged it then jumped out the window

"Will you stop goofing around" Kiyo shouted with an oni face at Zeno who didn't really care what Kiyo had to say. "You're throwing things out the window, Dufort isn't here, And we have another mamodo battle on our hands, most of all…" Kiyo shouted the silver haired boy

While being lectured by Kiyo _(Shut up, shut up, shut up…He's still talking. Shut up)_ Zeno kept on thinking to himself

"Most of all, Zatch might not be ready for another battle" Kiyo explained

"I'm fine Kiyo really" Zatch responded

Zeno started to pay attention "Don't worry about that, I got this fight, I'll fight them without Dufort if I need to" Zeno explained

"No we're not letting you fight him without Dufort" Kiyo responded

"Unu I can handle it Zeno" Zatch reinsured

The three met Doctor Riddles and Kido along with 12 other people behind them outside

"So you came out. You seem to be missing a person called Dufort if I remember." Doctor Riddles pointed out

Zeno all of a sudden started to laugh

"Why is that boy laughing so hard? I haven't even introduced myself yet" Doctor riddles responded

"…I…Can't help it…what's with…that outfit?" Zeno said between laughs. "Kiyo…and Zatch…was workup for…Nothing" Zeno said still laughing hectically

"What this?" Doctor Riddles lifted up his cape. "Of course, it's because I'm the Amazing Doctor riddles" Doctor Riddles explained

Zeno started laughing even harder which caused Zatch to start laughing a little

"I heard the silver haired boy was shrewd, but this is just out right Rude." Doctor Riddles made a rhyme

"That boy is very mean, he threw a clock at my head" Kido complained

Zeno slowly stopped laughing "How do you know us?" Zeno asked now getting serous

"In fact I know all about you four" Doctor Riddles responded

The three then took defensive positions

"There's no need to prepare to fight! Your fight is not with me!" Doctor riddles made another riddle

"My servants will be your opponents, my servants , the amazing group born in America the Majestic 12" Doctor Riddles said showing of the 12 people behind him.

"Can they be my warm up?" Zeno asked while cracking his knuckles

"There are 12 more people we have to fight?" Kiyo said opening the red book

Zatch jumped in front of his twin brother and Kiyo "I'll handle them" Zatch proclaimed

"Yes and each one has a special ability, I'll introduce them all" Doctor Riddles said

"Two Lightning eye, able to shoot beams from both eyes" Doctor Riddles introduced a guy shooting beams out of his eyes

"Rocket foot, with the ability to run at 300 mph" Doctor Riddles introduced him

"Flying Beat, the warrior with the ability to fly like a plane" Doctor Riddles introduced a guy with wings and a engine

"Second sight, with the ability to see through everything" Doctor Riddles introduced a guy with a star trek helmet on

"Dinosaur arm, with the arm power of a dinosaur" Doctor Riddles introduced a large man

"Wonderful to the future, the man with the power of Foresight" Doctor Riddles introduced

"Psycho Jungle, a wild man with telekinetic power" Doctor Riddles introduced

"Fire Elbow, the one that can control fire at will" Doctor Riddles introduced a guy spitting out fire

"Sounds interesting" Zeno said looking at them all

"Big Boing" Doctor Riddles introduced a women with large boobs

"Blizzard thing, the young one with the power to freeze" Doctor Riddles introduced a guy spitting out ice

"Tremor Mole, with the ability to move at high speed underground" Doctor Riddles introduced a guy coming out of the ground with double sided drills

"Telepath Radar, the control tower for all the abilities" Doctor Riddles introduced a guy with a bunch of pole like objects sticking out of his head

"And now" Doctor Riddles yelled out. "Among these people, who doesn't belong?" Doctor Riddles asked with a smile

Kiyo was shocked and but knew the answer

"Big boing" Kiyo responded

"Correct, as would be expected from the most outstanding child prodigy in the world you saw right through it" Doctor Riddles said then started leaving along with the other 12 people. "Let's meet again, Zatch, Zeno and Kiyo" Doctor Riddles stated

Zatch started to wave them off goodbye

Zeno and Kiyo stood there not knowing what was going on.

"Wait! Come BACK its laser eyes, Kiyo's wrong he doesn't know what he's talking about, now FIGHT US" Zeno begged while bored out of his mind

"They're leaving" Kiyo responded

"Awww… but I'm bored" Zeno complained

"They will come back, so let's tell Dufort what happened" Kiyo explained then walked back inside, the twins soon followed

The next day

"He's here" Dufort said then a few seconds later the door bell rung and Doctor Riddles walked through the front door with Kido on his shoulder

"What did you come for?" Kiyo asked

"I came to fight" Doctor Riddles responded

"What happened to the majestic 12?" Zatch asked while looking behind Doctor Riddles

"The MJ 12 are on a mission to mars, right Professor?" Kido said

"Kid…ding" Doctor Riddles responded

Kido was shocked by the news once again.

"They already went back to America, they already served their purpose" Doctor Riddles explained

_(He brought them over for just a riddle?)_Both Zeno and Kiyo thought

"So are you guys going to fight or not?" Doctor Riddles asked. "Of course this fight is between two mutual mamodo" Doctor Riddles explained

"Fine by me. Me and Dufort will take you on" Zeno explained

"The one with no last name or family?" Kido said rudely

"Yeah that's true" Doctor Riddles said with a grin.

Dufort came at the front door with the silver book

"For a person to have the answer to everything, you sure don't know much do you?" Doctor Riddles asked

"What do you mean by that?" Dufort responded with his answer talker becoming active

"About your past, about your family" Doctor Riddles responded, this statement shocked the entire room but it mostly reverberated through Dufort who's eyes were now wide open and a grin was growing across Dufort's face.

"You know? You know where she is?" Dufort asked with a serious look of wanting to beat the answers out of the old man.

"Of course, the Doctor knows everything" Kido responded

Dufort's eyes lit up as well as Zeno's

_(It looks like I'll be able to fulfill that promise I made to him)_Zeno thought with a wide grin

"There's no point in talking about the books or the mamodo world since you already know because the prince twins already told you, but if you want to know my information then you'll just gonna have to defeat me, if that happens then I'll tell you Dufort" Doctor Riddles proclaimed

"Don't leave any detail out when I beat you" Dufort ordered with the silver book in his hands already glowing brightly

"Ready for the fight are we?" Dr. Riddles said then walked out the door to show them where they would be battling

"Should we hold back?" Zeno asked

"Just enough for where we don't burn their book, and for where the Intel doesn't die" Dufort explained

A smile grew across Zeno's face "That one favor is going to be fulfilled soon" Zeno responded

"Huh? What favor?" Zatch asked

"It's a secret" both Zeno and Dufort responded

The gang arrived at a river side, Zatch and Kiyo sat on the hill to watch the battle

"You'd better not be lying" Zeno shouted to Dr. Riddles

"Boy, I'm Doctor…" Dr. Riddles was cut off

"Zaker" Dufort shouted with the silver book glowing intensely

Zeno shot a medium sized Zaker spell at Dr. Riddles and Kido

"Zegar" Dr. Riddles countered

A cannon formed out of Kido's mouth and fired an energy beat at Zaker which both met on in a collision and cancelled each other out creating an explosion

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want your answers" Dr. Riddles laughed.

"…" Dufort gave them a cold death like stare but with the silver book glowing as brightly as Dr. Riddles

"You can handle the book well I see, Zerusen" Dr. Riddles chanted out with the his book glowing even more brightly

Kido's hands turned into giant machine like fists and fired them straight toward Dufort and Zeno

"Zaker" Dufort countered

Zeno swiped his hand in the sky destroying the oncoming fists

"Dufort can I?" Zeno asked

"Go ahead, remember don't kill them" Dufort responded

"What's this?" Dr. Riddles asked as Zeno got into a running position

"You will tell us what we want to know!" Zeno shouted then charged Dr. Riddles at full speed

"Zegar" Dr. Riddles countered

The beam came toward Zeno; Zeno simply jumped into the air and dodged it

"Fine then I'll go after your partner, Ganzu Zegar" Dr. Riddles shouted, Kido aimed his muti-cannon at Dufort and started firing multiple Zegars at Dufort

Dufort ended up dodging every single shot with relative ease only getting a few cuts

"Raajia Zaker" Dufort chanted out while approaching in on his enemy

Zeno dived from the sky towards Doctor Riddles and Kido with lightning streaming out of his hand

Doctor Riddles was stunned by their move but countered as quickly as possible "Amu Zegar" Doctor Riddles shouted out

Kido's arm became a large robot's arm, and Kido used it to clash with Zeno's spell but to no avail, Zeno's spell easily overpowered Kido's attack and Zeno created a shockwave at point blank range near Kido, Dr. Riddles ran faraway to avoid the attack.

Dufort made the spell book create a gap in the spell for he could slip through the attack

"Kido you alright?" Dr. Riddles asked as Kido struggled to get back up.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Kido responded

"Give up" Dufort demanded

"I will thank you for going easy on Kido and making that gap for you and him, you truly know how to control that book" Dr. Riddles said

"I had a role in it as well" Zeno said while dusting himself off

"Fine I'll give you a clue, a riddle" Doctor Riddles said putting up his index finger

"Red on the top, green underneath, what's the name of my pet?" Dr. Riddles asked

"Red and green" Dufort responded quickly

"Correct" Dr. Riddles said. "Next what country in Europe is known for their high quality iron works and silver wear?" Dr. Riddles asked

"Germany" Dufort responded quickly

"That's correct, Zegaruga" Doctor Riddles shouted

Kido was now near Dr. Riddles and shot a very concentrated beam blast toward

"Zakerga" Dufort countered but only used less than half of the strength

Zeno shot the weak Zakerga toward the Zegaruga and both cancelled out and created an explosion

"If you want more information then you'll have to win" Doctor Riddles mocked

"…Zeno… Let's have some fun…" Dufort said with a near sadistic smile

_(Never seen him act this way before…is this a good thing… or a bad thing…) _Zeno wondered

"Zeno I need your help, I need your power, please grant me it" Dufort nearly begged shocking Zeno and Dr. Riddles

A smile grew across Zeno's face "I'll be glad to" Zeno responded then picked Dufort up by using his cloak.

The silver book started glowing with a new spell

"Sorudo Zakerga" Dufort called out

Zeno summoned a large lightning sword which just screamed of intimidation

"Right" Dufort ordered

Zeno dashed to the right as lightning speed

"This isn't good, Koburuk" Dr. Riddles chanted out

"What do we do?" Kido shouted

"We use an attack that they can't dodge"

"Left 20 meters" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno dashed 20 meters to the left

"Raja Zerusen" Doctor Riddles chanted out

Kido summoned a large mechanical fist that fired at Dufort and Zeno

"Up, then upward swing" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno jumped into the air and ended up beneath the giant fist

"Take this" Zeno shouted out while slashing the bottom of the giant fist cutting it straight in half it then exploded

"Doctor!" Kido shouted

"They positioned themselves just right to take on the spell, Ganzu Zegar" Doctor Riddles shouted

Kido made a mini gun that shot multiple energy blasts

Zeno swiped all of the attacks with his sword with the directions of Dufort, Zeno kept on moving closer.

"It's not working" Kido start panicking

Zeno then appeared above Doctor Riddles and Kido, Zeno then swung his sword downward onto Kido

"Zeburuk" Dr. Riddles countered in order to save Kido life

The lightning sword smashed down into the ground creating a large explosion

Kido was seen running out of the smoke with half of his body moments later.

"Kido I'll end the spell now" Dr. Riddles said ending the spell making Kido's body return to normal

Zeno dashed and appeared behind Kido once again

"Fort" Zeno shouted as he swung his sword like a golf club and sent Kido flying into the sky

"…" Dr. Riddles watch Kido go flying with slight shock.

"Now tell me everything you know" Dufort demanded as he got off of Zeno's cloak

"Well…" Dr. Riddles tried running away but Zeno blocked his path

"How do you know anyhow?" Dufort asked

"When knowing one needs allies one needs to do research" Dr. Riddles responded

"Then tell me" Dufort demanded

Doctor Riddles hesitated for a moment "somewhere in the town of Bremen, and that's all I know" Doctor Riddles explained

"So why did you really come here" Kiyo asked while walking up to Dufort and Zeno, Zatch was behind Kiyo.

Doctor Riddles started to walk away "It's because the evil ones are gathering their forces and I need every ally to help in this dire situation" Doctor Riddles explained

Doctor Riddles went to go find Kido

"So are we going?" Zeno asked Dufort

"No, we'll wait for now" Dufort responded


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Sherry's Dream

Authors note: I have been procrastinating to do this chapter for a while… AND I STILL DON'T WANT TO DO IT. It's the reason why I've slowed down in doing this story, so I'm going to half ass this chapter and just write down what is important and why Sherry NEEDS to beat the living hell out of Zofis and save Koko. Enjoy or don't enjoy reading this chapter it doesn't really matter because I know I'm Not going to enjoy writing it (I'd rather write about Cool badass Zeno, and warm hearted Zatch).

Sherry was having a dream about her and Koko

"Koko" Sherry yelled as she seen her best friend lying on the ground next to a store. "Koko are you okay? What's wrong? "Sherry asked

"I'm fine, I was only thrown out" Koko explains. "Next time I should steal from the fruit shop" Koko stated, this statement surprised Sherry

"That's just…" Sherry was cut off

"It's okay I'm getting used to it" Koko said. "No matter what I say in response to them it's pointless" Koko explained with little hope. "My household has fallen so far, we can't get by without stealing things we need" Koko said

"I believe you, you're my best friend" Sherry stated trying to cheer her up. "You aren't bad. Someday you'll definitely gain happiness" Sherry stated

Koko started crying

"Hey, so don't cry" Sherry pleaded. "Just grin and bear it today" Sherry told Koko

Back at Sherry's mansion

"Old man! Prepare some Tia, I can't study and what not when I'm frustrated like this" Sherry yelled

"Are you upset for Koko again?" the old butler asked

"Yes! Just because of their poverty or looks, people are treated like criminals. they don't know how good she is, that girl" Sherry yelled

"Saved miss Sherry's life, what's more she saved young miss's humanity after all" the Butler said

"that's right, I'm here because she was there for me" Sherry said with her right hand shaking. "Because she saved me ten years ago up to now… she's supported me more than anyone else" Sherry stated. "That girl is strong. She works for a living, studies, and aims to go to a university…Even though people treat her like an idiot she is determined and doesn't despair…" Sherry explained. "Hey, have I told you this before old man?" old man sherry asked

"What is it" the butler asked

"That girl that pulled me, sobbing form the river, the words she said to me as I wept…" Sherry said

"Of course, you tell me more than once a month" the Butler said.

Sherry was drinking her tea

"I've also taken those words to heart, Koko is truly wonderful" the Butler said. "And so Koko has finally made progress toward her happiness, some time ago I received word from the university of her choice accepting her as a scholarship student" the Butler told Sherry.

Sherry was overjoyed by this information

"Get the car old man, we gotta get to Koko right away" Sherry announced

"Rest assured the acceptance wouldn't disappear under any conditions young miss" the Butler reinsured while driving Sherry down to Koko's place

"Really, they really accepted her" Sherry was still over joyed for her friend Koko

"The acceptance letter will be delivered to her tomorrow afternoon" the Butler explained

"Tomorrow's too far away, we must report this splendid news at once, if we don't I won't be able to sleep tonight" Sherry yelled with glee. "She tried so hard, instead of giving into poverty, she broke through her suffering" Sherry said happily then was shocked when she arrived at Koko's town.

_(Why is Koko's neighborhood on fire?)_ Sherry thought while looking at the burning town

Sherry then spotted Koko in front of her burning house

"Koko!" Sherry yelled

"Oh it's sherry, look this was my doing, my power" Koko stated in a calm manner.

This statement shocked Sherry

"Isn't that right Zofis?" Koko asked

"Yes Koko, you are wonderful" Zofis complemented

"I'll triumph over everyone with this wonderful power… I'll destroy the homes of those who looked down on me, and take everything they treasure" Koko stated with a calm but dominate voice

"What are you saying, you said you were going to go to a university, and find a good job" Sherry cried out

"Eh…none of that matter now, this power alone will stop others from looking down on me. I can deal punishment to those people" Koko proclaimed with a calm manner as the sparks of the fire flew above her

"What…? Koko what happened to the kind Koko I always knew?" Sherry asked in despair. "If you gain happiness like that…" Sherry was cut off

"I was powerless up to now! With this power I control life and death" Koko shouted in anger. "Now there's nothing I cannot do!" Koko shouted with a voice of dominance

Sherry pointed her finger at Zofis "it's your fault isn't it! That Koko's changed" Sherry yelled. "What the hell did you do?" Sherry demanded

The cross dressed mamodo with a white dress "….I only tampered with her heart a little bit" Zofis explained. "Augmenting her hatred and having her forget the boring things" Zofis explained in a calm manner

_(Her heart?) _Sherry thought in a shallow sinking feeling

"It's my special ability" Zofis explained then dashed to mere feet of Sherry. "You are Koko's friend? I am Zofis I'll tell you a little about myself" Zofis explained. "I am not human. I came from another world. 100 children just like me came here. From now on those 100 will be coupled with humans and the battle to decide the king of my world will begin. The humans who taste this power once will become obsessed with it, fight each other and probably get hurt" Zofis explained in an evil calm manner. "An interesting game, you humans' ugly hearts are skillful. So I opened her heart just a little bit, so she would enjoy hurting people or destroying things" Zofis explained with a grin.

"It's a lie that can't be, she's lying right Koko! For you to do something so horrible" Sherry cried out

"Sherry… I told you before didn't I?" Koko said in a calm manner. I did this with my power. Isn't it great that I have this power" Koko said spreading her arms open with the mamodo book in her left hand, as the town burned to the ground.

Sherry started to cry

"So sorry Miss Sherry. I'll do anything to become the ruler" Zofis proclaimed

"For that the cooperation of a human is essential" Zofis explained

"That's how this battle is" Zofis said giving an evil glare toward Sherry

"Sherry if you get in my way… I'll have to beat you too" Koko stated in an emotionless attitude. "I don't want to lose this power" Koko proclaimed gripping her mamodo book tightly

Sherry started to have a flashback of when they were kids

"Sherry share your pain with me" Koko said trying to cheer Sherry up

"Sherry teach me how to study! I wanna become great" Koko pleaded, Sherry was all too happy but to help

"Sherry, what's all this fuss about? Tell me." Koko stated while Sherry was crying

"Sherry let's find happiness together no matter what" Koko said with a smile

End of flash back

"What the hell was that" Sherry growled while crying

"Good bye Sherry" Koko said reading the first spell out of the spell book, Zofis aimed and a dark flame of energy started to form

Another flashback occurred into when she was a child

Sherry was playing the piano for hours now

"That's enough, stop right there!" the woman shouted. "Start over from the beginning, practice the basics for six hours" the woman shouted

It was already 10 o clock at night

"But, I'm supposed to sleep during that time" Sherry tried to explain

"Silence" the woman demanded. "Improve if you wish to sleep, begin you incompetent child" the instructor yelled

Sherry went to her mother "It hurts? I don't want to hear those words Sherry, as the daughter of the Belmond clan, you will have an air of refinement so as not to embarrass us" the mother stated with a cold tone

Sherry kept on going to her lessons through serous strain and exhaustion

"What are you doing?" the Piano teacher shouted smacking Sherry's hands as she played the piano

"Be Serious" the dancing teacher demanded as Sherry fell from exhaustion

"Can't you do as I say? You incompetent fool" the martial arts teacher yelled at the exhausted and beaten Sherry lying on the ground

"How could I give birth to a child like you" Sherry's mother yelled while crying

Sherry then walked to a bridge with a rapid river underneath why it was raining

"I shouldn't have been born… That's why everyone's always angry with me" Sherry said with a lost hope voice. "That's why every day is painful… if I don't die here it won't end…If I live here it won't end" Sherry thought in despair as she jumped off the bridge

Koko ended up saving Sherry from the streaming rapids by using a rope tied to the tree and jumped into the river then brought Sherry out.

"You were really about to die. If you die everything will disappear" Koko explained. "If you die now… what'll happen to the happiness you'll gain when you're older" Koko stated while crying

"The happiness I'll gain when I'm older" Sherry repeated with a dull look of depression

"Right now… it may be painful, there may be a complete darkness, like the inside of a tunnel, but by working hard and continuing to walk we will one day find light" Koko stated. "There's no such thing as a tunnel without an exit… If we work hard and continue to walk, someday we can bask in the light" Koko reinsured Sherry but herself as well. "So don't die here, if you die now… you won't grow big and happy" Koko stated

Life was now returning to Sherry's eyes yet she was still crying

End of flash back, now to the time Zofis took away Koko

"Open your eyes Koko" Sherry pleaded

"Radom" Koko chanted out the spell, Zofis shot an powerful ball of energy like fire towards Sherry creating an explosion

"I wonder if she's dead" Koko wondered

"Well even if she's alive she still can't move" Zofis explained looking at the smoke created

"Let's go Zofis" Koko said

"Yes, let us go, Koko" Zofis agreed

The two then walked away

Sherry was covering her head somehow alive

"Somehow it looks like I saved you" a voice stated

Sherry looked at her savoir to find a dull skinned teenager with black hair and a glare of death itself, and a few tattoos on his arms, he was wearing a black fur cape with steel toed boots. The menacing looking boy threw a black book toward her with strange looking letters in it.

"Try reading that book" the teenager demanded

Sherry then woke up from her dream and got out of the hotel's bed

"You're finally awake" Brago said annoyed

"Shut up, It's been awhile since we've stayed somewhere indoors" Sherry retorted. Sherry sat on the bed for a moment _(I will save you Koko and help bring you the happiness you deserve)_ Sherry thought


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 the Stalker

Kiyo was at school doing gymnastics and he was doing the test to see how far he could jump

Kiyo charged at the jumping line and jumped as far as he could and landed 5 meters

"Takamine 5 meters" the teacher said while measuring

Suzy and a few of her friends were impressed

"A new record Takamine" Suzy said happily

_(I went further than last time)_Kiyo thought looking back at his distance

"Hey superman" Yamanaka said catching Kiyo's attention. "When did you get such physical strength" Yamanaka asked

"I'd rath…" Kiyo was cut off

"But I won't hand over the exercise, you can be good at studying, but if you're good at exercise as well, my life might as well be meaningless" Yamanaka explained. "It's a Showdown Kiyo Takamine! In this physical strength contest I will be victorious" Yamanaka proclaimed while challenging Kiyo

_(Why is he getting so worked up?)_Kiyo wondered

"You can count me in" a voice said

"Me too" another voice said

Kane and Iwashima walked up to the challenge as well.

"But competing just for records isn't fun at all, what about betting one of the dishes from today's special lunch per event" Kane stated

"Oh good idea. Then for the 50 meter dash it'll be the eel kabayki" Yamanaka said getting into the competition

"Yeah" Kane agreed

(EEL) Kiyo thought in slight shock

"Ok then for repetition side jumping it'll be the steak. For handball throwing it'll be the 100% Yuubari melon juice, for the back strength contest it'll be the gorgeous chocolate pudding with strawberry cake" Yamanaka explained

Kiyo was shocked by today's menu. "Wait a minute, is that what we're really having for our lunch?" Kiyo asked

"Yeah, for some reason they're going all out just for today" Yamanaka responded. "Alright now that it's settled let's do it" Yamanaka announced

"I won't lose" Kain proclaimed

The 50 meter dash started and Kiyo and Yamanaka were running as fast as they could but it seemed like a draw for both

"Kiyo, and Yamanaka both in first place" the teacher said as both Kiyo and Yamanaka crossed the finish line at the same time with a gust of wind passing with them.

"Kane and Iwashima must offer their eel" Kiyo and Yamanaka said in unison

"Now had ball throwing" the teacher said

Kiyo ended up throwing his ball into the air with all of his might, the ball landed in front of Yamanaka's ball by 15 cm

"Kiyo in first place by 15 cm" the instructor announced

All three of Kiyo's friends were sitting on the ground in shame

"Next up is repetition side jumping" the instructor announced

Iwashima won by a landslide with his lightning fast side jumping

Kane up to now has lost every contest but next up was the back strength test

Kane pulled on the measuring lever until his back gave out on him, Kane ended up winning. "I won… the main dish…" Kain said with pride

Meanwhile

A girl with 2 blue ponytails coming from the left and right while slightly tilted to the back and was wearing a dress with a pink heart in the middle. She was around 8 years old. She was singing and was walking along with a man wearing a long coat and black jeans.

"_My throbbing chest is going Doki, Doki, Baku, Baku and the air surrounding me is trembling~~~~ my beauty is emitting an aura~~~~, and the plants around me go Doki, Doki" _the girl sang. _"My beauty fits perfectly like a venus, an angel, or a fairy goddess! That's the kind of beauty I am, that's right it's me Penny"_ Penny sang with a smile. "We've traveled around the world for 4 months. I wonder if "that person" is here in Japan" Penny wondered while looking around

"I don't know. But as long as he has his book still…" Uri was cut off

"Of course he still has his book, he's one of the strongest mamodo" Penny retorted, Penny's stomach then began to growl. "I'm really hungry, Uri aren't you?" Penny asked

"You just ate 20 minutes ago" Uri stated

Penny smelled something sweat coming from a large truck

"Oh what a nice smell. It's coming from that truck, alright if that's so let's eat" Penny said winking at Uri

"What a bother" Uri said as he pulled out an orange mamodo book. "Akur" Uri shouted out

Penny shot a strong jet of water at the truck making it assessable to get inside

"Not yet? My gorgeous chocolate pudding with strawberry cake isn't here yet?" Kane shouted

"Kane you steak was awesome" Iwashima said while eating his prize meal

"Shut up! Your cake is mine" Kane yelled

"Don't lose your temper Kain" Kiyo told Kain while eating his Eel. _(I wonder why his cake hasn't arrived yet)_ Kiyo wondered

[ Everyone, we have some news] the school announcements came on. [about today's strawberry cake] it announced

"It's here, is it finally here?" Kane shouted with Joy while swinging his arms in the air.

[On the way to school, it was all eaten by someone. Everyone, please forget about the cake] the school speakers announced

Everyone looked over to see Kain crying on the floor

Kiyo went on ahead eating his food not caring about Kain's misery

Meanwhile at the truck

"Sweat things are delicious" Penny stated

"You ate 700 pieces" Uri said in shock

"Who cares, I'm still growing." Penny retorted while walking away from the destroyed truck with empty contents

Meanwhile

"I could've swore I sensed something earlier" Zeno stated, walking by the down river side with Zatch.

"Unu, but it didn't feel very powerful" Zatch responded

"That's because it was only the first spell" Zeno explained

"Zeno…" Zatch said

"Yeah?" Zeno responded

"I'm hungry, watch my cloths" Zatch explained while throwing Zeno his mantle, Zatch then jumped into the river to go get a fish.

"Even when there's a mamodo nearby you're still hungry?" Zeno said to himself with a slightly confused face. Zeno sat down on the green grass waiting for his brother to pop his head out of the water and come out with a large fish.

Meanwhile on the

"I can't wait to find my beloved Zatch and win his heart" Penny declared while walking the top of the river banks. "You want to know who Zatch is? Yeah, you want to hear about it, don't you? The beginning of the love between Zatch and me in the mamodo world" Penny explained with hearts coming out of her eyes.

_(She's going to explain it again…damn) _Uri thought.

Flashback

"I got it" Zatch's voice shouted out, the fish jumped out of the water showing Zatch wrestling with a large fish.

_(Even though you trespassed onto my private beach, and you captured my fish)_Penny thought as she looked at Zatch in awe. _(Those gallant eyes, that beautiful blond hair, that muscular body)_Penny thought as she laid eyes on the mamodo prince. "This is what they call love. My heart is about to scream. I'm alive" Penny said overjoyed.

Penny started to stalked Zatch all over the mamodo world where he mostly stayed near the woods. She tried all sorts of things to try and get his attention until one day.

"This is for you Zatch" Penny said giving Zatch a medium sized fish

"Unu that you very much" Zatch said holding the fish

Penny was about to cry with joy.

_(Then my parents had to ruin it all and follow me) _Penny thought in slight anger. _(Zatch and his brother Zeno were taken back to the mamodo castle never to heard of for 2 more years)_Penny thought. _(I only found out that my beloved Zatch was attending a school for a whole year right before the mamodo battle started. But now I have a chance of gaining his heart once more)_ Penny thought

End of flashback

"We'll have our destined reunion in the human world, how romantic" Penny said with joy. "I bet Zatch is also looking forward to his reunion with me" Penny stated

"Didn't you say it was your fault that they were captured?" Uri responded

"NO it wasn't! That was the royal guard" Penny retorted

_(And they followed you…)_ Uri thought not thinking this would go well

"Even so… if we were to meet there wouldn't be any choice other than to fight…" Penny said in a sad tone

"What a sad love" Uri said as he lay on the green grass overlooking the river and he noticed a small boy with silver hair and a silver cloak, the boy matched the description Penny gave so many times before. _(That wasn't expected)_ Uri thought as Penny kept on talking not noticing Zeno sitting by the river side still waiting for his little brother

"But that's okay! If it's Zatch I would let him burn my book… for the sake of that person to become king" Penny proclaimed

"Penny look down their" Uri said in a calm manner while pointing at Zeno still waiting for his brother

Penny was shocked and her face turned red for she couldn't tell the difference between Zatch and Zeno while looking at a distance and with their back turned

"ZATCH" Penny yelled then ran down the riverside

Zeno turned his head thinking someone just made an error. "What do you want with my brother?" Zeno asked then turned around to see Penny charging at him. _(….IT HER!) _Zeno thought while he started to lose his cool.

Zeno stood up to meet Penny and Penny soon realized that it was Zatch's twin brother Zeno

"You're not Zatch, where's Zatch, tell me" Penny demanded as her entire mood changed

Zeno's right hand started to shake with frustration "Who the HELL are YOU to TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Zeno shouted out in anger

"Eek" Penny squealed in fear and back about 10 feet away from him

Zeno growled at Penny "I won't forget what happened because of you" Zeno growled

Penny thought for a moment "I didn't do anything" Penny tried to say innocently, this just infuriated Zeno even more.

Splashing could now be heard coming from the surface of the water, moments later Zatch jumped out of the water with a large Yellow tail.

"I got a big one Zeno" Zatch said cheerfully

Penny once again seeing Zatch with little clothing on, her face became pitch red. "Zatch my darling" Penny cried out and went to hug and or kiss Zatch.

Zeno soon blocked her way and wouldn't let her get near Zatch

"Out of my way" Penny shouted as she dashed to the left to get to Zatch

Zeno mimicked her and blocked her path "Perverted stalker, leave my brother alone" Zeno demanded

Zatch was busy putting on his mantle to try and break up the unavoidable fight that was about to occur.

"Uri!" Penny shouted

Zeno acted instantly "Zatch would get upset if you attacked me" Zeno taunted Penny

With the one statement she almost immediately backed down, and Uri sat back down to watch the fight about Penny's obsessive love continue.

_(I bet I can take her, I just need to teleport and pick Dufort up from his job… crap I can't do that… I already did that 4 times last week. He would probably get fired… maybe I should go get Kiyo.) _Zeno had a thoughtful debate going inside his head and didn't notice Penny slipping by…

"ZATCH" Penny yelled now running to Zatch unhindered by Zeno

"SHIT" Zeno shouted and went to give chase

"Who are you again? Are you a friend of my brother?" Zatch asked with a smile while holding his catch of the day.

"No… It's me…your lover" Penny explained. "You might not remember my name but… at least my face" Penny stated

"Zeno? Do I know her?" Zatch asked

Penny was shocked

"She's the reason why we were caught in the woods when we were three years old" Zeno reminded Zatch

Penny was about to go ballistic

"I remember you now" Zatch said pointing at Penny

"Really?" Penny said happily

"You're the one made me get the punishment of a life time" Zatch said shuddering a little as he remembered his punishment.

"Eh" Penny responded

"That's all you remember me for?" Penny asked in a depressed mood

"Don't worry, that was three years ago. I don't grudges for that long" Zatch explained with a smile

"Well I do. Don't go near my brother or I'll burn your face off!" Zeno yelled while throwing Penny over to Uri.

"You can't keep me from my love" Penny shouted

"He doesn't love you" Zeno retorted with anger

Zatch was looking back and forth watch the two argue

"Zatch you love me right? You have an everlasting love for me right?" Penny asked full of hope

Zatch had an innocent looking face appear "Nuuo no" Zatch responded shaking his head left and right

Penny was even more shocked by this information "GOD DAMNIT" Penny shouted in anger

"I think you made her mad" Zeno sarcastically said with a grin.

"Why is she mad? I don't even know her, I only remember someone stalking me and getting us caught" Zatch tried to explain

"Uri" Penny shouted out

Uri finally pulled out the orange book

"Akur" Uri shouted using only half strength

Penny shot a jet of water that headed toward Zatch and Zeno

Zatch and Zeno easily dodged the attack by jumping into the air.

"I'll make you pay for breaking my heart!" Penny screamed in anger

"Unoo I don't even know you" Zatch said again pissing Penny off even more

Zeno landed on the ground while crying of laughter "This… is…too good" Zeno laughed

"AHHH, I'll MAKE YOU PAY ZATCH" Penny shouted with an ugly oni face

Zeno started to mimic Zatch's actions and words "But I don't know you" Zeno mimic Zatch's voice and facial expressions.

"Uri!" Penny shouted

_(The pale one is complicating things)_ Uri thought as he looked at Zeno taunting Penny.

"Uhh I don't get it…" Zatch said confused about what was going on

"Akur" Uri shouted while using more energy

"Zatch combine it" Zeno told his brother

"Right" Zatch responded

Zatch and Zeno's cloak combined together to form a white and blue cloak like shield protecting them both

"Is that all you have?" Zeno asked while rinsing out his cloak

"Zeno, maybe we should get Kiyo at school. He'll tell me what I did wrong" Zatch stated

Zeno started to laugh a little "Ok Zatch, it's just that this is turning out to be a great day" Zeno said then started laughing uncontrollably once again

_(Really? Can't this kid shut up?) _Uri thought as he looked down at Penny who was giving off a demonic aura. "Akur Kiro" Uri chanted out

"DIE" Penny shouted then started to throw razor sharp water slices at the twins in vast quantities.

"Bye" Zeno said calmly waving her off, Zeno's cloak wrapped around Zatch and himself then he teleported to Kiyo's school.

"Where the HELL did the GO" Penny shouted

"That Zatch said something about a school, so let's check there" Uri suggested

"RAHHH" Penny then started to run to the nearest school which was Kiyo's school

Meanwhile

"Kiyo" Zatch yelled while busting through the homeroom door.

"Zatch! What are you doing here get OUT" Kiyo shouted

"Zatch has a problem" Zeno explained while getting through the school window into Kiyo's class room

"Those are the kids with Kiyo" one teenager said

"Can't it wait?" Kiyo asked annoyed

Zeno then sensed an angry aura coming towards the school

"No It can't" Zeno responded then

Everyone started to stare at Kiyo and the Twins who were making a ruckus

"Zenoooo She's coming" Zatch yelled looking down the hallway to see a crazy looking girl running at an insane speed screaming Zatch's name

"How did she find us so quickly?" Zeno asked then grabbed Kiyo and jumped out the window

Kiyo was able to grab the bag containing the red book "ZENO" Kiyo yelled as he fell towards earth

Zeno used his cloak to make Kiyo's landing a lot softer

Zatch moments later jumped out the window with Penny trying to grab hold of him

"KIYO" Zatch yelled as he landed on the ground

Penny went into a fit of rage of again losing Zatch and started to beat Kane up without mercy

"DAMN IT ZATCH" Penny screamed as she beat the living hell out Kane

"Zatch was that a mamodo?" Kiyo asked

"YES" Zeno and Zatch responded in unison

Penny looked out the window then jump out with Kane's left ear in her mouth

"Holy shit" Zeno whispered as he didn't expect her to do that

"RUN, we can't fight here" Kiyo explained. "Zatch what did you do to that girl?" Kiyo shouted while running to a different section of the school

"I didn't do anything" Zatch responded

Penny and Uri was still chasing the three "I know your scent Zatch! You can't hide" Penny shouted with an evil looking face

"You're lying Zatch, I can tell by Zeno's face" Kiyo shouted while looking at Zeno trying to contain his laughter

"I don't know what I did wrong" Zatch responded in honesty

Zatch, Zeno and Kiyo went to the empty pool to do battle with Penny and Uri

"You're finally prepared! You may be strong but you're not nearly as mad as I am" Penny shouted with anger

"Why it's your fault" Zeno mocked while standing on the pool's edge

"Shut up, don't cross between our love again" Penny shouted

"First you hate him, now you love him? Make up your mind you fool" Zeno retorted

Penny became even angrier "SHUT UP" Penny shouted

"Stupid" Zeno said kept on mocking her

"Why do you resent Zatch so much?" Kiyo asked

"Because, he forgot all those days we spent together and only remembered one bad one" Penny shouted

Zatch tried thinking again _(Wasn't she my stalker?)_Zatch thought to himself still not sure

"How far do you think I've dedicated myself to Zatch? Every day I talked to a Zatch's doll. Once a day I winked at Zatch. I threw him kisses" Penny explained with a blush

Zeno started laughing even more because he remembered that and he remembered that he wanted to kill her for it.

"Unu what in the world are you talking about?" Zatch said confused

Zeno then started to laugh so hard he fell to the floor crying because he couldn't stop laughing. "…this…is…one…of…my the…best days…in…my life" Zeno laughed with tears coming down his face.

Uri looked at the pale child again (I hate that kid) Uri thought

Penny was shaking with anger "DAMN YOU" Penny screamed with all her might

"She's… so stupid" Zeno laughed while he struggled to get back to the top of the pool's edge

"Akur" Uri shouted

Penny aimed the spell at Zeno who was climbing the ladder very slowly because he was still laughing

"Zeno!" Zatch cried out

Zeno stopped laughing and looked back to see the burst of water coming his way and he took a direct hit. Zeno fell to the ground soaked "Damn you" Zeno growled while looking at Penny with vengeful eyes.

"That's what you get for laughing at me" Penny retorted

Zeno then disappeared and reappeared two feet away from Penny.

Penny was shocked at his amazing speed

"Oh really?" Zeno asked while blood started to drip from his head.

"A spell!" Penny shouted

"Zaker" Kiyo shouted

Zatch ran up to defend his brother and shot a large Zaker at Penny and Uri

"Ashield" Uri responded

A water shield appeared in front of Penny and Uri and the round water like shield was barely able to hold off Zatch's Zaker

"Ha, you're going to have to try harder than that" Penny mocked

"You're right" Zeno stated dashing right in front of Penny.

Penny was shocked by the cold glare Zeno gave her that she started to shake in fear

"My turn" Zeno said coldly as he drew his fist back and punched Penny in the face as hard as he possibly could sending her into the side of the pool creating a large crater in the side.

Penny almost lost consciousness and struggled to get back up.

Penny felt her face and felt a large lump "my…my face, it's ruined" Penny said in shock

"You were ugly to begin with" Zeno mocked her with a smile of satisfaction

"I'll KILL YOU BOTH" Penny shouted as she sprung back to her feat. "URI" Penny shouted as she ran to her partner's side

Zeno teleported back to the pool's edge to watch the battle "Have fun Zatch" Zeno said waving off

"AKUR" Uri shouted

Penny aimed at Zeno again, but Zeno easily dodged it

"Stand still" Penny demanded

Zeno sat back down with a calm aura about him "I won't get hit if you're going to attack from the front" Zeno explained

"Don't hurt my brother" Zatch shouted

"Zatch don't worry about me, I'm fine, although she did give me a bath" Zeno said looking at his body then felt his head. _(I think I smashed my head on the ladder)_ Zeno thought as he felt a small bump on his head.

_(It's too late to end this now. GOD do I hate that pale boy)_ Uri thought as he glared at Zeno.

"Oruda Kuran" Uri shouted with his orange book glowing

Penny created large whips of water that reached 20 feet high

"Stupid" Zeno said out loud making Penny lose focus and glare at him

"Zakerga" Kiyo shouted

Zatch aimed at Penny and Shoot a strong concentrated burst of lightning

"WHAT" Penny shouted as she tried to form the whips into a defensive form

Zakerga kept on going through each whip of water becoming slightly weaker every time, Zakerga passed through 5 whips of water and headed toward Penny and Uri at half strength

"Impossible" Penny shouted as she was struck by the lightning in her left arm and sent towards Uri

The lightning blast carried them to the end of the pool, yet Uri's book remained intact

"Damn it" Penny muttered

Zeno started to sing "Penny the stalker the very ugly girl met her fate when she thought she fell in love with Prince Zatch Bell. The stupid, ugly girl didn't know when to give up for Zatch Bell is too young to know the meaning of love between the ugly stalker girl, Penny" Zeno tried to make a poem while singing to the beat of it.

"Shut UP" Penny shouted while jumping back to her feat full of rage and anger. "You know NOTHING OF MY LOVE" Penny cried and shouted at the same time

Zeno guessed what her next words would be and mimicked her.

"URI, I must make them feel my pain" Penny and Zeno shouted in unison

Zeno had grin and tried to contain his laughter once more

"SHUT HELL UP" Penny shouted

"You're so predictable it's pathetic" Zeno laughed while holding his ribs. "I'm going break a rib laughing so much" Zeno laughed a large smile over his face

_(He's really enjoying himself)_ Kiyo thought. "Listen do we really need to fight?" Kiyo asked

"The only way I'll consider letting you go is if Zatch apologized for forgetting me" Penny shouted while still mad about Zeno laughing his ass off on the edge of the pool and knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Zatch apologize to her already, this has gone far enough" Kiyo tried explaining

Zatch thought about it for a moment "but I didn't do anything wrong" Zatch said whispered into Kiyo's ear

"Listen I got to get to class, hurry and say you're sorry, that girl obviously still likes you " Kiyo demanded

Zatch sighed in defeat "Fine" Zatch responded in a low tone. "I'm sorry I forgot who you were" Zatch apologized to the stalker who was beaten up

"That…Do…you love me?" Penny asked with a red blush

Zatch once again had an innocent looking face of being unsure. "Unuu" Zatch responded shaking his head left and right

Penny once again started cry and became very upset "DAMN IT WHY NOT?" Penny shouted with frustrated anger

"I know" Zeno said raising his hand in the air

_(Shit what does he have planned this time?)_ Kiyo and Uri thought at the same time

"What why won't Zatch love me?" Penny shouted

"It's because he already has a girlfriend" Zeno explained

"WHAT?" Penny screamed in near heart break.

"I do?" Zatch asked scratching his head

"Who's your best friend and is also a girl" Zeno asked Zatch

"Tia?" Zatch responded

"Yep" Zeno said with a grin while trying to contain his laughter

"Oh so Tia's my girlfriend" Zatch said innocently not knowing the difference between a girl-friend and a Girlfriend.

"NOOOOOO" Penny screamed pounding her fist into the ground multiple times

Zeno couldn't hold it any longer and he started laughing hectically

_(He's so cruel)_ Kiyo and Uri thought

Meanwhile someone was watching the entire thing

"gero, this is getting interesting gero " a talking frog said while sitting on a railing. "Her anger toward these people is growing Gero. My lord will also be delighted to have her on our side gero, three is better than two gero" the green frog with a clock in the middle of his chest and two leaves draped down his back said happily. "If that girl allies herself with us then Lord's plans will be sooner completed Gero" the frog said happily, he started to dance on the railing

Back with the fight

"Kiyo I don't get it, why is Zeno laughing and why is that girl crying?" Zatch asked

"I'll…explain it few years from now" Kiyo explained

"I don't have that much time" Zatch complained

Zeno continued laughing until his ribs started to hurt. "It hurts… But I can't stop" Zeno laughed while rolling around on the ground as Penny was shaking with anger and misery.

"I'll kill you for cheating on me!" Penny screamed

"Cheating? I never played a game with you" Zatch responded

"I'll make that Tia girl pay to for sleeping with you" Penny proclaimed

"What did Tia do?" Zatch asked totally confused but not wanting Tia to get hurt.

"I'll make you pay. It's your entire fault. Uri" Penny shouted

"Akurouk" Uri shouted

Water claws formed on Penny's hands and feet

"Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill" Penny repeated in a frenzy of anger, she then charged at Zatch and Kiyo

"Rauzaruk" Kiyo countered

Zeno tried to squeeze more laughter out of the conflict that only seemed to be affecting Penny. " Zatch and Tia already played tag together" Zeno stated

"What?" Penny mumbled in disbelief. _(They've already gone that far!) _Penny thought in horror. Penny once again started to pound her powered up fists into the ground in a fit of rage. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it" Penny screamed in anger

Zatch sat back confused into why a game of tag made her so upset. Zatch looked at Kiyo with an innocent face "Kiyo? What I do?" Zatch asked not wanting to fight a person that was just attacking the ground.

Kiyo had an unsure face on as well "umm… Zeno shut Up" Kiyo shouted at Zeno who once again was laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT GOING ON?" Zatch shouted not knowing

Zeno calmed down a little "They also went to the amusement park together as a double date" Zeno said laughing a little

"Double date?" Zatch and Kiyo asked

Kiyo glared at Zeno knowing what he meant by that "SHUT UP" Kiyo shouted

"They already went on a date?" Penny cried and started screaming kill over and over again

Zeno started to laugh once again uncontrollably but broke a left rib while doing so "ahh…that hurt" Zeno said calming down but still had a large smile across his face. "Ok I'm done, I had enough fun for one day" Zeno said in a happy tone

Penny charged Zatch and Kiyo with the water claws

Zatch met her head on trying to defend Kiyo

Penny made multiple left and right stabbing motions with her claws but Zatch blocked and dodged every attempt

Both spell then wore out

Zatch tried to understand the situation the best he could but thinking this was somehow his fault. "Umm Penny?" Zatch said in a confused voice

"WHAT" Penny shouted with anger but with tears coming down from her face, this also made it so where Zatch didn't want to fight her.

"Can we please stop fighting? We can still be friends right?" Zatch requested thinking that he made the right choice of words

"You cheated on me Zatch, and you still won't apologize" Penny cried out

"What do are you talking about? I never played with you before" Zatch stated

"RAHHHH" Penny screamed in anger and frustration

"Akur Kiro" Uri shouted

Penny started to swing her arms wildly and started to shoot multiple slices of razor sharp water at Zatch and Kiyo

"Rashield" Kiyo countered, a large shield with three lightning symbols formed from out of the ground, Kiyo's red book started to glow brightly and started to give off a golden shine yet the book remained a red color, yet no one noticed this.

The water slices hit the shield multiple times and bounced back at Penny and Uri with an electric charge added

Penny took in a deep breath as and closed her eyes as she seen her attack come back at her.

She heard splashing and electric sparks dissipating onto the ground, when she opened her eyes she saw Zatch only a few feet in front of her protecting her and Uri with his cloak

"Why did you?" Penny asked shocked by both Zatch defending her and how fast he was able to get to her without an enhancement spell

"Can we please stop fighting?" Zatch asked politely

Penny turned her cheek "But you still love Tia don't you?" Penny asked disappointed

"Unu Of course, she's my best friend" Zatch explained

"Your friend? She's your friend?" Penny repeated looking at the blond haired boy

"Unu, you need to listen more often" Zatch responded thinking Penny didn't hear him clearly

(Wow…that's the fastest I've ever seen Zatch move…was he holding back?) Kiyo wondered

Zeno too noticed that Zatch was on par to his own speed _(Zatch…could it be? Your seal…)_Zeno thought worrying a little for his brother.

"The more spells he gains the weaker the seal will become" Dufort said out of nowhere while waking up behind Zeno

"But he didn't even use a ultimate spell, he didn't even get mad" Zeno said with a worried face as he faced his partner

"Him becoming angry or using ultimate spells only increasing the rate at which the seal is weakened" Dufort explained

Meanwhile with Penny and Zatch

"So… will… you be my boyfriend?" Penny asked with a red blush

"Boyfriend?" Zatch thought about it for a few moments. "I guess I can be friends with you…as long as you don't go oni face on me" Zatch stated while not knowing that the blue hair girl thought of this as a proposal.

"My beloved" Penny said happily giving Zatch a hug

"Wait what? Kiyo…is everything alright now?" Zatch asked while looking at Kiyo

Kiyo too was now laughing a little, knowing Zatch had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Yeah Zatch, you did great" Kiyo said while laughing a little and he started to walk away back to his school

Zatch tried getting out of Penny's hug but found it difficult "Please let go, I'm not sad or cold, it's ok let me go" Zatch pleaded

"How long does he have?" Zeno asked

"Hard to tell, it looks like the seal is back in place. I would suggest that Zatch and Kiyo limit the amount of times they use their spells, this would slow it weakening of the seal" Dufort explained

"But…we're in a middle of a battle. How is Zatch not supposed to use his spell?" Zeno asked

"Become reliant on one spell" Dufort responded

"Rauzaruk" Zeno said realizing what Zatch has to do.

"Go warn Kiyo" Dufort told Zeno

"Right" Zeno responded then went to chase after Kiyo

Meanwhile

"Gero…that was disappointing, Gero. Oh well gero, we still have others willing to join gero." The frog said as he watches Penny keep a tight hold on Zatch while Zatch tried his best to get loose.

"We should be going" Uri suggested

"Aww do we really?" penny complained

"We need to find a place to stay" Uri explained

"Fine" Penny said disappointed and finally let Zatch go. "I'll see you later my love" Penny said then blew him a kiss as she and Uri walked away

"Huh… Why me?" Zatch wondered while he was standing alone in the pool with Dufort watching over him from the Pool's edge

"You should be going home Zatch" Dufort suggested

"Oh HI Dufort!" Zatch said waving happily then he ran up to him

Zeno told Kiyo what was going on with Zatch and what he had to do and Dufort brought Zatch back home.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 the 30 Second Combo

Authors note: I don't really know for sure if this combo is even possible but I'm going to write it anyways because there's an awesome battle going inside of my head right now and I want to write it down on so bad! Zatch and Zeno VS 6 ancient mamodo… YES 6 all at once plus Robnos, so enjoy since this is going to be my first time trying to have so many mamodo fighting all at once.

Somewhere in southern Thailand

"Doruku" Garza shouted out as he and Baransha was being chased through the forest by a mamodo

"Dezuruga" a man shouted

A mamodo created a large blast that Baransha was able to dodge while carrying Garza on her back

"Curses they're something else to be able to fight on par with a first rate hunter such as I in this jungle!" Garza shouted in slight anger

"Yes they're very strong" Baransha admitted

"What's more the most terrifying this is that their fighting style shows no signs of fear" Garza tried explaining

"Yes that's it! I felt it too. There's something funny about these guys" Baransha said noticing how they fight

All of a sudden a mamodo with a shark face jumped out of the woods along with his human partner who was acting strangely

"This'll decide it Baransha! Gigano Gadoruku" Garza shouted his strongest spell

Baransha body became covered in spiked armor and charged her opponent at a high velocity

The finned mamodo charged head on without hesitation

_(Is he for real? He's diving straight in! Even the human doesn't hesitate at all!)_ Garza thought in disbelief

"Gigano Dezuru" the human partner shouted out

The finned mamodo shot out a pyramid like attack at Baransha at near point blank range

Baransha started spinning in midair at an insane rate and destroyed the opponent's spell

"I won't lose" Baransha shouted as she slammed into the mamodo

"Yes she did it" Garza said full of hope

The mamodo started to bite down on Baransha even though it was in incredible pain

"What?" Baransha asked as she turned her head slightly to find the mamodo chopping down on her neck armor. "Even though he took this attack he bit me. What fighting spirit. It's like fighting pure hatred" Baransha said freaked out.

"Don't falter Baransha. If you can slam him into the ground now you win" Garza ordered

"Of course. The sensation of this evil fight… I'll end it here now!" Baransha said as she was now charging toward the ground with the mamodo still being pinned by a spike.

"Gigano Bireido" a voice shouted out

Another mamodo shot out a strong energy beam that went toward Baransha and destroyed her armor.

Baransha went back to Garza then looked back to find four mamodo facing her down

A green frog looked like the leader of the pack "We finally caught up to you gero" Byanko said trying to catch his breathe. "I look away for one second and you run off on you own gero" Byanko complained. "If we had attacked him all at once in the first place, you wouldn't have been in this mess gero" Byanko explained

"Could it be that you guys are allies?" Garza asked looking at a girl mamodo with a long dress and long hair and another mamodo with armor and large horns.

"Their power exceeds that of ones you've been fighting gero. And when you're defeated in battle your book will be burned gero" Byanko explained with a silly form of confidence

The mamodo approached their targets and later burned Baransha's book

Meanwhile in some ruins

"So all I have to do is command these mamodo?" Robnos asked looking at around 40 mamodo.

"Yes, your first target is the prince mamodo. Zatch Bell and Zeno Bell" Lord ordered

Robnos thought back to the Mamodo world were Zatch always ruined his fun by stopping him from bullying other mamodo

"I'll only be to glad to wipe that smirk off his stupid face" Robnos said with a grin of revenge. "With these ancient I'll easily beat those two, and Zeno won't be able to get in my way" Robnos said happily

"After your finished with them go on and burn more other mamodo's books" Lord ordered

Robnos looked at the mamodo at his control which were 7 in total, one to take him to his destinations "It would be my pleasure" Robnos said only to eager to bully the weak after he was done with Zatch and Zeno

Meanwhile in Japan Zatch, Zeno and Kiyo were playing while Dufort sat under a tree reading a book and protecting their mamodo books.

"Stand still already!" Kiyo shouted as he chased Zatch

"Then what would be the point of tag?" Zeno mocked as he and Zatch easily outran Kiyo

"Damn it, I hate this game, I'm always it" Kiyo complained as he then went after Zeno

Zatch dropped Vulcan "No Vulcan!" Zatch ran back for Vulcan to see Kiyo pick it up

"Now Vulcan's it" Kiyo proclaimed

"Wha? That's not fair" Zatch complained

"Here you go" Kiyo said throwing Vulcan back at Zatch

"Unu thanks" Zatch went to runaway from Kiyo

"You're it now" Kiyo explained then started to run away from Zatch "NO tag backs" Kiyo proclaimed

Zatch looked down at Vulcan "NO, Vulcan tagged me" Zatch said disappointed then looked at Zeno

"Shoot" Zeno yelled then started running away from Zatch and Zatch started to chase him around the park

A few minutes of running around Zeno was finally tagged and the three decided to go back to the tree where Dufort was reading his book

"Right Kiyo let's play in the sand box now" Zatch requested

"Just wait already" Kiyo yelled. "Let's rest for a bit, I've been running nonstop and I can't keep up with your two's energy" Kiyo explained

"Unu right sorry Kiyo" Zatch said

"So how about we eat then?" Zeno said pulling out their bento's that Kiyo's mom made them

"Unu Kiyo's mom's cooking is really good" Zatch said opening up his bento to find rice balls and different varieties of fish. "Itadakimasu" Zatch said putting his hands together in thanks of the food (it's some Japanese word)

"Now that I think about it why did you two play so energetically today?" Kiyo asked

"It's a special day for Zatch" Zeno explained

"It's been a full month since you last played with me. So me and Zeno agreed not to train today" Zatch explained with a happy smile

"Really? I'm usually in my room, so I didn't even notice, I train with you two sometimes though" Kiyo said

"But that's training, it was fun to just play and Vulcan agrees with me" Zatch said

"I also think its fun once in a while" Zeno explained while drinking some tea

"So from aside from me do you have any other playmates?" Kiyo asked

"Unu, when I'm in the park everyone plays with me and Zeno, but Naomi is still mean" Zatch explained

"I hate that girl" Zeno scoffed

"Unu, and Tia comes play with us sometimes, and Ponygon plays with us most of the time" Zatch said happily

"We even see Sugino at least once a week" Zeno said with a grin

"Plus Ponygon has been looking for his book reader" Zatch explained

"Somehow your teacher's wife seems to be everywhere so she plays with us too when we're not training" Zeno stated

"Is that so…" Kiyo said

"Unu I'm happy right now, I have a lot of friends that play with me and Zeno…with the way it is now I hope that this happiness lasts forever" Zatch said happily

Zeno smiled a little "Well that would be a treat but… that's more of a dream Zatch" Zeno stated while remembering that this was still a battle to decide king

"Doesn't mean you can't make the most out of it" Dufort spoke up

"Yeah" Kiyo agreed while he finished eating his bento. "Let's go to that sand box" Kiyo said

"Yeah lets build a big one palace castle" Zatch said happily

"Hey Dufort bring the book, I want to try something out" Zeno stated

"You're going to do it again?" Zatch asked

"Do what?" Kiyo asked

"Shock the castle to make it turn to glass, it looks really pretty when it's finished" Zatch explained

"Yeah, I picked up that hobby three years ago" Zeno explained

"Well with me and Dufort's expertise we'll make the best sand castle that won't collapse even if it's too big or getting hit by lightning" Kiyo proclaimed

"Controlled lightning" Dufort corrected while picking up the silver book for Zeno could add the last touches

"I'll get the water" Zatch said going to get water

The four made a group effort in building a castle twice the size of Zatch with arch looking windows and a large entrance inside of the castle; it had 5 different parts to it leading up to the top.

Zatch gazed upon it with a smile and Kiyo was satisfied with it as well

"Now to add the final part" Zeno said aiming and slightly closing his hand

"Zaker" Dufort said mildly as he controlled the flow of power of the book

Zeno shot lightning out of his hand that enveloped the castle evenly making the castle glow a reddish color as it started to slowly melt but not enough to deform the castle in anyway.

A minute later Dufort stopped the spell and Zeno closed his hand, the four gazed upon the glass like castle that had barely moved from its position, there were small hair line cracks throughout the castle giving it the look of a ice sculpture that was about to melt but stopped frozen in time.

"My best one yet" Zeno said happily as he ran in front of the glass castle.

"Too bad we don't have a camera" Kiyo said looking at the wonderful piece of art

"This is going to stay here for months, heck even years, we'll take a picture tomorrow" Zeno explained

Kiyo smiled a little "Yeah I suppose you're right" Kiyo agreed

"I bet Mr. Goldo and Danny would like to see it" Zatch said with a smile

Dufort looked up and his eyes widened "Zeno move away from the castle" Dufort warned as a metal like mamodo came down from the sky

Zeno didn't notice the presence of any mamodo since he'd been so preoccupied

Robnos came crashing down destroying the glass castle and the castle looked like it had just exploded into thousands of glass shards that went everywhere

Zatch used his cloak to protect Kiyo and Dufort from the fragments of glass

Zeno realized what Dufort was talking about and defended himself with his cloak and look back to see a medium sized mamodo with a large metal helmet and three eyes.

"Remember me Zatch" Robnos yelled

Zeno started to twitch as he gazed upon the best glass castle he ever made and how it was scattered across the park. "There's nothing left" Zeno growled

"Wait so you want to fight me here?" Zatch asked while he remembered who Robnos was

"Fight you? I came to burn both yours and your brother's book" Robnos proclaimed

Zatch looked at Zeno who's right arm was starting to shake because of the amount of anger that was going through the silver hair boy's mind

"My brother is pretty angry, and I'm not going to get in his way" Zatch explained

"That's why I have the warriors of a millennium past" Robnos said and raised his hand

A large winged mamodo flew over and dropped down was 6 mamodo and their human partners

Zeno jumped back to Dufort and Kiyo

Down came a winged mamodo with blond curly hair wearing a steel collar that sat on a cloud like uniform. (His name is Erujo)

Another was a blue hair mamodo wearing a blue uniform which had two red crosses on his chest and a red cross on each wrist. (His name is Babiru)

Another was a mamodo that had a long cloak that covered his body yet had bird like feet, and large curved horns coming out of his steel helmet. (I think his name is Boru)

One durable looking mamodo wearing metal armor and a large metal mask which was apparently his face and large metal spikes coming out of his neck. (His name is Dogmos)

A large mamodo then came crashing down; he was wearing a large grey cloak that covered most of his body and a metal helmet that hid his face. (His name is Ganz)

A chimera looking mamodo with orange hair and black armor came down in behind the other five. (His name is Bamu)

**(I told you their names because I probably didn't explain the mamodo very well**)

"What's going on?" Kiyo asked

"They've been revived to take out the remaining demons" Robnos said in a mocking tone

"These are the mamodo that were in those stone tablets are they not?" Dufort responded

"Huh… Yeah that's right. Very nice guess" Robnos said as he didn't expect him to know.

"What! How did they get them out?" Zatch asked Dufort

"…" Dufort remained silent for the answer wouldn't come out

"We're still going to burn your book" Robnos shouted

"Garon" the human partner shouted

The bird legged mamodo shot a pillar like chain out of his cape at Zatch and the gang

Zatch, Kiyo, Dufort and Zeno easily dodged it

The other four mamodo charged at Kiyo and Zatch

_(Shit we don't have our book!)_ Kiyo thought as he went and picked up some sand

"Zaker" Dufort shouted

Zeno aimed his hand and swiped a large lightning blast blew the four mamodo back to their human partners who were acting strangely.

"Let's go" Zeno yelled leading the way

"Yeah" Kiyo and Zatch said in unison

The four made a mad dash to the tree where the red book was at. Kiyo quickly pulled out the book and kept running to where there were no innocent bystanders around.

Boru quickly caught up to Zatch and Kiyo who were covering the back

_(He's already caught up to us?)_ Kiyo thought

Boru's partner was behind them about to read a spell

"Zatch knock down his left leg" Kiyo ordered

"Right" Zatch said and used his cloak to easily trip Boru to the ground, Zatch then used the cloak to knock Boru into his partner sending them flying.

The gang continued to run away from the six mamodo

"This way" Dufort shouted as he led the twins and Kiyo to where there were no innocents in the way

"Hah they actually think they stand a chance…to bad my partner couldn't see their demise" Robnos laughed

Dufort led them to what seemed to be a dead end

The 6 mamodo quickly caught up to Zatch and the gang, Kiyo and Dufort were breathing more heavily than normal.

Robnos laughed a little and kept an arrogant grin "the fight hasn't even started and you're worn out" Robnos laughed again.

"So these mamodo are the ones who took part in the last battle to decide king" Kiyo asked while taking a defensive position

"That's right" Robnos responded

"In that case why are those mamodo here? In the human world now a thousand years later… and this immense anger and hatred of these guys which puts Zeno's temper to shame is somehow related to that?" Kiyo asked

"Well done, I'll answer your question, but these mamodo will keep on fighting with hatred in their hearts. Until I'm done telling you the answer your book would have already turned into ashes" Robnos said happily.

The six mamodo then charged after Zatch and Zeno

"Garon" the human partner shouted

Boru shot the iron chain at Zeno

"Groundsen" Dogmos's partner shouted

Dogmos hit the ground and a cannon came out and shot out a large boulder which went toward Zatch

"Biraitsu" Erujo's partner shouted

The winged mamodo Erujo clapped his hands forming a straight light beam which went towards Zatch

"Bogirga" Babiru's partner shouted

The blue haired mamodo formed a pinkish energy ball from his hands which hand white crosses all around it, he then shot it at Zeno

"Fureiga" Bamu's partner shouted out

The chimera looking mamodo Bamu shot a strong beam of red energy towards Zeno

Zeno and Dufort got behind Zatch and Kiyo

"Don't use to many spells" Zeno warned

"Don't worry" Zatch responded

Zatch had a flashback right as Kiyo shouted "Rashield"

Zatch formed a large shield with three lightning symbols which bounced back all of the attacks

Zatch's flashback

Dufort walked Zatch home ready to tell him the unfortunate news about the seal of Baou

"Zatch" Dufort said

"Yeah?" Zatch responded as he went into the kitchen

"It's about Baou" Dufort said plainly

Zatch looked down at the ground as he opened the fridge

"It's starting to wea…" Dufort was cut off

"I know…I felt it" Zatch said holding his stomach

"Then you should know that you have to limit you usage of spells" Dufort told Zatch

Zatch turned around with determination in his eyes "If I do that… how will I ever become king?" Zatch asked

"…" Dufort remained silent

"I know what Zeno wants, he doesn't ever want to see me use that spell or it even appearing in the spell book" Zatch said with a small smile.

"We can help you to control it" Dufort said

"By keeping it locked away? I hate that spell just as much as Zeno does, but I can't limit the amount of spells I use, or I will never become a kind protective king" Zatch responded

"Zeno has already told Kiyo what to do, and that is to use mostly Rauzaruk" Dufort explained

"Then I'll tell him later too, I just won't ever use the spell" Zatch said with a frown

Dufort turned around away from Zatch "I understand" Dufort said as he turned on the TV

End of flash back

Rashield bounced all of the 5 spells back at the 6 mamodo

"Yeah it bounced off" Kiyo said with confidence

Erujo gave a darkening glare as his human partner's book started to glow

"Bireirudo" the human shouted reading the book

A light ring formed from Erujo's right hand, he then threw it at the oncoming spells and deflected all 5 of them away to avoid harm.

The light ring came back to Erujo and he prepared himself again and went after Zatch and the gang

"Strong aren't they? Being sealed in stone for 1000 years will do that to you, there's no way you can win" Robnos said confidently

"Kiyo, Zatch dodge 6 meters to your left" Dufort ordered as he and Zeno jumped 6 meters to the right

Erujo ended up missing both of his targets

"Amuruk" Ganz's human partner shouted out

The grey cloaked mamodo Ganz threw a punch at Zeno with a powered up arm with steel knuckles and the arm grew 3 times larger.

"Jump 4 meters to southwest" Dufort instructed

Zeno grabbed Dufort with his cloak and once again dodged another spell

"I bet you're dying to know how they became stone in the first place… Right?" Robnos said mockingly. "They were hit by the mamodo technique called "stone golem" and these warriors were sealed alive in stones with their books. Such a way to go…without returning to the mamodo world" Robnos said

Zatch and Zeno were slightly shocked because they've heard of that technique before.

"SO you know something about them?" Robnos asked. "Those of us who broke the seal are like angels who released them from the unrighteousness of their hell! And so you guys have been chosen to be a venting tool for all of that built up anger" Robnos said gleefully

"Guranga Kobura" Dogmos's partner shouted out

Dogmos hit the ground with his hands and summoned a large rock like snake

"Zakerga" Dufort responded

Zeno aimed at the mouth of the snake which was coming at him and shot a large concentrated lightning blast through the mouth of the snake, destroying it.

"Gigano Bogirga" Babiru's partner shouted out

Babiru got behind Zatch and Kiyo and launched a large wave of energy with multiple white crosses inside it.

Kiyo and Zatch turned around and aimed quickly "Zaker" Kiyo shouted putting energy into the red book

Zatch shot a large Zaker that cancelled out the Gigano spell

As the rock snake collapsed into rubble Zeno dashed quickly out of the smoke and in front Dogmos

"Zakerga" Dufort shouted out

Zeno placed his hand on Dogmos's face and let loose a large condense blast that sent Dogmos into a concrete wall making a large crater inside the wall. Dogmos fell to the ground with 1/4 of his mask now missing and blood pouring down from his face.

"One down" Zeno said with a grin while he jumped back to Dufort

"To be able to stop the enemy with few spells, As I expected you four can fight" Robnos said with a small grin. "But when you're fighting a 1000 year old mamodo you going to have to do more" Robnos said as Dogmos struggled to stand back up

Zeno's eyes opened a little "Didn't see that coming" Zeno admitted

Robnos started laughing "I love the look of fear in people's eyes, bullying the weak is going to be so much fun when I'm rid of you" Robnos said happily. "They're going to beat you to death" Robnos proclaimed.

The 6 mamodo then charged at Kiyo, Dufort and the twins with their partner's books glowing

"Zakerga" Both Kiyo and Dufort shouted with their books glowing brightly

Zatch hit Boru with a direct hit but the mamodo still stood up, Zeno swiped his arm hitting another two mamodo which were Babiru and Ganz sending them back to their partners

"Ganzu Biraitsu" the human shouted

Erujo shot out 12 beams of light which headed for Zatch and Kiyo

Zatch used his cloak to protect Kiyo and himself from the onslaught of spells

"Ganjas Farufrei" Bamu's partner shouted out

Bamu struck the ground and multiple waves of red energy came out of the ground and homed in on Dufort and Zeno

"Ganreizu Zaker" Dufort shouted

Zeno aimed his hand formed a 6 cylinder spell with lightning symbols on each and used it to cancel out the oncoming spell, Zeno then used the remainder of the Zakers and aimed it at Bamu and Erujo who both took a direct hit of one Zaker each

Bamu and Erujo struggled to stand back up, and when they looked back up and the smoke cleared Zatch, Zeno, Dufort and Kiyo were gone

"This way" Kiyo shouted as he ran down the alley way with Dufort and Zeno, Zatch was following behind them.

"They've escaped after them stop them in before they get away" Robnos ordered

Zatch and the gang ran down the alley way and came up with a plan

"We'll take them out now that these bastards are lined up" Kiyo shouted

As the 6 mamodo came running at them, Kiyo's red book began to shine brightly

"Jiou Renzu Zakerga" Kiyo shouted pouring his energy into the book

The human partner didn't hesitate "Daibara Biranga" Erujo's partner shouted

Erujo Summoned a giant beast with many wings and a face similar to the sphinx and it started to launch a high light beam from his head.

Again the human partner didn't hesitate "Gigano Garanzu" Boru's partner shouted

Boru summoned a large drill with spikes at the end

Jiou Renzu Zakerga clashed with the other two ultimate spells and they cancelled each other out

Kiyo almost fell to his knees but still had a grin on his face

Zeno appeared from above holding out his hand

"Reedo Dirasu Zakerga" Dufort shouted out while standing next to Kiyo

Zeno summoned a large electric yo-yo with sharp electric blades, which spun rapidly.

Zeno used his finger and sent the attack down from the sky expecting to wipe all of them out

The blue hair mamodo Babiru jumped directly into the attack with anger driving his suicide run

"Gigano Bogirga" the human partner shouted and poured all of his energy into the attack

Right before he was hit by the Yo-yo he sent out a decent sized blast at the Yo-yo which Zeno was beyond that

"Is he for real? He'll die" Kiyo said in shock but saw that the other 5 mamodo were running away from the spell. (He's sacrificing himself!) Kiyo thought in shock

Dufort noticed this as well and tried conserving what energy he just wasted

Reedo Dirasu Zakerga easily ripped through the Gigano spell and smashed into the blue hair mamodo nearly cutting him in half right down the middle

Babiru's spell book started to burn in the human's hands as he started to run away from the powerful spell

With the 5 mamodo out of the range of the Yo-yo which soon disappeared, Zeno landed back down on the ground gently

"Any other bright ideas?" Zeno asked while knowing Kiyo and Dufort were running low on energy

"You two have lost, you're almost out of energy from within" Robnos said with confidence

Kiyo and Dufort kept their ground

"Don't underestimate us" Kiyo shouted with his spell book barely glowing

"How many spells do you have left?" Dufort asked

"1 maybe 2 spells left" Kiyo explained

"I was able to conserve mine after I realized we have failed, I have around 6 full spells left" Dufort explained

"Heh, so I can get my revenge after all" Zeno said clenching his fists. "For ruining my day and my castle" Zeno yelled with an evil grin.

"You guys will lose, neither these mamodo nor these humans will show you any compassion, after all these humans have no feelings" Robnos said with a grin

"So you did something to the book masters after all?" Kiyo and Dufort said in unison

"So you've noticed? I guess I'll tell you. I want to see the look on your faces when you find out." Robnos said. "The book wielding humans of these mamodo passed away a long time ago, even so these humans can master the books… strange right?" Robnos explained

"We were more worried about those guys fighting style" Kiyo said while breathing deeply and trying to stall for time. "From the beginning the mamodo and even the humans showed no confusion in battle, even when we released our ultimate spells these humans showed only the will to fight, even that mamodo who most likely gave up his life showed no indecisiveness" Kiyo said wondering what was going on.

"Of course, these people have nothing left in them but the will to fight" Robnos said with an stupid grin

"What?" Kiyo, Dufort, Zatch and Zeno said at the same time

"All of the human hearts are being manipulated by Milordo-Z" Robnos explained

The gang looked at the manipulated humans to see that they had cold empty eyes except for the one who lost his book; he was on the ground knocked out.

"What do you mean?" Kiyo asked in a serous voice and his breaths seemed to normalize

"Fine I'll tell you" Robnos offered. "Milordo –Z who revived the 1000 year mamodo gathered humans to give the mamodo book masters. "As potential humans"… Even though the original book masters are gone, their descendants remain. And so a weak mamodo called Byanko went around searching for descendants, there were 10 times more people than books! Of course just being related to the past book reader doesn't mean they can use the books. So Milordo –Z went experimenting on them one by one" Robnos explained

Dufort eyes grew bright with hatred of the very word experiment

Robnos continued to explain "But most of the people couldn't read the book. Practically none of them could release the spells, the aliment wasn't quite right" Robnos said

"So how did you fit them?" Kiyo asked in a low tone

Dufort used his answer talker and it told him what Milordo-Z did, Dufort's eyes lit up and the silver book started to glow very brightly

Robnos didn't notice this and continued as the 5 remaining mamodo waited for an opening

"With Milordo-Z 's power. Through his ability to alter a person's heart, he forcefully closed the gap between their hearts and the books. He would say "As long as the heart types are similar I'll just match the wavelengths". And while he had the opportunity he removed all feelings except the urge to fight" Robnos explained with a stupid smirk.

Kiyo, Zatch and Kiyo started to become very angry as they no longer wanted to stall for time.

"Now look, when there was a human that hated fighting or had cowardly and compassionate hearts, Milordo-Z simply changed all of them into fighting machines, that's all he wants so he removed any feelings that get in the way of fighting" Robnos explained

"Shut the hell up already!" Kiyo shouted with his red book glowing

"Do you fools have any idea what you have done?" Zatch yelled with his eyes showing pure determination to beat his enemies in front of him

"I know this feeling all too well… I SHALL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH IT HAPPEN ALL OVER AGAIN" Dufort shouted with the silver book glowing and the answer talker clearly shown

"I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS" Zeno shouted in anger

"You're out numbered and you still plan on fighting?" Robnos asked shocked

"Zeno…let's use that combo" Zatch requested

"Using our best combo's so early… HELL WITH LETS GO" Zeno shouted extending his hand

"What combo?" Robnos shouted

"Rauzaruk" Kiyo shouted

A rainbow lightning came down from the sky and struck Zatch on the head enhancing Zatch's abilities 10 times

"Sorudo Zakerga" Dufort shouted

Zeno summoned a large lightning sword which gave off a crackling sound of sparks

"What the? Don't let them finish, GET THEM" Robnos ordered

The five mamodo charged at Zatch and Zeno

"Eternal Sword" Zatch and Zeno shouted unison

Zatch extended his hand next to Zeno's right hand which was holding the sword

"GO" Zeno shouted as he gave his sword over to his brother

Zatch held Zeno's sword with both hands and charged at the five mamodo with Zeno tailing behind.

"HOW THE?" Robnos was shocked that Zatch had two enhancement spells going

Ganz and Dogmos jumped into the air after Zatch

"Gigano Amuruk" The human partner shouted

Ganz arm powered up immensely and he tried punching Zatch

Zatch used the power of both spells to swat Ganz away with the sword

Ganz smashed into the wall while nearly losing his right arm

Dogmos tried grabbing Zatch but Zatch disappeared and reappeared behind Dogmos and once again swung the lightning sword upwards sending Dogmos flying into the sky about 100 feet

"Attack all at once" Robnos ordered

"You have no idea what you have DONE, that person… she cried to most heart breaking tears… I won't FORGIVE YOU DOING SOMETHING THAT HORRIBLE" Zatch shouted in anger as he charged the 3 standing mamodo

"Gigano Biraitsu" the human shouted out

"Ganjas Farufrei" another human shouted

"Garon" the human partner shouted

Erujo shot multiple beams toward Zatch

Bamu shot multiple red beams at Zatch that came out of the ground

Boru shot a steel chain at Zatch

Zatch swung the lightning sword at an insane rate defeating all of the spells that came at them, he continued.

Ganz got back up and used his left arm to fight

"Amurusen" the human partner shouted

Ganz aimed his left hand at Zeno and shot multiple spikes out of his palm

Since Zatch and Zeno were only feet from one another Zatch quickly switch spot with his brother and swiped away the large spikes with ease.

Zatch then charged Ganz at lightning speed and used the lightning sword to drag Ganz across the alley way wall creating a landslide of rubble and concrete to pour down upon the unconscious Ganz who was now bleeding from his stomach and his right arm was only being held on by a few ligaments.

Dogmos finally fell back down to earth who struggled to stand back up and took a few moments to even lift his hand up off the ground

"Bireirudo" The human partner said

Erujo appeared behind Zatch with a large ring of energy

"DON'T MESS WITH ME" Zatch shouted while swinging his body around to clash with the enemies spell

Zatch cut clean through the Bireirudo spell and sent Erujo into the alley way wall

Again another mamodo which was Boru appeared behind Zatch but in front of Zeno

"Garon" the human partner said

Zeno was covering Zatch's back; the twins were set back to back.

"Zakerga" Dufort countered

The condensed lightning easily beaten the Garon spell and the lightning continued and hit Boru dead center sending him into the rubble where Ganz was buried

"How the?" Robnos wondered

"Wondering how Zeno is able to use a spell?" Dufort asked then pointed to Kiyo

Kiyo's book was shining twice as bright

"I'm supporting both spells" Kiyo explained

"10 seconds left" Dufort reminded Zatch

"Right!" Zatch yelled as he charged Bamu

"Oru Fureiga" the human partner said with an intent to kill

Bamu aimed his hand and shot a red controllable beam of energy

Zatch easily dodged but Bamu used his arm and changed it's direction toward Kiyo

Zatch noticed this and cut the beam in half cutting off its homing capabilities

Kiyo ended up dodging the spell thrown at him

Zatch then looked back to find all four of the mamodo in midair trying to attack him once more

Zeno grinned as the remaining mamodo left their human partner unprotected

"Bireirudo" Erujo human partner shouted once more

"Oru Fureiga" Bamu human partner yelled

"Guranga Kobura" Dogmos partner chanted

"Garon" Boru partner recited

Erujo was on the right side and formed a circular beam of light and swung it down on Zatch

Bamu was on the front side of Zatch and put his hand point blank range next to Zatch and shot a red beam of powerful energy

Dogmos was on the left side of Zatch, he then hit the ground right next to Zatch and a rock like snake came out from underneath Zatch's very own feet

Boru got in as close as possible and launched the metal chain from behind Zatch

"RAHH" Zatch screamed in determination and started swinging the blade multiple places to cover all sides of him, the fury of swings destroyed all of the spells on each side and sent the four mamodo in the opposite direction from which they attacked him. They were hit so hard the it created a white smoking stream of air going away from Zatch which resemble a cross with Zatch at the center.

"Zaker" Dufort said

Zeno aimed at Ganz's human partner and burned his book with ease

"Zaker" Dufort repeated

Zeno again aimed at a different human and burned Bamu's book with ease

"Zaker" Dufort said with rage clearly present

Zeno aimed and lit Dogmos's book on fire

Erujo struggled back to his feet to stop Zeno's relentless attacks on their human partners

"Ganzu Biraitsu" Erujo partner countered as Zeno aimed at him

Erujo shot multiple beams at Zeno, but Zeno dodged everyone but had to back off

Robnos was gritting his teeth in frustration "You burned three of our BOOKS" Robnos shouted

Zatch's Rauzaruk wore off and Zeno's lightning sword disappeared, Zatch went back to Kiyo and Dufort.

Kiyo fell to the floor exhausted "I'm sorry…I have no more energy left" Kiyo explained

Zeno to retreated back to Dufort and Kiyo

"Well Dufort how many spells you got left" Zeno asked

"Only two" Dufort responded as he stared at the two remaining mamodo

"Ha we can still win! Our human partners still have energy from within to fight" Robnos said confidently

"Don't think you've won already! I can't let that type of person to become King" Kiyo shouted as he started to stand back up with determination in his eyes

"That's right! I won't let tears like those to be shed again" Zatch shouted

"There's only Erujo and Boru left, both of which can barely stand" Dufort stated pointing out that Erujo had a deep gash in his stomach and Boru had half of his cloak burned away and his right horn had been cut off, both of which were bleeding heavily and were struggling to stand.

"We'll see about that" Robnos shouted

"Garon" Boru's partner yelled

"Biraitsu" Erujo's partner shouted

A steel chain and a beam came towards Zatch and Zeno

"Dufort! A spell" Zeno shouted aiming his hand but Dufort did nothing

"Seoshi" Megumi shouted

Tia created a clear dome shield that protected Zatch, Zeno, Kiyo and Dufort

"Megumi" Kiyo shouted

"Tia" Zatch said in a surprised tone

"Who are you!" Robnos shouted

Megumi and Tia ignored him "Guys you ok?" Megumi asked

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you two" Kiyo responded

"It's not just the four of you" Tia said

"You've got allies to support you" Megumi proclaimed

Kiyo, Zatch both smiled, Zeno gave out a happy grin and Dufort still kept his composure.

"Megumi" Tia shouted putting her hands back

"Saisu" Megumi shouted

Tia created a Red Crescent energy attack that went toward Robnos and exploded

Tia and Megumi jumped down into the alley way and noticed amount of damage

"Wow what happened here?" Tia asked

"We burned 4 mamodo books before you got here" Dufort responded

"Wait… why are you here?" Kiyo asked

"I heard about it from this condescending old man." Megumi responded

"Doctor Riddles?" Kiyo asked

"He appeared to you two Tia?" Zeno asked

"Yeah about three weeks ago" Tia responded. "He somehow got Megumi's phone number and told us that you were in trouble and might need our help" Tia explained

"You call yourself an ally? That attack did nothing! We still have the advantage" Robnos shouted

The two remaining mamodo got ready to attack

"Megumi that spell we talked about" Tia said

"Got it" Megumi said

"They got a new spell" Kiyo said wondering what it would be

"Die with your weak companions" Robnos shouted

"Gigano Garanzu" Boru's partner recited while running dangerously close to low energy from within

"Who's this weak person you're talking about?" Tia mocked

"Giga La Sesohi" Megumi countered

A green barrier formed around Boru and his spell.

Boru's spell rebounded off the shield and hit him directly.

"Yes your attack is completely rebounded inside the barrier" Tia explained

"That's quite useful" Zeno complemented

"Incredible" Zatch said as he gazed upon Tia's new spell

"Saisu" Megumi recited

Tia aimed at the non-guarded human and launched the energy blast toward him burning Boru's book

"Thi…This can't be! We outnumbered you 12 to 4" Robnos complained

"Sorry but we don't count the same way you do" Megumi responded

"We can make a team of four act like a team of 10 or 20!" Zatch stated

"It's because we work together and combine our spells" Tia finished

"So when did you get this new spell?" Kiyo asked

"If you know the doctor then you know why don't you?" Megumi asked

"A battle to foster our growth" Kiyo responded

"That crazy old man really pissed me off… but thanks to him I gained three new spells" Tia explained

"Three? What are the other two?" Zatch asked

"Megumi use the other spell" Tia requested

"Right, Kiyo I already heard about the situation from the doctor Riddles, but don't forget you guys you aren't alone you have friends" Megumi explained

"The second new spell" Tia called out

"Don't dodge this spell Kiyo" Megumi told Kiyo.

Tia held up her hands waiting for the spell

"The fifth spell Saifojio" Megumi called out

Tia summoned a sword with wings on each side and a red orb in the top middle of the spell. Tia then threw the sword into Kiyo's chest slamming Kiyo into the ground.

"KIYO" Zatch yelled then glared back at Tia. "Tia why did you attack Kiyo" Zatch shouted in near shock

"it's no attack Zatch" Megumi reinsured

Zeno kept quiet and just observed

Kiyo's body started to heal and energy returned to his body

"My body feels amazing" kiyo said looking at his body

"It'll give you enough energy to use one to two more spells" Megumi explained. "Do you need one Dufort?" Megumi asked

"I'll be fine" Dufort responded

"You two…is this okay? The enemies … there about 40 1000 year old mamodo and they're all tough enemies… it's going to get really dangerous" Kiyo said with a serious tone

"Just 40?... that's not a lot is it?" Megumi remarked

"We'll do it together with you" Tia said

"SO what's the other new spell?" Zeno asked

"I got a new attack spell" Tia explained

"We wouldn't need it right now" Dufort responded.

"Ganzu Biraitsu" Erujo partner shouted

"Ma Seshield" Megumi countered

The multiple beams smashed into the strong round shield and cancelled out.

"Time to end this" Dufort said then told the gang his plan that wouldn't fail

"Right" Megumi said as they understood

"Giga La Sesohi" Megumi chanted out

Tia put the barrier around Erujo and his partner

"so what we just won't attack" Robnos said stupidly

"What if we attack?" Kiyo and Dufort asked

Robnos thought about it and realized that he couldn't

"Jiou Renzu Zakerga" Kiyo shouted

Zatch summoned a large snake like dragon and it went towards the defenseless Erujo, right before the spell slammed into the Shield Tia let it go.

The large snake like dragon slammed into Erujo but his book wasn't burned, the force also traveled to Robnos who was sent flying 30 feet away

Zeno was already charging into the smoke giving his opponent no mercy

"Let's fight together" Kiyo declared extending his hand to Megumi

"Yeah" Megumi agreed

"Where's Zeno?" Zatch asked

"Their book didn't burn

Robnos got up to see Erujo protecting his partner but was knocked out

"Vadio" Robnos called out as Zatch and Tia then gave chase as well

"Zaker" Dufort shouted out

Zeno kicked the human over on his back and burned Erujo's book sending him into the mamodo instantly

The flying mamodo picked up Robnos and they made their escape

"Should we follow?" Zatch asked

"No" Dufort responded then pointed to the 6 human partners who's books had been burned

"I'll remember this Zatch! I'll get my revenge from what happened in the mamodo world" Robnos shouted

Zatch got mad then started to go after Robnos again

"Higher damn it, go faster" Robnos ordered the flying mamodo

Kiyo, Megumi and Dufort then went to help the 6 humans who had no memory of what happened and was distraught to see that Kiyo, Zatch, Zeno and Dufort looked beat up. They later found a piece of an artifact from a man, Dufort and Kiyo said it was from an old ruins.

Zatch and the gang swore to find Milordo-Z and make him pay and burn his book

Meanwhile Brago wiped out a few 1000 year mamodo by himself, they both knew who could only control people's hearts

"Zofis…I finally get to fight you" Sherry said with a determined smile.

Meanwhile in some ruins Zofis (Milordo-Z) was commanding his army of a little less than 40 mamodo

Authors note: Yes if you didn't notice I rushed the ending of it.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Forming a Goal

Authors note: I ended chapter 51 a little bit too soon so I'll recap what I skipped here. Oh and sorry for not updating in a while.

Zatch, Kiyo, Megumi, Tia, and Dufort went to check if the 6 controlled human partners were alright

Kiyo walked up to a guy with a hard hat on, a business man, a teenager and 3 other humans who didn't know what was going on.

"They have been released from their control" Dufort stated standing behind Kiyo and Megumi who were closest to the 6 humans

"You…You're all beaten up…who would do such a terrible thing?" The man wearing the hard hat said with tears coming down his face

Kiyo and Megumi felt bad for the guy

"I'm sorry to have to ask this…" Kiyo was cut off

"Don't bother, after their book was burned they were released and their memories of what happened were wiped clean" Dufort explained

"So we have no clues to where Milordo-Z went?" Zatch asked disappointed

"What's this?" the man with the hard hat asked taking out a few pieces of light blue tile fragments that looked like hieroglyphs but at the same time Mayan in nature

"Can I see that?" Kiyo asked, the man responded by giving them to Kiyo. "You know anything about this Dufort?" Kiyo asked

"No…But I'll find out when we get back to your house" Dufort responded

Zatch started to look around the area

Tia noticed this "Zatch? What you doing?" Tia asked

"Where's my brother?" Zatch asked

"He went back to the park" Dufort responded

"Hey Zatch go get your brother and meet us back at the house, if we can find were this tile came from we can find Milordo-Z" Kiyo explained

"Right" Zatch responded then ran back to the park to where the fight began.

"Zatch wait for me" Tia said chasing after Zatch

"We should get going" Dufort suggested while walking back home, Kiyo and Megumi followed

Meanwhile Zatch found Zeno at the sandbox

"…Zeno?" Zatch said looking at his brother picking up glass shards from the sandbox and placing them inside a jar.

"What?" Zeno asked in an irritated voice

"You're still mad about the glass castle?" Zatch asked

"OF COURSE!" Zeno shouted, he then continued picking up glass shards and trying to fill the jar which was about a two pint volume container.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Tia asked while standing behind Zatch

"He doesn't like it when someone breaks his stuff, and he hates it even more when he can't get his payback" Zatch whispered into Tia's ear

"I heard that" Zeno responded, he then finished filling his jar with small and large glass shards of the shattered glass castle.

"So you're going to keep those and pout about it?" Tia asked sarcastically

"NO you fool, I'm keeping them for I can shove them down Robnos's throat and make him eat it" Zeno declared while putting the jar inside his cloak

Tia gulped and held her throat "Isn't that going a little over board?" Tia responded

"He should've never destroyed something that I worked so hard on" Zeno explained calmly.

Zeno then started to walk back to Kiyo's house

"He won't actually do it will he?" Tia asked

"I once seen him make a kid eat sand because the kid knocked down his sand castle, the kid said it was an accident but Zeno didn't care" Zatch explained, he then started to follow Zeno back home.

"WHAT when was this?" Tia asked

"When we were three" Zatch responded

Later on

Zatch, Zeno and Tia arrive at home to find Ponygon waiting for them outside without his mamodo book

"Ponygon" Zatch said in happy to see his friend

"Meru~~~~meru ~~~~meru me" Ponygon said happily while swinging around a letter

"Ponygon your book is gone! Does that mean…" Zatch was interrupted

"Hey Zatch, Zeno, Tia, Dufort found the ruins get up here" Kiyo shouted through the window

"Unu" Zatch responded and ran inside the house up the stairs, Zeno, Tia and Ponygon followed him

"You really found it!" Tia asked going inside Kiyo's room

"Yes, we should prepare for the trip" Dufort explained

"Heh, just like you to find the hideout within a few hours but…" Zeno was cut off

"Kiyo Ponygon's book is missing and he has this letter" Zatch stated and handed Kiyo the letter

Kiyo read the front and it had Dr. Riddles on it. "Dr. Riddles?" Kiyo said and opened the letter

"My name is Dr. Riddles the mysterious, all knowing doctor. I bet after you found a clue, Dufort's answer talker easily found the hideout, but I still found it four days ago. The enemy's location is in the Deboro ruins in a south American mountain range. I'm guessing you don't need tickets since Zeno can just teleport you there, but it's your choice whether your group goes or not, but you've already decided that in your hearts haven't you? I'm sorry I cannot accompany you to the ruins… however as you know the 1000 year old mamodo are more than just strong, they are great in number. That is why I move in search for more allies, if I find those who will fight, I will definitely head to those ruins" Kiyo read the entire thing

"We don't need their help" Zeno said plainly

Dufort looked at Kiyo "I agree, they'll only get in the way" Dufort stated

"Hey what about us?" Megumi and Tia said in unison

"Stay in the back and use your Saifojio that is your best use" Zeno responded

"What!" Tia and Megumi yelled at the little boy

"I don't think so Dufort… we can use all the help we can get" Kiyo explained

"Then you babysit them" Zeno retorted

"WHY YOU" Tia growled while clenching her fists but not making a move to strangle him

"So you're going to forget about me?" a voice asked coming up the stairs

Zeno turned around to see Sugino enter through Kiyo's door

"I've fought by your side before" Sugino stated crossing his arms

"Who let you in?" Zeno retorted

"The door was open" Haru responded while walking into Kiyo's room

"See Zeno didn't you learn anything by us helping you? You can rely on your friends" Tia tried to explain

Zeno grinned a little "Fine, just don't get in my way…Oh and one more thing" Zeno declared

"What?" Everyone asked except for Dufort

"Robnos is mine your hear" Zeno proclaimed

"He's all yours" Sugino responded

"So!" Zeno said in a loud voice. "When we going?" Zeno asked

"Three days from now" Kiyo explained

"THREE" Zeno shouted in frustration

"We all have jobs Zeno" Dufort responded

"Yeah I got to cram in my work schedule for I can get some days off" Megumi explained

"Well Haru and I can just quit, the damage done to that garden has been repaired plus interest… but if we have a few days I guess we can try to get some days off" Sugino explained

"She still makes you work?" Zeno asked

"Yeah, she's a slave driver, but it's been great training…in a way" Sugino said scratching his head

Kiyo looked at the letter again to find a poorly drawn map inside the envelope

While Kiyo came up with a few plans along with Dufort, Dr. Riddles went to get more allies

So meanwhile with Dr. Riddles visiting Wonrei and Li-en. Both of them agreed to help Zatch and Zeno fight Milordo-Z. Dr. Riddles then found Mr. Goldo and Danny at a Museum which displayed the middle kingdom era of China's vases, and explained the situation about Milordo-Z, Danny was only too happy to help out his friend Zatch Bell.

Finally Dr. Riddles went to see Sherry and Brago

"My lady there is someone to see you" the Butler said while slightly opening the door which revealed Dr. Riddles and Kido

"Let them in" Sherry responded

"Hello my name is Doctor Riddles" Dr. Riddles introduced himself with Kido on his shoulder

"You're either ignorant or stupid for you to come here" Brago mocked while standing next to a fire place

"Why have you come here" Sherry demanded

"I have come to ask for your aid to fight a powerful foe that has been gathering powerful mamodo" Dr. Riddles explained. "His name is Milordo-Z" Dr. Riddles explained

"Let me tell you two things" Sherry stated

Dr. Riddles started to listen

"First this Milordo-Z's true name is Zofis, second stay out of my way for I will destroy him" Sherry proclaimed in a dominating glare.

_(What has she been through I wonder)_ Dr. Riddles thought

"Old man show them the door" Sherry demanded

"This way" the Butler responded

Dr. Riddles left the Belmond Mansion

"So they won't help either" Kido said disappointed

"Don't look so sad Kido, they'll come just not on our terms" Dr. Riddles explained

Dr. Riddles then left to find more people who would join their cause.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Water gun fight

Authors note: To the readers…I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I've been enjoying Christmas and my new games including Assassin Creed revelations…I like Brotherhood more.

Another Author's note: This is before the gang goes to Zofis's ruins, two days before to be exact…so it's just a random thought inside my head at the moment. Read it if you wish, after this small side trip then the real adventure will begin.

Two days before the trip to take out Zofis

Zatch and Zeno ran inside Kiyo's house into Kiyo's bedroom

"Kiyo!" Zatch and Zeno yelled while both of them running to Kiyo's bedroom where Kiyo was studying some maps about the ruins

"Yeah?" Kiyo ask while still memorizing the ruin's map

"We're bored" Zeno responded

"Go play" Kiyo stated

"Did that, and we spent our allowance, and we need you to help us" Zeno tried explaining

"With what?" Kiyo asked

"We're going to pull a prank on Dufort" Zeno stated

"Yeah and we got water balloons too" Zatch said pulling out 50 unfilled water balloons

"And a few squirt guns" Zeno said pulling out three large squirt guns out of his mantle

Kiyo thought about it for a moment and tried to imagine Dufort falling for their trap and end up soaking wet.

"Well?" Zatch and Zeno asked in unison

"What's the plan?" Kiyo asked

"We overwhelm him when he walks out of the front door" Zeno explained

"I get him from above" Zatch said holding his squirt gun

"I'll take the left side and you take the right" Zeno stated

"Well…it might work if we overwhelm him… not even his answer talker will be able to save him" Kiyo said determined

"Great!" Zatch and Zeno said then they dragged Kiyo into the bathroom where they filled the 50 water balloons and squirt guns.

Dufort noticed that Kiyo and the twins were to something and seen a water balloon that they dropped on the floor, Dufort went to the closest and took out a small umbrella and put it in his pocket.

"Ok Zatch use your cloak to hover above Dufort and then drop the bucket of water" Kiyo explained

"Right!" Zatch responded as he jumped out of Kiyo's window with a huge bucket of water and his squirt gun. Kiyo then looked at Zeno "So how do we get Dufort outside?" Kiyo asked

"Mail delivery" Zeno responded then wrapped Kiyo up with his cloak to teleport outside at the front door. Zeno walked up to the front door and rang the bell a few times and placed a small box next to the door. "Get into position" Zeno demanded and ran to the left side of the door and waited for Dufort to come out

Kiyo playing along ran to the right side of the door and waited.

Minutes passed by until the gang finally heard footsteps easing their way to the front door

_(What took him so long?)_ Zeno thought as he took aim

Dufort walked out of the front door to hear Zatch shout "NOW"

Kiyo and Zeno pulled the trigger

Somehow Dufort reacted inhumanly fast and dodged the blast of water by doing a near split

"NOW ZATCH" Kiyo and Zeno yelled

Zatch who was 15 feet above Dufort dumped a bucket of water.

Dufort pulled a umbrella from out of his pocket and used it to block the onslaught of water coming at him.

Zatch, Kiyo and Zeno regrouped in the front lawn and stared down Dufort who still kept his cold looking composure.

"Take THIS" Kiyo and Zeno yelled

Zatch, Kiyo and Zeno started to throw every water balloon they had at Dufort

Dufort yet again dodged and actually caught around half of the water balloons to only throw them back at Zatch, Kiyo and Zeno

When every water Balloon laid burst on the ground, Zatch, Kiyo and Zeno were soaking wet while Dufort somehow managed to stay dry

"No…no fair" Zeno mumbled

"Unu" Zatch responded

"He only had an umbrella…" Kiyo said shocked

"It's a nice day out go bug someone else" Dufort stated about to walk back inside the house

In a last ditch effort Zeno attacked from behind with his drenched cloak and squeezed out all of the water out on to Dufort

"Don't underestimate me" Zeno said proudly as he was only damp now and Dufort stood there soaked

Dufort still didn't give out an reaction and simply walked back inside

"What should we do now Zeno?" Zatch asked with a smile while looking at his brother

Zeno thought about it for a minute then stared at Kiyo

"I got an idea or two" Zeno said with a grin.

Authors note: sorry readers, I'll get you the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm going to try and break my gaming habit that came back to the surface.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Their Domain

Authors note: Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm lazy! I still got plenty of sweet ideas though, and I haven't given up on any of my stories. Especially since this story is the fan favorite ;-) I learned a few tricks since my last update on Never Separated…you might see those effects next chapter on chapter 55. Oh and this is the second version of chapter 54, the first one got deleted…somehow. Oh and GRRRR I hate Kanchomé! But I have to give that duck boy some credit…right? Oh and I found the freaking Clown mamodo's name like in half way of finishing this chapter…I think I like "Clown" Better than "Alm"…so I'm not changing it…Oh and his partner…I think she has blond hair, doing this off a manga, all I can do is make assumptions.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I do not own Zatch Bell, or Zeno Bell. The first 10 chapters of this story though are totally mine.

…

Kiyo and the gang including Ponygon were in Mochinoki Park waiting for Tia, Megumi, Sugino and Haru to arrive

Zeno was tapping his foot against the ground ready to go with his backpack full of supplies. "We could've been beat ZOFIS BY NOW" Zeno yelled in unrest

"Zeno we're going to do this as a team" Kiyo pointed out

"Unu Zofis won't get away with this" Zatch responded but he too was starting to get impatient

Dufort still kept a calm manner even though he's probably minutes away from a battle

"Sorry we're late!" Megumi yelled while she and Tia ran up to Zeno and Zatch

"Took you long enough, you're five minutes late!" Zeno complained

"At least we got here before Sugino" Tia responded

"Who needs him if he's going to be late, let's go" Zeno said coldly

"HEY IT'S not by fault blame HARU" Sugino shouted as he and Haru ran towards the gang

Dufort gave both Tia and Sugino a cold stare. "Just don't get in our way" Dufort warned them

Kiyo sighed and gave up trying to convince Dufort to work as a team. "Shall we get going?" Kiyo asked everyone

"YEAH" Everyone responded expect for Dufort

Zeno took in a deep breath and focused onto where he wanted to teleport him and his comrades. Zeno's cloak grew huge as it wrapped around everyone and within an instant transported everyone to Zofis's ruins which were somewhere in South America.

Everyone looked around to see that the ruins were made out of the nearby cliff giving it a decretive and fortified look

Zeno sat down on a rock and took a breather

Zatch went over to his brother

"So this is where Zofis has been hiding" Haru said look at the structure

"A mountain strong hold" Kiyo responded

"WE should enter with discretion" Dufort stated

Sugino then walked over to Zeno to see why he was just sitting doing nothing

"What scared already?" Sugino mocked

Zeno looked like he was done resting "Shut up fool, it's harder than it looks to teleport so many people at such a far distance, I have to take a short rest when I teleport too much mass over a long distance" Zeno tried to explain

"Oh? So you DO have a weakness" Sugino mocked again

"Shut up I wouldn't have to take a breather if I had to lug around your fat butt" Zeno remarked

"Zeno, Sugino be quiet already we can't be found out right now" Kiyo warned

"Be quiet? Screw THAT! ROBNOS SHOW Y…" Zeno was cut off by Dufort covering Zeno's mouth

All of a sudden a noise was heard in the brush

"Who's there" Kiyo responded

The human partners pulled out their mamodo books ready to battle

A few seconds later Dufort put down his silver book and just watch and waited for what would happen

Zeno still kept his aim even though he knew who it was because Dufort whispered it into his ear. _(Please just cast the spell Dufort, anyone!)_ Zeno thought

A shadowy figure jumped out of the bushes

"Ready Zatch" Kiyo yelled pointing his finger with the red book glowing at the first spell

"ZATCH, KIYO" Kanchomé and Folgore yelled jumping through the bushes; they then ran over to the gang crying their eyes out.

"We have to babysit even more!" Zeno complained, Tia agreed with Zeno by shaking her head up and down.

"Kanchomé, Folgore?" Kiyo said surprised. "Why are you two here?" Kiyo asked

Zeno whispered into Tia's ear

"I'll give you 5 bucks if you hit him a Saisu" Zeno said

"I'll think about it" Tia responded

"It was this guy called Doctor Riddles" Kanchomé cried out. "He said if everyone came together we could beat the 1000 year old mamodo, but when we came here no one was here" Kanchomé explained while still crying

"Why is still he crying?" Zeno asked his brother

"He's always like that" Zatch explained

"I was so scared….Thank you for coming" Kanchomé cried out while holding tight to Kiyo's legs

Kiyo smiled a little "Folgore…" Kiyo said in low tone

"I'm iron man Folgore, I wasn't scared" Folgore said trying to convince himself.

"Let's go inside" Kiyo stated with the gang of 5 mamodo and their partners behind him. "This place is a stronghold, almost like a maze, it's best if we're not spotted by the enemy" Kiyo explained

"Again I don't CARE, I and my brother can take care of whatever comes our way. Right Zatch!" Zeno proclaimed

"UNU" Zatch responded

Dufort walked toward the twins and punched both of them on the top of the head. "Be quiet" Dufort demanded

"HOW Dare!" Zeno was about to go off on Dufort until Kanchomé started crying AGAIN

"NOOO its strangling Tia" Kanchomé cried out

"SHUT up Crybaby Kanchomé" Tia responded

"Oh yeah" Zatch said remembering what Tia did to Kanchomé

"Meru Meru me" Ponygon said worried about what was going to happen

"Shh Tia Kiyo said to be quiet" Megumi said trying to calm Tia down

"I Parco Folgore will protect you no matter who comes our way" Folgore said to Megumi

Zeno scoffed and put his statement to the test by creating one of his puppets

"Hey Folgore BEHIND YOU" Zeno shouted

Folgore looked behind him to see a scarecrow of a puppet hovering behind him

"AHHHHH" Folgore screamed like a little girl.

Zeno and Sugino were nearly on the ground laughing

"KIYO HELP ME" Folgore cried

"ZENO" Kiyo responded

"ahahah…ok, ok fine" Zeno said and with a simple flick of the wrist he made his puppet disappear into a small piece of silver hair.

Folgore was still freaked out but he didn't want to show it "I knew it was a trick along" Folgore lied

"How did you two survive this long?" Zeno asked

"What're you saying I've gotten strong" Kanchomé responded

"Really?" Zatch said surprised

"Oh yeah, then what spells do you remember?" Tia asked

"I…Umm, I can poop for a whole day straight" Kanchomé said proudly

That statement pretty much grossed all of the mamodo children

"Everyone's so scared, cat got your tongue" Kanchomé said proudly

"Then do it" Zeno and Tia responded

Zeno and Tia pointed at Sugino

"Wait what!" Sugino shouted

"I can't do something that nasty in front of my friends" Kanchomé tried to explain

"Don't worry I'm not your friend" Zeno said coldly with a grin.

"Just do it already! You can can't you?" Tia shouted

Kanchomé started to shake and slowly cry. "Folgore!" Kanchomé cried

"So crybaby Kanchomé was lying after all" Tia stated

Zatch and Sugino gave out a sigh of relieve

"SHUT UP ALREADY" Kiyo shouted in anger. "If we're spotted by the enemy and they call for reinforcements it's over for us!" Kiyo shouted

"Why do" Zeno was cut off again

"SHUT UP AND STICK TO THE PLAN" Kiyo demanded

"I thought we came here to beat Zofis and free the mamodo. The easiest way to do it is to burn their books" Zeno explained

"We're out numbered it's that simple" Kiyo responded

"Fine, but I'm NOT Going in if they're going" Zeno pointed to Folgore and Kanchomé

"What did we do?" Folgore and Kanchomé exclaimed

"Simple. You will get in my way and most likely get me killed" Zeno explained the cold hard facts

"That's not true, we've become stronger" Folgore tried to explain

"It's true Zeno. Kanchomé's spells can be really useful" Kiyo stated

"Fine, I'll see this "usefulness" for myself" Zeno said crossing his arms in defeat.

"Well lets go everyone. Go in quietly" Kiyo reminded everyone as he and Dufort lead the way inside the ruins.

Kiyo and the gang walked inside the ruins and were surprised to see how complex the structure was.

"Are we going to get lost?" Megumi asked

"I read up on these ruins as much as I could, and Dufort can use his answer talker to find the right way. So we should be ok" Kiyo explained

Kiyo and the gang kept walking down the right path. Kanchomé trailed behind and kept looking everywhere to make sure there was no one in the shadows.

Zeno noticed this and the more Kanchomé did it the more it annoyed him. "Would you stop that already? Mamodo aren't going to come jumping out of nowhere. There's such a thing called pride you know" Zeno stated

"You ok Kanchomé" Zatch asked

"Y…Yeah…of course" Kanchomé said while shaking his legs.

"You look like you're going to start crying again. Maybe you shouldn't have come inside" Tia said still trying to tease Kanchomé.

"Be quiet I'm not a crybaby" Kanchomé responded with a scared face.

"Kanchomé what did doctor riddles tell you?" Kiyo asked

"Well he said we should fight together and that there is something here that is able to heal the wounds of the 1000 year old mamodo, something that might even control them…and he said that even I hold power to aid you guys" Kanchomé tried to explain.

_(Something that heals wounds…there's something here that can completely control the 1000 year old mamodo)_ Kiyo thought. "Dufort do you know where this thing is?" Kiyo asked

"It's at the top" Dufort responded, using his answer talker.

"Right so we kill everyone, then destroy the tower…I like that plan more" Zeno stated then raised his hand. "Who's with me?" Zeno asked, no one raised their hand.

"So if we destroy it then we win right?" Zatch said

"Yeah, that'll be our goal for now" Kiyo responded

"Shouldn't be too hard with all of us here nothing stands in our way" Sugino stated

"Like I said before don't get in my way…just watch my back" Zeno said

Sugino smiled a little "Well at least you're giving me a role" Sugino responded

"Unu we'll definitely win" Zatch said confidently

Kiyo all of a sudden heard a noise "Shh quiet everyone! They're here" Kiyo said in a low voice.

The gang went to check it out to see two 1000 year old mamodo raging about and causing chaos inside a large room.

The gang was hiding behind a wall, which was next to the entrance of the large room.

There was a huge serpent like mamodo and a baseball player was standing on his tail, and a floating mamodo that had four spikes coming out of his head and had a red nose, his partner was a woman with blond hair. The mamodo with four spikes looked like a clown and his name was Alm.

Kanchomé nearly screamed in fear and almost gave away their position until Zatch and Tia covered his mouth.

"A big one and a small one" Haru said pulling out his book.

Kiyo looked at the situation and decided on a plan

"Kanchomé it's your turn. You're the only one who can do this" Kiyo said which shocked basically everyone, mostly Kanchomé.

"I want Kanchomé to trick the enemy to follow him into another room" Kiyo explained

"You idiotic moron, you decided that unreasonably" Folgore said in anger

"Kanchomé has the right spells to do this" Kiyo explained

Everyone seemed unsure, even Dufort who used his answer talker and found 5 different ways to do it by himself and Zeno.

"You have to do this Kanchomé, this strategy relies on you" Kiyo stated with a serious look

"What about me? There has to be at least a dozen ways we can do this…other than relying on him" Zeno glared at Kanchomé

"I already know of five different ways, Zeno and I can handle it" Dufort stated while pulling out the silver book

"We're going with this plan" Kiyo retorted, Kiyo then shoved Dufort's book back into his bag.

"I'll…do it" Kanchomé said while still shaking.

"Great now you have gone crazy too!" Folgore shouted in frustration

Megumi and Haru quickly kicked Folgore in the stomach to quiet him down.

"That's right because you're the devious Kanchomé!" Zatch announced

"Devious?" Zeno responded, and raised an eye brow.

Zatch whispered in Zeno's ear, "We can't beat him in hide and go seek" Zatch whispered.

"This isn't a game" Zeno shot back

"Zatch is right! I can do it!" Kanchomé proclaimed, but was still shaking.

Kiyo then explained the plan to Kanchomé and Folgore.

Kanchomé looked carefully at Kiyo's plan that went through a couple passage ways, and ended up in a isolated large room.

"I…I'm not going to die right?" Kanchomé asked hopefully

"…I don't think so" Kiyo responded

"That means your dog food" Zeno laughed

Kanchomé started crying

"Kiyo! Zeno!" Zatch and Tia responded

"Kidding" Kiyo laughed

"I'm not" Zeno grinned then crossed his arms.

"Unu, don't worry Kanchomé, Folgore will go with you right?" Zatch asked

Kanchomé looked at Folgore to see that he was practically crying like a baby. This of course made Kanchomé start crying.

"This is pathetic" Haru sighed

…

…

Minutes later Kanchomé and Folgore go out to meet their foes.

"Yo, old mamodo!" Folgore shouted out regrettably

The two mamodo turned to see Kanchomé and Folgore

"It doesn't matter….if there's two of you…I'll beat you both, all…by MYSELF" Kanchomé yelled but couldn't stop shaking

The two mamodo looked at each other, and then back at Kanchomé.

"RAAAAOORR" The two 1000 year old mamodo roared

Both Kanchomé and Folgore squealed in fear.

"RUN!" Folgore shouted when the two ancient mamodo came charging at them.

Folgore and Kanchomé ran for their lives in the direction Kiyo told them to previously.

"Eshiru" The Blond women called out

The clown looking mamodo shot out a fast, straight beam at Folgore.

Folgore dived to the floor with Kanchomé, in order to dodge the spell.

The beam hit the floor and created a medium size explosion.

"We must run that way Kanchomé!" Folgore pointed out as he grabbed Kanchomé's hand and ran to the passage way that Kiyo had instructed earlier.

Kanchomé and Folgore successfully lured the ancient mamodo out of the room and into the passage ways.

Kiyo and the rest of the group came walking out.

"Maybe one of us should've provided some help" Sugino said as he thought Kanchomé might fail.

"No we can't" Both Kiyo and Dufort responded

Kiyo and Dufort looked at each other

"Why don't you explain?" Kiyo said as he started to walk off in the direction where the trap was to be set.

"If they know we have more allies, then they would call for support" Dufort explained

Meanwhile Kanchomé and Folgore were still running for their lives.

The large serpent was using its head like a hammer, trying to crush Kanchomé and Folgore, but each time they miraculously dodged it every time.

"Folgore!" Kanchomé cried

"We can make it Kanchomé. Kiyo's plan will definitely not fail!" Folgore stated while nearing one of the stages in the plan.

Folgore and Kanchomé neared a flight of stairs.

"Just like Kiyo told us. Poruk!" Folgore shouted

Kanchomé transformed into a wheel, and Folgore got inside.

Kanchomé flew down the flight of stairs, and put a lot of distance between the mamodo who were chasing them.

Kanchomé and Folgore quickly landed on the bottom, which was blocked off by a dead end. But there was another passage way 30 feet above the ground.

"The second stage. Poruk!" Folgore said as his yellow book glowed and Kanchomé transformed into a grappling hook.

Folgore used Kanchomé to grapple onto the cliff, and to get their instantly, he transformed Kanchomé back to normal, which made Folgore reach the top very quickly.

This strategy put even more distance between the two mamodo who were chasing them.

"We're almost their Kanchomé!" Folgore yelled as they kept on running.

The two ancient mamodo weren't far behind.

Folgore ran to what appeared to be a dead end, and Kanchomé was nowhere in sight.

"Oh NO I'ma going to die! I ran in the wrong direction!" Folgore cried

The two ancient mamodo grinned as they thought they finally caught their prey.

The two enemy mamodo then dashed at Folgore with blind rage.

Kanchomé then revealed that he was actually the wall, and the two mamodo and their partners ran right through the trap and fell to the other room below where the rest of the gang waited.

"His plan worked" Haru said looking at Kiyo

"They're still alive?" Zeno said in disbelief

"You did great Kanchomé!" Zatch shouted while waving at Kanchomé

"Never had any doubts" Kanchomé responded while still standing above the floor room.

"Now how about we pick teams" Sugino suggested

Zeno looked at his opponents.

"I'm with Zatch" Zeno announced

"WHAT!" Sugino and Tia responded

"We're TWINS, we're supposed to work together" Zeno explained simply

"Just one of you is stronger than the both of us!" Sugino complained

"Zeno I don't think that's very fair" Zatch agreed.

Zeno glared at his little brother, "Are you saying you don't want to work with me?" Zeno responded

"No, I mean yes!" Zatch responded while feeling guilty.

"Good then it's agreed" Zeno said with a smile

Tia and Sugino looked at each other.

"Don't get in my way" Sugino and Tia said to each other in unison.

"Well Dufort, we can help them out later" Kiyo said while pulling out the red book

"Agreed" Dufort responded then pulled out the silver book.

"Shouldn't Folgore and Kanchomé par take in this fight?" Haru asked Megumi

"NO" Sugino and Tia responded

"Such a drag" Haru complained while pulling out his mamodo book

Right before the battle started

"Thank you Kiyo! You showed that I can actually be of use" Kanchomé said happily

The two ancient mamodo stood back up and prepared to fight, even though numbers weren't their advantage.

The serpent mamodo decided it was better to try and run, so it tried to escape through the passage way it came out from.

"Shit, don't let him through!" Kiyo shouted

"EHH" Kanchomé and Folgore nearly cried as the mamodo was about to crash into them.

"Seoshi" Megumi shouted

Tia created a see-through barrier that blocked off the passage way

The Serpent mamodo crashed into the barrier and was knocked back down.

Zeno thought it was a cowardly action for the mamodo to try and run.

"I want the clown face, he's not a coward" Zeno pointed at the clown looking mamodo

"SO we have to take on the big one?" Tia asked

"It's a coward, it shouldn't be that hard" Zeno explained

"Is everything so simple for you?" Sugino asked

Zeno grinned "Yeah, most of the time" Zeno stated

The raging mamodo and their mindless partners then looked at Kiyo's main group and started their attack

"Finally" Zatch and Zeno said with a determined look

The twins took a perfectly identical stance, which seemed offensive in nature.

Sugino got in front of Tia, and Tia extended her hands.

"Let's finish this quickly" Zeno told everyone

"Neshiruga" The blond woman called out, the clown mamodo unleashed a powerful beam from his hands, but it appeared as if he could control it.

"Garuderuku" the baseball player shouted, the serpent started to spin at a high velocity, and his head appeared to look like an opening of a whirlpool.

"Rashield" Kiyo countered

"Seoshi" Megumi added on.

Tia formed a clear less barrier around the group

Zatch reinforced it by putting a rectangular shield with 3 lightning symbols in front of the Tia's shield.

The Clown mamodo's spell clashed into Zatch's shield. Zatch's spell cancelled out the enemy spell but soon collapsed before it could help deflect the Serpent's spell

"Here it comes!" Sugino yelled

"I got it" Tia responded

The serpent went smashing into Tia's shield and bounced off, the serpent mamodo skidded on the ground like a spinning top losing its rpm's.

"Finish them!" Zeno yelled as he dashed at the clown mamodo at lightning speed and aimed his hand at his face.

In response the clown mamodo seen that his mindless partner was trying to get close to him, the clown mamodo waved off his partner then braced himself.

Both Kiyo and Dufort noticed this.

"Don't go easy on him Zeno" Dufort told Zeno.

"Zakerga!" Dufort yelled

A large powerful and condense blast of lightning came surging out of Zeno's hand, straight and point blank range into the clown mamodo which sent him flying into the wall.

"Done already?" Zeno mocked

"SHUT UP!" The clown mamodo responded

This response took everyone by surprise

"You can talk?" Haru asked

"Stupid human, use stronger spells" The clown mamodo ordered

"Wait! If you have control over yourself why fight?" Zatch asked

"We came here to stop this Milordo Z, if he's making you mamodo fight, then let's stop already" Kiyo shouted

The clown mamodo smiled

"You clearly don't get it!" The Alm shouted

"Ganjyasu Neshiruga" The blond woman called out

Alm started punching the ground multiple times, and was facing Zatch and the gang.

Zeno noticed this and almost instantly kicked Alm in the ribs cutting his attacks in half.

Around 3 energy beams came rushing out of the ground, one hit Zatch, one hit Tia, and the last hit Kiyo indirectly.

The group glared at Alm for that cheap move.

"Don't let your guard down" Zeno warned everyone.

"Don't make me laugh, we actually owe that Milordo Z for freeing us! We can run wild." Alm explained with a large evil smile. "Sure there are some ground rules laid out by Milordo Z, but we're able to vent our anger from being sealed away and paralyzed from ever going back to the mamodo world. And thanks to the power to control the human's hearts, they won't disobey orders. It can't get any better than this!" Alm stated

"Paralyzed? It's better than death isn't it? I will say this, mamodo. My Father, Mr. Bell killed the Goren of Stone, and forced his soul to wander the ends of the mamodo world without a body" Zeno explained, while waving his hands to mean "wander".

"He…was killed?" Alm exclaimed

"Nothing is sweeter then revenge…something that I understand all too well, but your penitence was paid long ago" Zeno stated

Nobody in the group expected Zeno to actually give out that speech.

"Shut up! Why do I care what happened long ago! You say your father had that power! So you must be the princes of the mamodo world, this only makes it better! I can take revenge for me and my comrades, for being FORGOTTEN!" Alm shouted in anger

Alm started to charge Zeno, while the large serpent mamodo charged Kiyo and the rest of the group.

"Zeno fall back!" Zatch yelled

"What?" Zeno turned to his brother

"Now!" Alm shouted

"Eshiru" Alm's partner shouted out

Alm was able to get in close range to Zeno, and shot off his first spell.

Zeno turned around and deflected the spell with his bare hands

"I'm talking to my brother" Zeno growled

"Zeno" Zatch said while now standing beside his brother

"Yeah, what is it?" Zeno responded

Zatch gave Zeno a pitiful look

Zeno looked at Zatch and knew what he meant.

"No, no Zatch! This is a battle!" Zeno complained

"Please!" Zatch responded

Zeno gave in "…fine…but that doesn't mean I have to like it" Zeno responded, and then walked back to the group

Tia and Sugino stared at Zeno for a moment.

"Don't just stand there, back him up" Zeno said then sat on the ground and pouted.

"Kiyo! Please, just let me handle this" Zatch requested

"Fine, I understand…Rauzaruk" Kiyo called out

Zatch started to glow with a rainbow aura.

"I'll finish this quickly, they don't need to fight any longer" Zatch said out loud.

"Is he going to be ok?" Haru asked, while referring to Zeno

"He doesn't like to fight in this sort of…manner" Sugino explained

Dufort copied Zeno and sat beside him, not caring if the enemy even tried to attack him.

"You bastards are underestimating us!" Alm shouted as he called to his partner to unleash a spell.

But Zatch, with lightning quick speed, faster than even Zeno, appeared right in front of his face.

"Don't resist" Zatch demanded

"Neshiruga" The blond woman called out

In point blank range, Alm fired a powerful beam at Zatch.

Within a near second, Zatch sent a crushing blow right into the middle of the beam and split it in half with one punch.

"Impossible!" Alm shouted right before Zatch picked him up.

Zatch held Alm in the air then threw him across the room with great force.

Tumbling through the air, Alm couldn't do anything but smash into the wall and fall to the ground.

Zatch then ran after Alm's partner

"Shit!" Alm shouted as he was too far away to do anything.

"Degaruku" The baseball player shouted

The Serpent mamodo Gelios grew large horns on his head, and then charged at Zatch.

Zatch grabbed the large serpent by the horns and threw him over to Alm.

"He was able to catch him!" Tia said surprised

"Did you expect anything less?" Zeno retorted, while being a little annoyed that Tia actually doubted Zatch for a second.

The large mamodo went crashing into the wall and almost fell on Alm, but Alm managed to dive to the ground and just feet away from being crushed.

Zatch again with lightning speed dashed at the mindless partners.

"Shit, you idiot, cast a spell!" Alm shouted

"Ganjyasu Neshiruga!" The blond woman called out.

"Haru!" Kiyo responded

"Juron!" Haru shouted

Sugino slammed his fists into the ground which summoned a couple roots from underground to travel to Zatch's position

Alm started to furiously punch the ground which caused multiple beams to travel underground, which went toward Zatch.

Zatch was only feet away from Alm's partner until he heard rumbling in the ground below him, but he didn't try to dodge.

Sugino's spell cancelled out Alm's spell, as the roots and the energy beams clashed underground.

"GOT IT!" Zatch yelled as he snatched Alm's mamodo book from his partner, and within a second appeared in front of Kiyo and the rest of the group.

"No!" Alm shouted as he knew he had lost.

"Megumi, Tia, hang on to it" Kiyo requested as he handed Alm's book over to Megumi.

"We should keep the small one, for we can get answers out of him later" Dufort told the group.

"Alright one left" Kiyo said.

Zatch's Rauzaruk then dissipated

"Damn! We won't go down so easy! Gelios! " Alm shouted

"Gigano Dioeruku" the baseball player shouted

The large serpent grew armor plating across it's body, and armored horns came jutting out of the front.

The large serpent charged at Zatch and the rest of the gang, and Alm followed close behind.

"Jiou Renzu Zakeruga!" Kiyo countered and unleashed an ultimate spell.

Zatch unleashed a large lightning snake looking dragon, which had decorated scales, and spikes coming out of its neck.

"GO!" Kiyo shouted

Both the Zatch's ultimate spell, and the large serpent clashed, and both spells cancelled each other out.

Gelios smashed into the floor as his armor was shattered

Kiyo started to breathe heavily but kept his composure.

"Give me back MY BOOK!" Alm shouted as he was able to get in close to Tia and Megumi

Megumi jumped back and flipped through the pages

"The sixth spell, Ganzu Saisu!" Megumi shouted as the orange book glowed brightly

Tia's hands glowed and she started to swing them back and forth, from her back to the front. With each swing created a full circle red disc.

Alm didn't have enough time to brace himself.

Tia kept on swinging her arms back and forth and the red disc Saisu kept on smashing into Alm, each one pushed him back.

"4, 5, 6,…7…8!" Megumi shouted until the book stop glowing.

Tia had unleashed 8 full disc Saisu against Alm and he was pushed back a considerable distance.

"Da…damn it…" Alm said as he barely braced himself against the barrage.

"And we got the last one!" Folgore yelled excitedly as he had knocked the baseball player out cold and took his spell book.

"We…lost" Alm said in defeat as he had to give up.

Alm sat next to a half destroyed pillar, and seen that Zeno was busy burning his book.

Folgore had burned Gelios's book

"Before you go, we need answers" Dufort stated

"Why should I give you any? Can't you figure it out by yourself?" Alm retorted

"I don't like to explain things, you do it" Dufort demanded

The group surrounded Alm and listened

"Well for one we can't even burn each other's books" Alm tried to explain

"Wait…but why?" Tia asked

Alm looked at Dufort and Kiyo

"They know why" Alm stated

"Without the spell users heart, you can't cast spells, Milordo Z controls the human heart" Kiyo explained

"So the power of the mamodo linked to the hearts are also controlled" Dufort continued

"Exactly" Alm responded. "Plus, these mindless idiots would defend the books with their lives if any other mamodo tried to burn it" Alm tried to explain. "But what really keeps us in check is if we try to burn a comrades book, that mamodo would be turned back into stone…I've seen the guys that were turned back into stone….nobody wants to go back their again!" Alm stated

Dufort knew that had to be a lie created by Zofis.

"One more thing, why do you return back to the castle!" Kiyo asked

"I don't know…but when I'm in that light…I feel incredible power" Alm stated

Kiyo and Dufort thought about it for a moment.

"It doesn't matter! If it's destroyed then we can go home" Zeno stated making it a simple matter.

Right before Alm disappeared

"You two…are really strong, so I don't need to worry about you two messing this up right?" Alm asked

"Of course not" Zeno and Zatch responded with a determined look.

"I bet that mamodo was one of the good mamodo…before being sealed" Tia stated while looking at Zatch.

"Unu" Zatch agreed

"Let's keep on beating up more opponents" Zeno demanded

"I just used a ultimate spell Zeno, lets rest for a bit" Kiyo tried to explain

Zeno scuffed, "Don't tell me you're going to slow us down too" Zeno asked with an annoyed tone.

"WH….Where are we?" A voice asked that broke the argument Zeno and Kiyo was about to have.

Everyone looked to see the baseball player and the blond woman had woken up.

"It is me PARCO FOLGORE" Folgore introduced himself while pushing everyone else aside. "I was the one who had saved you from a great evil! I was good, and you were evil, but everything is fine now thanks to Iron man Folgore" Folgore proclaimed

"Is it me, or is he taking all of the credit?" Zeno asked Sugino who was right next to him.

"Can I hit him?" Sugino asked Haru

"No" Haru sighed

"It's really Parco Folgore!" the both of the ex-mindless partners said while being astonished

"He should be here by now" Megumi said while pulling out a map and a picture. "In the closest nearby town there will be a man called Apollo, he will be able to help you get back home" Megumi told them.

Before the two humans walked off, the blond woman turned around to say one final thing.

"Before you people came here, it felt like I was trapped in a painful darkness…and you are the ones who saved me…so…thank you" the blond woman said with a smile

Everyone smiled, maybe not Dufort. But everyone was happy to be able to help out.

"Sure, and be safe on your way out" Megumi said with a smile.

Meanwhile a mamodo with a V shaped head noticed that the patrolling group was wiped out and went to check things out.

Authors note: I'm BACK! I was thinking of having Zeno get eaten by Gelios, and then Zeno would throw a tantrum while inside the serpent's stomach, and have Dufort cast a bunch of Zakers which caused the serpent to vomit. Zeno comes out covered in slime and starts freaking out….but I thought…Zeno is too cool for that.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Very melon!

Authors note: Lets see if I can make this funny. I've watched the Very Melon song like 10 times, trying to think of cute, or funny ways to actually make it more interesting/ funny…it's kind of hard now since the song becomes boring once you watch 10 times in a row….so don't read this chapter 10 times in a row because then you'll dislike it.

Oh, and I suggest you watch the Very Melon song, and try to add in my new ideas into the song and use your creative minds to see how it would look…

…

Kiyo found a large room which had a running aqueduct, and the room had a balcony that had a really good view of the rain forest that surrounded the Ruins.

Zeno had teleported somewhere

Ponygon was staring off in the direction of the forest.

Zatch was playing with Kanchomé

Sugino was sitting next to Haru.

Kiyo and Megumi were busy setting up base camp.

Dufort was busy drawing up a more detailed sketch of the ruins.

"Look Megumi, fresh water" Tia said while filling up a container.

"Save those for later" Megumi instructed

"Dufort, where did my brother go?" Zatch asked Dufort politely

"He teleported to the nearest town to get food" Dufort explained calmly

"Hopefully he brings back Yellowtail" Zatch responded while rubbing his stomach.

"Well I guess he'll miss out then, because I brought a couple melons" Folgore stated while taking out a couple melons.

"Care to repeat that again?" Zeno asked while walking up behind Folgore, Folgore was startled by the little boy coming out of nowhere.

Zeno's hands were full because he was carrying 4 more melons.

"Ah, it's the little prince" Folgore said while laughing a little bit out of fear.

"And you copied my idea! Now I have to get something else…" Zeno complained as he referred to Folgore's melons.

"That's not necessary" Kiyo responded.

"Good, I didn't want to do it anyhow" Zeno responded then dropped his melons near Megumi. "You're the weird one who comes prepared right?" Zeno asked Megumi.

Kiyo and Tia glared at Zeno…

Megumi's face went blank for a second until she realized what he was talking about. "Oh, I did come prepared with plates, kitchen ware, and a knife. Just in case something like this happened" Megumi responded while pulling out plates, Kitchen ware, and a knife out of her bag.

_(Yeah, but how did Zeno know she had those?)_ Kiyo wondered. "Before that, did you pay for those Zeno?" Kiyo asked

Zeno looked at Kiyo for a moment "Of course!" Zeno responded simply. "Good, Zatch time to eat!" Zeno shouted over to his brother who was playing a game of tag with Kanchomé

"Unu" Zatch responded, and everyone else looked at the food that was laid out.

Like a flock of birds, everyone surrounded Megumi, except for Dufort.

Megumi took out a cutting board and started to cut the melons like clockwork, and handing out slices to every mamodo child.

Then Megumi handed out slices to Kiyo, and the other human partners.

Ponygon had trouble picking up a slice, so Megumi helped him out.

Everyone looked pretty happy, and it felt like a short retreat from what was really going on.

All of a sudden an enemy mamodo with a V like body, and a smaller v like head entered the room. And his mindless human partner that looked like a biker and had a mohawk for a haircut, and a capital A drawn on his forehead.

"Victoreem!" Victoreem shouted, but everyone seemed as if they didn't notice him

Zatch and Zeno were play wrestling over a slice of melon.

For some reason Sugino was swinging around on a vine

"Victoreem!" Victoreem shouted his name even louder, but no one noticed.

Haru was basically sleeping and leaning against an old pillar

Kiyo was sitting alongside with Megumi enjoying their slices of melon.

Folgore was doing a bridge and had Kanchomé try and do the same.

Victoreem started to get angry and an aura started to surround him.

Dufort sensed it and looked to see an enemy mamodo standing near the only entrance in the room.

"Zeno, aim 28 degree's to your left" Dufort ordered as he pulled out a silver book.

Zeno stopped playing around with Zatch and looked to where Dufort requested

"A mamodo!" Zeno responded and jumped to his fee and aimed

"ZAKERGA" Dufort shouted

"Wait? What!" Victoreem squealed

Zeno aimed at Victoreem and shot out a powerful and condense form of Zaker.

"Maguruga" Mohican Ace countered

Victoreem's head glowed with energy then shot out a powerful V shaped laser at Zeno's spell.

Both of the spells collided in equal strength and cancelled each other out.

"I didn't even introduce myself and you attack ME! Sir gorgeous Victoreem" Victoreem complained

"Why would I let an idiot that was about to have his book burn, introduce himself?" Zeno shot back

Victoreem was struck back by Zeno's comment

"You ignorant fool!" Victoreem shouted

Everyone was got ready to fight.

"Wait!" Folgore cried

"What?" Zeno and Victoreem shouted at the man

Folgore walked up to Victoreem then bowed before him

"I'ma so sorry!" Folgore cried out

Both Kiyo and Zeno fell to the floor anime style

"Really! Here is not the time to throw away your pride!" Zeno yelled at Folgore

"You know the way that brat talks to me, I don't think I can forgive you…I think I'm going to destroy you all" Victoreem stated with confidence

"Oh please don't be so harsh, he just a baby, he has no idea what he's saying" Folgore responded

"Did he just mock me?" Zeno growled as he was about to beat up Folgore, but Zatch and Kanchomé held him back. "I'm not a baby!" Zeno shouted then had his mouth covered by Kanchomé.

"Please accept this as our gift" Folgore said as he pulled out a whole melon that belonged to Zeno.

_(He wouldn't dare) _Zeno thought in anger

Folgore put the entire melon on a plate and chopped it into 5 different large pieces.

Victoreem stared at the slices of Melon and took slow steps toward the plate, then would stop. Then he would advance again until he reached the plate.

Victoreem picked up a melon and started to eat it until there was only the skin left…

"He stole my melon!" Zeno cried out

Victoreem started to dance as everyone had a blank stare and disbelief of what was happening.

Doing a 360' spin, "Very!" Victoreem yelled out.

For some reason Zatch and Tia got closer to Victoreem…

"Catch my heart Very Melon!" Victoreem sang, and did a pose of his body being a V

"Very melon, yeah!" Zatch and Tia sang in unison right after Victoreem and did a V pose just like Victoreem.

"Catch my heart Very Melon!" Victoreem sang again

"Very melon, Yeah!" Zatch, Tia and Sugino sang, and did a V pose just like Victoreem

"It melts in your mouth Very Melon" Victoreem sang while doing punching like motions.

"Very Melon" Zatch, Tia, and Sugino sang and copied what Victoreem was doing.

"1,2,1,2 Very Melon" Victoreem sang while swinging his arms up in down like swinging Yo-yo's

"Very Melon" Zatch, Tia, Sugino and Kanchomé sang while swinging their arms up and down.

"Bwraaaa, Bwraaaa, Very melon" Victoreem roared

"Very melon" Zatch, Tia, Sugino and Kanchomé sang and got out of Victoreem's way as he ran up.

"Bring me more!" Victoreem sang.

"No WAY!" Zeno responded with a blood vessel about to pop out of his forehead.

"Here you go!" Folgore responded quickly, while handing over another one of Zeno's slices of Melon

Once again, Victoreem quickly ate the melon and was about to sing.

"You know what! HERE CHOKE ON IT" Zeno shouted as he slammed a whole entire melon down Victoreem's throat

For a couple moments Victoreem looked like he was having trouble breathing and started to pound on his chest, until the very large lump in his throat disappeared.

"He didn't die?" Zeno asked with a disappointed tone.

"Bwraaa, Bwarrraaaa!" Super Very Melon!" Victoreem sang while doing a 360' spin

"Not again" Dufort and Kiyo sighed

"He didn't realize I just tried to kill him?" Zeno wondered

"Catch my heart, Very Melon!" Victoreem sang while doing a V like pose.

"That's a stupid pose" Zeno grumbled then looked up to see that he was doing the same pose

"Very Melon" Zatch sang as he held Zeno's hands and made him dance along.

"Catch my heart Very Melon!" Victoreem sang doing the same

"Zatch let me go!" Zeno complained, Zatch made Zeno dance along again.

"Very Melon, Yeah!" Zatch, Tia, Kanchomé, Sugino, and Ponygon sang.

"Melt in your mouth Very Melon" Victoreem sang while doing punching like motions

_(I give up)_ Zeno gave in and started to sing along with his brother.

"Very melon, Yeah!" Zatch, Zeno, Tia, Sugino, Kanchomé and Ponygon sang

Dufort decided to take out a camera and record Zeno and the kids dancing.

"1,2,1,2 Very Melon" Victoreem sang while swinging arms like a yo-yo

Folgore started to dance behind Victoreem.

Zeno put Zatch on his shoulders and danced along.

"Very Melon!" The mamodo children sang

"Bwraaaa, Bwraaa! Very Melon!" Victoreem roared then ran over to the children.

"Very melon!" the mamodo children sang and moved out of the way

"Bring me more!" Victoreem demanded

"CHARGE!" Zeno shouted

Zeno threw Zatch at Victoreem and then dashed at Victoreem, Sugino followed along with a bunch of strong vines.

Zatch head butted Victoreem in the head, while Zeno slammed into Victoreem's lower right leg which brought him spiraling into the ground.

Sugino quickly tied Victoreem up in a hog tied style

"No fair you…" Victoreem was interrupted by Zeno shoving a slice of melon into his mouth.

"Enjoy it, it'll be your last" Zeno stated while eating another slice of his own melon

"Don't be such a sore loser" Tia said as she stomped on Victoreem's lower orb.

Victoreem groaned in pain

"You're pretty weak" Zeno mocked Victoreem while sitting on top of him while still enjoying his slice of melon.

"Maguru Yo-Yo" Mohican Ace shouted

Victoreem's hands turned into chainsaw like blades, and he used them to cut through the ropes and free himself.

"What the?" Zeno responded as Victoreem tried to slash at Zeno, and anyone else who was close to him.

Zeno easily dodged the attack and put distance between him and Victoreem.

Tia was about to be hit by the spell but Zatch quickly grabbed her and got her out of danger.

Kanchomé and Folgore dived to the ground in order to dodge the attack.

"Zaker" Dufort yelled

Zeno dashed at Victoreem and quickly unleashed a decent size Zaker right into Victoreem's face.

Victoreem was sent flying right and landed next to Mohican Ace. Victoreem had a now obvious huge burn to the right side of his V shaped head.

"Mohican Ace! We must make these simpletons pay!" Victoreem exclaimed as his head separated off of his head.

"Now I can destroy all of you at once, who else could do this other than the sir gorgeous Victoreem?" Victoreem announced then he started to spin his head in all directions at an insane rate of speed.

"Shit, everyone gather behind Tia and Megumi!" Kiyo instructed

Everyone did so except for Zeno and Dufort

"Maguruga!" Mohican ace shouted out, with his spell book having a constant glow.

"Dufort, are you crazy! Get over here!" Haru shouted

"Nope, that's just Dufort" Kiyo sighed as he knew Dufort had some crazy plan.

Victoreem shot out a V shaped laser in all directions in a apparent random selection.

"Seoshi" Megumi shouted

Tia raised her hands and formed a large center dome shield that surrounded the group from the barrage of attacks.

Dufort had Zeno stay close to him as he nonchalantly started to walk closer to Victoreem's body.

"Accelerate! How am I not hitting you?" Victoreem wondered as he kept on spinning in random directions.

Zeno had an evil smile grow across his face. "Easy, because Dufort knows exactly where you will attack next, and for pissing me off…" Zeno stated as he finally reached Victoreem's body.

"No! Stay away from my body!" Victoreem shouted

Zeno grabbed Victoreem's body and threw it at Victoreem's head, but Victoreem accidently shot a V shaped laser at his own body…

At the same time

"Zakerga" Dufort shouted

Both of the spells met head on with Victoreem's body straight in the middle of the blasts which created a large explosion

"GRAAA" Victoreem coughed up blood and fell to the floor, along with his body.

Cracks were apparent on Victoreem's body, and massive burn marks.

"H…how can this be?" Victoreem asked

"Now's our chance!" Kiyo shouted as he instructed the mamodo children to charge at Victoreem's body

"No, don't come any closer!" Victoreem demanded

"Zakerga!" Kiyo shouted

While Zatch was running up to Victoreem's head, he shot a powerful and straight forward form of Zaker at Victoreem's head sending him flying into Mohican ace

"Poruk!" Folgore said with his book glowing brighter

Kanchomé transformed into what looked like Victoreem's body.

Victoreem didn't notice

"Just you wait until I get back my body!" Victoreem shouted as he located what he thought was his body, and attached himself on to it.

The Transformed Kanchomé started to run away from the battle field leaving Mohican Ace behind, but Mohican Ace followed in his tracks.

"Why is my body running away…..GAAAA" Victoreem coughed in pain and spit out blood. "Why am I in so much pain?" Victoreem asked himself and tried looking around him to see that the mamodo children were pulverizing Victoreem's real body.

Zatch was beating up the upper body of Victoreem, Tia was pounding on the lower part of Victoreem's body. Ponygon was biting the heck out of Victoreem's left leg, and Sugino found a pointy stick and started stabbing Victoreem in the back with it.

With Zatch knowing how to cause immense pain, Zatch grabbed Victoreem's right arm and dislocated it from its shoulder.

"Zaker, Zaker, Zaker!" Dufort shouted repeatedly

Zeno unleashed a couple Zakers point blank range at Victoreem's body

"GwAAA" Victoreem coughed up even more blood and it felt like he was being electrocuted. "Stop tormenting my body!" Victoreem shouted. "This isn't my body; this one has a face on it!" Victoreem responded as he again coughed in pain, because Zeno had dislocated Victoreem's left arm out of its shoulder.

Victoreem detached himself off of Kanchomé and aimed at the mamodo who were ganging up on his body.

"Maguruga!" Mohican ace shouted

Victoreem shot out a powerful V shape laser

All of the mamodo children ran for cover, leaving Victoreem's body behind.

"Running away now are you?" Victoreem laughed then noticed that his body was in the way of his spell. "Shit!" Victoreem said right before his body was blasted with his own spell.

"Gwaa" Victoreem coughed in pain as his body endured another spell

"We did it Folgore!" Kanchomé cheered excitedly

"Yeah, but I'm out of energy from within" Folgore responded

"Good, we didn't need you any ways" Zeno retorted

"What was that!" Folgore shouted

"Enough! He's getting back up" Kiyo told everyone as Victoreem reattached himself back to his head.

"GWAAA" Victoreem shouted in pain as he relocated both of his arms back into their sockets.

"He's still able to stand?" Zeno asked while being slightly impressed

"He's stupid, but strong" Kiyo stated

"You pieces of shit…I'll trounce you good this time…for putting my body through so my torture!" Victoreem complained as he took a V like stance.

"My rage into my right arm!" Victoreem yelled

"Chaguru" Mohican ace shouted out

The orb in Victoreem's right arm started to glow

"He's charging his power, prevent him from charging it all the ways" Dufort stated

"Got it" Haru responded then looked at Sugino.

"Right!" Sugino took his stance

"Juron!" Haru shouted

Sugino slammed his hand onto the floor and made a large root come bellowing out from underneath which went toward Victoreem.

"Not a chance!" Victoreem responded

"Maguru Yo-yo" Mohican Ace countered.

Victoreem's hands turned into spinning blades and cut Sugino's roots into pieces.

"Dang!' Sugino responded

"Not yet!" Haru shouted as he flipped through the pages.

"My strength into my right shoulder!" Victoreem announced

"Chaguru" Mohican ace shouted

Victoreem's right shoulder started to glow.

"His attack will get stronger every time, one of those orbs is able to glow" Dufort responded

"Barjuron!" Haru shouted out

Sugino raised his hands and a breeze in the wind could be heard.

All of a sudden the trees of the rainforest started to climb into the room and then charged Victoreem; the trees looked like tree warriors.

"They will be met with the same fate!" Victoreem shouted

"Maguruga!" Mohican ace shouted out

Victoreem shot a powerful V shape laser that wiped out all of the tree warriors with ease.

"Too powerful" Sugino responded and looked to Dufort for an answer

"I and Zeno must save our energy from within." Dufort explained

"Then it's up to us" Kiyo said as he and Zatch walked up in front the group.

"My Beauty into my little gentlemen bits" Victoreem stated

"Chaguru" Mohican Ace said with his spell book glowing even brighter

Victoreem's lower orb started to glow.

"Ganzu Saisu!" Megumi shouted

"Take this!" Tia shouted and started to swing her arms back and forth which created multiple Saisu attacks.

5 Saisu attacks smashed into Victoreem's lower orb creating 5 medium explosions, the other 3 smashed into Victoreem's chest.

"Ghaaa" Victoreem coughed up more blood.

After the smoke cleared, Victoreem was shown barely standing with three of his orbs still glowing.

"He's still standing!" Tia exclaimed

"I'm…almost out of energy" Megumi said as she breathed heavily

"H…how dare you! Torment my body even further! I'll crush you! With this spell! Unleash it Mohican Ace!" Victoreem shouted out.

"Here it comes!" Kiyo shouted as he stored all of his heart energy into the red book which caused it to shine immensely

"Chaguru Imisudon" Mohican Ace shouted out.

Victoreem shot a large and very powerful slanted laser that came from the side of his body which was glowing.

"Jiou Renzu Zakerga!" Kiyo shouted out with all of his might.

Zatch summoned a large snake that had diamond like scales.

Both of the spells collided and each tried to thrive for dominance, but both cancelled each other out.

Kiyo fell to the floor exhausted

"Kiyo!" Zatch responded and ran over to his partner

Victoreem started laughing "Ha, even your strongest spell couldn't beat me!" Victoreem laughed

"Is that so?" Zeno said as he appeared above Victoreem with a very large lightning sword.

"W…where did you?" Victoreem responded, he didn't have any time to react as Zeno smashed Victoreem with the sword causing the entire room to shake and rumble.

Victoreem was knocked out cold, and Dufort knocked out Mohican Ace and took his book with very little trouble.

As Sugino tied Victoreem up with a bunch of vines

"We should burn his book now right?" Haru asked

"No" Zeno replied simply

"What?" the rest of the group responded, except for Dufort

"We need him for information" Dufort explained

Zeno brought Victoreem near the edge of the room and tied a large, sturdy to a pillar, then tied Victoreem arms onto a large boulder.

"1, 2, 3" Zeno said as he pushed Victoreem out of the room which led off to a 100 foot drop. Luckily Zeno tied Victoreem's legs to the pillar before pushing him off.

"What the? What you planning Zeno?" Sugino asked

"Mental torture, for information, my father taught me how to do this" Zeno explained

Moments later they started to hear Victoreem screaming like a little girl.

"AHHHH, Why am I upside down? Why am I hanging about tied to…a Boulder!" Victoreem squealed

"Easy! You're going to tell us what we need to know, then I'll let you live" Zeno explained to Victoreem.

"Mohican Ace help me!" Victoreem pleaded

"He's asleep" Dufort added in

"NOOOO, someone help me!" Victoreem shouted

"Now tell me…WHERE IS ROBNOS!" Zeno demanded

"I'm not telling you anything!" Victoreem stated

"Oh really?" Zeno responded as an evil grin grew across his face.

Zeno grabbed onto the vine that was holding Victoreem in the air and started to swing him back and forth.

"Wait, Wait, what are you doing?" Victoreem cried

"Tell me!" Zeno ordered

"You cannot scare the sir gorgeous Victoreem!" Victoreem announced

Zeno glared at Ponygon

"Get over here" Zeno demanded

"Zeno, maybe you're taking this too far…" Zatch tried to tell his brother

"Too far? He stole my melons, this is what I call payback" Zeno responded. "Now Ponygon, start biting on the rope" Zeno demanded

"Meru?" Ponygon was slightly confused

"It'll be fun right? Hearing him scream because you strike fear into his heart" Zeno explained and tried to make Ponygon see the cool side of doing it.

"Meru, Meru mey" Ponygon agreed and started to bite on the rope, and clearly showed Victoreem what he was doing.

"No wait! Stop!" Victoreem begged

"Zeno, just don't let fall ok" Zatch responded while being a little afraid for Victoreem's safety.

"I, won't I promise" Zeno promised and gave Zatch a pinky swear. Zeno then glared at Victoreem "Now tell me what I want to know!" Zeno shouted as he picked up Megumi's kitchen knife.

Victoreem started to chatter his teeth in fear of what Zeno would do with it.

"Y…you…can't scare me with that" Victoreem responded

Zeno then slowly started to cut away at the vine making it weaker with every stroke.

"Are you sure?" Zeno asked with a sarcastically high pitched voice.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you!" Victoreem gave in

"It looks live Victoreem lost" A little girl's voice stated

The sudden new voice caused Zeno to have a major twitch in his right arm which cause him to cut the entire vine which was keeping Victoreem from falling

"AHHHHH" Victoreem screamed as he plummeted 100 feet below into the rainforest with nothing but the 200 pound boulder to soften his landing

Zeno looked both ways, at his new enemies, one was a large mamodo with armor covering his chest and small wings on his back. And there was a small girl with a purple dress and purple hair, with a moon crescent in the middle of her dress. Zeno then looked down to see if Victoreem was alright, only to see that he was missing and the ropes had been cut.

"Ah oh" Zeno responded simply with a small laugh.

"Zeno, new enemies, what do we do with Victoreem?" Zatch asked, he still didn't know that Victoreem's ropes had been cut.

"Umm, umm leave him be, we'll deal with him later" Zeno quickly responded

Dufort couldn't help but smile slightly as he contained his own laughter

"Everyone get ready!" Kiyo shouted as he took a stance


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 New Bonds

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL! Or Zeno Bell! Or Kiyo Takamine, or Dufort…. Enjoy!

…

"There are more of them!" Folgore cried while pulling out his book

"Dufort" Zeno said as he stood in front of Dufort and Kiyo.

Zatch did the same.

"That wasn't very nice, letting Victoreem fall like that…" Laila said in a nonchalant tone

"He had it coming" Zeno retorted

"Zeno? What does she mean?" Zatch asked then looked behind him.

"He's fine!" Zeno responded

Zatch seen that the rope was cut

"AHH! Zeno! I told you not to!" Zatch cried out

"He's still alive" Dufort stated

"I'm sorry that I dropped the idiot, OK!" Zeno yelled

"We can deal with that later, for right now, deal with the enemies in front of us!" Kiyo ordered

"Don't ignore us!" Dalmos shouted across the room.

Dalmos's human partner Elizabeth pulled out their mamodo book.

"Begirusen" Elizabeth yelled with her mamodo book glowing

Dalmos shot out a large spinning metal projectile from his chest; it had large blades extending from the sides of it.

Both Zatch and Zeno stood in front of the group and extended one of their hands and blocked it.

The spinning projectile soon lost it's RPM's and dropped to the floor.

"With their bare hands huh?" Dalmos said slightly impressed

"Folgore burn that Victoreem's book!" Haru yelled

Folgore was the one that was holding on to Victoreem's mamodo book.

"Got it!" Folgore pulled out a match and lit it up.

"No chance!" Dalmos shouted

"Amu Begiru!" Elizabeth responded with her spell book glowing.

Dalmos's arms became missile like projectiles as one of them went toward Zatch, and Zeno, and the other one went after Folgore and Kanchomé.

Both Zatch and Zeno grabbed their human partners and easily dodged the attack, meanwhile Folgore barely dodged the attack but soon found out that the last missile wasn't aiming at him, but Victoreem's spell book.

The shark like arm missile ripped Victoreem's spell book out of Folgore grip and caused the book to go flying out of the room where Victoreem had fallen.

"What happened!" Zeno growled

"He…He went after the spell book" Folgore said in a shocked like fashion.

"Did you burn it at least?" Kiyo asked

"I didn't get the chance!" Folgore tried to explain.

"We will deal with it later" Dufort stated

Zeno took a protective stance in front the rest of the group.

"Everyone that doesn't have any energy left, leave now!" Zeno ordered

"Where you going to go!" Dalmos responded, while covering the only exit.

"Zaker!" Kiyo shouted

Zatch aimed at the wall and made a large hole for the group can run through.

"That's the last of my energy" Kiyo said as he closed the red book and its shine disappeared.

"Everyone, go! I and Dufort can handle them both" Zeno told the group

"Are you crazy? Haru still has plenty of heart energy!" Sugino retorted

"Yeah, but Kiyo, Megumi, and Folgore has ran out. We need you to help protect them if needed" Dufort responded

"No! Zeno, I'm not leaving you!" Zatch protested

"Zatch…" Zeno said and looked at his brother

"I won't get in your way! I can battle without spells and you know it" Zatch stated while now taking a stance besides his brother.

"He's right, since, how much energy does Dufort have left?" Kiyo asked

"A little more than half" Dufort responded

Zeno gave in, "Fine! The rest of you, GO!" Zeno ordered

"We can help you fight too!" Megumi yelled back at Zeno

"No, they're right. We'll only be in the way!" Folgore tried to tell Megumi.

"But…" Megumi had a hard time accepting it

Tia was a bit upset about the situation as well. "Zatch! You better come back!" Tia warned Zatch

"Unu, don't worry Tia, we can do it" Zatch told her.

"Yeah, especially since Zatch's spell book will be out of danger" Kiyo said as he threw Tia, Zatch's red spell book

Tia caught it a little surprised that she was holding on to it.

"Take care of it, and Zatch will defiantly come back" Kiyo told Tia.

Tia gripped the spell book tightly. "You can count on it" Tia responded

"Megumi, where's the exit?" Folgore asked Megumi.

Megumi pulled out Kiyo's map

"Kiyo, Dufort, Zeno, Zatch! We'll come back with help!" Megumi yelled out as she lead the group out of the room and out of the ruins.

Sugino and Haru hesitantly followed behind them, Ponygon soon followed after them.

"Good, now that we have nothing to hold us back…" Zeno said as he put his arm around his brother's shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

"Unu, let's do it!" Zatch said as his cloak started to waver in the air violently

"What are they planning?" Kiyo asked Dufort.

"Just follow their lead" Dufort stated as his silver book started to glow.

"Formation G, remove the ground!" Zatch and Zeno shouted in unison.

Zatch dashed at Dalmos and Laila, while Zeno leaped into the air above Dalmos and Laila

"Not so fast!" Dalmos said with a cocky tone

"Amu Begiru" Elizabeth shouted out

Dalmos aimed at both Zatch and Zeno at the same time.

One of the missile arms went toward Zeno

"Zaker" Dufort countered, using only a little bit of heart energy.

Zeno used a small size Zaker to simply deflect the attack and didn't try to cancel it out.

The other missile arm went toward Zatch.

Zatch only dashed head on right into it but jumped just inches above the attack and started to run on Dalmos's arm.

"Fools! I'll keep coming after you!" Dalmos shouted

The missile that went after Zatch changed direction and went toward Kiyo and Dufort.

The deflected missile arm went back at Zeno

But Zatch had already got between Dalmos and Laila

"Mishield" Albert shouted out.

Laila created a shield to gain distance between her and Zatch.

But Zatch didn't go after anyone but simply smashed his fist into the ground as hard as he could creating a large crater, his cloak then burrowed itself into the ground

"What good did that do!" Dalmos laughed as his missile attack almost reached Kiyo and Dufort.

"RAHHHHH" Zatch roared, as he tugged onto his cloak and lifted it up like it was a heavy load.

The ground soon started to shake and it started to rise like an inflated balloon

"W…What the?" Dalmos responded as the floor underneath him lifted into the air

Laila grabbed Albert and jumped into the air.

Zatch used his cloak to remove a whole section of the floor underneath his opponents which made them lose their footing.

This caused Dalmos's missile spell to go off course and miss Kiyo, Dufort, and Zeno.

"Im…Impossible!" Dalmos shouted out as he was now falling to the room below him.

Zeno then reappeared in front of Dalmos

"Remember, this! Don't underestimate us!" Zeno shouted as he aimed his hand at Dalmos's face

"Zakerga!" Dufort shouted from the room above

"Begiruku" Elizabeth responded while she too was falling in the air.

Dalmos transformed into his battle mode and his armor strengthen and grew, his wings enlarged.

Dalmos braced himself as best as he could, but met Zeno's Zakerga head on. The concentrated blast of lightning sent Dalmos screaming into the ground below which created a large dust plume.

Zatch went back for Kiyo and Dufort to bring them to the lower room below them.

The room below was filled with sand and sand dunes.

Dalmos struggled to get back up. "Damn…damn it…" Dalmos cursed as he got back up on his feet, with blood dripping from his face, and a huge gash into his right arm.

"I bet that felt nice, and there's still more plenty to go around" Zeno bragged while he used his cloak to gently land on the ground.

Laila and Albert avoided most of the falling debris created by Zatch.

Zatch got ready once again and grabbed hold of a couple large boulders using his cloak.

(They really are strong, to put Dalmos into such a situation like this…even without my help. But to them I am the enemy, what do I do?) Laila wondered

"Zatch, you take on the small one, and I'll take care of the fat one" Zeno said pointing at his enemy.

"You little brat!" Dalmos shouted as he used his enhanced speed to dash at Zeno

Dalmos went to then punch Zeno

Zeno covered his arm up in his white cloak and met Dalmos head on in equal strength which created a shockwave.

"WHAT! Impossible! You're not even using an enhancement spell!" Dalmos said as sweat started to run down his face.

"You're pretty stupid, you fat tub of lard! You're just to slow!" Zeno mocked Dalmos then used his small frame to jump on Dalmos's hand then kicked him in the face which sent Dalmos back into the ground.

"Give up!" Zatch yelled as he threw 3 large boulders at Laila

"Mishield" Albert countered

Laila created a moon crescent shaped shield and easily blocked Zatch's attack.

Laila aimed her moon shaped wand at Zatch

"Migron" Albert shouted, but his book was glowing only faintly.

Laila shot a moon shape energy bolt at Zatch.

Zatch was too close to Laila to dodge it so he took it head on.

Zatch put his left hand out and surprisingly, he deflected it with barely any effort.

"Huh?" Zatch said in a confused manner. Zatch looked at his hand to see a small mark. _(Did…she go easy on me?) _Zatch wondered, but he didn't let his guard down.

Kiyo and Dufort noticed the same thing and were surprised.

Dalmos got back up on his feet.

"Laila! Don't go easy on these present mamodo" Dalmos warned.

"Don't worry…I won't" Laila responded

Zatch once again grabbed hold of more boulders, but they were larger this time.

"Zatch throw them in a three directional pattern, she won't be able to block all three with such a small shield!" Kiyo told Zatch

"Right!" Zatch said then threw one boulder straight at Laila, Zatch then jumped into the air and extended his cloak and unleashed the other two boulders from totally different sides.

The three boulders which were 3x larger then Zatch went hurdling toward Laila.

Laila carefully looked at all three attacks then smashed all three boulders with her bare left hand.

Everyone gave out a blank face not expecting such strength.

"That attack won't work on me" Laila responded then aimed at Zatch again while he was still in midair.

Zatch braced himself for a larger spell

"Migron!" Albert shouted out with his spell book glowing even brighter

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted out

Laila shot a powerful beam of energy

"Zaker!" Dufort countered

Zeno aimed his Zaker near his brother in order to protect him from Laila's spell.

"Begirusen!" Elizabeth countered

Dalmos shot out a cannon like projectile and stopped Zeno's spell cold.

"Damn!" Zeno growled

The beam of energy just barely missed Zatch and went toward the ceiling to create a large explosion.

The explosion caused a bunch of rumble to fall on top of Dalmos which looked like it buried him alive.

Once again everyone gave Laila a blank face, and was in near shock.

Zatch was the most shocked since he could've been seriously injured if Laila wanted to actually make the spell land.

Zatch landed on the ground gently using his cloak and was about to say something to the girl until…

"Damn IT!" Dalmos shouted as he came busting out of the rumble. "Laila! What's wrong with you?" Dalmos shouted at her.

"I missed" Laila answered simply while shrugging her shoulders.

_(No…she's did it twice now, she didn't want to harm Zatch, further more…with her strength I'm sure she could actually fight Zatch 1 on 1 if she truly wanted to…)_ Kiyo thought to himself.

"Start fighting for real or we might actually lose!" Dalmos told Laila

"Don't take your eyes off your enemy!" Zeno yelled as he dashed at Dalmos again.

Zatch didn't understand it either, so he stood still.

"Umm, Kiyo? What should I do?" Zatch asked with a perplexed face.

"Kiroro Amu Begiru" Elizabeth shouted out

Dalmos grew large blades on his elbows and started to swing at Zeno.

"Sorudo Zakeruga" Dufort countered

Zeno summoned a large lightning sword and blocked all of Dalmos's attacks.

Laila seen her opportunity and grabbed albert and dashed at top speed toward Dalmos and Zeno

"Zeno!" Zatch responded as he chased after Laila

"Dalmos…" Laila said as she was in point blank range of Dalmos's backside.

"You're finished!" Dalmos laughed as he thought Laila would help him attack Zeno.

Zeno took a leaping jump into the front of Dalmos

"I won't lose so easily!" Zeno shouted

"Raajia Migusen" Albert shouted out

Laila's wand crescent moon tip grew very large and shot out like a boomerang.

The large spell smashed right into the back of Dalmos, in point blank range.

"GAHH" Dalmos coughed in pain as his armor shattered and he was sent spiraling into the wall.

Zeno easily dodged Dalmos by jumping over him.

Zatch dived into the ground to avoid tackling Laila into the ground. Zatch got up and spat out a bunch of sand.

Everyone stared at Laila not expecting her to directly attack her own partner.

Zeno looked at Dalmos who was lying on the ground, then back at Laila and gave out a confused look towards her.

"Who's side are you on?" Zeno asked in a confused tone.

"What we're doing is wrong, our battle has already ended" Laila stated

Kiyo and Dufort returned to their partner's side.

"But won't you be turned back into stone?" Kiyo asked

"Only if Dalmos tells Milordo Z about this" Laila responded

"Hmm, I like the way you think, simple answer, burn Dalmos's book" Zeno said confidently.

"Unu, we'll work together!" Zatch stated

"When this is over, you should leave this place" Laila said to the group

"Huh?" Zeno snapped his head back at Laila. "I didn't come all this way for sightseeing, I came to kick some ass, I liked what you said before, so…I'll ignore that last comment you just made" Zeno stated as he charged at Dalmos

"Don't worry, this will be over shortly" Dufort responded with his silver book glowing brightly.

"I can't believe this!" Dalmos shouted then ordered his mindless human partner to cast a spell

"Ganzu Begiru!" Elizabeth shouted out.

Dalmos's arm became a turret and started to shoot out smaller missiles

"Ganzu Zakeru" Dufort countered

Zeno summoned 6 large cylinders that had the lightning symbol on the back of them and shot out multiple Zakers

Both of the spells met head on and canceled each other out.

"If you can't cast spells then follow Zatch's lead, Laila" Kiyo requested

"Alright…" Laila responded as she waited for Zatch to make his move.

"Go!" Zatch yelled then dashed at Dalmos, with Laila following right behind him.

"Think you can beat me with just numbers!" Dalmos yelled

Dufort started to sweat a little as he started to run out of heart energy.

"I won't lose!" Dalmos shouted

"Detosa Begirusen" Elizabeth mindlessly yelled out.

Dalmos shot out a drill like missile that dug itself into the ground.

"JUMP!" Dufort ordered the mamodo children.

Zatch, Zeno and Laila jumped into the air, and soon a whirlpool of sand started below them with a massive drill at the center spinning at an insane rate.

Zatch grabbed hold of Laila and tried floating in the air for as long as possible.

"There's no other way…" Dufort sighed as his spell book began to shine.

"Reedo Dirasu Zakerga!" Dufort shouted out which drained the last bit of his heart energy.

"Damn…" Zeno growled

Zeno summoned a large electric yo-yo with lightning blades at the end of it and used to destroy Dalmos's spell.

Zeno's spell soon disappeared

The three mamodo gently fell to the ground and faced their opponent.

"Ha, what you going to do now?" Dalmos laughed

"Kick you in the face" Zeno told Dalmos

"So what's the plan?" Laila asked Zeno

"I just told him, we're going to kick him in the face. With that spell of yours, you took him out of battle mode, so he's pretty weak right now" Zeno said as he noticed Dalmos was no longer in battle mode.

"What's stopping him from just casting the spell?" Laila retorted

"Our speed!" Zeno shouted as he dashed at Dalmos at full speed, Zatch followed right in his foot tracks and grabbed Laila along with him.

(This is going to be bad…) Laila thought as she started to run on her own feet and followed the twins into what seemed to be oblivion.

"I'll take out the pale kid first" Dalmos laughed as he aimed at Zeno

Zeno smiled as that was exactly what he wanted.

"Begirusen" Elizabeth yelled out.

Dalmos shot out a large projectile at Zeno

Within mere feet before the spell hit Zeno, Zeno used his cloak to teleport out of the way, then teleport himself right behind the spell.

"What…" Dalmos was interrupted with Zeno kicking Dalmos in the face

Zatch and Laila soon followed and kicked Dalmos in the face

"Triple kick!" Zatch yelled out

With the power of the three mamodo kicking him in the face, the blow was enough to send him smashing into the ground.

"Now hold him down!" Zeno ordered as he used his cloak to tie up Dalmos's arms.

Zatch used his cloak to tie up Dalmos's legs.

And Laila helped by holding Dalmos down.

"Spell! Give me a spell human!" Dalmos shouted then looked to see that his partner was knocked out and Dufort was holding Dalmos's book

"Just because we can't use our spells against you, doesn't mean that we're not a threat" Dufort explained as he lit Dalmos's book on fire.

"No…" Dalmos yelled as he disappearing back into the mamodo world.

"Ha, what did I tell you, I was going to kick you in the face" Zeno mocked Dalmos as he was about to disappear.

"Zeno, leave him alone" Kiyo responded

"Why? I even told him what I was going to do, and he couldn't stop me" Zeno said proudly

"Whew…we can finally relax" Zatch said as he lay down in the sand.

"You can really relax during a time like this?" Laila asked

"He's always like that" Zeno responded, Zeno then started to mimic his brother.

Kiyo looked around at the group, and seen that all of them were banged up.

"Well, at least we can regain some of our heart energy" Kiyo responded

Laila stared at Kiyo and the group for a long moment trying to relish in the fact that it felt so carefree…something that she had missed for so long.

Zeno noticed Laila staring at him, and started to blush.

"Yo…what are you going to do now?" Zeno asked with a curious look.

"Wait here. I'll go get something…good." Laila stated then walked away with Albert.

About 5 minutes later Laila came back with Albert, Laila was holding a glass container that had some glowing rocks inside.

"Kiyo, Dufort" Laila called out and approached them.

"?" Kiyo responded

Laila took out a shining stone and handed Kiyo one

"That stone's light disappears in 30 seconds so hold it close to your chest." Laila requested

Kiyo did so, and noticed that his energy started to return. "I feel stronger!" Kiyo said amazed

"What is this thing?" Kiyo asked

"It's the moonlight that released us from our prisons" Laila stated

Kiyo was shocked, Dufort was only slightly shocked. Zeno noticed the three talking about something and decided to join the conversation.

"Please tell us more about this 'light' I've been wondering about it ever since a mamodo mentioned it" Kiyo responded, the stone's light started to disappear while Kiyo held it in his hand.

"Give me that" Zeno said while snatching the stone out of Kiyo's hand. "I don't see anything special about it" Zeno said while looking at a pitch black stone.

"It only lasts for a short time" Laila told Zeno. "I'll tell you what I know, but I don't know much." Laila stated. "I don't know what it is, or what it's made out of, but that's just a tiny piece of a much larger crystal" Laila explained

"Hey Zatch, get your butt over here" Zeno demanded

"Unu" Zatch stopped playing around in the sand and went over to his brother.

"Can I 'please' have a one of those stones for my brother and Partner?" Zeno asked

(He said please) Dufort thought simply

"Here" Laila responded, while handing over another glowing stone.

Zatch, Zeno and Dufort held the stone close to them to heal, and regain their energy.

"You should get going soon" Laila told the group

"Why?" Zeno retorted

"One of the mamodo groups that got sent out is coming back, plus upstairs is pretty active, they might have noticed your presence." Laila explained

"Let them come, I'll take them all out" Zeno announced while raising his hand into the air.

"Plus that group is heading toward the town, so your friends might be found" Laila stated

Zeno's eye twitched, "Then what we waiting for?" Zeno asked

"Unu!" Zatch responded and grabbed onto his brother's cloak.

"Right we got to get moving" Kiyo said, and then looked at Laila. "You should come too" Kiyo stated

Zeno turned to Laila, "He's right" Zeno responded

"I can't, I'm afraid of the moonlight going out…I'm afraid of turning back into stone" Laila said in a scared tone of voice.

"but!" Kiyo was interrupted

"Fine, I'll just take that big ass glowing stone with us!" Zeno stated with confidence

"We can't do that Zeno" Dufort responded

"The hell I can't!" Zeno retorted

Laila smiled a little, "Don't worry about me, Dalmos was sent back to the mamodo world, and no one knows that I'm a traitor" Laila explained

Zeno growled a little then gave in.

"Fine…" Zeno mumbled

"Thank you, and don't be reckless" Kiyo said as he touched Zeno's cloak.

Zeno was about to teleport but stopped.

"Here" Zeno said as he pulled out his last melon and gave it to Laila.

"Oh?" Laila responded

"I don't need it, since we're going to some fancy hotel…so enjoy" Zeno stated then teleported with Kiyo, Dufort, and Zatch to go save the group.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Reunion

Authors Note: I'm now giving myself a well-deserved punishment for not editing my chapters. I've started to edit Never Separated, from the beginning. It's not a major remake, but I do add in more content, and fix most of my errors. I believe I'm a stronger writer from 1 year ago. I usually make a chapter 3000 words long, now that I look back. I see that a lot of my chapters range from 1000-2000 words… Well my main message out to my readers is that I'll start editing Never Separated, to make it even greater.

…

The rest of the gang that escaped from the ruins and regrouped in the closest town, where Apollo had set up a home base by renting an entire hotel for their duration there.

"Pah!" Rops said happily as he seen his allies walking through the master living room.

"So you're all safe" Apollo said in relief

"And where were you this entire time? You could've helped out!" Sugino yelled at Apollo

Apollo gave out a small smile, "Then where would we go if we didn't set up base first?" Apollo retorted but in a polite manner

"You won't be able to use that excuse the next time we go" Sugino replied

"I have no intention of being left behind." Apollo stated with determination. Apollo looked at Rops, "We believe in freedom, to be able to go will you please, I can't abide by what Zofis is doing" Apollo told Sugino.

"Ok, Ok, you two calm down" Megumi told the two

"Ah, Megumi, Tia, you must be tired, please rest, I will take the first shift" Apollo told Megumi and the group

"With pleasure!" Kanchomé responded while running down the halls to find the kitchen

"So…where's Kiyo, Dufort and the twins?" Apollo asked

"…" Megumi and Tia went silent

"They stayed behind to help us escape" Haru explained

"Well if the both of them are together, they should be fine" Apollo responded calmly.

"That's right, I have Zatch's book…so he can't disappear" Tia said while standing outside on the balcony while holding the red book closely to her chest.

Folgore laid down on the huge yellow couch and started to relax.

"Well, there's no point in just standing around here…I'm going to scan the area" Sugino said as he was getting impatient.

Sugino walked out of the hotel, with a bothered look.

"What's wrong Sugino?" Haru asked, but wasn't worried; he just wanted to pass the time.

"It's that stupid Zeno, is so far ahead, even that stupid Kanchomé has been of more use then me! I don't think I'll get the chance to prove myself" Sugino stated

"Ha, still trying to be Zeno's rival." Haru laughed

"What's so funny? In order for me to be king one day, I must be able to match up with him" Sugino said determinedly.

"Yeah…" Haru said in a low tone voice. _(And how exactly are we going to get on par with Zeno?)_ Haru wondered.

Meanwhile

There was 5 mamodo and 3 human partners were heading towards the base camp where Apollo had rented out an entire hotel.

There was a large dragon mamodo that was carrying 4 mamodo and 3 controlled human partner. The mamodo dragon had purple skin, and a large wingspan.

There was a girl mamodo around the age of 7 that had the element of roses. She had green hair and eyes; she was also wearing a yellow dress. Her name was Kalura.

Another mamodo with armor covering his body, the body armor had spikes coming out from the shoulders. The mamodo also had long horns. His name was Denshin.

A mamodo with the ability to sense other mamodo, the way he did it was with the antenna on top of his head. The child mamodo looked like a half cyborg being, and had darkened eyes. His name was Paramakion.

"We've found them gero. If we attack now we'll have the advantage, gero." Byanko stated while he was overlooking Tia and Megumi who were out on the balcony.

"Bireiron" Denshin's human partner called out.

Denshin unleashed a medium size red laser that headed towards Tia and Megumi.

Apollo quickly sensed danger and pulled out his blue spell book and put energy into it.

"Rignon" Apollo called out

Rops summoned out multiple ropes with hooks, and grabbed Tia and Megumi, and the rest of the gang that was inside of the hotel and pulled them into safety.

Moments later the red laser blew up the balcony.

"Is everyone ok?" Apollo asked

"What…" Tia was slightly dazed; she got up to see the enemy in the sky.

"The enemy" Megumi responded while holding the orange spell book close to her.

"This isn't the place where we should fight, we have to run" Apollo instructed.

Apollo led the way out of the hotel while Megumi, Tia, Kanchomé, Folgore, and Ponygon soon followed behind him.

Sugino was already outside of the hotel and he looked above him when he heard the explosion.

"It's the enemy" Sugino responded

"Yeah, but they're too high for us to attack them. We're going to have to wait until they come down here" Haru explained. "They didn't spot us yet, let's use this to our advantage" Haru told Sugino, he then ran to a ally way.

The duo then waited in a small ally way and hid until they could counterattack.

…

"Don't let them get away gero!" Byanko demanded

The large flying mamodo started to circle around hotel waiting for Apollo's group to come running outside.

Apollo soon ran outside to see that the flying dragon was swooping down to attack.

"Oru Rosuruga" Kalura's human partner Marlene called out.

Kalura summoned large multiple roses at Apollo and the gang.

"Rigrosen" Apollo countered.

Rops shot out multiple ropes with blades on the end, and sent them at the incoming spell.

Both of the spells collided and cancelled each other out.

Folgore spotted a car and started to make a run for it.

"Garunesiru" Paramakion's human partner called out.

Paramakion started to spin on the spot, and became a self-spinning tornado and sped towards the car and easily destroyed it, which knocked Folgore down to the ground.

"They can't runaway now, gero. We did it gero" Byanko yelled out in excitement.

The flying mamodo landed down on the ground, and the 3 mamodo and their controlled human partners jumped off of the mamodo and prepared for battle.

"Everyone, get behind me" Apollo instructed while he was putting in more energy into the book.

The group did so.

Byanko jumped off of the flying mamodo as well.

"I see that the humans behind you aren't casting spells, and that must mean they're low on energy" Byanko stated

"I won't let you hurt them" Apollo yelled at his enemy

"Rigron" Apollo shouted out.

Rops used the ropes to rip out large sides of the hotel and threw them at the enemy mamodo

"Bireiron" The human partner countered

Denshin shot out a powerful laser beam at the flying chunks of rubble.

The laser destroyed the rubble and saved the enemy mamodo and humans from harm.

"It's practically 3VS1, you can't possibly protect and save your friends" Byanko laughed at Apollo.

"Add one more to that equation" Sugino responded while walking up behind the enemy forces.

"Raja Jugaro" Haru called out.

Sugino created a gigantic plant that then spat out 3 large boulders the enemy

Apollo then took advantage of the situation and prepared to call out a spell.

"Gigano Rigrosen" Apollo shouted out while pouring energy into the book

Rops shot out 2 strong sturdy ropes that had large blades on them and sent them at the enemy.

Two spells went speeding towards the enemy from 2 different sides.

"Rosushield" Marlene countered

Kalura extended her hands, and quickly vines started to grow out of her hands, moments later the vines created a rose shield that defended her team against Sugino's attack.

"Gigano Bireiron" the human partner shouted without any hesitation of what would happen.

Denshin unleashed a large laser from his two large horns and sent it towards Rop's spell.

The two spells collided and cancelled each other out.

The smoke cleared and another round was soon about to begin…

Meanwhile with Zeno, Zatch, Dufort and Kiyo.

Zeno teleported to a nearby rooftop that was near the hotel and seen Apollo's group fighting 3 mamodo

"Lets go!" Zatch yelled out while nearly jumping off of the roof to aid his friends.

Zeno quickly yanked Zatch back by the mantle and put his butt on the floor.

"Zeno?" Zatch and Kiyo responded

"We're not helping" Zeno told Zatch and Kiyo.

"But why!" Zatch yelled out.

"Better have a good reason for this Zeno" Kiyo responded

"I want to see their strength. If they can't beat those mamodo without our help then I won't work with them" Zeno stated

"What!" Zatch yelled even louder

Zeno glared at his brother

"You want my help, I need to trust those besides me. So far I can only trust you Zatch" Zeno told his brother.

"But…" Zatch said then was cut off

"You trust in your allies don't you? Then they can take care of this bunch without our help" Zeno explained, Zeno then walked to the edge of the roof and sat down to watch the battle ensue.

"If that's what it takes for you to trust in them Zeno, then I'll wait here and watch the fight…but what about Zatch's book? It's down there with Tia" Kiyo told Zeno

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure Zatch's book doesn't get burned" Zeno responded

Dufort kept out the silver book, just in case to prevent the worst case scenario.

Zatch put his hand his heart, he had the feeling of guilt start to overtake him…but he sat down next to his brother and listened to his brother.

"They're strong Zeno, they will win" Zatch told his brother, with the voice of confidence.

Kiyo walked near Zatch, and put his hand on Zatch's head.

"I know you want to help, I do to. But we need Zeno's help" Kiyo told Zatch

"Unu" Zatch agreed.

Meanwhile back with the battle

…

"Garunesiru" The human partner called out.

Paramakion became a whirlwind projectile and curved around Apollo and Rops and turned his aim at Megumi and Tia.

"Dang it" Apollo yelled in response, he then had to dodge a laser spell that came from Denshin.

"We have strength for 1 more spell, Tia!" Megumi yelled out while opening the book to a spell.

Tia held out her hands

"Seoshi" Megumi chanted out.

Tia created a dome around Megumi, Folgore, Kanchomé, and herself.

Paramakion hit the shield and bounced off of it, which cancelled out his own spell.

Paramakion then landed on the ground about to go another round.

"Garunesiru" The human partner called again.

Paramakion speed towards Tia who was holding the red book

"That's right! Burn the red book!" Byanko yelled out.

_(I must protect the book, at all costs)_ Tia thought then started to run away from the oncoming spell, while holding the red book closely to her chest. "I won't let Zatch's book burn" Tia yelled while running.

"Go Boren" A voice shouted out.

Wonrei jumped in the middle of the battle, and smashed his powered up fist into Paramakion which sent him flying 30 yards. The mamodo's antenna head nearly smashed into pieces because of the impact.

Tia looked behind her to see that Wonrei and Li-en were protecting her.

"So you are friends of Zatch and Zeno" Wonrei stated

"Umm…yeah" Tia responded, she sat on the ground and was surprised to be saved.

"We are also friends of the princes, I am Li-en, and this here is Wonrei" Li-en introduced herself and Wonrei.

Wonrei took a defensive position in front of Li-en and Tia.

"You're going to be safe now, we're on your side" Wonrei explained

Paramakion slowly struggled to get back up on his feet.

"One more friend won't help you here!" Byanko yelled at them

"Don't forgot about us!" another voice yelled

"Gigano Zegar" Dr. Riddles chanted out.

Kido jumped in front of Dr. Riddles and aimed at Kalura and Denshin who were close to each other due to Apollo/Rops and Sugino/ Haru attacking them from both sides.

A cannon came out of Kido's chest and fired a large beam like vortex, and it went the enemy.

The blast caught the enemy mamodo off guard, and Denshin, Byanko, and Kalura was hit by the blast…but their human partners were spared from any injury.

"It's…" Megumi was cut off by Kiyo

"Dr. Riddles!" Kiyo yelled out while being on top of Dr. Riddles shoulder.

"That's right, I'm the amazing Dr. Riddles, who knows absolutely everything!" Dr. Riddles yelled out in what seemed like victory.

Another loud and perky voice came shouting in from above…

"Don't think that I'll let you hurt my dear Zatchy" A voce shouted

"Akuruga" Another voice shouted out.

Penny landed near the enemy and aimed her hands at Denshin and Kalura

Penny then shot a powerful and pressured water blast at them

"Rosushield" Marlene countered

Kalura protected her and her human partner against the pressured spray of water.

Denshin however was still dazed by Kido's attack and then took Penny's attack head on which sent him flying 20 yards away from the others.

Before Denshin could hit the ground he was kicked high into the sky by another mamodo who had purple spiky hair.

"It's not a real party until I show up" Danny yelled

Denshin was kicked 40 feet into the ground, and he came crashing down into the ground next to his human partner

"We…we're outnumbered" Byanko said frightfully.

"And overpowered" A girlish voice mocked the frog.

"Doremikeru" The voice called out

Yopopo ran around Danny and Mr. Goldo and fired and fired musical notes of energy from his chest, the spell headed towards Denshin and hit him directly.

The battered mamodo didn't stand a chance against the barrage of spells that were hitting him and he was nearly knocked unconscious.

The spell created an explosion that set Denshin's book on fire.

Moments later Denshin returned to the mamodo world and his Human partner was set free.

"Dang it, Dang it! One after another, gero. We must retreat, gero" Byanko ordered the rest of the group.

The dragon like mamodo then got up off the ground and set off into the air.

"But before that, we'll take a hostage, and burn that book!" Byanko responded

Everyone was surprised to see that the flying mamodo had flanked them and quickly snatched Tia up off of the ground and took off into the sky.

"No!" Nearly the entire group yelled.

Meanwhile….

"Zeno!" Zatch screamed out

Zeno sat up and looked at the situation

_(Shit, that stupid girl can't even protect my brother's book)_ Zeno thought to himself while becoming deeply worried for his brother's book. "Dufort?" Zeno said and looked at his partner to see if everything would be alright.

Dufort flipped through the pages

"Zak…" Dufort stopped once he seen that 1 of their allies were missing from the group.

"What is it?" Zeno asked then prepared himself to teleport next to Tia and save both her and the book.

"Wait…" Dufort stated

…

_(Darn it! I thought I was safe and I got careless…I'm sorry Zatch)_ Tia thought while raising the red book into the air. _(I won't let Zatch's book burn)_ Tia thought. "Megumi, catch the book!" Tia yelled as she was about to throw the book.

"Shudoruk" a voice shouted out.

A fast speeding figure appeared to be jumping into the sky after Tia.

The figure started to become recognizable for the group to see.

It was Ponygon who had an enhancement spell active, and had greyish armor covering his face and parts of his body. Ponygon was twice his normal size, and was carrying what appeared to be his human partner holding his salmon colored spell book.

The adult male that was riding on top of Ponygon, had blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green vest and a white shirt underneath, and was also wearing grey pants.

"Ponygon!" Tia yelled while being overjoyed.

"Meru" Ponygon responded while smashing his armored horn into the flying mamodo's hand, causing the enemy mamodo to let Tia go.

"I got you" Ponygon's partner said as he caught the falling Tia with the red book still in hand.

Ponygon then quickly fell back to down the earth, and had to skid across the ground to slow down.

"So that's Ponygon's book master?" Kanchomé asked

"Ponygon wanted to help fight, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Until he seen that his friend needed his help, did he decide to fight." Ponygon's partner explained

"This man here is Ponygon's book master, and his name is Kafk Sunbeam" Dr. Riddles introduced Sunbeam.

"Umm, couldn't he introduce himself?" Megumi responded

"I was the one that found him, so I thought it was my job to do so." Dr. Riddles explained.

"Don't ignore us, Gero!" Byanko yelled at the group.

Byanko and the enemy mamodo had gotten into formation with the remaining of their members.

"We weren't" Li-en stated while standing behind Byanko's group.

Throughout the chaos, Li-en and Wonrei took advantage of the situation to get behind their enemy unnoticed.

"Ganzu Boren!" Li-en shouted while pouring energy into the book.

Wonrei quickly unleashed a fury of powerful punches with energy surrounding his fist. The impacts of his punches were enough to burn Paramakion book, and Kalura was smashed into the ground by Wonrei's blows; somehow Marlene was able to protect her spell book with her own body.

"Ponygon!" Sunbeam instructed while looking at Ponygon

Somehow Ponygon knew Sunbeam's intentions and went on the attack.

Kalura got back up on her feet and faced Ponygon.

Ponygon was nearly too fast for Kalura to even react, but her experience gave her an advantage and she was able to dodge Ponygon's thrust as he dashed at her.

"Rosuruga" Marlene shouted

Kalura and Ponygon were in a close combat situation, and Kalura was losing by occasionally getting struck by Ponygon's strengthened horn.

Kalura raised her hand and aimed it at Ponygon's face, which at that distance it was point blank range.

Kalura quickly shot out razor sharp rose petals that easily ripped through Ponygon's armor and sent him flying towards Sunbeam.

"Ponygon!" Sunbeam yelled while catching Ponygon in midair.

…

Meanwhile with Zatch and Zeno

"This is unfair" Zeno stated with a frown on his face

"Zeno, you said if they win, you'll trust them" Kiyo responded

Zatch was still jumping up and down with joy that Tia was saved by Ponygon.

"Yeah I did…but I thought it would be a fair fight between the enemy mamodo and our allies" Zeno said while slightly complaining.

"Ponygon finally found his partner!" Zatch cheered on like he was watching a football game.

Zeno let out a sigh

"This sucks…I'm going to have to work with them" Zeno said with a disappointed tone.

…

"Bazu Agurozesu" Marlene shouted

A huge man eating plant grew underneath Ponygon and Mr. Sunbeam

"Shit!" Mr. Sunbeam yelled as he was about to be eaten alive along with Ponygon

"They have friends to back them up" Wonrei stated while running up toward Kalura's spell.

"Rau Dibauren" Li-en Shouted

Wonrei raised his hand and then brought it down, which summoned a large white tiger with 3 tails.

Wonrei's spell easily destroyed Kalura's spell which saved Ponygon and Mr. Sunbeam.

"Shudoruk" Mr. Sunbeam responded quickly

Ponygon transformed again and quickly went after Marlene

"Rosushield!" Marlene responded

Kalura created the large rose shield and tried to block Ponygon's path toward Marlene.

Yet Ponygon easily sidestepped Kalura with his speed, and accurately attacked Marlene in a way that only the book was damaged, causing it to burn.

Byanko got scared and ran away on his flying mamodo.

"We did it!" around half of the group shouted in joy

"Yes, yes you did" a voice stated, the small footsteps were getting closer to the group.

The group looked in that direction to see Zatch, Zeno, Kiyo and Dufort.

"You guys made it!" Kanchome said excitedly

"Of course you idiot, did you actually think I and my brother would lose?" Zeno retorted

"When did you guys get here?" Dr. Riddles asked

"Near the beginning of the fight." Dufort answered simply

"What?!" Tia responded

A lot of the other members were also surprised.

"Zatch?" Tia said while looking at Zatch

"I…knew you would win" Zatch answered with a guilty looking face.

"I made him watch his friends fight the enemy" Zeno responded then walked past Tia and the group to head to the hotel that Apollo had rented.

"Wait a second" Tia yelled at Zeno

Zeno didn't turn around.

"I trust in our allies, I had to have proof of your strength. That's why I watched the fight. Next time, we'll fight as one" Zeno explained thoroughly

"Unu, Zeno can trust everyone to fight with him now" Zatch stated with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tia…can we have our book?" Kiyo said while stretching out his hand.

Tia smiled and nodded, she handed Kiyo the red spell book.

"Unu, thank you for protecting my book Tia" Zatch said while patting Tia on the shoulder.

"Umm, sure" Tia responded

Zeno all of a sudden ran up to the both of them

"But don't think we owe you one, the Bell family always pay back its due's" Zeno told Tia

"We're friends Zeno, you don't owe us anything" Megumi tried to explain to the boy

Zeno scoffed a little then walked away.

…

The silence was broken by a loud screech.

"ZATCHY!" Penny yelled as she tackled the little boy to the ground.

"We should regroup back inside the hotel" Dufort suggested.

"I'm going to rent out a new hotel, that way we don't need to worry about the damaged hotel." Apollo stated while pulling out his wallet.

The newly formed alliance had regrouped inside a newly rented out hotel that had no damage done to it.

And the sun soon set, but the day wasn't over.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 a Full Moon

…

The entire group was in the large living room hotel. The allies were socializing with each other, trying to get to know each other.

Yopopo was doing his usual dance; Kanchomé and Kido were copying Yopopo.

Penny found Tia, and nearly instantly starting arguing with her about the relationship she had with Zatch Bell.

Zatch, Zeno, Danny, Sugino, and Ponygon were playing a game of gold fish. Ponygon didn't cope well when he found out he couldn't play.

Dr. Riddles, Kiyo, Dufort, Kafk Sunbeam, Mr. Gordo, Apollo, and Wonrei and Li-en were talking about the current situation about Milordo Z (Zofis).

"I've been trying to gather more allies, and that's when I came upon a team just as strong as the twins" Dr. Riddles explained

_(Brago)_ Dufort thought.

"Their names were Brago and Sherry" Dr. Riddles explained

"Zatch and I fought them before…they're pretty strong" Kiyo responded simply.

Dr. Riddles was a little shocked by this information, plus he was disappointed since he wanted to tell the story about him meeting one of the strongest mamodo in the battle for king.

Everyone else heard the news, and was shocked, except for the people who already knew about it.

"You fought Brago!" Kanchomé said to Zatch, who only had 1 card left in his hand.

"Yeah, it was a draw though." Zatch explained

"Next time it won't be" Zeno responded, and then looked at Zatch. "Got any fives?" Zeno asked.

"Goldfish" Zatch said taunted his brother.

_(The twins…aren't worried at all about this fight)_ Dr. Riddles thought

"Why aren't you two worried?" Tia yelled at Zatch and Zeno

The twins looked at each other, then back at Tia.

"We were trained not to worry, it's a waste of energy" Zeno explained

"…Why you…" Tia growled. "You're strong, but not invincible!" Tia retorted.

"My Zatch isn't afraid of anything" Penny proclaimed while trying to hug Zatch.

This of course got on Tia's and Zeno's nerves.

Zatch wiggled away, and spoke up.

"…You're wrong" Zatch responded while looking at the group. "This…will be the biggest fight I've ever been in" Zatch explained.

"Filled with a bunch of weaklings" Zeno mumbled.

Zatch continued talking, "I'm afraid of losing my friends" Zatch stated in a slightly low tone.

"If we all work together, then we'll all make it out of this safely" Dr. Riddles reinsured everyone.

"That's right!" Kido yelled out randomly.

"We're outnumbered 4 to 1, when we work together, we'll be able to take on triple the amount of enemies that lay before us now" Dr. Riddles proclaimed

Everyone seemed to agree with him, and were invoked with confidence.

Zeno sighed, _(They're barely be able to keep up with me and Zatch…and now they're talking about taking on even more mamodo)_ Zeno thought, then laughed a little.

"Since Kiyo's group entered the ruins, we can only assume they will be ready for us tomorrow" Dr. Riddles warned the group.

"In other words, we'll be walking into a trap" Danny responded

"That's what's so great about traps. You can always ruin them" Zeno stated with a grin across his face.

…

Meanwhile in the ruins…

"I understand Byanko" A narcissistic said

Zofis and Koko were in the throne room with the rest of the mamodo.

"After hearing yours and Laila's story, I believe I know why demons disappeared" Zofis stated

"Everyone should be on guard, I will be giving special orders to some." Zofis announced. "And we must find weather or not we have a traitor in our midst." Zofis said looking at her mamodo army.

…

A couple hours later…

Kiyo was outside on the balcony by himself holding a piece of black stone of moonlight.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" a voice asked

Kiyo turned around to see Dr. Riddles.

Dr. Riddles saw the piece of stone in Kiyo's hand.

"Is that the stone of moonlight?" Dr. Riddles asked

"Yeah, it lost it's light…" Kiyo explained. "I'm glad to know that there are kind mamodo out there…the girl that gave me this, helped us out in a battle…and she thought what she was doing was wrong" Kiyo explained

"She's called Laila right?" Dr. Riddles responded

"Yeah" Kiyo responded simply.

"Then we must save our energy to save her then" Dr. Riddles proclaimed

"I'll go to bed then" Kiyo responded then walked back into the hotel.

"You should! Tomorrow will be a hard fight" Dr. Riddles told Kiyo.

Dr. Riddles stayed outside for a bit longer.

…

Almost everyone was asleep inside the hotel, except for one mamodo child.

Zeno was on top of the roof of the hotel, with a simple blanket covering him up, he still had on his silver mantle.

Zeno had also been listening to Kiyo and Dr. Riddle's conversation.

"…Tomorrow…We'll be walking right into a trap." Zeno stated to himself, sure of what would happen.

Zeno looked up into the sky, it was a full moon, and some clouds had been faintly covering it, yet the glow of the moon easily broke through the clouds.

_(If Zofis thinks I'm foolish enough to fall for any sort of trap…she's…or HE! Is crazy!) _Zeno thought to himself as he stood up and threw off the blanket, to only teleport back inside the hotel.

Zeno walked around the hallway a bit, and then opened up a door to where Zatch was sleeping.

And sure enough, Zatch was sleeping soundly along with Ponygon, Kido, and Sugino.

Zeno gently closed the door, for he wouldn't wake up his brother.

"Time to go wake up Dufort…" Zeno said with a grin.

Zeno walked down the hallway, and opened up the door to see Dufort still awake, with the silver book by his side, and the remote to the TV in his hand…needless to say, Dufort was watching TV.

"Get ready, we're leaving" Zeno told Dufort

Dufort gave out a sigh, and put the silver book in a green bag that was full of supplies.

"Weren't we supposed to wait till tomorrow?" Dufort asked the boy.

"Yeah…but Dr. Riddles plan is stupid" Zeno stated

"And yours is any better?" Dufort retorted.

Zeno thought about it for a moment.

"Well…at least I won't be walking into a trap…plus I'll be able to disable the trap they have set up for tomorrow" Zeno explained

"…You still don't wish to work with the others?" Dufort responded

"…You could say that…then again" Zeno looked at Dufort with an evil grin.

Zeno's cloak started to waver in the air, even though there was no wind.

"Maybe I just want all the fun to myself" Zeno stated then walked closer to Dufort. "I plan on making my enemy's life a living hell, by the time the sun rises, the enemy won't have a chance to sleep." Zeno explained his plan.

"…That means we won't be able to sleep" Dufort responded, silently hating Zeno's plan.

"Yeah…what of it?" Zeno responded while grabbing on to Dufort's hand.

"…Fine, let's go" Dufort said.

Zeno's cloak wrapped around Dufort, and Zeno teleported out of the hotel, and straight into the ruins where they last fought Victoreem.

"Shall we wake them all up?" Zeno asked Dufort

Dufort pulled out the silver book.

"If I can't sleep, then neither shall they" Dufort coldly stated.

The night sky soon became light up in a blue shade, the ruins soon rumbled, and powerful presence made itself obvious to the castle, that there was an intruder.

"Raajia Zakeru" Dufort yelled out.

Zeno jumped into the air and slammed his fist against the cliff side of the castle, which unleashed a large shockwave of blue lightning.

Zeno landed gently back onto the ground.

"Let the games begin" Zeno stated as he and Dufort walked deeper into the ruins of the castle and headed for the top…

…

Authors Note: Next chapter, Zeno raises HELL!


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 One long day

Authors Note: I found a lot of these mamodo on Wika, and it appears they're from the anime…not much information about them…but whatever. They're just a warm up anyways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character **Cross**. He belongs to DeathySophia.

…

With Zeno and Dufort waking up the ancient mamodo lair, Zofis told them to investigate, and of course, to protect the stone of moon light.

It didn't take long for Zeno and Dufort to hear noises echoing throughout the ruins.

Sounds like, "an intruder?" and "at night?" one voice could be heard quite a ways down the hallway.

More voices came saying things like "Where are they?", "Seriously? Do present mamodo sleep now and days?", "My Human partner is basically sleep walking", "Let's burn the intruder's book, and be done with this quickly", "I want to go to sleep", "Damn Zofis should do this his damn self".

Zeno and Dufort nonchalantly kept on walking towards the top of the ruins, where the stone of moon light was located. Apparently, this is where all of the mamodo from 1000 years ago slept, because Zeno and Dufort didn't hear a single sound coming from behind them.

"Zeno, we'll be in trouble if I run out of energy" Dufort stated.

"Yeah, yeah…use low class spells for the night, and we'll get off, just fine." Zeno told him.

Zeno kept on listening to the voices nearing; "They're going to make this too easy; if I know where they're at, then I can simply do hit and run tactics all night." Zeno laughed.

Zeno and Dufort then entered a medium size room where two mamodo were waiting for him.

There was a mamodo with a pointy red head with green eyes. His two arms had red armor, like shields. His body looked like segments, sort of like an ant, his main body segments had brown fur covering it. (His name is Baraho)

There was another mamodo with a shark head like face and with a reptilian-like skin, yet a humanoid-like body. (His name was Ibaris)

Both mamodo, looked like they were in a daze.

"You sleepy?" Zeno taunted the both of them.

"A spell human!" Ibaris yelled.

"Dezurga" Ibaris's human partner yelled.

"Zeno" Dufort responded, while putting his hand on Zeno's cloak.

"Yeah…" Zeno responded, while grabbing Dufort's hand.

Ibaris launched a sharp energy wave.

Zeno quickly jumped into the air, with Dufort to dodge the attack.

"Giro Doruk" Baraho's human partner yelled out.

Baraho's two hands formed into a pointy shield, and he then seemed to be able to fly, and he used the spell to dash at Zeno.

Zeno easily blocked Baraho's attack.

"Zaker" Dufort responded

Zeno attacked the mamodo with a decent size Zaker that sent him flying into the wall, and his book was touched by the lightning as well, so he was sent back to the mamodo world.

Zeno's quick reaction, and power easily frightened Ibaris as he ran away from the fight along with his human partner.

"We don't need to chase them" Dufort told Zeno.

Zeno gently landed on the ground with Dufort on his cloak.

"Yeah…let's explore a little bit more" Zeno suggested.

Zeno and Dufort kept on heading toward the top of the castle, where the stone of moonlight was located, until they entered a large room where 8 mamodo were waiting for him.

"Hand over your book, you fool!" One mamodo yelled.

Zeno growled a little for being called that name.

"I'll show you who the fool is" Zeno told them, Dufort stayed on Zeno's cloak.

Zeno took a good look at his opponents.

There was one mamodo that was wearing Bandages around his face; he had white fur covering his head and chest. He was wearing a black uniform, and his arms had blue arm guards with spikes coming out of them. (His name was **Zami**)

One mamodo was wearing a black vest, with a dark blue ninja attire underneath. He was wearing a long black pointy hat, with 2 lines running down each eye. (His name was **Ninin**)

One mamodo, who had no facial features. He had purple hair, and was wearing a long yellow sleeve shirt with red pants. (His name was **Noumen**)

A caveman looking mamodo, who was a little taller than Zeno, he had yellow hair covering most of his upper body, except for his face. His skin was brown. (His name was **Domu)**

There was a large mamodo with a snake like body, his skin color was purple on the top, and his underside is white. He has 6 eyes and serrated teeth. (His name was **Meumutsume**)

A mamodo slightly taller than Zeno was seen standing besides Meumutsume. He was a humanoid looking beetle, his shell was brown. (His name was **Buton**)

A small mamodo was hovering in the air. His body was oddly shaped. There was a red cone hovering above his cylindrical head, which is connected to a blue body. His eyes are black points on the face, which also has no facial features. He has a halo like circle hovering around his neck. (His name was **Giriko**)

And lastly there was a large centipede mamodo. (I don't know his name, his spells aren't listed either)

"If we stay here to long, we'll be flanked" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno scoffed at that remark.

Zeno looked at his opponents, "this bunch won't take long" Zeno responded

The 8 mamodo stupidly started to attack Zeno 1 by 1.

Buton was the first one to charge in recklessly at Zeno.

Zeno quickly jumped into the air, and did a roundhouse back kick, which sent Buton back to his human partner.

Domu and Noumen then took their chance to go after Dufort while Zeno was still in the air.

Zeno laughed a little, as he used his cloak to propel himself to the ground, and with both of his hands, he smashed the two mamodo into the ground face first.

"Zaker" Dufort responded

Zeno didn't show any mercy to those still laying on the ground, he aimed his hand and unleashed a decent size lightning strike on the both of them, which sent them flying back to their allies.

Both mamodo found it very hard to stand up afterwards.

The large Centipede mamodo then attacked Zeno with a poisonous gas spell that came out of the mouth.

"Spit on me, will you?" Zeno growled, Zeno used his cloak like a fan to send the spell back at his enemies.

The 8 mamodo had to scatter across the room in order to dodge the spell.

The 8 mamodo soon surrounded Zeno and Dufort.

"Attack them all at once!" Ninin shouted out.

The 8 mamodo each casted a spell and attacked Zeno from all sides.

The centipede mamodo once again casted a poison gas spell at Zeno

"Gazuron" Giriko's human partner shouted out. Giriko shot out a metallic like chainsaw which had many sections at Zeno.

"Torugu" Buton's human partner shouted out. Buton's antennas grew much larger in size and went straight at Zeno and Dufort.

The large snake mamodo Meumutsume shot out a large fire ball from his mouth which sped towards Zeno.

Domu and Noumen who were still trying to recover from Zeno's lightning attack, sent out weaker versions of their attack.

Domu's human partner casted a spell, and Domu shot out a large condense rock made of sand.

"Siruk" Noumen's human partner chanted. Noumen's hands grew, and they began to glow with light. As his arms had become stronger, he then charged at Dufort once more.

Ninin and Zami were covering the escape route, and they launched their attacks at their enemy as well.

"Neshiruga" Ninin's human partner yelled out. Ninin charged up his hand, and shot out a condense energy blast; the spell was faster than his other allies spells.

"Gou Gairon" Zami's human partner shouted out. Zami's fingernails started to glow, and they themselves became like an energy beam, and went at Zeno and Dufort.

Dufort causally flipped through a couple pages, "Raajia Zakeru" Dufort countered.

Zeno covered Dufort up in his cloak to protect him. Zeno then raised his hand then slammed it onto the ground, causing a large lightning shockwave that covered the entire room in lightning and canceled out the oncoming spells, for those who used strengthening spells were electrocuted and sent flying backwards.

The 8 mamodo were all sent into a daze, and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Zeno and Dufort didn't show any letting up.

"Zaker, Zaker" Dufort quickly called out.

Zeno swiped his right arm, which enveloped 2 mamodo and their books, and then he used his left hand to take out another 2 mamodo along with their books.

Within a few moments, Buton, Giriko, Meumutsume, and the large centipede's books were on the ground burning. The four mamodo soon returned to the mamodo world.

Ninin regained his composure and went for another attack.

"Neshiruga!" The human partner yelled out. Ninin unleashed a powerful energy blast out of his hand, which went speeding at Zeno.

"Zakerga" Dufort countered.

Zeno unleashed a powerful Zakerga that easily overpowered the energy blast. The lightning continued to the enemy mamodo and smashed him into the wall; his book was caught in the crossfire and also quickly burned.

"Siruk!" Noumen's human partner chanted. Noumen charged at Dufort again with his hands having a strengthening spell activated. The mamodo charged at Dufort from behind, and went for Dufort's book.

Dufort used his answer talker and easily dodged a couple powerful swipes by the mamodo.

"Zeno….go" Dufort told Zeno, while still dodging Noumen's attacks.

Zeno understood, and quickly went after the 2 other mamodo who were I practically a state of shock due to Zeno's overwhelming power.

Meumutsume shot another large fireball of red flames at Zeno.

Zeno simply ducked and dodged the spell with ease.

At the same time, Dufort dodged an uppercut by Noumen.

"Zakerga" Dufort chanted out.

Zeno aimed at Meumutsume and his partner and unleashed a medium size lightning blast that smashed into the mamodo and the book, causing the mamodo to return to the mamodo world nearly instantly.

Domu attempted to cast a spell, but Zeno was too fast and threw Domu at Noumen, which stopped his attacks on Dufort.

Dufort just stood there without a scratch on him.

"Zaker" Dufort responded

Domu's human partner was wide open, so Zeno used a small lightning burst that ignited Domu's book.

Noumen seeing that he was all alone. He quickly grabbed his human partner and ran away.

"That took a bit longer than it should have." Zeno stated then started walking in the general direction of where the stone of moonlight was supposedly located.

"Are you sure you weren't just playing around?" Dufort asked.

"I would I play in such a place?" Zeno teased Dufort

Dufort and Zeno kept on walking, determined to reach their destination.

…

Meanwhile…

"My lord" A mamodo stated while walking to Zofis's side.

Zofis glared at the mamodo, as he was having trouble waking Koko up out of bed.

"The intruder….is still coming closer" The mamodo tried to explain.

"Are you telling me you can't handle ONE mamodo!" Zofis yelled at the puny mamodo.

"I…I'm sorry my….lord…He's just to powerful" The mamodo responded.

Zofis smacked the mamodo to the ground, and walked away.

"Pull out of the area, I don't want to lose anymore mamodo" Zofis ordered the mamodo, and that mamodo went to relay that message.

Zofis sat down next to Koko, who had just gotten up out of bed.

_(Damn it! Damn that Zeno, he's proving more troublesome then Brago!)_ Zofis thought and his blood started to boil, as an evil aura started to surround his body. _(He can't possibly be thinking of facing all of my mamodo by himself…that's suicide…what is he up to?)_ Zofis tried to think of what Zeno's motives could be for an outright attack.

"Zofis, should we take care of our pest problem?" Koko asked as she got out of bed and grabbed the mamodo book.

"No, Koko, my dear. It's best if we let the 1000 year old mamodo deal with this situation" Zofis told Koko.

Zofis looked at the group of mamodo who were in charge of protecting the stone of moonlight.

Taking a look at them, it appeared to be 5 ancient mamodo. There were 2 enormous mamodo, who partly blocked the light from the stone of moonlight. And another 3 mamodo average size mamodo, they looked roughly 10-13 years old between the 3 of them.

"Who wants to give our guest a warm welcoming?" Zofis asked.

The five mamodo looked at each other, but before most could answer….

"I'll do it!" A voice called out. The stone of moonlight was able to give off some light revealing parts of his body. He was a kid who looked like he was 12, he had green eyes with mamodo lines going down each eye, but shaped in a cross pattern. His hair was a bit messy, but the color was blond white. As for the rest of him, it was covered in shadows since it so dark out.

"Very well" Zofis stated as he started to walk away, and went back to the throne room, where Koko was.

"Make sure to come back" A voice told the boy. The figure seemed to have stars hovering around him, but the darkness made it hard to make out anything else.

"Of course I will! I'm Cross after all!" Cross introduced his name then started to walk out of the large room where the stone of moonlight was being protected by 4 powerful mamodo.

…

Dufort and Zeno soon entered in a room where there was a large bridge like staircase that stretched across a large empty pit, which was so deep that they couldn't see the bottom.

"I'm betting that the staircase leading to the entrance is the way leading to the stone of moon light" Zeno stated.

Dufort realized early on that they stopped being hindered by anymore enemy mamodo.

"It's too quiet" Zeno said out loud.

"Do you want to continue?" Dufort asked

Zeno took a look around the large open space to see that there were other entrances in the walls, but there was no way to get to them by foot.

"I want to explore more" Zeno told Dufort.

"We should leave a trail for your brother to follow" Dufort told Zeno

"I guess…even though he'll be able to sense my presence anyways" Zeno responded while pulling out some of his hair and placing it on the floor.

"If I sense his presence, I'll use my puppet to talk with him" Zeno explained. "Lets go" Zeno said, as he took front lead, walking up across the bridge.

About halfway up the stairs, Zeno and Dufort sensed a strong aura heading towards them.

"This is the easiest way to the top. We shouldn't fight here" Dufort told Zeno

"Yeah….but let's provoke them to follow us" Zeno responded with a slight grin.

"Zaker" Dufort said mildly

Zeno aimed his hand upwards at the main entrance and unleashed a small sporadic lightning bolt that traveled into the hallway.

The glow of a mamodo book could be seen and a spell was soon casted.

Collisions of the spells were heard, but not seen, it became apparent that both spells were canceled out.

"Let's see if they can keep up" Zeno mocked his unseen foe.

Dufort jumped onto Zeno's cloak and Zeno jumped off the bridge and dashed into another hallway, which was leading away from his new opponent.

"Shit! They're running away!" Cross yelled as he came running down the stairs with his human partner.

"WE need to chase them!' cross yelled even louder.

"Fei Crosuku" The Cross's partner chanted

Two energy like crosses appeared on Cross's shins, and he soon started to float in the air.

Cross grabbed the hand of his human partner and quickly started chasing Zeno while flying.

Zeno looked behind him to see an oncoming glow come his way. It was easy to see since the hallway was so dark, the light was pretty easy to spot.

_(He's pretty fast…but he has to cast a spell to keep up with me)_ Zeno thought, Zeno was only using his legs to run as fast as he could, but he wanted to have a good distance between him and his enemy, so he used his cloak to give him even more speed.

_(Damn…to be able to out run me while this spell is casted…this is going to be fun, he must be strong)_ Cross thought as he started to become all giddy because of the upcoming battle.

"Take a right" Dufort instructed Zeno

Zeno took his advice and turned right, into the next hallway, which lead to a large room where it was pretty well lit because it had torches lit all around the room, plus a large chandelier which was also lit up with torches. The large room could easily handle a mamodo battle due to its size.

"Cut off the other end" Dufort instructed.

Zeno aimed his hand at the end of the room, where there seem to be an exit.

"Zaker" Dufort chanted.

Zeno unleashed a medium size Zaker, which traveled to the other end of the room, and destroyed the exit.

"Now we wait for…." Zeno was cut off by the enemy mamodo quickly catching up to him from behind.

Zeno and Dufort dodged his mad dash.

"Zaker" Dufort then responded

"So soon!" Cross yelled as he put his partner on the ground and prepared himself to counter the spell.

Zeno instead aimed his hand at the last entrance and blew it to hell, trapping the both of them inside the room.

"Eh?" Cross said being confused to why Zeno and Dufort did that.

"Look around you, you're trapped" Zeno told enemy mamodo.

Cross did so and realized there was no way of escaping.

All of a sudden Cross started to laugh, "Ha! Now you gone and trapped yourself! My plan worked brilliantly!" Cross shouted at Zeno

_(What? I was the one who trapped him… No point in arguing with him)_ Zeno thought as he walked in front of Dufort in order to protect him.

The amount of light inside the room allowed Dufort and Zeno to take a good look at his opponents.

The enemy mamodo was 12 years of age, and was of average height. His skin color was white, his hair was sort of covering his brilliant green eyes. Most notably he had cross shaped mamodo lines running down each eye. He was wearing a white shirt with a big black cross design on his left side, brown cargo shorts, and black sneakers.

Cross's partner who had a blank stare; which most likely meant that the human was under Zofis's control. He was around Dufort's age, and was 160cm tall, with a small build. He had sleek brown hair with bangs, rectangular glasses. He was a long sleeved blue shirt, black long pants, and black shoes.

"Satoshi, how about we wipe these fools out" Cross stated, and introduced his human partner's name.

"…" Satoshi didn't respond.

Cross let out a depressing sigh, he was hoping Satoshi would respond and agree.

_(I have to get used to that…)_ Cross thought, with a frown going across his face.

Zeno thought Cross's behavior was a bit odd, but it didn't sway him from fighting.

"Well, get ready!" Cross yelled at Zeno, as Cross used his enhancement spell to quickly dash at Zeno. The speed created was so fast, that a white trail was left behind as a result.

"RRAAHH!" Cross shouted as spun in the air, and came within close range to Zeno. Cross then let out a quick round house kick, and tried to make it land in Zeno's face.

Zeno blocked the kick with one hand.

Feeling the pressure of the kick, Zeno was surprised to see that he was actually moved backwards a couple inches.

_(He used his speed to make his kick stronger…)_ Zeno thought as he pushed Cross away with the same arm he blocked with.

_(He didn't even try to cast a spell?)_ Cross thought in surprise.

Cross went in close range again, and stayed in midair which was practically above Zeno's head.

"Take this!" Cross shouted as he started to do a fury of punches and kicks, and doing some spinning kicks that was ramped up by the glowing of his legs.

Zeno kept on either dodge the kicks and punches, or kept on blocking them with his bare hands.

_(He'll never be able to touch me at this rate)_ Zeno thought

_(He'll be worn out at this rate)_ Cross thought

About 20 seconds passed, with Zeno just taking a defensive stance and watching the movements of Cross.

Cross kept on attacking Zeno with a fury of punches and kicks, none of which actually did any damage to Zeno.

(This has gone on long enough!) Cross thought as he did a feint attack, by swinging his right leg upward, trying to hit Zeno's chin.

Zeno quickly blocked the kick with his right hand. Cross took this chance and used his left leg to make a direct hit in Zeno's face.

"Gah" Zeno muttered as the foot across his face caused his head to turn slightly.

(Direct hit!) Cross thought with a smile across his face.

Even Zeno seemed to smile, as his brilliant purple eyes glared at Cross.

Before Cross could withdraw his leg, Zeno grabbed a firm hold of his left leg.

"What?" Cross said as he tried to get loose by trying to kick Zeno again, with his right leg.

Zeno easily blocked it, and started to swing Cross around like a rag doll, Zeno lifted Cross and smashed him into the floor face first, and with this relentless attack, Zeno kept on repeating this action of swinging Cross around and smashing into the floor.

About 6 times of getting smashed into the ground, Cross used his right leg to twist him around, and he managed to stop himself from being smashed into the ground again, by practically doing a pushup on the ground.

Zeno noticed that Cross wouldn't let himself be thrown around like that anymore, so with all of his might, Zeno threw Cross into the air.

_(Finally! He let me go!)_ Cross thought as he did a few back flips in the air, to slow himself down.

When Cross was finally upright he noticed Zeno was only 10 feet away from him, and he was also flying.

_(He…can FLY TOO!)_ Cross thought in a panic.

"Zaker" Dufort responded

Zeno aimed at Cross and unleashed a powerful lightning blast.

"Crosuru" Satoshi responded

Cross aimed his hand, and shot out a powerful cross shape beam at the oncoming spell.

Both spells collided with equal strength and canceled each other out, but created an explosion which sent both mamodo in opposite directions of each other.

Zeno used his cloak to gently land on the ground

Cross was going to use his flying spell to gently land on the ground…but it disappeared.

"Wait what? Nooo!" Cross yelled as he fell to earth with a loud thump.

"Ouch, ouch…" Cross said as he got back up on his feet, with a few lumps on his head, due to Zeno's beating, and his recent landing.

_(He…didn't count the amount of time he had for that spell?)_ Zeno thought

"That spell lasts for 1 minute and 30 seconds." Dufort told Zeno.

"Guess I got a little carried away there" Cross laughed, while spinning his head around a little to loosen up his neck.

"You act like the rest of the mamodo I've fought, you charge in recklessly" Zeno stated. Zeno jumped back to Dufort.

"We should work together to bring this to an end quickly" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno looked at Dufort

"I don't need that ability of yours to fight every battle" Zeno responded as he stood in front of Dufort. "I'm perfectly capable of fighting on my own" Zeno told Dufort.

"…Then go" Dufort responded simply_. (I hope Zeno doesn't force me to use too much energy, we already had to go through 2 fights)_ Dufort thought to himself.

"Are you two done talking?! Cause here I come!" Cross yelled at them. Cross started to run at Dufort and Zeno.

Zeno did the same, and ran at Cross, but Zeno was 5x faster.

Zeno quickly jumped in the air, and was 20 feet above Cross.

"A spell!" Cross shouted

"Zakerga" Dufort said

"Croshirudo" Satoshi countered

Zeno unleashed a powerful and condense lightning blast

Cross summoned a large cross shield to defend against the spell.

The lightning blast smashed into the shield, and crackling could be heard from the sparks of the lightning.

Cross started to notice cracks forming in his shield.

_(Crap!)_ Cross thought, Cross started to run away from the two spells, and soon after Zakerga broke through the shield and smashed into the floor creating a large explosion.

Cross looked behind him to see the destruction created by the spells, and the plume of smoke that was created as an after effect. Cross looked around to try and spot Zeno, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_(Where is he?)_ Cross thought, as the smoke plume soon surrounded him.

"You're pretty good…most of Zofis's minions would have been defeated by now" Zeno complemented Cross, yet he hid in the smoke, so Cross still couldn't see him.

"Your pretty strong yourself, to be able to destroy my shield spell" Cross responded, while still straining himself to pinpoint Zeno's position by sound.

"You're trying really hard to find me! How about this! I'll let you have one free hit!" Zeno yelled as loud as he could.

Cross turned around to see a dark figure in the smoke, which appeared to have a cloak fluttering in the wind.

(He's underestimating me!) Cross thought in anger

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Cross shouted

"Gigano Crosuru" Satoshi shouted

Cross shot out a larger and more powerful form of Crosuru at the dark figure. The beam traveled at a fast rate, within a few moments enveloped the dark figure in the energy blast, and wiped it out.

"Hah! That show you!" Cross yelled

"You missed" Zeno mocked, while standing right behind Cross.

Cross slowly turned around, in a near state of shock, "How…how did I miss?" Cross thought as he looked into Zeno's eyes.

Cross quickly tried to counter, and threw a back fist at Zeno.

Zeno let Cross hit him across the face on purpose, which left a red mark on his cheek.

Zeno once again grabbed Cross's hand and lifted it into the air.

Cross tried to counter by punching him with his other fist, but Zeno grabbed his other hand with his cloak and forced Cross's hand behind his back.

_(Shit! I can't move)_ Cross thought as he started to see Zeno's free hand start to glow.

"Zaker" Dufort responded

Zeno placed his hand on Cross's chest and sent a direct blast of lightning coursing through his body.

"AHHHHHH" Cross shouted in pain and his shirt started to burn a clean hole that showed his burnt chest.

The spell soon ended, but Zeno didn't let go of his opponent.

_(I can't lose like this…we….didn't even cast our strongest spells) _Cross thought as he tried to regain his composure.

Zeno was practically holding Cross up on his feet, to keep him standing.

"We both use our hands to cast spells, when you allowed me to restrain you. It was game over" Zeno told Cross.

"I…would like…to know your name" Cross requested.

Zeno found this a bit odd, but decided to answer it anyways.

"Zeno Bell" Zeno introduced himself.

"My name is Cross" Cross introduced himself to Zeno.

Zeno's hand started to glow again, and he placed it on Cross's chest.

_(With this…it'll be over)_ Zeno and Cross both thought.

Cross's right hand that was being forced into the air by Zeno soon started to glow.

_(!He's going to cast a spell…shit it's too late, Zeno is just going to have to take the blow…But I'll use a powerful spell as well)_ Dufort thought as he started to build up energy into the book.

"Zakerga" Dufort shouted

"Aradom Crosuru" Satoshi shouted

Both of the human partners used the full potential of the spells they were casting.

Zeno was surprised to hear Satoshi shout out a spell, and he reacted by covering himself up inside his cloak, while making sure his spell made a direct hit into Cross's chest.

Zeno unleashed a very powerful Zakerga straight into Cross's body which enveloped his body in lightning.

Cross's hand glowed bright white, and summoned 12 medium size crosses which floated into the air.

"Shoot…" Cross muttered as he soon began to lose consciousness.

Then the 12 crosses each fired straight line energy beams that all made direct impact with Zeno.

Cross was blown across the room and smashed into the wall.

Zeno was covered in 12 explosions due the 12 energy beams hitting him.

Silence soon followed.

…

…

Dufort walked up to Zeno to make sure he was alright.

Cross was completely knocked out from the spell, as most of his body was covered in burns.

"Zeno?" Dufort responded, while looking at a greyish cloak that was totally surrounding a small body.

"…Shit…that hurt" Zeno said as he had his cloak uncover his body.

Zeno's condition was much better then Cross's, but it was apparent that he had taken a lot of damage.

Zeno had blood dripping from his head, his right arm had three large burns on it, from where the cloak was penetrated, and his left leg was bruised.

"Hey! You are you awake?" Zeno asked as he stood upright within a matter of only 30 seconds.

Cross didn't respond.

_(I didn't expect him to sacrifice his body like that…in order to hurt me)_ Zeno thought to himself, while being impressed.

All of a sudden Cross started to coughing, and he started moving. He spat out some blood, and he looked around in a daze.

Cross finally looked straight forward to see Zeno was already standing.

_(He…he's a monster… To get hit by 12 beams of energy and still stand…as if nothing happened!)_ Cross thought as he struggled to get to his hands. The room appeared darker then it was from before, strangely his sense of sound had increased at least 2X. So much in fact that Cross could hear his own heartbeat, and he could tell that his heart was beating irregularly. _(I can't take another blow to the chest…or I'll end up losing for sure)_ Cross thought as he finally found the strength to stand back up right, but just barely.

"You still want to fight?" Zeno asked the battered boy.

"I…would never back down from a fight…especially against someone like you" Cross yelled at Zeno.

"Zeno" Dufort said while pointing at his own chest.

_(Dufort wants to conserve more heart energy)_ Zeno thought.

"So what you waiting for!" Cross shouted at Zeno, Cross wanted Zeno to charge at him for a change. (I don't think I can run at full speed anymore…shoot, running at half my speed is going to be a challenge) Cross thought while he prepared himself to be attacked by Zeno.

Zeno didn't do anything but stand there.

"You seemed confused by how I dodged your Gigano spell" Zeno stated while walking towards Cross a little bit.

_(…I still don't know how he did that…)_ Cross thought. "Yeah, that cheap shot of yours didn't accomplish anything!" Cross said and tried laughing, but ended up holding his ribs in pain.

Zeno pulled out some of his hair, and created a creepy looking floating puppet that had a similar cloak to Zeno's.

"This is the thing that you wasted your Gigano class spell on" Zeno explained, while having the puppet close in on Cross.

The puppet went face to face with Cross…this of course pissed Cross off to no end.

"Don't SCREW WITH ME!" Cross shouted as he dealt a powerful punch into the puppet, which made it disappear.

"It's about time I end this" Zeno said with a serous looking face.

(So sudden?) Cross thought, as he prepared himself.

Zeno instead of charging at Cross, went straight for his human partner instead.

"Don't! You coward!" Cross yelled as he aimed his hand at Zeno

"Zak…" Dufort was about to say, until he heard Satoshi cast a spell.

"Gigano Crosuru" Satoshi responded

Cross unleashed a powerful cross shape beam at Zeno.

Zeno seen this coming, and easily dodged it.

"What?!" Cross yelled.

_(It's called a fake attack…idiot)_ Zeno thought as he jumped backwards.

Cross used this chance to get in front of his partner in order to protect him.

"You wasted another Gigano class spell, I never intended on hurting your partner" Zeno explained to Cross.

"Hah! The same can't be said for me!" Cross said as he raised one of his hands into the air, and it began to glow.

_(He's going to attack Dufort!)_ Zeno thought as he looked back at Dufort.

Dufort nodded his head, which signaled Zeno to attack.

"You left your human partner wide open for attack!" Cross shouted

"Aradom Crosuru" Satoshi yelled.

Cross summoned 12 medium size crosses, which were about 2x2 feet in size.

_(I don't want to kill the human…just injure him…or burn his book!)_ Cross thought. "Shoot!" Cross shouted.

The 12 crosses individually shot out a small energy beam that was strong enough to incapacitate a human being, but the crosses only shot out once at a time, Cross did this on purpose to make sure that Dufort wouldn't die from this attack.

Zeno didn't hesitate, as he began to make a mad dash at Cross's location.

_(He's not even trying to protect his partner! Screw it, I'll burn his book before he reaches me!)_ Cross thought.

The first energy beam was about to hit Dufort, but something changed in the man's eyes, and he dodged the spell by an inch. Soon came 3 more energy beams, Dufort quickly moved from side to side, and he started to easily dodge the beams.

_(He's dodging them! Impossible! No human has ever dodged this attack!) Cross_ thought, as he increased the rate of fire for the Crosses.

Cross shot out 6 more energy beams, and Dufort practically did a split and a quick jumping roll to dodge the coming beams. The 6 energy beams soon missed their target again.

Cross looked at Zeno again to see that he was only a couple seconds away from being pounded on.

Cross then shot the remainder of the beams, all of which Dufort seemingly dodge most of them, except for one beam which grazed his left arm.

"Zaker" Dufort then responded

Zeno was in point blank range

(Shit…there's no time to cast a spell!) Cross thought, as he put his hands out forward, and pointed them at Zeno's glowing hand. (I'll have to block it…with my bare hands) Cross thought as he braced himself.

Zeno soon unleashed a powerful lightning blast that smashed into Cross's hands, and around half of his body.

Cross was pushed back 3 feet by the force of the spell, and his legs nearly gave out due to the electric current running through them.

"AHHHHHH" Cross shouted in pain.

Cross's hands were effectively becoming useless as they were scorched by the spell, but Cross was able to protect his upper body from any damage.

Cross stood there, with a vacant like stare; his hands were still extending outwards, trying to protect his chest from any further harm.

Zeno casually walked up to Cross, and was about 2 feet away from him.

"You're finished" Zeno stated, as he then gave Cross a nearly jaw crushing uppercut that sent him soaring into the air.

Cross did a near back flip in the air, and landed hard on the ground.

"Burn his book" Dufort told Zeno

"Yeah…" Zeno responded while aiming at Satoshi and his book.

Satoshi in response held the book close to his chest in order to protect it.

"Zaker" Dufort said

Zeno shot out a small size sporadic lightning bolt that traveled to Satoshi…

But almost in a flash, Cross jumped up and blocked the spell with his body.

"Gahhh" Cross moaned in pain as even more electricity coursed throughout his body.

After the spell was over, Cross immediately put his arms around his body.

Zeno looked at his battered opponent who obviously couldn't fight anymore.

"Why do you still fight?" Zeno asked Cross

Cross put his hands on his knee's in order to help him stand up right.

"If you really want to know…" Cross said as he looked at Zeno_. (I…can use this conversation to recoup…then I'll finish him off)_ Cross thought then smiled a bit. "There's a couple…reasons" Cross stated.

"The stone of moonlight?" Zeno asked

"Yeah…how do I know that I won't turn back to stone?! If I return to the mamodo world" Cross yelled

"The spell's effect has been broken. Zofis can't turn you into stone" Dufort explained to the young boy.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Cross asked

Zeno glared at Cross.

"Since I'm going to burn your book soon anyways, I'll tell you a secret" Zeno told Cross.

"A secret?" Cross responded, his curiosity peaked.

"Dufort has the ability known as the answer talker…basically he knows the answer to a lot of questions, almost instantly…that's why you won't be able to hit him with a weak spell. So take his word for it, he's telling the truth" Zeno explained to Cross.

_(That's how he dodged my attacks, knew what I was going to do…what a powerful duo. All the more reason…I must win)_ Cross thought. "I…see…It gives me peace of mind, to know that I won't turn back into stone…" Cross stated as his hands begun to glow.

"Zeno, fallback" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno did so, and went back to Dufort's side.

"He's going to cast a powerful spell…" Zeno stated

"Yeah, I've been storing up energy from within for we can do the same" Dufort responded

Satoshi's slate grey mamodo book was giving off a very bright glow.

Dufort's silver book was also giving off a very powerful glow.

_(Why does he still fight?)_ Zeno wondered.

"Garbados Crosuruga!" Satoshi shouted

Cross summoned an enormous winged Goddess that had a cross for a face, two swords that looked like a t shape, and was made out of energy. The body was covered in a white plated armor that also appeared to be made out of energy.

"With this, I'll crush you!" Cross shouted.

"Reedo Dirasu Zakerga!" Dufort countered.

"Dufort! Show me the best way of defeating that spell!" Zeno ordered

Zeno summoned a large circular Yo-yo with many electric blades going around it. The small electric string formed on Zeno's finger, and Dufort told him to attack.

Zeno sent the yo-yo slightly upwards, then with a steep downward descent that went toward Cross's spell.

The winged Goddess put the two swords in a cross, and it soon unleashed a massive cross shape beam that collided with Zeno's attack.

The electric yo-yo was actually being pushed back, until Dufort told Zeno where to maneuver the yo-yo to where it would have the advantage.

(As I thought…these guys….they're strong…Hopefully they will be the ones to kick in Zofis's teeth) Cross thought as he started to smile. "Satoshi! I need more power! GIVE IT ALL THAT YOU HAVE!" Cross demanded

Satoshi did as he was told, and poured all of his heart energy into the book, which made the cross shape beam even larger.

"Damn…" Zeno said as his spell was starting to be pushed back, and the beam started to get closer and closer to Dufort's and Zeno's position.

"RAAHHHH!" Cross shouted as he was giving it his all.

The room was being lit up by the two spells combating one another.

"Withdraw it" Dufort told Zeno

"What?!" Zeno responded

"Our spell won't last much longer, we need more momentum. Withdraw your spell, then send it back as fast as you can" Dufort instructed.

Zeno thought it would be near suicide, since the large beam might smash into them before he could send it back, but Zeno trusted Dufort's word.

"Fine!" Zeno yelled as he flicked his wrist backwards, which sent the yo-yo into the wall behind them.

The cross shape beam now unhindered speed towards Zeno and Dufort at high speed.

Zeno then flicked his wrist and arm as hard as he could to send the electric yo-yo back into the fight.

Near seconds before Zeno and Dufort were engulfed in Cross's spell, the Large electric yo-yo smashed into the beam, and started cutting right through it.

"No, no way! I was winning!" Cross shouted in disbelief.

Zeno's spell soon destroyed the Cross shape beam and headed toward the winged goddess.

"Take a left swing, Zeno" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno swung his Yo-yo to the left side of the enormous goddess, but the Goddess used its energy sword to take a swipe at Zeno's spell.

"So it can defend itself" Zeno said, he then looked at Cross, who appeared to be controlling the goddess.

Cross swung his right arm, which in turn made the goddess swing her right arm and sword at Zeno's electric yo-yo.

Zeno had it collide head on with the goddess, and tried pushing the spell toward the ground.

(He's going to crush me with my own spell!) Cross thought, and nearly panicked, but used the goddess left sword to knock Zeno's spell away.

The Goddess started to regain attitude, away from Cross.

"Uppercut" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno did so

The electric yo-yo started to grind against the ground as it picked up speed and came down from below the Winged goddess.

_(It's weak point!)_ Cross thought as he watched the winged goddess being nearly cut in half.

"It's not done yet!" Cross shouted as he closed his arms inside himself, making the winged Goddess stab herself with her own swords, but since the electric yo-yo was also partially inside her, ripping her to shreds, it ended up stabbing into the electric yo-yo. This canceled both spells out. The cancelling out created a massive explosion, which was right above Cross.

Cross embraced himself, and took minimum damage.

"He had his spell commit suicide?" Zeno stated in slight confusion. "…That's not fair" Zeno complained

"Zeno…" Dufort said as he looked down at Zeno

"Yeah?" Zeno replied

"I don't have much energy left. I can cast about 4 more spells" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno looked at Cross and Satoshi, who were both struggling to stand on their feet.

"It's alright, neither of them can fight" Zeno stated

"That's where your wrong…Zeno" Cross stated as he walked up to his partner

Dufort's eye's glowed, and his facial feature changed into a serious tone.

"Zeno, attack him now!" Dufort told Zeno

"What? Why?" Zeno asked as he looked at Cross and Satoshi to see that Satoshi was taking out a small piece of the stone of moonlight.

And Satoshi held it near him and Cross, which started to heal the both of them relatively quickly.

Zeno wasted a second by asking why, now he didn't hesitate at all. Zeno dashed at Cross and Satoshi at full speed, using his cloak to give him an even faster boost.

"RAHHH!" Zeno yelled as he rammed into Cross from behind, and sent Cross flying into Satoshi.

The two of them were sent about 20 yards away from Zeno.

The piece of moonlight was sent flying into the air, with a partial glow still going.

Zeno quickly grabbed it in the air, and quickly threw it back to Dufort.

Dufort easily caught it and placed it near his chest, but the glow only lasted about 3 seconds…which gave him one more spell to use.

Cross got back up on his feet and started laughing, as around half of his wounds were healed, and the rest of the wounds were partially mended, and stopped bleeding.

Satoshi got back on his feet, with his book glowing pretty brightly.

"He has around 13 spells to cast now" Dufort said to Zeno, Dufort walked up to him.

"…I guess I'll request your ability then, Dufort" Zeno told him

"Hah! It doesn't matter how much you two plan together now! My partner way more heart energy then yours does now!" Cross laughed at Zeno.

"Would you shut up already!" Zeno shouted at Cross

Cross was slightly shocked at Zeno's sudden outburst.

"I kicked your ass when you underestimated me the first time. Do it again, and I'll freaking KILL YOU!" Zeno warned Cross.

"Bring it" Cross shouted as he started to dash at Zeno with full speed.

Dufort jumped on Zeno's cloak, and started to instruct Zeno to what he should do.

"Fei Crosuku" Satoshi shouted

Cross's shins' began to glow with crosses on them, and he began to fly.

Using his enhancement spell, Cross charged at Zeno and Dufort at 3x his normal speed.

"Gigano Crosuru" Satoshi shouted.

Cross got within 10 feet of Zeno and Dufort and aimed his hand at them and unleashed a powerful cross shape beam.

Dufort had instructed Zeno what to do before hand, so Zeno quickly used his cloak to teleport him and Dufort behind Cross, which of course helped them dodge the spell.

"What! How…Teleportation!" Cross yelled as he tried to swing around and attack Zeno and Dufort.

Cross swung his right arm and opened his palm as he tried to hit Zeno with a different spell

"Now, break it" Dufort instructed

Zeno wrapped his right arm around Cross's right arm, and placed his right palm on Cross's shoulder, this made Cross's arm bent out straight and made it stiff. Zeno then took a step closer toward Cross, and Zeno used his left hand, to punch Cross in the elbow, effectively bending it in an abnormal position, as Zeno followed through his punch, the tendons inside Cross's arm could be heard snapping.

"AHHh, My arm!" Cross yelled as he then aimed his left hand at Zeno

Zeno once again punched Cross's right arm, which bent it all the ways, and broke it.

The amount of pain that traveled up Cross's spine made him flinch in pain. This gave Zeno another opening.

Zeno let go of Cross's right arm, and tried to go after his left arm as well.

_(He's trying to break both my arms!)_ Cross thought in fear of losing the ability of using both of his arms.

"Aradom Crosuru" Satoshi responded

Since Cross couldn't aim his hand at Zeno, in such a close range, with the fear of getting his other arm broken, Cross had to use an aerial attack instead.

The 12 crosses appeared above Zeno and Dufort.

Zeno scoffed, as he punched Cross in the chest and sent him 10 feet away from him.

"Shoot!" Cross yelled.

Cross didn't hold back this time because of Dufort, he unleashed the full power of the energy beams…which didn't really matter.

All 12 energy beams fired, but Dufort knew how to dodge most of them, and in the end, Zeno's cloak was grazed, but Zeno and Dufort remained unharmed.

_(Damn it! I have to use my strongest spell….but I don't think they'll give me that chance…)_ Cross thought as he held his broken arm, with his left arm.

Zeno and Dufort once again charged at Cross at top speed.

"Sorudo Zakeruga" Dufort chanted.

(A new spell!) Cross thought as he tried making distance between him and Zeno, but found that Zeno could easily outrun him.

Zeno extended his right hand and summoned a large lightning sword.

_(You got to be freaking kidding me!)_ Cross thought as his eyes started bugging out. _(I'll have to show him new spells as well)_ Cross thought

"Jan Ji Crosuru!" Satoshi shouted

Cross created a large energy like cross above him and used his left arm to throw it at Zeno and Dufort.

"Don't take it head on, deflect it" Dufort told Zeno

Zeno did as instructed and sidestepped the spell, and used the sword to only help deflect the spell, causing less energy to be consumed in order to block it.

"Bastard!" Cross yelled as he ordered Satoshi for another spell

"Baagasu Crosuruga!" Satoshi shouted.

A cross shape armament formed around Cross's left arm, and it had many small cross shape holes inside the Larger cross.

"Take this!" Cross yelled.

The Large cross around Cross's arms started to spin, and it started fire many smaller cross shape beams, that sped towards Zeno and Dufort.

"You can't block them all" Dufort told Zeno

"Shit…" Zeno muttered as he started dashing to the right and left, and swinging his sword in front of him into order to dodge and block most of Cross's beams.

_(He's still closing in!)_ Cross thought as he kept on trying to stay on target.

Zeno was able to move within 20 feet of Cross, but the closer he got, the more he got sprayed by the oncoming beams.

Zeno's cloak started to tatter, Zeno was already hit directly by at least 30 small laser beams, Zeno kept Dufort completely protected by his cloak, but that too was starting to ware down.

"Zeno jump then dive!" Dufort told Zeno.

Making a mad dash straight at Cross, Zeno jumped into the air as high as he possibly could, so Zeno ended up touching the ceiling. Zeno then pressed his legs against the ceiling and propelled himself downwards, Zeno went so quickly the Cross couldn't keep up.

Zeno smashed into the ground while swinging his sword at Cross.

Cross just barely dodged it by a hair, but his left hand was caught inside the electric blade, luckily for him, the spell around his arm took most of the damage and was canceled out.

"You're dead!" Zeno shouted as he closed in the gap between him and Cross.

Zeno swung his sword down at Cross

"Croshirudo" Satoshi countered

Cross extended his left hand, and quickly summoned a large cross shape shield.

"Damn it!" Zeno shouted as he smashed his sword into the large shield, and failed to break through.

Zeno started to repeatedly swing his sword against the shield, trying to break though

"More power Satoshi!" Cross demanded

Satoshi poured more energy into the spell, making the shield slightly larger.

This made it even harder for Zeno to break through the shield, but Cross's field of vision decreased because the shield was in the way.

"Try all you like, you won't break through my shield this time!" Cross shouted with confidence.

And loud bang was heard, and it became silent all of a sudden…

"Give up?" Cross asked as he looked across his shield to see Zeno and Dufort was missing.

"I don't need to break through your STUPID ASS SHIELD!" Zeno yelled at Cross from behind him.

"What, again!" Cross said in shock.

"Zakerga" Dufort shouted.

Zeno placed his hand on Cross's backbone, and unleashed a powerful lightning blast that sent him flying into the sky, and he soon smashed into the ceiling.

(Damn…it that hurt…) Cross thought as he used his flying spell to turn around.

As soon as he did he seen Zeno staring right into his face, only a few feet away.

"Gigano Crosuru" Satoshi responded.

"Zakerga" Dufort countered.

Zeno and Cross practically touched each other's hands as they unleashed two powerful spells that instantly collided with one another and created a large explosion.

The explosion sent Zeno toward the ground, while it sent Cross back into the ceiling with his left hand all bloodied up and broken now.

Zeno's right hand was now also bloodied and beaten up from the close range explosion.

Zeno didn't let the pain of having his arm beaten deter him from his attack.

Zeno used his cloak to stop his decent, and he quickly flew back up to the ceiling where Cross finally started to fall back down to earth.

Zeno flew behind Cross once again, the boy was basically unable to fight since both of his arms had been rendered useless.

"Zakerga" Dufort shouted, while putting the remainder of his energy into the blast.

Zeno didn't put his hand on Cross's body this time, and he just unleashed a powerful Zakerga into Cross's back from 10 feet away.

The blast sent Cross spiraling downwards into the ground, which created a crater on impact.

After the smoke cleared, Cross was knocked out, and unable to fight any longer, even if Satoshi still had energy from within.

Zeno gently landed on the ground, and covered his right arm up in his cloak, to help it heal faster.

Zeno glared at Satoshi, who was fiercely protecting Cross's book.

Needless to say, Zeno quickly took the book away from Satoshi and knocked him out.

"It's over….finally" Dufort stated.

Zeno was now holding onto Cross's spell book, since Dufort didn't have enough energy to cast a spell, they couldn't burn it.

"The battle has only just begun" Zeno said as he laid down and grabbed out a blanket from Dufort's bag.

"You're going to sleep?" Dufort asked

Zeno looked at Dufort

"Of course, we're freaking trapped inside this room until you gain enough energy to blast us out of here" Zeno responded

Dufort looked at Cross, "What about him?" Dufort asked

"He's beaten to shit…but I doubt he'll try and attack us in our sleep" Zeno stated as he took off his worn out cloak, and used it as a pillow. Zeno took out a couple of snakes and ate them before he went to bed.

"Very well then…" Dufort responded as he laid down next to Zeno, and hid the silver book inside Zeno's mantle. _(That mamodo…can take one hell of a beaten)_ Dufort thought as he went to sleep, but practically with one eye open because Satoshi was still able to move, since all Zeno did to him was punch him in the face.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 the Second Wave

Authors Note: It was suggested that I make a list, since I have so many teams. This was a good idea. Unfortunately this chapter somehow lost nearly 3000 words, and so I had to restart….which for me at least is a real bummer. Well time to give what is really, really overdue. Enjoy!

Zatch and Zeno's assembled team.

Kiyo-Zatch

Dufort-Zeno

Dr. Riddles- Kido

Yopopo- Djem

Uri- Penny

Li-en- Wonrei

Megumi- Tia

Folgore- Kanchomé

Haru- Sugino

Mr. Goldo- Danny

Mr. Sunbeam- Ponygon

Apollo- Rops

Zofis's army, BIA (Books burned in action). Remind me if I'm accidently using a mamodo whose book was already burned. It's been a while since I've worked on this story _

Baraho- Beaten by Zeno

**Zami**- Beaten by Zeno

**Ninin- **Beaten by Zeno

**Domu- **Beaten by Zeno

**Meumutsume- **Beaten by Zeno

**Buton- **Beaten by Zeno

**Giriko- **Beaten by Zeno

Centipede mamodo- Beaten by Zeno

Denshin- Yopopo

Kalura-Ponygon

Paramakion- Wonrei

Erujo- Zatch, Zeno &Tia

Babiru- Probably killed by Zeno's spell. Book is burned.

Boru- Tia

Dogmos- Zatch& Zeno

Ganz- Zatch& Zeno

Bamu- Zatch& Zeno

Gelios - Zatch

Alm- Zatch

Dalmos- Dufort

20 spell books burned by Zatch's group…There were 47 1000 year old mamodo in Zofis's army, not including Robnos and Byanko. Look forward to seeing them all burn. Holy shit, a lot of books were burned by Zeno^^.

…

The sun had begun to rise, everyone was still asleep. Except for one early bird called Zatch.

"Uhh…" Zatch responded while slowly sitting upright, and taking a look at his surroundings.

The other mamodo children around Zatch were still asleep, and the room was still pretty dark inside.

_(…I got to go to the bathroom)_ Zatch thought.

Zatch tried his best to get off the bed without waking anyone up, and get out of the room.

Zatch started to relieve himself, and started his daily routine, which was actually normal for him to do every day. He closed his eyes, and started to sense if there was any enemy mamodo nearby, he didn't sense any. He then started to sense his ally mamodo auras, to see where everyone else was, it seemed that every other mamodo was still inside their rooms. For some strange reason though, Zatch couldn't sense his brother's presence.

_(Where's Zeno?)_ Zatch thought, while walking out of the bathroom.

"Zeno?" Zatch whispered though out the hotel.

Zatch sneaked down the hallway, causally opening up every door he came across, because he didn't know which room was Dufort's room.

Zeno would take a few moments to peek through each room, and then quietly leave before anyone noticed.

Zatch went and peeked into everyone's room, until he realized that he was at the end of the hallway. The last room, which was Dufort's room.

"Zeno?" Zatch whispered as he entered Dufort's room.

Zatch didn't sense his twin brother still, but upon closer inspection, it looked like there was a pretty large lump in the middle of the bed. Zatch thought it was Dufort.

"Dufort…wakeup" Zatch said, as he got on top of the bed and pushed his hands against the lump in the bed, to find that there was no body in the bed.

"…" Zatch's face went blank. (Where's ZENO!) Zatch thought in surprise.

Moments later, a loud voice could be heard throughout the entire house, screaming out "ZENO!"

"ZENO! Where are you!" Zatch yelled throughout the house, while running into the living room, then into the kitchen, then outside.

Of course, Zatch started waking everyone up inside the hotel.

"What…is he doing…this early?" Kiyo said as he got up, very pissed that Zatch was going around the hotel screaming his head off.

"Kiyo! Kiyo!" Zatch yelled, while barging inside of Kiyo's room.

"Dang it Zatch, people are trying to sleep!" Kiyo yelled at the boy.

"Zeno is missing! And Dufort is gone too!" Zatch exclaimed.

"...He…didn't go on his own did he?" Kiyo asked.

"…Yeah…we have to hurry! Zeno isn't back yet, something went wrong!" Zatch tried to explain.

"Of course something went wrong. Zeno freaking went to get first dibs on Zofis!" Kiyo yelled in anger.

"Come on, we have to go, get up, get up!" Zatch begged

"Damn it, we have to get the others first…Let's not ruin our plan before we even had the chance to make it work in the first place" Kiyo explained, as he quickly got out of bed to have the lousy job of waking everyone else up from bed.

About 20 minutes later, Kiyo was able to wake everyone up out of bed, and tried to explain the situation.

Zatch was still worried about his brother, and was ready to dash to the ruins as fast as possible. Zatch had a small red book bag full of supplies such as water and energy bars.

"We don't even need to fight anymore more. Now that Zeno is taking care of Zofis" Folgore said in a optimistic attitude.

"So we don't need to fight those scary enemies anymore, Folgore?" Kanchomé asked.

"We don't have to worry anymore, Kanchomé" Folgore stated with a large happy smile.

"If Zofis were defeated, then Zeno would be here gloating about it. You idiots" Sugino responded in an angered tone. Sugino was obviously pissed that Zeno left to fight Zofis by himself.

"If he gets hurt, or better yet, has his book burned. It'll serve him right" Penny coldly stated, in a stuck up tone.

That statement made Zatch even more worried.

"It's true that Zeno put himself in great danger. Also he ruined our plan A, for a coordinated effort in working together to bring down Zofis." Dr. Riddles stated, as he pondered what their next step should be.

"Why are we waiting here! Everyone is awake. Let's get moving already!" Zatch exclaimed, as he started to walk out of the hotel.

Kiyo quickly grabbed Zatch by his small red book bag, and stopped him from leaving.

"What is it? Why stop me?!" Zatch yelled.

"Zatch we have to wait for the others to get ready" Kiyo stated, as he tried calming the blond hair child down.

"He's my brother! I'm not waiting. If he needs me…" Zatch said as tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"Zeno is the strongest mamodo inside that fortress, he'll be fine Zatch" Kiyo explained, as he let Zatch go, and handed a couple fruits for breakfast. "We'll meet up with Zeno, and he'll be fine" Kiyo told Zatch, as he went to the kitchen table to try and gobble down his own breakfast.

"That's right Zatch, we'll find Zeno together. Just give the group that you trusted, 10 minutes to get ready" Dr. Riddles said while cooking breakfast for everyone.

Megumi was also helping out in the kitchen.

"Besides if Zeno is hurt, I'll just heal him Zatch. So don't worry about it" Tia told Zatch, in an effort to comfort him.

"Unu, thanks Tia" Zatch said in a much more calm manner.

About 15 minutes later, everyone had eaten their breakfast, including Zatch. Also everyone had packed supplies with them, and was ready for a hard fight ahead.

It took another 20 minutes for Zatch and the team to reach the ruins.

Trying to hurry up the process of getting closer to the top of the Zofis's lair faster. Zatch had used his cloak to carry his allies up the Cliffside, 4 at a time. Which made a 20 minute rock climb, only 2 minutes long.

The group was now in the area where Zatch and Zeno had a battle with Dalmos. Observing the area, no enemy was in site. Zeno wasn't in site either. The room was still pretty much destroyed.

"It looks like we've made it here without being discovered." Dr. Riddles stated, with Kido sitting on his shoulders.

"I don't sense anyone close to us" Zatch responded, while he had his eyes closed.

"Can you sense Zeno?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, he's much further into the castle then we are…And" Zatch responded.

"And what?" Djem, Kanchomé, and Sugino replied.

"There's another mamodo close to him" Zatch stated.

"Is it that Lilia girl, you met earlier?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. I don't really know Lilia's presence…I just know Zeno's" Zatch explained, as he started to walk ahead of the group, with Kiyo trailing behind him.

"You need me to carry you old man?" Danny asked Mr. Goldo.

"Danny boy, you shouldn't even offer. I won't slow anyone down." Mr. Goldo stated, as he lit a cigar, and walked in front of Danny.

"Don't call me Danny boy. Sheesh, I was being nice" Danny complained as he walked next to the old man.

A couple of the children who were younger then Danny giggled at Danny being called a boy, like Yopopo, Djem, Kanchomé, and Rops.

"Everyone stick together and don't get separated" Apollo warned everyone, as he took lead in front of Zatch.

"Everyone will come out of this, if we work together!" Dr. Riddles proclaimed as he walked besides Kiyo and Apollo.

"Right!" The rest of the group yelled in unison.

"You don't need to be so loud about it!" Kiyo yelled back at the team.

The team continued their way through almost the maze like ruins, where they didn't even meet one single opponent stopping their path. It continued like this for about 30 minutes until finally the group made their way to a room where there was a large bridge like staircase that stretched across a large empty pit, which was so deep that they couldn't see the bottom.

"Where is Zofis's army? We haven't faced a single mamodo" Mr. Goldo sighed, as he lit up another cigar.

"This isn't groovy" Mr. Sunbeam stated, with a worried look.

"Maybe they ran away?" Kanchomé asked in a hopeful tone, and then looked at Zatch for an answer.

"They're still here Kanchomé…" Zatch told his friend, while looking around for any present danger.

"It is strange…what do you think? Are they setting up some sort of trap?" Apollo asked Kiyo and Dr. Riddles.

"I feel as if this was becoming too easy" Kiyo admitted, then looked at the other end of the room, which was a fair distance away.

Zatch didn't really seem to care about any of that, because he soon spotted a piece of Zeno's silver hair laid out on the staircase.

Everyone practically followed the blond hair child up the stairs to he stopped halfway from the entrance into the castle.

"Zeno was here. We'll be able to see him soon" Zatch said in a happy tone.

"That's correct, but you won't be seeing him, ever again" A voice echoed throughout the room.

Everyone looked up to see a mamodo hovering in the air. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or girl, since he was wearing a dress, and makeup that made his face practically white. He had two lines going down from his eyes. His devilish smile set everyone at unease. The way his face looked, made him look like some sort of evil clown. He was wearing a white dress that had a red line going down the center of it.

_(I didn't notice him until now?!)_ Zatch thought as he glared at the mamodo.

"You must be Zofis" Dr. Riddles announced.

Zofis glared at Dr. Riddles, "You're the pest that had been scurrying around my lair these past weeks." Zofis growled.

"How were you watching us without any of us noticing?" Apollo asked, as he pulled out his spell book.

"Fools, I've had my eye on you since you entered my castle" Zofis stated in a gloating like fashion. "Getting rid of you should be easy" Zofis stated, as he raised his right arm, and aimed at the bridge.

"Shit! Everyone run for it!" Kiyo shouted, as he pointed towards the exit on the other side of the bridge.

Zatch dropped Zeon's hair strand, and grabbed Kiyo's hand, as he started a mad dash up the stairs.

"Radomu" Someone called out.

"Too late" Another voice called out, as a dark figure appeared in front of Zofis, and his right hand, which was forming a dark red fire ball.

"What?" Zofis yelled as it was too late, and he released his spell at the dark figure, which caused the fire ball to explode in midair.

The dark figure disappeared into a few strands of white burning hair.

_(Zeno's scarecrow)_ Zatch thought, as he looked and aimed at Zofis.

"Kiyo!" Zatch yelled out.

"Zakeruga" Kiyo shouted out.

Zatch unleashed a powerful condense lightning blast that went towards Zofis at an incredible rate.

"DAMN!" Zofis yelled, as he braced himself, and was hit directly by the spell, which sent him spiraling down into the dark abyss. Pieces of white cloth could be seen floating slowly down into the darkness, which confirmed Zofis, had taken damage.

Everyone lost visual of Zofis, and the bridge remained intact.

"Everyone, we should get move forward as quickly as possible. Failing to destroy this bridge wasn't part of Zofis's plan. We now have the advantage!" Dr. Riddles yelled out, as he continued to run up the stairs, along with everyone else.

Soon enough, everyone made it across the bridge, and into the main entrance towards the stone of moonlight.

Meanwhile…

"Damn it!" Zofis shouted, as he was already at the stone of moonlight, staring at 4 mamodo.

"You failed to split them up Zofis, what do you want us to do now?" A male voice asked. The stone of moonlight shined, and showed a gigantic dark figure, which had massive horns. Nothing else was visible, except for a much smaller figure next to the giant mamodo.

"Vile…Pamoon, Tsaolon, Belgim E.O" Zofis announced. "You are the four supreme mamodo. You are to protect the stone of moonlight at all costs!" Zofis demanded.

"Zofis…" A voice growled.

Zofis looked over to see a mamodo child around the age of 10. He had blond hair, in a star pattern. He had baby blue eyes, with two mamodo lines running down his eyes to his chin. He was wearing a metal armor that covered his most of his body, to the point, that it looked like he had peg legs for feet. He had a star symbol on his chest armor, and a 6 pronged star on his back.

"Hmm?"

"What would happen to us…if the stone was destroyed?" Pamoon asked in a worried manner.

Zofis let out a devilish smile. "You all would turn back into stone" Zofis warned, then walked away.

"I won't let that happen…" Pamoon responded, as many golden stars started to hover around the area.

"Ohh, the pretty stars are back!" An childlike voice exclaimed.

"Stay focused Belgim!" Pamoon yelled at another large mamodo, who was sitting in a stone chair.

"Make them dance! I'm so bored." Belgim responded.

"You'll be able to see them dance real soon. Just stay focused, or you'll be bored…forever" Pamoon warned the large mamodo.

"That doesn't sound like fun" Belgim E.O stated, then leaned his head against his arm.

"You kidding? Fighting this many strong opponents is exactly what we need to enjoy our time" A muscular man said. He was wearing a Kong Fu uniform, and was holding onto a dark green spell book.

"This isn't some game! For whatever those present mamodo fight for. Our resolve is much stronger. I will not be trapped in stone…ever again!" Pamoon yelled out.

"I agree with Pamoon, let's finish them off as quickly as possible" Tsaolon stated as he let the stone of moon light shine on him.

…

The four supreme mamodo stayed there, in the center of the room, letting the stone of moonlight shine on them, as they waited for their enemy to appear.

…Meanwhile with Kiyo's group.

"We still haven't seen a single enemy mamodo" Kido said, as he was still sitting on Dr. Riddles shoulder.

"Yes Kido, they must be gathering in force, to fight us in one go… Our teamwork is going to be inessential to make it out of the battle to come" Dr. Riddles explained.

"I'll heal anyone who gets hurt" Tia stated.

"I'll give you guys cover using Poruk" Folgore said while holding out his yellow book.

"Danny boy can take any higher levels spells, which you kids can't beat on your own." Mr. Goldo stated.

"Higher level? I may be a mamodo, but I still feel pain you know" Danny growled.

"Everyone stay focused, I see an opening up ahead" Kiyo said, as spotted a large beam of light traveling down the hallway.

…

Author's Note: I've been stuck on what I should do to make my story/ Zofis Arc different from Raiku's. So yeah, this chapter broke my author's block. And I'm also starting this story back up again. So, next chapter will include a more content then this one. I wonder if I still have fans/readers for this story?


End file.
